Our Lives Now
by Da Pokey Turtle
Summary: Rukia went back to Seireitei to help rebuild after the war. Ichigo's life and those in Karakura moved on. What surprises are in store?  What's this new place they have to save now? Lots of pairings.  Ichigo/OC, Byakuya/OC, Hisagi/OC
1. Chapter 1

I figured after a while, when I got up the courage to do so, I would write my own fanfic like everyone else does. Maybe my imagination is a bit off but deal with me. This starts out a little slow, introducing the changes, new characters and will lead into new scenarios. Criticism is welcome, especially if it's constructive. Flames are not, however.

As it states, it is a story of those in Karakura who moved on after the war. Ichigo is married but not to Orihime or Rukia. I just can't stand the thought of Ichigo being with Rukia to be honest. I can't see it, in the anime or the manga. Everyone's favorites are in there. The big question in this story is "Can Rukia set her feelings aside and help Ichigo when he needs her most? When his world is turned upside and taken from him?" What about Urahara, can he help?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Rei, Sachiel and anyone that you don't recognize from the bleach series. =)

* * *

Reflection

She sat there, looking at her new orders. Finally, the ones she had been waiting for had come. She was going back there…back to him. She felt the excitement welling up inside her but wouldn't show it. After all this time, she would finally get to see him again.

In the more than ten years since the winter war as it was called by everyone, the war against Aizen that caused so many casualties, she could finally go back to the place where it had all began for her…well almost. Being assigned to the next town over wasn't that bad. She would be able to see Ichigo, Orihime, all her friends that she had been forced to leave behind after the war. She silently prayed that things hadn't changed too much since that time.

Because of her original assignment being only temporary coupled with the near death of the soutaicho and the rebuilding that needed to be done in Soul Society, she had left to uphold her duties to them.

_She stood among her group of friends, the ones that had come to mean so much to her. She hugged Orihime tightly as the young woman sobbed into her arms, Uryuu and Chad standing off to the side. Even Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Yoriuchi had come to see her off. As she said her farewells to each in turn, she finally came to stand in front of Ichigo._

_She looked up into his eyes, not missing the sadness he couldn't hide. She wanted to say what she was feeling but couldn't. A lump had formed in her throat. She smiled weakly at him, wanting to do something completely out of character for her but with her brother standing not far away, waiting for her to accompany him, she couldn't. She merely bowed low toward Ichigo. "Be well, Ichigo. Thank you for all that you have done for us," she said as she stood again, giving him that fake smile she gave to everyone who didn't know what she was._

_She walked back to her brother, nodding slightly as she moved past him, following Renji through the senkai gate. With a last glance over her shoulder, she smiled a true smile at him as the gate closed. _

She sighed, looking up at the crisp blue sky, the clouds lazily floating by. She felt the excitement building up inside at the prospect of seeing him again. It has been so many years since peace had come to seireitei. Several years since she had made her last visit to Karakura. Ichigo had been away at college, in the larger city of Tokyo. Uryuu was there also, taking his pre-med classes. With his father being a doctor and hospital administrator, one would figure that he would follow in those footsteps.

She smiled to herself. "Ichigo," she said softly to herself. Always, he was the one to go against caution, against tradition, preferring to do things his own way. He did without thinking, he loved his friends and family blindly, never finding a fault with them, always rushing to protect them with his very life.

Rukia looked over at her captain's hut. She knew he had to know she was leaving in the morning, as stated in the orders. She also knew that he would want to speak to her before she left, giving her any final instructions for her mission. Captain Ukitake was a very understanding person and his advice was considerably invaluable to her. There was also her brother that she needed to see. Her assignment was set for the next two years. That struck her as a bit odd. Most of the shinigami rotated out of Karakura and the surrounding areas in six month patrols. She was going for much longer. She couldn't help the nagging feeling that this might be a permanent assignment. She felt a flicker of hope at the thought.

She stood and went to go talk with her captain before seeing her brother. She had packing to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukia walked along the street, deep in thought, not paying attention to her surroundings. Her destination was the Senkaimon gate that would take her back to the world of the living. She could have used the private Kuchiki gate but her captain had told her yesterday that they would be using the official gate since she was on assignment.

"What's got you thinking?" she suddenly heard behind her.

Startled out of her thoughts, she yelled out, "Aaaahhhh!!!"

Turning to find her oldest friend standing there, laughing, she glared at him for scaring her half out of her skin.

"Renji!" she snapped. "Don't sneak up on people!"

Looking abashed, Renji muttered out an apology. Falling in beside her, they walked in silence for a minute before he looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "So you gonna tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?"

"What you're thinking about."

"Nothing much really. Just thinking about my assignment."

"Oh yeah! You're going back to the living world for a while, huh?"

"Yes, two years. I don't know why it was set for so long. Most of the rotations have only been for six months in an effort to curb any ties with humans," she said.

"Yeah but you can't expect that wouldn't change some things after the whole Ichigo incidents in the past," he answered.

"I know. I can't wait to see them all, though. I've missed them a lot."

"Especially Ichigo?"

Rukia blushed slightly, ducking her head as she did. Renji, however, noticed. "So I was right!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Renji. Of course I would be excited to see Ichigo. He was and still is, a very close friend of mine."

Renji looked sad for a moment. "You know, Rukia, ten years is a long time. Many things can change."

She looked at him curiously. "I know that. I'm not going there to try to rekindle something that never happened, baka!"

Putting his hands up defensively, he backed up a step. "Ok ok! I get it! I'm just giving you a fair warning. I saw Ichigo a few years ago, remember? He's not exactly the same guy he was when you knew him, when he helped us here."

Stopping, Rukia turned to him. "What are you saying, Renji?"

"Nothing. Just don't go there with expectations of anything. If you see him, tell him I said hi."

Walking again, they came to the gate where her brother, Byakuya and Captain Ukitake were waiting for her. Bowing to her captain, she turned to her brother. Before she could bow to him, he placed a hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her. Looking at him with a questioning look, he said, "Renji and I will be by this Sunday to check on you and to make sure that you have all that you need."

Smiling at him, she nodded her head quickly. "Hai!"

Bowing to him and again to her captain, she began to walk thru the gate where the hell butterfly was waiting to escort her. Turning at the entrance, she waved to them. Renji gave her a thumbs up while her brother watched solemnly. Captain Ukitake was smiling and waving back. Turning back to the tunnel, she took a deep breath and began following the butterfly.

* * *

"To you, Ichigo!" Karin yelled as she kicked the ball to him. She, Yuzu and Ichigo were talking the afternoon off from housework, homework, schoolwork and anything else attached to the word work. Deciding to have a picnic, they had invited Urahara and his crew along. Yuzu had packed a lot of food, so there was plenty for everyone. Jinta, Ururu and Yoruichi were on the soccer field with them, along with Yuzu. Tessai and Urahara were sitting under a tree setting out the picnic blanket and unpacking all the food. Well, Tessai was unpacking all the food since they brought food with them as well. Among the two men was the little girl Reilina, Ichigo's daughter. Urahara called her Rei but she answered to both names. The man was currently entertaining her by coloring with her on the many sheets of paper she had brought along with all her crayons. A little lion was also coloring with them. Yes, Kon was still a part of the group.

With Ichigo's wife away at a medical conference with his father, Yuzu and Karin were staying with him to help him care for the baby between their college classes. After almost a week of nonstop working, Ichigo had been ready for a break. He knew how much his wife did around the house and also working on her research and taking care of the baby but he didn't know that so much was involved! Thus, the impromptu day off from work.

Ichigo took the ball that Karin kicked to him, steering around Jinta, running toward the goal. Suddenly, Yoruichi appeared in front of him, stealing the ball. "Hey!' he yelled after her, his outburst causing her to laugh at him over her shoulder as she began to move the ball to the other goal. He chased after her.

"Go Daddy! Go!" he heard his daughter yell at him. Reilina was almost three years old and absolutely adored her father. Her tiny fists were pumping in the air as she jumped up and down, cheering him on. He laughed and waved at her, causing her to squeal in delight before turning and hugging Tessai. The small distraction cost him. The ball struck him in the head, knocking him down.

"Pay attention, Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled at him as she raced over, smiling down at him when she stopped.

He heard his daughter squeal again and then laughed at Yoruichi. "Yeah, I really should," he said as he rolled over to get up. "Time!" he called out, jogging over to the picnic area. Reilina ran to him, laughing and holding her arms up. He scooped her up as he ran by, playing growling into her belly, making her squeal and laugh all the more. He set her down, sitting on the ground as he reached into the cooler for a bottled water.

"Rei has been good, Daddy," she said as she sat on his crossed legs.

"Have you? I heard Tessai say that you ate all the cake," he answered. The look of outrage and shock on her little face as she suddenly looked over at the big man made everyone laugh. Reilina looked back at her father, confused as to why everyone was laughing. "I'm teasing, Rei," he said as he hugged her. "oh…" she responded, leaning back against him.

With everyone else coming over when he did, they all sat around, Reilina was still sitting in Ichigo's lap, a serious look of contemplation on her face. The child loved to be the center of attention but not the cause for teasing; she didn't look convinced at her father's words.

As everyone sat around, panting and resting their legs, Reilina moved over to the cooler, reaching in and passing out cold drinks to everyone. Ichigo smiled at his daughter's actions which reminded him of his wife. Sachi always made sure everyone had the items they needed when they needed it. Rei was like a miniature version of her mother.

He looked around at everyone. Yuzu was sitting by Jinta, in between him and Karin, all three flushed from their play.

"It's good to get out of the house. It's a beautiful day out," she said to no one in particular. Everyone agreed. Usually, on Sundays, Ichigo and his wife hosted a picnic or a brunch for everyone. Brunch was usually at their house which was large but not a mansion by any means. Just large enough to accommodate their friends and family for get togethers. Ichigo's wife insisted that he try to maintain his ties with everyone in his life, friends and family alike. She gave to everyone selflessly, never overbearing or demanding with Ichigo or his time.

Ichigo sighed, looking over at Urahara, Yoruichi hovering over him as he lay there sleeping on the grass. He wasn't about to guess what she was going to do. He pulled Rei back toward him, hugging her, inhaling her sweet scent that so closely resembled her mother's. He quietly counted his blessings while holding her.

Ichigo suddenly got up from his position, Rei scrambling out of his way and crawling over to Urahara. Ichigo had felt something, it was familiar yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. As Rei crawled over Urahara, her foot hit his groin, causing him to suddenly sit up as he cried out in pain, his head hitting the plate in Yoruichi hand. The were-cat had just stuck her fork in it and the jolt sent the cake flying off the plate, making a splat sound as it hit Tessai on the side of his face.

Everyone stared as the cake began to slide off his cheek, landing with a plop in his lap. Suddenly, they all burst into laughter; everyone but Rei who looked at Tessai as if he had done that on purpose but couldn't figure out why. Jumping up from where she was still situated on Urahara's lap, she reached over to the pile of napkins, putting them in his lap.

"Here," she said before moving next to him, patting his arm gently. "You 'kay?" her head tilted and eyes filled with concern.

As Tessai began cleaning the mess, he smiled at Rei and said, "Yes, but you should probably ask Urahara-dono if he's ok."

Rei looked confused for a moment, looking over at Urahara and seeing nothing wrong with him, though he was crying on Yoruichi's shoulder. Regardless, she went over to the shop keeper and began patting his leg, again asking in her small voice, "You 'kay?"

He looked up at her, smiling. "Hai, Ms. Kurosaki. I'm okay."

Rei gave him her best smile before throwing her arms around him and hugging him. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "That better," she asked. Urahara gently pat her on the back. "Yes, that's much better."

"So, Ichigo. When does your wife come home," Yoruichi asked.

Everyone turned to the man who stood there looking off into the distance. He didn't seem to hear her.

"I can't wait for dad to come home," Yuzu exclaimed. "He always bring presents!"

"Probably something girlie," Karin grumped.

Hearing them, Ichigo smiled. They would be starting college next year. He sighed to himself; his sisters being away meant that his father would be spending more time at his house. He looked over at Yoruichi, "Three more days. I pick her and Dad up on Friday."

"Miss her?"

"Hell yes, I miss her," he admitted. He went back to looking off into the distance. Yoruichi suddenly looked in that direction as well. Seeing him shrug, she knew he probably hadn't figured out who it was. He sat back in his spot, pulling Rei back into his lap.

Resting a bit more, Ururu tended the barbecue while Yuzu and Jinta talked quietly, Karin looking up at the clouds. Everyone seemed to be in a state of calm for the moment. Even Rei was starting to doze in her father's lap, her sippie cup dangling from her fingers. Ichigo pulled her closer to him, giving her a light squeeze. Yoruichi smiled to herself, her heart melting as she noted the tender expression on the face of the once gruff teen. Ichigo had changed a lot; his wife had caused a much of that change but his daughter had caused so much more.

Ururu suddenly appeared by everyone, large platter of meats in her hands. "Ano…food's done," she said quietly.

Ichigo gently picked up his daughter, laying her on the blanket that was spread out for her. She snuggled into the small pillow, sighing softly in her sleep. Karin and Yuzu began to uncover the dishes that had been brought along as well. Tessai set out the plates as Ururu placed the platter in the middle. Barbecues weren't something they did a lot of but enjoyed as Ichigo's wife, Sachiel had introduced everyone to her western foods when she moved to Japan from North America.

Everyone grabbed plates and plastic ware as they began to dig in for the meal. They all laughed as they joked and ate, teasing and sharing old stories.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukia wandered around the streets, staring at nothing as she gazed into the shops. She had been debating on the best way to see Ichigo. She had thought of going with Orihime but when she got to her apartment, she wasn't home. She had also stopped by the Kurosaki Clinic but that too, was closed for the day. The sign said that they would reopen that following Monday.

She could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure from a distance but it was muted very well, not at all like she remembered. It was as if he had finally learned how to tamp it down or mask it. As she made her way slowly toward where she felt him, she could also sense Yoruichi, Urahara, Jinta, Tessai, Karin and someone else she didn't recognize but had a familiar feel.

She soon found herself at the large park that they usually frequented when they were younger. She could see a group of people playing soccer or at least, it looked like they were. As she got closer, she could see Yoruichi among them. The others, she could hardly recognize. Jinta was easy to recognize because of his hair, Ururu was also among them. She recognized Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo's sisters. Tessai looked to be refereeing the game. She saw the green cloth off to the side, resting under a tree. She smiled as she recognized Urahara-dono. She also saw a small bundle laying next to him. Looking back to the playing field, she saw him. Her heart skipped a beat, her breath hitched and she felt a warmth spread through her body.

Suddenly, everyone on the field stopped and, in unison, turned to look in her direction. Seeing this, Rukia stopped, suddenly feeling very self conscious, a blush starting to rise on her cheeks.

Yoruichi was the first to reach her. "Oy, Rukia. Long time," she greeted. Ichigo was right behind her, smiling down at the woman who still hadn't grown since the last time he saw her. She hadn't changed much in looks, though her hair was a bit longer.

"Come for a visit, Rukia," he asked.

"Yoruichi-dono, Ichigo," she returned, bowing slightly to Yoruichi before giving Ichigo a smile. "I'm actually stationed in the next town over. Kagamino City. I don't take over until Monday so I thought I would come early and see everyone." She looked expectantly at Ichigo, who smiled at her in return. Yoruichi suddenly felt an awkward silence rise up as she watched Rukia who had a love struck look in her eye. "_Oh boy," _she thought to herself.

"Oy. Ichigo. Wanna call it?" she asked, elbowing him to get his attention before throwing a thumb over her shoulder.

"Yeah. We probably should. Rei is probably starting to wake up," he said as he looked toward the picnic area. "She'll need changed," he added as an after-thought.

Smiling at Rukia over his shoulder, "Good to see you, Rukia," he said as he began jogging over to where Urahara was lay.

Rukia felt a small stab of disappointment. He hadn't reacted at all like she had imagined. "_What happened,"_ she though to herself. She knew she didn't look that different from before. She looked confusedly at Yoruichi who only smiled and shrugged in response to her unspoken question.

"Come sit with us, Rukia. It's warm out and we have cold drinks. We have leftovers too if you're hungry," she invited, putting an arm around Rukia and guiding her to the picnic area where everyone else was.

As they got closer, she saw Ichigo knelt down, busy with something while Urahara and Tessai looked away. She saw something small and white in his hand, bringing it to his mouth. She heard a playful growl followed by a squeal of laughter. She smiled as she wondered who he was babysitting. Seeing the small child jump up, Ichigo began to play with her, chasing her on his hands and knees, growling playfully into her stomach when he would catch her. She again wondered to herself whose baby that was.

It was during one of those moments of squealing laughter that she realized what the little girl was screaming. Her blood went cold. The little girl stopped suddenly, turning to Ichigo before grabbing his face in her small hands. "Daddy funny," she laughed before throwing her tiny arms around his neck.

"_Daddy? His…daughter?_" Rukia said to herself. She could feel her smile begin to slip from her face as the realization set in. She watched silently as he picked up the child, tossing something in the nearby garbage bin and turned to Rukia.

"Rei, this is Rukia," he said to the little girl, motioning to Rukia. It was then that Rukia saw Ichigo's eyes staring at her from the little face, under a crown of reddish brown curls that had been pulled into two pigtails. The little girl leaned against Ichigo, hiding her face for a moment before peering back at the newcomer. Thick, dark brown lashes framed those eyes that Rukia knew so well. She noted that the little girl didn't have Ichigo's hair color but it matched her eyes, shimmering with gold and orange highlights that the sun played off of. Her skin was a creamy peach, giving her a cherub look.

"Your…daughter, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, reaching out a hand toward the little girl, smiling despite feeling as if her heart were breaking. "She is…beautiful." she whispered.

Hearing that word, Rei looked toward her fully, "Mommy boo full," she said. "Rei cute."

Ichigo laughed at his daughter's words. "Yes, your mommy is beautiful and you're very very …munch-able," he said as he swung her up, growling playfully into her belly, making her laugh hysterically.

Clearing her throat, Rukia regained some of her lost composure. Looking around, she grasped the first thing she saw. "Yoruichi mentioned that there was food?"

"Sure is! I need to make Rei a plate. She fell asleep before the food was done and just woke up," Ichigo answered, turning back to the others. Yoruichi was snuggled against Urahara, dozing while the rest were still kicking the ball around.

Rukia smiled at how cozy everyone looked. She enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, watching Ichigo with his daughter, catching up on the news with everyone. She learned that Uryuu and Orihime were going to be married. That one kind of shocked her. She always figured that Ichigo would end up with her. Chad spent his time between his ranch in Mexico that his grandfather left him and his home here in Japan.

Most shocking of all was that Ichigo did not follow in his father's medical footsteps but rather had completed a business degree and helped with the financial side of his father's clinic which his wife also worked at as a researcher, and she had patents on several medicines she had discovered. She learned that Ichigo met his wife in Mexico during a work study program that both were involved in over a summer.

Ichigo had stopped playing with his daughter long enough to pull out his wallet and showed her a picture of Sachiel. Ichigo called her Sachi. Seeing Ichigo's wife had made Rukia feel even more self conscious about how she looked compared to the woman in the photo.

As the sun began to set, everyone began to gather up their things, packing them up into their vehicles. Even little Rei had tried to help. Rukia laughed quietly as she watched the small child try to drag the cooler to the vehicle. Finally deciding that she couldn't budge it, she settled for something smaller. Urahara's gang also began to pack their stuff in their van, preparing to leave as well.

Yuzu had picked up Rei and was buckling her into her car seat, Karin making sure everything was stored securely.

Setting the cooler in the vehicle last, Ichigo turned to Urahara. "Yoruichi, Urahara," he called as he trotted over to them. "Thanks for coming out with us on such short notice. See you Sunday?"

"Of course, Kurosaki-san. We wouldn't miss Sachi's cooking for anything in the world," he answered. "Her foods are quite delicious."

Rukia looked confused.

"Miss Kuchiki, our dear Ichigo here is married to the most amazing cook. You should come over Sunday as well and feast with us," he offered as explanation. "She makes brunch on Sundays for us. Her idea from the start so that Ichigo doesn't lose touch with his friends or family. And since you're a friend, I'm sure you've got an open invitation."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement, "She is a great believer in family," she added.

Rukia turned to Ichigo in surprise. "Really?"

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah. Sachi lost her family a long time ago and has also been solitary so when I came into her life, that all changed. She values friendship and wants me to maintain my relations with everyone. Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Tatske, everyone here and family especially. Renji shows up once in a while too." he added as an afterthought.

Rukia visibly stiffened. "_Renji? He knows?"_

Ichigo's smile faded. "He never told you?"

She shook her head, "No, he never mentioned any of this."

"That's weird. He was even at the wedding," Ichigo added.

Yoruichi, seeing Rukia's face, interrupted the conversation. "Rukia, how about you come with us? Eh? We can help you get readjusted," she said.

Rukia let the older woman steer her to the van as Ichigo made his way to his own vehicle. Yuzu and Jinta were saying their goodbyes, Tessai keeping a fatherly eye on the boy.

"Hey, Yuzu! Give him a kiss already and let's go," Ichigo called to his sister, making her blush.

She did, though. Giving Jinta a quick kiss on the lips before running to the car. She made it just as Ichigo was getting into the driver's seat.

Rukia watched the car pull away, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to sting her eyes.

Yoruichi watched from the corner of her eye, frowning slightly at the sadness she saw in Rukia's face. She turned to Kisuke, studying his profile a moment before looking ahead at the road before them, wondering suddenly if it was a portent of things to come.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach. Sachiel, Rei, Jaxxine, Rosedawn, Hemah, Seianeve and whoever else I throw in there are mine. =)

* * *

Confrontation and Revelations

Ichigo lay on the couch, Rei sitting on the floor with Kon, both of them playing with her blocks and other toys scattered throughout the den. Ichigo was half watching a show on the history channel about angels.

Karin and Yuzu had taken themselves out to do a little grocery shopping for the curry that they wanted to make for dinner.

Sachi was still unable to cook many foods in the traditional Japanese way and forget about using a chop stick. After five years in Japan, she still got hand cramps from trying to work them. Ichigo chuckled to himself as he remembered the first time she had come to dinner at his family's house shortly after moving here. She looked in every cupboard to try to find a fork. Ichigo showed her how to use the sticks, correcting her as she tried to eat. After many unsuccessful attempts, Ichigo had had to feed her and himself.

Yuzu thought it was sweet that Ichigo would do that for her. Karin merely ate her food in silence while their father was still seeing stars in his eyes. It had been everyone's first time to actually meet her as well. Sure they had seen a picture but it wasn't a very good one. Isshin had practically fallen over himself when he answered the door, unable to speak. When Yuzu had come to the door to see why her father was just standing there, she, too, fell silent. It was as they were both staring at Sachiel that Ichigo had come down from his room, moving them aside so that she could come into the house.

_Sachiel walked through the doorway, her hand in Ichigo's as he led her. She looked at Isshin, smiling beatifically at him for a moment before bowing as she had learned from all the research material on culture and tradition. _

"_Mr. Kurosaki, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said._

_Isshin continued to stare, making her feel uncomfortable suddenly. Her smile fading slightly, she turned to Yuzu and again introduced herself. When she was again met with silence, she turned to Ichigo, confused._

"_I…I did this wrong?" she asked._

_Ichigo smiled reassuringly to her. "No…you were perfect, Sachi. They're just stunned at the beautiful woman that walked through the door," he offered in explanation._

_Looking at both of them again, she smiled and then shook Isshin's hand before taking Yuzu's. The contact seemed to break their stupor as both suddenly blushed, laughing nervously._

"_Welcome to my home," Isshin said in a loud voice, startling Sachiel. "It's great to finally meet you! Ichigo has said much about you. You're more beautiful than your picture. You and Ichigo will make beautiful grandbabies! Wow, Ichigo. You really found a keeper! You just moved to Japan, right? "_

"_Umm…yes," she replied, blushing at the remark about children. "I did move here a few days ago. If it hadn't been for Ichigo, I would not have been able to find a place to live until my house is built."_

_His smiling falling, Isshin asked, "Your house?"_

_The confused look again crossed her face. Turning to Ichigo, "You didn't tell them?"_

_Ichigo laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I…uh…I …it never came up?" he offered weakly._

_Smiling in understanding, she turned back to Isshin. "I was able to secure a plot of land where I can grow my herbs and do my research. My house will have a small lab attached to it. I can't do all my research at the school, so keeping it at home works well for me."_

"_Research? What kind of research?"_

_Ichigo interrupted, "Why don't we sit down in the living room and discuss this instead of here at the doorway?"_

_Everyone had agreed, Isshin, Ichigo and Sachiel sitting in the living room while Yuzu finished making dinner. She had gone all out to impress who she hoped would be her sister in law someday. Ichigo really needed to settle down, she had always thought to herself. _(At this point, Ichigo is around 20 yrs old. The winter war ended when he was about 16 by my estimation.) _After Rukia left and the failed relationship with Orihime, he needed someone in his life._

Thus had begun the transition of Ichigo's then girlfriend into the Kurosaki family. Her medical research fascinated his dad and when Ichigo announced six months after that first meeting that he and Sachiel were going to get married, everyone had been overly pleased.

Ichigo sighed, making Rei and Kon look over at him.

"Ichigo, she'll be on the morning flight," Kon said. "You have less than twenty four hours before she comes home and then you can stop sighing all the time!"

Ichigo looked over at Kon, Rei suddenly reaching over and pinching his cheek. Ichigo still wondered at how Sachi had been able to get Urahara to make Kon his own body and at his specifications. He didn't look anything like the stuffed animal that he had used for a body. His hair was black, long and held in a ponytail at the back. His eyes were a brilliant blue with violet flecks. His face structure was similar to Ichigo's but there, it stopped. He was as tall as Ichigo and well toned. And ever gentle with Rei.

Ichigo was, by no means, a negligent father. He loved his daughter more than life itself. But some days, she just wanted to be with Kon.

"Mommy be home 'morrow," she asked.

"Yes, nee-chan will be home tomorrow," Kon answered.

Satisfied with that answer, she went back to coloring on her blank pages.

The knock at the door drew everyone's attention, especially Rei's. She squealed, running to the door, "Mommy's home!"

Ichigo went after her, catching her just as she tried opening the door. He picked her up, opening it himself.

"Rukia! What a surprise!" he said, stepping aside so that she could enter.

"Dat's not Mommy," Rei said to Ichigo with a confused look on her tiny face.

Kon appeared around the corner, stopping when he saw Rukia. His eyes widened. "Nee-chan," he exclaimed, suddenly making a dive for her. Seeing the impending disaster and Rukia's eyes widen in shock at the huge man suddenly flying toward her, Ichigo stepped in, grabbing onto Kon's face and shoving him to the ground.

"Down bow," he said. "You're not the same stuffed animal you used to be. You could have hurt her."

Thoroughly scolded and ashamed, Kon sat on the floor, head bowed.

"Kon?" Rukia whispered.

Hearing his name and looking up, he tried to smile for Rukia.

"Is that really you?"

He nodded.

Her eyes widened again. Her mouth dropped open.

Feeling something pushing against her jaw, she saw Ichigo's arm extended toward her, his fingers under her chin.

"You'll catch flies," he teased.

Rei laughed and made biting motions with her mouth as if she were catching flies.

Blushing, Rukia smiled at Ichigo and Rei before turning back to Kon. She offered him her hand. "You shouldn't sit on the floor," she admonished.

Taking her hand, though he didn't really need it, Kon stood up. "Can I give you a regular hug instead? I forgot about my body no longer being a stuffed animal for a moment."

Rukia was startled again at the deepness of his voice, not at all like the voice she remembered. Things certainly had changed.

By the look on Rukia's face, Kon could tell she was having an internal battle. Considering her feelings, he reached out, placing his hand on her shoulder and smiled, saying, "It's good to see you again, Rukia." and turned, walking back the way he had come.

Turning back to Ichigo, she smiled lightly.

"Come in, we'll get some tea going. We can catch up," he said, turning toward the kitchen, Rei still in his arms.

As Rukia followed him, she had a chance to look at her surroundings. The house was large to begin with and she had been slightly intimidated when she walked through the gate. Inside, the walls were made of the traditional rice paper and bamboo throughout most of it. The floors were a hard, polished cherry wood. What wasn't paper was painted a neutral color. The same cherry wood accented the moldings above where the walls met the ceiling.

Her eyes widened as she stepped into the kitchen. The floors were covered in a patterned stone mosaic, the stone must have been flecked because it sparkled slightly. The walls a creamy beige, the appliances were all stainless steel. The counters all seemed to be of a rose granite. A large stove against one wall had eight burners on it. This is where Ichigo was, his daughter still attached to him. She looked as if she were telling him how to boil the water as she gestured and then would look to him to make sure he understood. Rukia watched as Ichigo smiled and nodded his head at her.

"_He has changed so much," _she thought to herself.

As he got the kettle settled on the stove, he turned back to Rukia. "Sit. It's not like you're going to grow, ya know," he teased, taking a seat himself at the bar, settling Rei in his lap.

Rukia glared at him a moment before laughing, "No, it's not like I'm going to."

"Pie, Daddy?" the little girl asked, looking at him hopefully.

"Oh yeah, lemme get it," he said as he set her on her own chair, going to the large refrigerator. He pulled out a plate that held the pie. Setting it on the counter, he turned to the cupboard, fetching plates, forks and a server.

Rei looked at the pie before looking at Rukia, her eyes sparkling. "Mmmm…pie good!" she exclaimed, the excitement on her face at the thought of pie made Rukia's heart melt.

Rukia continued to watch the little girl as she patiently waited for her father to start serving. She watched as the first slice went to Rukia, smiling at their guest before squealing as Ichigo set a slice in front of her as well. Serving himself, he sat down for a moment before remembering something, returning with napkins.

When he was settled on his seat, the water kettle began to sing, signaling that the water was done. Again, he jumped up to get the water and tea cups.

Returning again, he poured the tea, again serving Rukia first and then himself. Rei didn't seem to notice that she wasn't served. She was too busy trying to feed herself the pie that sat in front her.

"She's adorable, Ichigo," Rukia commented.

Looking at his daughter, her face covered in cream and pie filling, Ichigo laughed, "Yeah and covered in bananas," he said as he made to wipe her face somewhat. Failing to get it fully cleaned off as Rei was trying to guide the fork to her mouth again, looking slightly annoyed as her father kept trying to clean her. "Daddy!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll clean you up afterward."

Rei turned to him, a big smile on her face, clearly pleased that she had won that little battle.

"So what brings you by, Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he turned to her, starting to eat as well.

Taking a sip of tea, Rukia looked at him for a moment.

"Ichigo…" she started and then stopped.

Ichigo looked at her expectantly.

"I…I know you're married now, Ichigo but I can't help but feel…" she stopped again.

"Feel?"

Rukia poked at her slice of pie with her fork, buying herself some time.

"I care for you, Ichigo," she said in a small voice.

"Is that what you came over to tell me," he asked with surprise. "I know you care for me. You're a good friend. Friends care for each other, baka."

Rukia looked up suddenly, Ichigo's smile faltering for a moment as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Rukia?"

He could see her eyes begin to water slightly. "Oh jeez," he said, suddenly uncomfortable. "Oh Rukia, I didn't know you had _those_ feelings for me."

Rukia cleared her throat, hoping her voice sounded steady, "I did, Ichigo. I…with all that was going on, I never had the chance to tell you." Looking over at him, she continued. "I know that I should have and maybe things would have turned out differently. But seeing you now, I know I still have those feelings but I'll have to get over. You have a wife now," she looked around. "A beautiful home. A beautiful daughter…she has your eyes." Looking at Rei, her face softened.

Ichigo sat there in silence, picking at his pie now.

"My only real question is…why? Why didn't you at least send me a letter, a message with Renji during one of his excursions here. Maybe I would have been able to understand better. I know that life goes on but…" she stopped herself. She was being unfair and she knew it.

"Rukia," he said softly. "I had always thought that Renji had told you. Like I said, he was at the wedding. And what would I have said to in the letter? Hey, sorry I married someone and it wasn't you? It's not like we have a post stop to Seireitei you know. My life now and my life then, the life that changed my normal existence forever. They're worlds apart now. Yes, I'm married. I have my daughter. Please don't take this the wrong way. I love you but I …gah! This all coming out wrong."

Rukia waited.

"I have to say this now, Rukia and if it comes out wrong, I'm sorry. You know I was never good with words," he began again. "I love you. I love what you did for me and I love how you changed my life. But I was never _in_ love with you."

Rukia sat stone still.

"After everything, after you left. I thought for a while that I was in love with Orihime. But over time, I saw that she was too clingy, too needy. I was being smothered by her. While she was something of what I wanted in a woman, she wasn't _what _I wanted. With you, you were always hitting me, correcting me, making me feel …"

"Feel like what?"

Ichigo sat in silence for a moment, looking over at his daughter, seeing her plate in her hands, licking at it. He smiled then looked at Rukia, the smile gone.

"Like I wasn't good enough," he finished.

Rukia was shocked. _"Not good enough?"_ she thought to herself.

"You were, Ichigo. You were more than good enough," she answered. "I guess…I guess I was more than a little forceful when it came to helping you."

Smirking, Ichigo looked at her, "That's an understatement," he said, taking a piece of the pie on his fork, eating it.

Rukia continued to pick at her pie.

"All done!" a little voice interrupted.

Ichigo looked over at his daughter, Rukia doing the same. Both laughed as they saw that she had licked the plate clean but her face was another story. Ichigo reached for a napkin, getting up and wetting it a little from the faucet. He cleaned up his daughter, removing all traces of the pie from her face and hair before taking her off the seat.

"Go color with Kon, ok?"

"Ok, daddy!" Rei said as she took off running toward where she had left her toys.

Rukia watched her go, grateful that the little girl had broken the uncomfortable tension that had been building up. "She seems like a handful."

"Yeah. Life would definitely be boring without her," he said. "She'll be three in a few months. Time flies. Seems like just a few months ago, Sachi told me that she was having a baby. Now that baby is already running."

"Your wife…she must be an amazing woman to have caught someone as wild as I remember you being, Ichigo."

"Yeah. She is amazing. She cooks, she cleans, she researches, she grows things…" Ichigo suddenly blushed as the last night she was home before her trip unexpectedly ran through his mind.

"Ichigo?"

Snapping back toward Rukia, he smiled. "It's nothing. I just remembered something is all. She is a great woman. You'll meet her on Sunday, right? You'll be coming over?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes but I may have company. If…that's alright?"

"Sure! The more, the merrier as Sachi says." He suddenly grinned, an evil glint in his eye. "Got a boyfriend already, huh?"

Rukia gave him an exasperated look. "Tell me more about her."

"Sachi?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I told you I met her on my university trip to the united states, right?"

Rukia nodded.

"She was one of the assistants on the dig site. Teacher's aide. She was a little hard to get along with at first. She's something of a perfectionist but not that bad. She's more firm than actually harsh. She's gentle but not. She got put in charge of the team I was on. She had to help me figure out how to put up the tent after Uryuu and Chad got all the parts mixed up." Ichigo laughed at the memory. "She taught us a lot about the Navajo village that we had been allowed to research. It was an elective for me but it was still interesting."

"After a few nights there, I discovered that they have hollows just like we do here. The place was a huge lure for a lot of them. It was higher in spiritual energy than in Karakura. That was also when I discovered that … she was just like me."

Rukia looked confused for a moment. Then it dawned on her. "She's a shinigami?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded then shook his head. "She is and she isn't. While she has all the powers of a shinigami, she also has powers against demons, undead and other creatures. Her abilities surpass even my own."

Rukia looked confused again. She didn't like being confused but Ichigo was making no sense. "If she's not a shinigami, then what is she?"

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, debating with himself if he should tell Rukia about his angel or not. He didn't know how she would take it.

He suddenly felt a presence in his mind, the feel of it soothing to him. He knew who it was. Rukia tilted her head, seeing Ichigo's eyes glaze over as he stared off at nothing. She waved a hand in front of him, receiving no response.

"_Ichigo? What's wrong? What's got you upset?"_

"_No…not upset. Just…trying to figure out how to tell Rukia about you."_

"_Rukia?"_

"_The g…woman I told you about. The one who made me a shinigami. Remember?"_

"_Yes, I remember you mentioning her. If you feel you can trust her, then by all means, feel free. I told you that I won't keep secrets from your friends and you shouldn't either."_

"_I know. I just don't know how she's going to react to it."_

"_Only way to find out is to tell her."_

"_Ok. Now just to figure out how to word it. She seemed confused when I told her about your abilities."_

"_Use smaller words?" the voice giggled in response._

"_You're funny. Brat."_

"_Your brat."_

"_Damn straight. Ok, I'll tell her. But I might not use all that small of words."_

He could sense his wife laughing at him, making him smile as he heard her musical laughter in his mind.

Looking at Rukia suddenly who looked perplexed, he took a deep breath.

"Ok, here goes," he started. "Sachi is…she's an angel."

Rukia's eyes widened, "eh…a…a…" she stuttered.

"Yeah, I was confused at first, too," he said. "But she is, of the order of the cherubim. And…"

"Wait! Wait wait wait!," Rukia stopped him. "Angels can't come down from the true heaven and live lives as mortals. That's insane! Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Are you flipping out?"

"Do I look like I'm flipping out? You just told me you're married to an angel. Not just a person, an angel. Not just any angel but an ARCHANGEL!"

Ichigo pursed his lips, patiently waiting for Rukia to finish.

"Sachiel is an archangel, Ichigo. There's no way that she can be here, married to you and having babies and doing who knows what else? How is that possible? Why is she here anyway?" she ranted, suddenly stopping and looking him straight in the eye. "Do you need help? Should I get a sy…sy…one of those people who handle crazy people?"

Ichigo sighed. "Well I guess that was expected. I know it sounds crazy, outrageous and like I'm lying but I'm not. She's a guardian, she's an angel and she's currently under punishment. She has been for a very long time. Even she's lost track of the time. She has to atone for something she did a very long time ago and with me, she is doing that."

"Did she brainwash you? Trick you?" Rukia asked, concern written all over her face.

"What? No! She explained it all to me and I reacted the same way you are now. I didn't believe it until her brothers began showing up at random times. She can't take her true form but they can. That's what convinced me. As far as me being with her, I knew what I was getting into. When I began to have feelings for her, she explained more in detail. I also had to be one hundred percent sure that a life with her was what I wanted. That _she_ was what I wanted."

Rukia stopped pacing, staring at him in disbelief. "It…it's not possible," she said in a whisper. "Wait. Didn't you say that she lost her family?"

"Yeah, her mortal family. Her brothers are a different story, though. She sees them randomly. They're usually here when she needs them most but other than that, she's not really allowed to spend time with them."

"oh…"

Rukia sat back at the counter, taking a bite of her pie. That was a lot for her to take in at once. "This pie is really good," she commented.

"Sachi made it, froze it before she left. Rei loves pie."

"Then Sunday should be a very tasty experience," Rukia quipped, smiling at him. She still didn't believe and didn't think she would. She would find out about this woman herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ichigo saw Rukia to the door after they finished talking. While he could still see the disappointment in her eyes, there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had chosen his path. He knew there were still some things that Sachi hadn't told him, he was willing to accept that. The life he had with her wasn't perfect, but it was pretty darn close.

Ichigo walked into the den, smiling as he saw Kon sitting on the couch with Rei, a book between them. Rei was reading to him or at least, giving her version of the story by the pictures. He took a seat in the recliner and picked up the book that was laying on the table next to it, finding his place and settling in to enjoy the book.

Kon was just like a big brother to Rei. He had reacted unlike anything Ichigo had ever seen when he first met Sachiel. Instead of diving toward her as he had done with so many women he had encountered before, he stood there in awe, his mouth open. He was intensely nervous around her. When she presented him with his own gigai that he could use for his new life, he had been overwhelmed and cried as they removed the pill from the stuffed animal and inserted it into the body.

From that day on, Kon had been a devoted friend to Sachiel. Kon had been there every day to help her through her pregnancy with Rei. They hadn't allowed him into the delivery room, but afterward, when she was born, they let him in to meet her.

He had marveled at how tiny Rei was, spending hours intently studying her when they brought her home. With Sachiel's help, he learned how to take care of her, hold her and comfort her. As with Ichigo, Kon's life changed as well. Sachi's patience with Kon had been as if she were a mother to him. She had taught him how to fight, manners; again, she had been firm but gentle with him as she had been when she was teaching Ichigo to master his reiatsu and teaching him hand to hand combat techniques. She had guided both of them, made them stronger.

She'd be home in the morning. Ichigo smiled to himself. He couldn't wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

So…I'm sitting here writing this to pass the time while I wait for the rolls to rise. I thought I'd make some cinnamon rolls for one of my friends and her new training class. She really is da bomb. I love her to pieces.

Anyway…this chapter is going to be a bit different. It deals with additional characters that will be coming into the story and the way their life is now. By the end of this chapter, one of them will be in my storyline. It all gets very complicated but you'll see very soon.

Disclaimer! I disclaim any ownership of Bleach! I just own the rest...well mostly. =)

* * *

Another World

"He did what?!"

Jaxxine cringed inwardly as the should of the war chief echoed through his audience chamber. She cast a curious look to the tall human, dwarfed among the larger orcs and trolls. The human stood before Thrall, she stood tall, not showing any fear. She looked sad to Jaxxine, the same sadness she showed to the orc.

"I know it's hard to believe, Thrall. I don't know what's gotten into him," she said. "But reports have come in that, while the purge was going on, he pursued a demon through the hordes of undead that began to rise up in Stratholme. The city still burns as we speak."

The war chief looked in the woman's direction though not really seeing her. He was thinking. He knew that the high elves of Quel'thalas were also having a time trying to find out what was causing the undead to begin showing up in their own forests. Reports had been coming in regarding contaminated grains the dragons confirmed that something sinister was stirring in the paths of time they watched over.

Jaxxine half listened to the conversation. She chanced a glance at her friend Seianeve, who stood there with a face as stoic as her own. Her husband, Teuvas, stooped beside her, stretching once in a while. Jaxxine smiled as she watched the very tall troll; he look ready to yawn. Male trolls were so much taller than their female counterparts. She still marveled at the man who was able to capture her friend's wild heart. He was a master of the elements, like his wife but he preferred not to actually hit anything with his fists. He preferred to let his magic do his fighting. The man was a formidable opponent in battle, highly skilled in tactics. He was a mage. Seianeve was a shaman. Her talents rested more in the spirits than the elements. Either way, both trolls were scary to fight against.

Jaxxine sighed as quietly as she could to herself. She missed her sister. She hadn't seen her since before she was taken to another world. She didn't know what she was up to, what she was doing. Sachiel had been taken from this world several years ago, when she was told that she wasn't an elf. She wasn't even from their planet. They found out that Sachiel was an angel from a different world, a heavenly guardian placed here for her penance, born into this world as Jaxxine's older sister.

She looked at the floor, smiling sadly as she let memories drift through her mind.

"Keep spacin' out like dat and you be missin some important information, Jaxxine." She turned, the deep voice of Teuvas speaking to her. She saw him grinning at her. Jaxxine shivered despite herself. Teuvas' tusks were very large and when he grinned, she could see his jagged teeth as well. Seianeve, holding onto his shoulder for support, her belly already starting to swell with the baby.

As a warlock, she should not have been afraid of him; demons and the like being her specialty. Thought, as a high elf, she generally regarded most beings as beneath her notice but Teuvas was much more than just another being. He was more powerful than she, he was above her. Seianeve giggled. "Oy, Teuvas. You should not be scarin the softie like that."

Teuvas stretched, gaining his full height of seven foot. Jaxxine had to crane her neck to keep eye contact with him. He slouched back down, now barely taller than his wife now and she was tall herself at almost six feet. Jaxxine's slight five foot frame didn't even reach their shoulders. Sachiel was even tall for a high elf; seven inches taller than most who were around Jaxxine's height.

Turning her bright green eyes to them, she smiled, "I was just thinking of my sister. It would be helpful to have her here now. She was an excellent Blood Knight."

Seianeve nodded. "She was good but I would not go so far as to call her superior," Teuvas added. "She could easily lose focus at critical times." He cringed at the scathing look Jaxxine gave him. "Now now, little one. I am not saying the pally be bad. I just be pointing out the faults."

Seianeve smacked him gently on the shoulder. "Behave, mon," she scolded. "Jaxx, when was the last time you got to see your sister?"

Jaxxine averted her eyes, answering softly, "Before she left."

"I see. Maybe it be time for a visit."

Seianeve looked at her husband. "Teuvas can open the portal for you when you're ready."

He nodded to his wife, turning away, Seianeve staying behind.

"Listen to me, Jaxx. I know you and your big sista be close. I've known you most me life and I know how close you two were and this bein apart be killing ya deep inside," she said. "You know that your sista had no control over what went down. She not be the one to blame for goin away. But you do be having da choice of seein her or not."

Jaxxine looked at her childhood friend, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Am I so transparent, Seia?"

Seianeve smiled sadly, "As your childhood friend and heart's sista, I think this be a gift I acquired to read your heart so easily." She pulled Jaxxine close, giving her a slight hug. "You go see Sachi. You get your heart better."

Feeling the elf nod, she pulled away, Jaxxine looking about to see if anyone else had seen the private moment. Her eyes fell on the war chief, his eyes on her but again, not seeing her. Jaxxine looked up at Seia and said, "In the morning, then."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaxxine peered through her monocle, peering intently at the gem she was cutting. She had wanted to take a gift to her sister. After being apart for so long, she wanted to make something special for her. The necklace design she was working on was intricate, filled with gems in reds, greens, purples and blues. All were cut into tear drop shapes and set into the necklace. Each gem was tiny, the effect was that of flowers. Sachiel had been an herbalist and alchemist when she was here. Jaxxine doubted that that had changed about her sister.

She set the last stone into the silvery titanium setting, gently hammering it into place. The titanium had been filigreed and patterned into vines and leaves. It was a beautiful piece and she was quite proud of it. Giving it a critical eye once again, she took it to her buffer, her foot stepping on the peddle that activated it. The few elves who had learned tinkering had made this device for her. She didn't know how it was powered but she loved it. Her gems sparkled more as did her other jewelry pieces.

Looking over at her water clock, she knew she was going to be cutting it close to her meeting time with Seianeve and Teuvas. Taking the necklace over to the velvet box she had bought, she gently laid the necklace in it, admiring the way it sparkled against the deep blue velvet inside. Closing the box, she set it inside her satchel, slinging it over her shoulder as she made her way to the entrance. All homes within Silvermoon didn't have doors but rather, curtains. Her gems were stashed inside her safety deposit box at the bank as were her precious ores.

Stepping out into the bright sunlight, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly; bracing herself for her meeting with her sister.

Making her way to the Sun Spire where they were to meet, she smiled as she passed various other elves, emissaries from the Tauren village, orcs, trolls. War was brewing. She knew this. She was on the emissary council that had petitioned Thrall to help them with the scourge, who in turn took the issue to the other cities. Kil'Jaeden had already destroyed the Sunwell. She knew her people's plight was well known through out the lands.

Looking ahead, she passed the thief's guild, the sounds of their training barely reaching her ears. She suddenly grew nervous. She didn't know what this other world was like. She wondered if she would look different there. Did Sachi look the same?

She couldn't back out now. Seianeve and Teuvas came into view, standing by the fountain that graced the city square. Seianeve waved, just in case she didn't see her. Jaxxine made her way over to them. As she got closer, she saw that Teuvas was holding two scroll tubes. She guessed he had a message to send to Sachi or Seia did. She didn't know what the other was.

"Oy. I made you a scroll of teleportation so when you're ready to come back, you just have to activate it," he said to her, holding out one of the tubes.

"_Maybe they don't have a letter for Sachi,_" she thought to herself. She was wrong.

Teuvas held out the second tube. "Dis be for your sista. There's some things in there she needs to be knowing about what's going on here," he said.

Seianeve stood to the side, letting her husband do the talking. She didn't know how long Jaxx was going to be gone and knowing already what was ahead of them in Azeroth, she may not see her again.

Jaxxine thanked Teuvas, who nodded and then turned away to watch the warlock in training chase her demon around the square. He chuckled as he watched, shaking his head.

Seianeve then spoke up, "You be having a good time o'er der, ok?"

Jaxxine swallowed, causing Seia to tilt her head in curiosity. "You be ok?"

"I don't know about this world she lives in. How does Teuvas know he's sending me to the right place?" she said.

"He knows it be the right place because the location that your sista's brother's be telling him is to be within 100 yards," she answered. "That be how the spell works. As long as he sees her, he be sending you near her."

"100 yards? Isn't that a bit far?"

Seianeve chuckled. "Jaxxie, just be looking for a place that looks like something your sister would live in, eh?"

Jaxxine laughed at her friend's reference to Sachiel's reputed flamboyance. She knew that her sister wasn't, she just liked to be comfortable and unfortunately for most elves, that included extravagance. Jaxxine, herself, lived in her sister's old home. One of the rooms had been converted into a jewelry studio so that she could make the pieces that were commissioned to her for various officers.

"Oy! Ya lazy rat! Get over here," Seianeve called to her husband.

Jaxxine's eyes widened. It never failed to surprise her how the two interacted with each other. Teuvas came over, a smile on his face. "I not be lazy. I do things. Just cuz you not be seein 'em don't mean I don't do nothing," he teased back.

Seianeve rolled her eyes, "yeah yeah…she be ready to go. Get wit' da voodoo now."

Teuvas nodded, silver light beginning to form between his hands. The slight hum of the magic he had focused there overriding the din of the commotion in the square. The portal appeared before him, giving a hazy glimpse into the world beyond. It didn't look like anything Jaxxine had seen before. Looking at her two friends, she smiled nervously before stepping through.

It was then that it happened. Teuvas was the first to notice, then his wife. A second figure ran through the portal, too quick to be identified but both had a feeling they knew who it was. Before either could do anything, the portal collapsed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone sat around the large rectangular table, talking, joking, laughing. Well, most everyone. Laid out before them was a banquet feast of various dishes, fruits, breads.

Rukia listened to her friends talking, joining in now and again, her brother sitting stoically beside her. She had been surprised to see everyone. Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Tatske, Urahara and his bunch, Hitsuguya and Matsumoto. Just how many people knew about Ichigo's new life and didn't tell her?

Meeting Ichigo's wife had really unnerved her. She was tall, coming just above Ichigo's shoulder. She was slender and well toned, her skin giving a slight glow with it's golden peach coloring. Rei had obviously inherited her mother's hair which curled tightly down her back, most of it in a braid, the color a rich mahogany. Even her eyes seem to glow with their vivid green coloring.

Meeting Ichigo's wife had been the first time Rukia had seen her brother completely speechless. He had stammered out his greeting, actually blushing before moving quickly away. Ichigo had laughed and Sachi had giggled over his behavior. Now said brother was sitting there without moving much, as if afraid to draw attention to himself.

Ichigo sat at the head of the table, his wife to his right. She served Ichigo and herself and a plate was set for Rei as well. She kept an eye on his plate and on her daughter's, making sure both were kept full but she did not bother either of them. Ichigo joked with Renji and Chad. Uryuu was being waited on by Orihime. Rangiku also helped herself to the various goods spread around the table while joking and talking. Hitsuguya was also enjoying himself, something Rukia rarely saw. The atmosphere was relaxed and friendly.

"Kuchiki-san? Are you alright," Sachiel asked Byakuya. "Is the food not to your liking? I know it's a bit different but I did try to cook some of the more traditional foods.."

Byakuya looked at his hostess, nervousness apparent in his eyes. "The food is fine. I'm just.."

Everyone had stopped to look at Byakuya, making him suddenly feel even more nervous. He cleared his throat as if to compose himself. "It's fine," he said again, going back to his plate where he began to eat again.

Sachiel turned to her husband. Ichigo shrugged at her before turning back to Renji.

"Oooh…so full," Rangiku said, patting her tummy. "I don't think I'll be up for training after this."

There were agreements all around but they knew that they would be allowed some resting time before the afternoon bouts began.

Rukia looked at Matsomoto before looking at Sachiel and Ichigo.

Seeing her unspoken question, Sachiel answered for Ichigo who was still talking away to Renji.

"We have friendly sparring matches after brunch and after we've given our meal time to settle," she explained. "We help each other with new techniques if we have one in mind and also so that we don't get rusty or lazy."

"Oh…" Rukia answered. "So anyone can challenge anyone here?"

She nodded.

"Sachiel was kind enough to provide us with a training ground where we would be able to have multiple matches," Ishida added. "She was detrimental in helping a lot of us not only improve but control…" He looked over at Ichigo who still hadn't heard. "our abilities."

Rukia looked again to the woman who sat near Ichigo. Her hand was in his as she listened to the conversation Ichigo was having with Renji.

Looking back to Ishida, she asked, "Anyone can spar?"

He nodded in answer before turning to Orihime who was having a very animated conversation with Rangiku.

"Sleepy, Mommy," Rei's small voice was heard over the noise.

Turning to her daughter, Sachiel scooped her up and cuddled her close. "Mommy's sleepy too, baby." She stood, taking her for a nap. She leaned down to Ichigo, her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. That got his attention. She gave him a lingering kiss and he nodded in response to her unspoken message.

Looking around, he said, "Well, Rei usually times her naps at the right time. Shall we all take our naps before we start the matches?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. While everyone seemed to know where to go for their naps, Rukia and Byakuya seemed a bit lost.

"Hey, Rukia," Renji said. "Just follow us. Ichigo and Sachi have an area set up for us all to nap."

True to his word, Renji led them out to a large canopied garden. Set up were lounging chairs and couches, all overstuffed and looking extremely comfortable. They were set up around a small pond that had a waterfall leading to it. The canopy that was created by the large trees created a cool shade over the garden. Rukia looked around in wonder as she saw the flowers in bloom, vibrant color splashes against the green foliage. The gentle breeze that drifted through kept everything cool despite the heat outside, the waterfall's mist helping with that.

"Ichigo's dad said that he would be by later to train with us. He and the girls are busy reopening the clinic for business," Renji said. "So you and Kuchiki-taicho can have two of the couches there." He pointed to a small grouping of chaise loungers that were piled with pillows.

Looking unsure, Rukia and Byakuya made their way to the seats. "You sleep out here?"

Renji looked over from his couch, "Yeah. They don't have enough beds so Sachiel thought that this would be a comfortable place for us to sleep. The sound of the waterfall is very soothing after a big meal like she cooks," he answered. "Look at your brother, he looks comfortable."

And indeed he did. Byakuya looked as if he were laid out on a funeral pyre. His hands were clutched together at his waist, his eyes closed. He had arranged the pillows to act as support for his head and back. Rukia could hear the faint sound of his even breathing which signified that he was close to sleep.

Taking her brother's example, she arranged her pillows as well, laying on her side before feeling the lure of sleep calling to her. Before long, like everyone else, she was sleeping.

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

ok! Some of you may/may not be familiar with World of Warcraft. This isn't a crossover type of story but it is bringing in elements from that story with a few changes that I've made.

So...tell me what you think so far. please? I'm writing and writing and writing but my husband won't read it and I need some feedback!

oh...and there might be a delay in the next week. Personal family thingie involving a family emergency or four that need dealing with. REVIEW!! Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Yaye! A new chapter! This one is longer than the others...sorta. Anyway! I'm not sure if I'm entirely pleased with this one as I feel I may be adding too many elements at once but I went through it like five times and decided it was ok. As in the last chapter, there will be one more person added at this point in time and then more will be added later. hehe. I hope you like this one!

* * *

Sparring, More Revelations and More Introductions

Rukia woke to the feel of someone gently shaking her shoulder. Cracking an eye and looking up, she saw Ichigo standing over her, smiling. She smiled back at him, and then she saw Sachiel appear behind him. Her smile faded a little.

"Oy, you gonna sleep all afternoon or are you gonna come spar with us," he asked.

"What time is it?"

"Just after two in the afternoon. Everyone's downstairs already."

Sitting up, Rukia stretched a bit before following Ichigo and his wife as they guided her to the training room, walking hand in hand in front of her.

She noticed that Ichigo was in his shinigami form, Sachiel was not. She was wearing a pair of black, knee length pants and a tank top. She was also wearing sandals like Ichigo's.

She wondered briefly where they had napped but knew that it was probably in their room. She didn't ponder it for long but she felt a bit of ire well up. This was her chance to prove that Sachiel was not who she claimed to be. Rukia was sure that she had created an elaborate scheme or was not portraying herself fully to Ichigo.

Following them through a doorway that led to a flight of stairs going down, she came to a room similar to Urahara's in his basement. Urahara and Yoruichi were standing with the others. Renji looked ready to fight as did the others as they stretched a bit to wake up their muscles after sleep. Rukia noticed that Yamichika and Ikkaku were among the group now. How many people knew about this?

"Ok!" Ichigo said. "Who wants to pair with who, today?"

"Oh oh! I'll go first!" Rangiku raised her hand. "I'll take Orihime today."

Orihime stepped up to stand by her.

Ishida chose to battle Hitsuguya-taicho while Ikkaku decided to take Chad. Yamichika decided he didn't want to spar today but would just observe, so he went to stand by Urahara. Yoruichi took Byakuya which earned her a slight scowl from the noble. Renji chose Ichigo which left just Sachiel and Rukia to pair with each other.

"I would like to go first," Rukia said.

Everyone turned to look at her. "What?" she asked. "This is new to me and I want to see what Sachiel can do."

Sachiel looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Ok, let me explain the rules to you, Rukia." she said. "In the match, anything goes. First to draw blood, however minute, wins and then we trade off with the winner of the next match and so on. Got it?"

Rukia nodded, and then followed Sachiel to the large area in front of them. Turning, Sachiel brought her hands together, a deep yellow glow forming between them. A blade began to form in front of her.

Rukia watched as brightly glowing red runes formed first, the blade beginning to take shape. It was crude, jagged with spikes that jutted from the two sided blade. The hilt looked to be made just as crudely, wrapped in dark red leather around the cross guard. The handle was over a foot long with the pommel coming to a jagged fork. Hanging from it were two feathers that joined in a jeweled setting; they looked to be made of the same metal as the blade since they gave off a slight glimmer. The metal seemed to take on a life of it's own as it fully formed, the runes along the length of the blade pulsing.

Rukia swallowed, her eyes had been growing wide while she watched the blade form. Maybe she was for real.

Taking the sword by the handle, Sachiel hefted it a few times, letting it spin before wrapping both hands around it, holding it even with her shoulder as she got into a fighting stance.

"Ready?"

Rukia nodded hesitantly, drawing her own sword.

Sachiel charged, Rukia just barely blocking the speed of her attack.

"Good," Sachiel said before spinning on her heel, disappearing from Rukia's sight. She suddenly felt a sting along her cheek. First blood had been drawn. Not only could Rukia not see her, she had not felt any spiritual energy coming from her, not even when she had formed the sword!

She blinked, suddenly seeing Sachiel in front of her, the blade resting on her shoulder.

"Well…I can see you need some work. Do you do hand to hand combat?"

Rukia just stared before shaking her head slightly.

"Too bad. I can teach you if you want to learn," Sachiel offered.

"That might not be a bad idea, Rukia," Byakuya said from behind her.

"Nii-sama!"

"No, Sachiel is right. You need some work on both your sword skill and adding hand to hand combat would be good for you," he reinforced.

Looking dejected, she cast her eyes downward.

"Hey, chin up," Sachiel said, chucking her under her chin. "Ichigo couldn't even touch me when I first started training him. He's gotten better and he's awesome at hand to hand now."

Looking into Sachiel's eyes, Rukia searched them for any hint of mockery. She found none. Then it hit Rukia…Sachiel was the real deal.

Bowing to Sachiel, she said, "I would be honored for you to teach me to be a better shinigami so that I may better defend my home."

"Whoa…whoa whoa whoa! None of this formality," Sachiel scolded gently. "You are among friends here. I don't care if your brother has a stick up his ass but from what Ichigo has told me, you're a pretty carefree girl. Don't go changing. Got it?"

Byakuya and Rukia both stared wide eyed at the woman standing in front of them, not believing what they had heard.

Ichigo let out a loud laugh, "Easy, honey. They aren't used to being treated like that. Especially Byakuya. They're nobility, remember?"

Sachiel looked at him, confused. "Really?"

"Really."

She turned to Byakuya and his sister, bowing slightly. "My apologies for my words. I spoke out of turn. In my house, we are all friends and there are no ranks of society. All is forgotten here in the name of goodwill and purpose. By the order of the Cheribum, please forgive me."

Byakuya and everyone stood silently watching her.

"So you are what I thought you to be when we met earlier," Byakuya answered.

Sachiel and Rukia both looked at him. Sachiel nodded.

"In that case, I apologize to you, Great Protector. You spoke truth and it is greatly appreciated. Your apology is not necessary but accepted," he said.

Sachiel beamed at him, smiling from ear to ear before stepping forward to him, her hand resting on his shoulder. She removed her hand, lifting her fingers to his forehead where she traced a symbol. She looked into his eyes.

"You suffer in silence. Please set your pride aside and be among friends. Be at ease. We mean you no harm and no judgement," She said softly to him before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

For the first time since he lost his wife, Byakuya visibly relaxed. His eyes even softened as he felt the warm flow of energy pass through him. It was the energy of the Guardian that filled him, made him feel at ease.

Nodding to Sachiel, he turned and walked back to the group, a small smile on his face.

Sachiel laughed softly to herself.

"Oy…we gonna have matches today or we gonna play kissee face with Byakuya," Ichigo called to his wife.

"Would you rather I played kissee face with you," she answered, flash stepping in front of him, her lips grazing his.

He looked into her eyes, smiling. "Didn't you get enough of that earlier?" he teased.

"Never!" she turned away.

Ishida, Orihime and Rangiku laughed at their banter. Ikkaku stepped forward, Chad following him. Orihime and Rangiku taking a position of to the side a small ways. Ishida and Hitsuguya also found a spot where they could practice.

"Won't they be limited or confined while doing this," Byakuya asked.

"No and that's the point," Sachiel answered. "In a battle, they wouldn't have a wide area to fight in. Battles are messy, they are crowded. This way, they would have to contend with space and also watching out for others while they are fighting. Not only to defend themselves but also to defend each other."

As she finished, the fights began. Rukia and her brother could tell that no one was holding back. The purpose of this was not only to practice but to exceed their limitations and think quickly under pressure, decisions made in only a fraction of a second.

Rukia was impressed by the speed in which everyone moved, reacted. "And you can teach me this," she asked.

"If you would like to," Sachiel answered.

A slight chiming could be heard.

"I'll make myself useful," Yamichika said, turning toward the stairs.

"Door," Ichigo explained.

Everyone went back to watching the matches, or trying to at least. Rukia could sense everyone out there but they moved too quickly for her to truly see.

Her brother, Ichigo, Sachiel and Yoruichi had no problem seeing the fighters as they moved. To Byakuya, it was as if they were moving in a rehearsed dance. Their movements were fluid, graceful and precise; nothing was wasted.

Yamichika came running down the stairs, running straight into Sachiel.

"You have a guest!" he exclaimed. "She is so beautiful!"

Sachiel looked at him for a confused moment. "A guest? For me?"

"Yes! You must come, quickly! I left her at the entryway!" he said exclaimed excitedly, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the stairs. She gave Ichigo a confused look and then let the feminine man lead on.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaxxine stood in the entry way, glancing around. The man who had answered the door had pulled her in, fawning over her, repeatedly telling her how beautiful she was. After a few moments, she was finally able to ask her question. "Does a woman named Sachiel live here?"

"Oh heavens yes! Do you know here? You look just like her! Are you related? Are you an angel too?" he asked excitedly.

"umm…yes and yes and no?" she answered nervously. "_He knows what she is?"_

Yamichika squealed with joy before turning and running away, leaving the woman thoroughly befuddled as to what to do next.

A little girl came around a corner, smiling when she saw her. "You know me?" she asked.

Jaxxine looked at the little girl, "No, I don't know you."

The little girl still smiled. "You will!" She turned and Jaxxine could hear the sounds of running. _"What a strange little girl. That guy wasn't too far from off either," _she said to herself.

All alone in the entrance, she peered around, taking in the homey look, the overstuffed couches and nuetral colors. She was a bit confused by a few of the walls. "_Is that paper_," she thought to herself. The overall beauty of the house with it's combined stone and wood accents was truly beautiful.

She heard steps approaching and looked curiously in that direction.

"See? There she is!" the man exclaimed excitedly again.

Sachiel stood ramrod stiff, her eyes wide and she looked at Jaxxine. And then it happened. A scream tore from her throat a fraction of a second before she fainted.

"Well that's a new reaction."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The scream had brought everyone running to the door. Or rather, everyone appeared suddenly at the door, startling Jaxxine. Ichigo looked down at his wife, kneeling over her as he tried to bring her around. Yamichika was trying to fan air onto her. Orihime ran to the kitchen to get a cool cloth for her head.

No one seemed to notice the newcomer that watched from the doorway. Well, almost no one. Byakuya stared at her out of the corner of his eye, taking in her richly decorated dark blue cloak that hung from her shoulders, silver metallic thread sewn into different runes along the edges. He took in her features which strongly resembled Sachiel's even to the intense green eyes. Her skin was a bit paler and her hair more brown than red.

"What happened, Yamichika?" Ichigo asked, gently tapping her cheek.

"I …I don't know. I brought her up here to see her guest. She screamed and then fainted," he answered.

Looking around, Ichigo spotted the woman by the door. He was speechless for a moment, his eyes widening. "Who are you," he asked.

Jaxxine jerked in response, looking at the man. She looked at his eyes and her own widened. "_It can't be_," she thought to herself.

Clearing her throat, she answered. "My name is Jaxxine Val'Novrin, Warlock of the Academies of Silvermoon, Envoy to Thrall of Orgrimmar," she answered.

Ichigo looked confused for a moment before he made the connection to the last name. "Are you related to Sachiel? That was her name before we got married," he said.

"She is my older sister."

Ichigo grunted as he accepted that answer. Turning back to his wife, he picked her up, her head cradled against his chest. With her slight form, she was easy for him to handle. Making his way through the crowd in the entry way, he walked to the den, gently setting her down on the couch.

"What happened," Kon said with concern.

"She fainted," Ishida answered.

Taking the cool cloth from Orihime, Ichigo gently pressed it against her cheek and forehead. He felt her stir under his hand, her eyes fluttering open.

"Sachi?"

She looked at him. "Was I dreaming? Was she really here?"

Jaxxine stepped forward, appearing behind Ichigo. "No, Sachiel. You weren't dreaming."

Sachiel sat up quickly, looking at her sister in shock. She reached for her hand, the one with the brand hidden under one of her fingerless gloves. She almost ripped the glove off and there, she saw the arcane symbol. Looking into Jaxxine's face, she immediately stood before gathering her sister in her arms in a fierce hug.

"Oh Jaxxie…how? How are you here?" she asked through the tears streaming down her face.

Jaxxine smiled as she returned the hug. "You can blame Teuvas. That crazy mage knew how to send me here. Seia talked him into it."

Pulling away, Sachiel smiled down to her sister before hugging her again.

Ichigo cleared his throat behind her, "Love, this is all well and good but…care to explain to the rest of us what's going on?" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Both women looked at him, before smiling. "I will, baby…I will. But first, introductions are in order."

Turning Jaxxine around, she introduced everyone to her before turning her to Ichigo. Jaxxine's eyes rested briefly on each person as Sachiel gave their names, hesitating only for a moment before moving on to the next.

"And this, is my darling, pain in the neck, wouldn't trade him for anything in the world husband," she said, smiling at Ichigo's scowl. Looking down, she picked up Rei, "And this is my daughter, Rei."

Smiling at the tiny girl, she held out a hand which Rei instantly took. "Hi there. I'm your Auntie Jax," she said. Rei launched herself at the woman, hugging her tight. "You be my fwend, k?" she said to the woman.

Jaxxine beamed. "Ok."

"_**If she is your neice, I guess that makes her my sister**,"_ a voice said from nowhere.

There were gasps and surprised looks from everyone as another person appeared beside Jaxxine, staring intently at the little girl before moving her dark green eyes to Sachiel.

"Mother," she said with a nod.

If Sachiel had been born with black hair, this woman would have been an exact copy. A bit shorter than her, she looked identical. The woman faced Sachiel with her chin held up in defiance.

"Hemah?!" Both woman exclaimed at the same time. Rei reached over and yanked her hair.

Jaxxine turned to the newcomer. "What are you doing here? You should not have come!" she scolded.

"Don't worry, Auntie Jaxx. I have my own scroll to go back with," she said. "I wanted to see where you were going was all. I didn't think it was to come see my mother that everyone told me was dead."

"Who told you I was dead?"

"My commander."

Sachiel looked at Jaxx who raised her hands up in defense. "I had nothing to do with that one. All I said to him was to tell Hemah that you were gone and wouldn't be coming back. She was out on a mission, so I didn't get to speak to her myself."

Sachiel looked sadly at Hemah. "I…wow, I really don't know what to say, Hemah. Didn't you go looking for your aunt to find out what happened?"

"I wasn't given time. I was sent out to Ashenvale so many times I didn't have time to see her. Do you mind explaining to us what's going on?"

"I think we'd all like to know the answer to that," Renji said. Murmurs and nods were given by everyone.

Sachiel looked around, sighing as she saw that she had no choice. It was time to come clean with everyone about everything.

Rukia looked at her, a smug look on her face. Seeing the confusion on Ichigo's face, she knew he must be feeling confused and hurt by the things that were suddenly being thrown into his life. She remembered that he had said that his wife had lost her family and now suddenly, not only a sister but another daughter had shown up as well.

"I guess it's time I told everyone the truth," Sachiel said, looking over at Ichigo, her eyes begging for understanding.

Taking Rei, she sat on the couch, Hemah sitting at her feet while Jaxxine was on one side, Ichigo on the other. Ichigo put a hand on her arm, silently offering encouragement. He leaned close to her, whispering, "I'm right here, babe."

Smiling at him for his support, Sachiel took a deep breath.

"As most of you know, I am an angel incarnate. What you don't know is that I am able to traverse not only time and space in this world but also in alternate dimensions. I have a unique ability that is sought after by many and if they were to get to me and get me to use this ability, the world as we know it, would cease to exist."

Looking around at everyone, she waited to see if anyone had any questions. Seeing that they did not, but waited for her to continue, she did so.

"My brothers, the other archangels, decided thousands of years ago to hide me away. To protect me so that I could not be manipulated by anyone. Like me, they too can travel to different dimensions." She looked at Ichigo, putting a hand to his cheek. "I lied to you about being punished. I am not under punishment but protection." Ichigo looked into her eyes with confusion and hurt but nodded, kissing the palm of her hand.

"It became necessary for them to put me to a place called Azeroth. They placed my spirit in a woman named Al'ana Val'Novrin. I was her first born child through a man named Senlan Theron, brother to the regent overlord of Quel'Thalas. My sister Jaxxine, joined the family about forty years later. I received training as a paladin and was taken into the Order of the Blood Knights after my training. Jaxxine was taken into the Academies to study as a warlock."

"Over time, my abilities and skill became well known and I rose quickly through the ranks; unlike any elf before me. I lived a good life, fought well, protected my people and my family. I lived a life as normally as anyone could in that world. It is filled with a constant struggle for survival, constant battles and wars are waged. We are weaned on blood and cut our teeth on it. It was during a battle in which my husband, Balthor, was killed that my unique ability became known."

The silence was thick as everyone listened to her story.

"In anguish over seeing my husband fall, I felt a force swell inside me. My friends say that they saw my eyes turn the color of blood and a scream unlike anything they had heard came from me. I don't remember it but they said an unbelievable force exploded outward from my body and decimated all that stood before me for several miles. Nearly all our enemies that we were battling fell, the few that had survived fled the battlefield. The force that came from me was remarked upon, told about. In a very short time, this ability gained the attention of two persons. The ability I had is only one of two that I have. Not only can I cause widespread destruction in one attack, I can also bring back life with it. If I had been enslaved by either men…well you see what kind of weapon I would be."

"So why didn't you bring father back," Hemah asked.

"I couldn't, I didn't know how. It was only later when my brothers appeared that I was allowed to regain my memories. By then, his body had already been burned to destroy the plague that would have caused him to become a zombie."

"So they brought me here, to this world. I was given my own body but not birthed to any families as I had been before."

She turned to Ichigo. "I lived alone in that desert so that I would not form bonds with anyone like I did before. When I was forced to leave Azeroth, I left an entire life behind, forced to start anew." She pointed to Hemah. "I had to leave my daughter and my sister." she turned to Jaxxine.

"Our parents had already perished in battle and we were all that each other had. I kept her close as I did with Hemah. They were all I had left and I was forced to abandon them, to never see them again. They may as well have been dead," she finished, tears streaming down her face. Rei reached up, wiping at them. "You ok, mommy?"

"Yes, baby. I'm ok," Sachiel answered, hugging Rei close. Jaxxine wrapped her arms around them both and Hemah followed suit. Ichigo tried to wrap his arms around all the women of his family.

Everyone watched in uncomfortable silence as the small group hugged. Pulling away, Sachiel looked at all her friends. "I apologize. I didn't mean to start crying."

"We all know what it's like to lose someone you love and to be forced to make choices you would rather not have to make," Byakuya answered for the group. "Anyone would have done the same."

Sachiel smiled at him, as did the rest of the group by the couch.

"You're not so bad after all, Byakuya," Ichigo remarked.

"But you lied," Rukia accused. "You lied to Ichigo and to the rest of us."

"Rukia, watch yourself," Byakuya admonished.

"Nii-sama," she defended. "She kept things from the man she married. She didn't tell him about another life she had. She didn't tell him that she had another daughter. He was told they were all dead."

"No, Rukia," Ichigo answered. "I never said they were dead. I said she lost them. If Sachi thought she was never going to see them again, to make it easier on herself and to allow her to heal, seeing them in this light would have been more favorable to her."

Sachiel looked at her husband and then at Rukia. "Rukia, are you saying that you think Ichigo should be angry or upset with me because I didn't give him the whole story?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," she retorted.

"Then you don't know me as well as you thought you did, Rukia," Ichigo said. "When I made the vow to love Sachi before we got married, that vow also included understanding and forgiveness. I love my wife. Nothing could ever change that. Learning new things about her isn't going to give me a change of heart."

Rukia looked away, too angry that Ichigo had not reacted as she had expected him.

"I think it's safe to say that we should all get going and leave you all with some private time," Yamichika said.

Sachiel smiled at him. Byakuya took this as his cue to take his leave. He bowed to Sachiel and Ichigo before walking by Rukia, his hand grabbing onto her elbow. In a flash, they were gone. Several more flashes and everyone else was gone too.

Sachiel looked at her family, hugging Hemah, stroking her cheek as her long lost daughter smiled adoringly at her. Jaxxine kept her arms around Sachi as did Ichigo. Rei had climbed down from Sachiel's lap, going to her sister. "You be my fwend," she asked. Hemah looked at the small child. "I'll be your best friend," she answered. Rei squealed in delight, hugging her. Sachiel started crying again, seeing her two daughters begin to form their bond.

"Anyone hungry," Ichigo asked, only to be answered by growling from two different sides.

Jaxxine and Hemah looked sheepishly at the floor before both raised a hand.

Sachiel and Ichigo laughed before standing up.

"We still have leftovers," Ichigo said. "Kon and I…where is Kon?"

"Here, Ichigo," the man called from the kitchen.

"I guess he beat me to it," he smirked. "Come on. We'll eat and catch up." He held a hand out to Jaxxine and helped her up before extending a hand to Hemah who also took it gracefully. "Four beautiful women in my house," he observed aloud. "People are going to start thinking I'm a playboy."

Sachiel laughed along with her sister, Hemah scowling slightly. "As if," she remarked, suddenly disappearing from view.

Ichigo looked around. "She's what's called a rogue in her world," Sachiel answered. "We would equate her to be a ninja or assassin in this world."

Ichigo looked surprised. "Really?"

"Really," Jax answered.

Sachiel laughed softly at the surprise written all over his face. "Come on, genius," she joked. "Let's go feed our expanding family." With that, she turned Ichigo around, her hands on his waist as she pushed him toward the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

ok! Chapter 5 is already forming in my head and will be posted withing a few days. I do advise, however, that there will be some adult themes. I knew that eventually it would have to happen because intimate moments happen. This is why I gave it an M rating...to be one the safe side. Don't worry, it won't be all smutty goodness...just...intimacy.

Review please! I haven't gotten any yet but I've gotten many many hits. =(


	5. Chapter 5

OK! here we go! Chapter 5...can you believe it? I can't. I will again warn that this chapter does contain a lemon, mature content, whatever you wanna call it. Considering the thoughts that Rukia had put into Ichigo's mind from the last chapter, I felt it was warranted.

Disclaimer! Again, don't own Bleach. Just using specific people for my own pleasure. I own everyone not from the bleach story line. But I don't own warcraft, World of Warcraft or anything Blizz related. =)

* * *

Intimate Moments and Intimacies

Kon and Ichigo had had the ladies sit around the table as they brought out the dishes that Kon had warmed up for them. Since it was almost time for dinner, they brought out everything that they could find that was leftover from brunch earlier that day.

Jaxxine and Hemah were a little confused by the sticks that were sitting by the place settings that Kon had set up ahead of time but the forks, spoons and knives they were familiar with.

As they all ate, Ichigo and Kon sat in silence for the most part, letting the women catch up and reminisce about the life that they had shared, filling Sachiel on what she had missed.

Rei sat by Hemah, eating her food the only way a two year old still mastering a fork would, placing the food on the fork before carefully trying to guide it to her mouth. When Rei ate, she didn't talk to anyone, she concentrated on the food before her and the most strategic way to get it into her mouth.

They answered Ichigo and Kon's questions about life in this other world, both men impressed not only that the women had become formidable opponents but were well known for their skills. Kon was especially interested in Hemah's career as a spy.

The two talked at length about her abilities and the places she had gone. Sachiel looked on with pride at how well her daughter carried out her tasks. She had been a pride of the rogue academy when she was in training.

After dinner and cleaning up, Kon, Ichigo and Sachiel led Jaxxine and Hemah on a tour of the house. Jaxxine had been pleasantly surprised to find that her sister had a greenhouse attached on the ground level and attached to that was her lab.

"You still dabble in elixirs?" she asked.

"Dabble? She has several patents on medicines she's made with these herbs of hers," Ichigo answered with pride as he wrapped an arm around Sachiel.

Hemah poked her aunt in the arm, "Jaxx, you know mother was a grandmaster alchemist back home."

"I know…I was just kinda hoping she got tired of playing in the dirt," she sighed.

"You didn't seem to complain when I made that elixir that temporarily increased your power exponentially," Sachiel admonished.

"Ok ok! I give up," Jaxxine laughed.

As they came out to the garden where the sleeping couches were placed by the waterfall, Jaxxine gasped as Hemah squealed in delight. "It's just like the pool at home," she said, rushing to the marble stairs at the water's edge. The water was clear and as she sat on the last step, she removed her leather boots and dipped her feet in. "Oh that feels nice," she said with a sigh of contentment.

Sachiel and Ichigo laughed as Rei rushed to her sister's side and put her own feet in, not bothering to take her sandals off. The little girl immediately took her feet out, "That's cold!" she said, quickly taking off her sandals and burying her toes in the grass.

Hemah looked over at her little sister. "I like it."

"Mommy, she's nutty," Rei said to her mother. She ran over to her father, holding her arms up, Ichigo's cue to pick her up, to which he complied. Or tried to. Ichigo forgot he was in shinigami form and his hands passed right through Rei. Rei looked confused for a moment before turning to her mother, pulling at her pant waist, trying to climb up.

"Whoa, girlfriend. You're gonna pull mommy's pants off doing that," Sachiel said before scooping Rei up and setting her on her waist before pulling up the side that had been pulled down.

"I guess I better get back in my body," Ichigo said. "With everyone able to see me, I forgot I was in this form."

"Alright, love," Sachiel said. With that, Ichigo went back into the house to retrieve his body.

Jaxxine looked confused, "He was in spirit form?"

"Yes. As elves, you can also see spirits. Ichigo is what is known here as a death god or shinigami. He fights to protect the people of this town and the spirits still bound to the places they died. He also helps them to pass over into a world known as Soul Society or the Seireitei which is a type of heaven but not. It's a judgment place really from what Ichigo has told me. Not everyone there is treated equally."

Kon came over to Sachiel, holding his arms out. "I'll take Rei up for her bath and get her ready for bed." Handing her over to him, Kon held Rei close to him, her little head on his shoulder as he took her into the house.

Watching him go, Sachiel turned to Jaxxine, taking her hand and leading her to a couch where they say close. She gave her sister a serious look. "Spill," she commanded.

Jaxxine looked at her in surprise but then sighed, "You always could read me. Everyone can read me yet I can't even figure it out myself."

Looking at Sachiel, she let the fear and worry that had burdened her for the last few years show through. "The Third War has started," she began. She quickly began to relate the story of the scourge, undead legions that had begun to appear, of the happenings with Thrall and Medivh, Jaina and Arthas. She told of the Kael'thas and his battle with the undead. She also told of how Arthas had culled the city of Stratholme, destroying living and undead alike. She knew that telling Sachiel couldn't change the path that the world she knew was on but telling her sister of her worries, her fears, soothed her like a balm on her soul.

"What does Thrall propose to do?"

"There's not really a whole lot he can do at this point. I have a feeling that the Sunwell will be targeted soon. Everyone knows that it's our source for power."

Sachiel nodded. "And how long do you plan to stay?"

Hemah turned to the two women, "I am not leaving. I lost you once, mother. I will not lose you again," she stated.

Sachiel nodded. "You are both welcome to stay as long as you'd like. I won't put you out. But don't they need you there? If this plague is spreading, they will need your help."

"None of the infected grain has reached us in Silvermoon or in Quel'thalas," Jaxxine said. "You know that we grow most of our own food."

Sachiel again nodded, looking over as she saw her older daughter kneeling at her feet, taking a hand in her own, pressing it to her cheek before placing her head on her mother's knees. Smiling at her actions, Sachiel began to rub soothing circles against her daughter's back before letting her hair loose from its leather thong, using her fingers to brush it out.

And this was the scene that Ichigo came upon when he came back from downstairs, a drink in his hand. Taking a sip, he sat down next to Sachiel, unsure of what he should do. He didn't want to interrupt her moment with her daughter so he kept quiet.

"_I love you, Ichigo,_' he heard in his mind.

"_I love you, too, Sachiel. My sachi."_

"_Are you upset at me?"_

"_No. Overwhelmed is a good word. Everyone has a secret. I guess I never expected all this to be your secret."_

"_It doesn't change how you see me?"_

"_Never. I could never see you as something other than the woman I fell in love with. I have another daughter and another sister…"_

"_Yes. And they're every bit as powerful as I am."_

"_Yeah." _He took a sip of his drink.

"_Is that bourbon?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Needed something to calm yourself?"_

He felt her looking at him. He smirked and took another drink. He didn't usually drink alcohol but for this, he felt it was in order. He had a few shocks today and he was still a bit shaken.

"We should get you two to your rooms," Sachiel said. "I'm sure you'll want to take baths before bed."

She released Hemah, letting her stand before doing the same. Jaxxine stood as well, unpinning her cloak from around her shoulders. Sachiel whistled as she took in her sister's outfit. Her upper chest was wrapped in blue velvet trimmed with gold along the edges, tiny gems affixed along the top just over her breasts. Gold chains wrapped around her upper arms, archaic symbols hanging from them. Her middle was left bare with a darker blue velvet skirt fixed tightly around her hips, another gold chain the simple decoration there. Golden designs of more symbols were sewn into the fabric of the skirt which reached just above her ankles, descending from there to the grass.

"That's some outfit you have there, sis," Sachiel commented.

"Do you like it? I had it made from velvet that I found at a merchant's caravan. The gems are my own that I added."

Sachiel looked the outfit over again. "Very snazzy."

Jaxxine's eyes widened, "Oh no…I forgot!"

Sachiel didn't have time to ask what it was she forgot as Jaxxine rushed back into the house, stopping a moment to get her bearings before going further in. She came out a moment later, running, her pack in her hand.

"I forgot to give you your present!"

"My present?"

"Yes. I made something for you before I left Silvermoon. I hadn't seen you in so long, I thought a gift would be nice," she said, opening her pack and rummaging around. She smiled as she pulled out a polished, dark wood box. Checking the hinges on it, she turned it and presented it to her sister.

"For you!" she smiled.

Sachiel quirked an eyebrow, taking it from her sister. She looked over at Ichigo, silently calling him over. When he reached her side, Sachiel opened the latch, opening it slowly.

The sight of the box's contents made her breath catch and Ichigo's eyes widen.

There was the necklace that she had made, sparkling in the dimming light of the sunset.

"Oh…Jaxx. It's beautiful," Sachiel said, lifting the necklace up, Ichigo taking the box but also not letting his eyes move from the necklace.

Unclasping it, Sachiel immediately put it around her neck, fastening it again before turning to show it to Ichigo.

"That must have cost a fortune," he said.

The three ladies giggled at his comment.

"Actually, I made it, Ichigo," Jaxxine said. "Raw gems do not cost very much in our world. I am a gem cutter and jewel crafter. I can find gems in most ores and that is what I use to create my jewelry."

"Impressive," Ichigo remarked.

Sachiel took the necklace off, again holding it up so she could see the detailed work. Every leave was perfectly detailed, every stone glistened.

"It's beautiful," she said again, hugging her sister tight.

"How about those rooms, huh?" Ichigo said. Sachiel turned to him. She could see that he was already tired and probably wishing for a hot bath before they went to bed. She could use one herself, even though neither had sparred earlier.

"Yes, let's get you two situated."

She led the two women into the house, Ichigo staying behind by the waterfall.

"_You coming?"_

"_In a minute."_

"_Not too long. I'll draw you a bath, alright?"_

"_Sounds good."_

Sachiel couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong with Ichigo. Something he wasn't telling her. Leading the two women upstairs, she showed them where to find the bathroom and explained how the baths here were set up differently than what they were used to. There was a frosted glass shower stall which she showed them how to use and she explained that the tub wasn't actually for washing in but for soaking.

Both women looked a bit confused by that but nodded. Sachiel led them each to a room, both almost identical in their décor to that of the rest of the house. Hemah's room was a warm rose color, accented again by the dark cherry that was done throughout the house. The bedding was thick and soft looking. Hemah immediately went to the bed, burying herself in the pillows and bed cover.

Sachiel laughed at her daughter, remembering how she used to do that as a child. She unwrapped Hemah from the bedding, showing her the dresser and armoire and the desk by the window. All were done in an ornate dark oak.

"Umm…mother?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked with concern.

"Uh…I left so quickly after Auntie Jaxx, I don't have a change of clothing," she confessed.

Sachiel laughed. "I'll lend you some of my clothes. You're only a few inches shorter than me," she answered. "I'll get you a yukata."

"A…you whatta?"

"Yukata. It's what most of us here sleep in. It's like a robe but it's light, very comfortable," Sachiel explained.

She still looked puzzled, looking at her aunt for a moment. "Mother, is there a place where I can get currency to spend here? All I have is gold," Hemah asked.

"Yup. We'll get you two taken care of tomorrow. You'll need clothes so you won't stick out as much," Sachiel said, leaning down and stroking her daughter's ear. While Hemah and Jaxxine were among humans, their ears were not as prevalent as they would have been in Azeroth

~*~*~*~*~*~

After Sachiel got the two women situated and shown to their rooms, she made her way to her own room after checking Rei. She looked around, not finding Ichigo in their room, she made her way to their private bathroom, still not finding him.

Searching through the house, she found him in the study. She hadn't wanted to pry on his thoughts even though she could, to find him. She respected his privacy.

She came up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders, massaging them gently. She saw that he still had a drink with him as he looked over some of the financial figures for the clinic. She frowned. "_Why is he working now? He must be upset if he's trying to get his mind off things."_

She leaned down, close to his ear. "Making your mind work before bed is counter productive to resting," she whispered.

He turned around in his chair, taking her wrists in his hands and pulling her close, forcing her to kneel in front of him. She looked up into his eyes, seeing a bit of fear mixed with anger in them. She tilted her head a little, her hand coming up to rest on his cheek. They stayed like that a moment, looking into each other's eyes before Ichigo cupped her face in his hands, his mouth claiming hers in a demanding kiss.

Their kiss lasted a few moments before breaking apart, Ichigo resting his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, jaw clenching. Sachiel's hand moved down to the buttons on his shirt, her fingers deftly opening them to expose his muscled chest to her. She reached in, stroking at his chest softly, making Ichigo's breathing quicken a bit. He nuzzled against her neck, one arm snaking around her to hold her closer to him.

"I was wrong, Sachi," he whispered against her neck. "I don't know what I'm feeling but knowing that you had another life and seeing the proof of it. I…"

Sachiel pulled away, looking into his eyes again. "Don't…don't be angry," she said, touching his face, kissing his lips softly. "It was in another time, another place. You are here with me now. The past doesn't matter any more. This is our life now. No one can take me from you."

"I don't want to share you," he said angrily. "I don't want to think that another man touched you or loved you…" he kissed her again, roughly. "..or made love to you." he finished.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked. "Do you think that I think about him, that I imagine him when you touch me?"

Ichigo nodded silently, ashamed to admit how he felt.

"Oh my love…" she whispered. "I won't lie and tell you I don't think of him from time to time because I do."

Ichigo looked at her in shock.

"But I will also tell you that no one else has touched me the way that you do. No one else makes me feel what you do. Not even Balthor could make me feel this."

She moved away a bit, grasping the hem of her tank top and pulling it off. In her bra, she knelt again in front of Ichigo, taking his hand and running the fingers along the top of her breast. She led his hand to her heart where he could feel it beating quickly.

"When I first met you, Ichigo, I knew that you were meant for me. Being near you made me nervous. When you touch me, the slightest innocent touch, I tremble." she said, looking into his eyes once more. "Seeing you smile at me, makes my heart soar. When you make love to me, I feel complete."

Ichigo let her words sink in, returning her loving look. Taking her into his arms, he kissed her with all the passion he could find within him, holding her tight as her arms came around his shoulders, her fingers making their way into his hair. Using shun'po, he took them to their bedroom.

**(warning! Incoming lemony filling!)**

Ichigo laid his wife on the bed, kneeling over her as he continued to kiss her. Sachiel reached under her, unclasping her bra and tossing aside before untucking his shirt, running her hands along his chest, pushing it over his shoulders. He straightened for a moment, pulling the shirt off the rest of the way and tossing it to join her bra.

Looking down at her, he took in the sight of her flushed cheeks, her breasts heaving from her labored breathing. He saw her passion for him in her eyes, they sparkled with the love she felt for him.

Leaning down again, he took one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking hard enough to make her cry out, his other hand massaging the other one. He listened to his wife's noises, the tiny mews and whimpers of pleasure as he teased her breasts. He could feel her fingers in his hair again, holding him to her. He took his hand from her breast, moving it slowly along her waist, hooking the waist of her pants and pulling them down. Sachiel lifted her hips enough for him to pull them off. He moved away from her, taking her sandals and socks off before removing her pants, the pile of shed clothing growing.

She lay on the bed, not moving to cover herself and Ichigo drank in the sight of his wife laying naked on their bed. He quickly removed his shoes and socks, pants following. He kneeled on the bed again, taking one of her legs in his hand, trailing kisses along it. Sachiel gasped, letting him take his time with her. She could feel his need to exert his dominance over her and she was going to let him have it. It would help to soothe his thoughts from earlier.

Ichigo watched his wife squirm on the bed. She didn't make a move to heighten her pleasure or to stop him from what he was about to do. She was letting him have complete control. He smiled to himself as he realized that she was doing this for him. The small sounds she continued to make, the hitch in her breathing caused by his mouth playing along her skin made him even more excited.

He moved further along her leg, his teeth nibbling before he found her core. She whimpered as she felt his mouth on her, teasing her. She had to force her hands over her head, lest she find her fingers in his hair again. She let him have complete control. His hands moved along her body, finding her breasts, teasing at them with his fingers. She squirmed under him, loud whimpers of pleasure coming from her as he teased her.

Breaking away, Ichigo smiled as he saw the pleading look in her eyes, the blush spread across her cheek, her green eyes glowing slightly.

He couldn't wait any longer.

Moving himself closer, he held both her legs open, pushing into her quickly. Sachiel cried out as she felt him fill her. She arched, grasping the bed cover as Ichigo moved against her, pushing hard with each stroke. Her breath came faster, as did Ichigo's as they moved together, the pleasurable friction building up between them. Sachiel bit her knuckle to keep everyone from hearing her as her release came over her. She could hear Ichigo grunting slightly, his movements faster as he too, found his release, thrusting deep into his wife.

Sachiel smiled, seeing the pleasure on his face before he collapsed over her, his face nuzzled against her neck. It was only then that she allowed herself to wrap her arms around him, her hands running caressingly along his arms and back. She felt him place kisses against her neck.

"I love you, Sachi."

"I love you, too, _osh alah,_" she answered.

Ichigo tightened his arms around her before moving away. She pulled back the cover on the bed, both of them laying on their side, her back to his chest. Ichigo pulled the cover over them before putting his arms around her again, one across her shoulders and the other around her waist, pulling her close to him again. Sachiel wove her fingers through his. She chuckled softly, "We never did get that bath."

"We'll just have to take a shower in the morning," Ichigo answered, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

Together, they drifted off to sleep, Ichigo's heart less troubled and Sachiel's more so because of the news back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ichigo woke to find himself along in bed, the first rays of sunlight coming in through the open window. He could hear the water running in the shower as he looked around for his wife. Smiling to himself, he stretched before getting up. Mindless of his nudity, he made his way to the bathroom and to the shower where he could see his wife through the steam.

His heart sped up as he saw the look of simple pleasure on his wife's face as she stood under the hot water.

Opening the door, he startled her a little. She smiled when she saw him, pulling him into the shower with her.

For the next fifteen minutes, she bathed him. Her fingers massaged his scalp as she washed his hair, her hands massaging the soap over his skin. He loved when she gave him this kind of attention. She had done it when they first got together but after becoming parents, work always got in the way of their special time together.

After their shower, she helped him to dry off before wrapping a towel around herself, going to her room. He watched her as she got ready for her day, the smell of hyacinth clinging to her from her lotion. He continued to watch as she brushed through her hair that was still damp, pinning it up as best she could. She smiled at him through the mirror.

"You going to the clinic in your towel?" she joked.

"I might," he chuckled. "Never know. Might make Dad think I've finally lost it."

She laughed, going to him and kissing him softly. He could taste the mint on her lips and her own unique sweetness. "Get dressed. I'm going to help Kon with breakfast," she said as she walked past him, her hand snagging the towel and pulling it off.

She turned, laughing as she left the room with towel in hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Breakfast was an unhurried affair. Ichigo came down, dressed in his slacks and button up shirt, what he usually wore to the clinic. Sachi was dressed in her usual jeans and sweater. He sat at the table, smiling when he saw his food. Ichigo immediately began to eat. Hemah and Jaxxine were also at the table eating their breakfast. Rei was trying to eat but was unsure about her eggs on the plate, so she nibbled on the toast with jam.

Sachiel and Kon took their seats at the table, also eating their breakfast.

"_Minn'da_," Hemah said.

Sachiel looked up, "huh?"

"You said you can take me to where I can exchange gold for money here?"

"Oh…yeah. We can do that. I'll have to take half a day off but I don't have anything to research right now, so it should be fine. Ichigo? Will it be alright if I take my sister and daughter out shopping?"

Ichigo grunted in response. Sachiel pursed her lips, waiting for an answer. He knew she didn't like when he didn't give a direct answer since she had once interpreted it wrong which led to an argument which led to their splitting up for a few days.

She poked him with a finger. He looked over at her. "That's fine. Since they'll be here, they'll need to blend in better. Running around in leather and fancy clothes, people might think they're into something kinky or cosplay."

Sachiel stuck her tongue out at him.

"What did that mean," he asked her in a low voice. "What you said last night."

Sachiel blushed, remembering the words she had used. "It means…heart's light," she answered low enough for him to hear.

"_Mosh goron delu ana i'ronae, Minn'da?_"

Sachiel nodded to her daughter, blushing even more. Hemah looked at her mother, a peaceful smile on her face. She was happy that her mother had found peace in her heart and in her life. For the first time, her mother looked truly happy.

"_Aka'Magosh,_" Jaxxine added. This time, Sachiel smiled greatly.

"Ok…anyone care to tell me what you're saying to each other because I know I don't understand it," Ichigo interrupted. Kon nodded, not wanting to speak since Hemah had made him nervous when she'd given him a demonstration of her abilities last night.

"_Mosh goron delu ana i'ronae _means, 'your heart's journey has found peace'," Sachiel explained. "_Minn'da _is the word for Mother in the elven language."

"_Aka'Magosh _means 'A blessing on you and yours," Jaxxine added. "In the orcish language that we all must speak to communicate with our allies."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "It's a beautiful language. Almost like the language of the natives where we were digging."

The girls smiled at him. "Aw done," a small voice piped up. Everyone turned to look at Rei who had finally conquered her fear of the scrambled eggs which clung to her cheeks along with the jam from her toast. Hemah reached her first, taking her napkin and wiping at her little sister's face.

After breakfast, Sachiel and Ichigo said their goodbyes, Sachiel promising to come back soon so they could do their errands. They drove off toward the clinic, everyone waving goodbye to them from the gate.

* * *

A/N: Yaye for you! You survived another chapter. I hope I didn't overdo the citrus. I tried to keep it short as possible without too many details.

Next chapter, we'll be turning back the clock at least by 12 hours, maybe 18. We'll be doing stuff with Rukia. I almost forgot about her but I think this is a good point in the story to continue with my original plot. =)

btw if anyone is interested in finding out about the world of warcraft, you can go to wowwiki and find just about everything there including artwork. Wiki has a lot of dedicated websites. =/


	6. Chapter 6

So! Now that the family emergency has been taken care of and things are semi normal around my house, I was able to put up chapter 5 and move on. As I said, we're going to be turning back the clock almost a day to deal with some of the complications that are going to be thrown at Ichigo and Sachiel. In case you didn't know, and this is the only Japanese word that stuck in my brain, sachi means joy. So she is pretty much Ichigo's joy. Clever on the name, eh? I had already picked out her name before I learned the word…so yeah. Anyway…It was late, I had already posted chapter 5 and figured I would start on 6 since it was already forming in my devious little brain as my husband calls it. Hehe

Also, I wanted to take this time to thank DarkJason, Martyna1 and thexGrimxAngel for adding me to author alerts and favorites. I had a big grin on my face that not even my sourpuss husband could wipe from my face. I love him…I just slapped him and told him to go away. =)

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Consequences of Our Actions

Byakuya had not let go of Rukia's arm even after they had passed through the senkai gate. He was angry with his sister for that public showing of ignorance. He had words to speak to her but he didn't wish to speak them in front of everyone.

As the rest of the group departed for their respective squads, Byakuya continued walking toward the Kuchiki manor. Rukia did her best to follow him but his pace was quicker than her small legs would allow. Rukia looked up at her brother, seeing the stern set of his jaw, the muscles there clenching.

After he was sure they were out of sight of the other squads, he used shun'po to get them there that much faster.

After they had reached the main hall, he let go of her arm.

"Follow me," was all he said to her. She had no choice but to comply.

She followed him to his study, standing silently before his desk as he looked out the window. He was trying to gather his thoughts on how best to deal with this situation.

Rukia had acted out of line for a Kuchiki, bringing dishonor to the family. Byakuya wouldn't stand for anyone soiling the family name.

"Nii-sama" she began.

"Do not say a word, Rukia."

She wisely held her tongue, looking down at the floor.

"What were you thinking, when you spoke?" he asked, still looking out the window.

"I don't …"

"No, you obviously were not."

"Nii-sama…"

"Rukia, you have shamed this family with your outburst today. A Kuchiki follows decorum. This, you know. We have an honor to uphold, especially in a home where one welcomed us even though they had no cause to," he said.

"I know that you harbor feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Nii-sama, that wasn't…"

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

She again, held her tongue. Her brother had never been this stern to her in all the years that she had been in the family.

"He is married now, Rukia. I know that it must be hard for you to accept this but it is fact. He has a family of his own now. They are his priority and one reason why he asked us here in Soul Society to send another shinigami to take care of the weaker hollows in Karakura."

Rukia stayed silent, continuing to stare at the floor.

"You were not told this because of your rank. Though you are now a seated officer, you are not privy to all information that is discussed now with the captains and vice-captains."

He turned around. "Look at me, Rukia."

She did.

"As your brother, I can understand how you must feel. As a man who has been married before, incidents such as the one we witnessed today are handled between the two persons involved unless they need a mediator. I think it safe to assume that Sachiel and Ichigo did not. As the head of this family, I will also tell you to set your feelings aside. Today, you will only get a slight reprimand. Any further incidents will lead to harsher punishments."

Rukia stared at her brother in astonishment.

"May I speak now, nii-sama?"

"I don't think anything you can say at this point would be a valid defense against your actions. But I will leave you with this advice, Rukia. Do not get between a woman and her husband. It is not your place," and with that, he left her in his study.

Rukia stood there fuming silently.

"_She is not the woman for him," _she thought to herself. She decided to go back to the thirteenth division office to talk to her captain once more. Surely he would have some advice to give if she explained the situation to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Captain Ukitake's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "She's a what?"

Captain Kyōraku also looked surprised at what Rukia had revealed to them. He had been in having tea with Jūshirō, when Kiyone had appeared with Sintaro, both announcing that Rukia had requested an audience with her captain.

"She's an archangel and she's married to Ichigo. She says that she's under hiding, being protected by her brothers and so was placed in a mortal body. She claims to have lived in different dimensions and two women showed up yesterday, one claiming to be her sister and another claiming to be her daughter," Rukia recapped.

"Well this is most interesting, Jūshirō," Shunsui said. "I have never heard of a heavenly guardian living as a mortal."

"Or traveling through different dimensions," he agreed, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"Or having children," Shunsui added.

"And you're having trouble digesting this, is this correct, Rukia?" Jūshirō asked.

"Hai, taicho."

"Do you seek to change how the situation is," Captain Kyōraku asked.

"It's not possible, Kyōraku-taicho, for this to be allowed to go on," Rukia answered.

"So you wish to see them break apart," Ukitake asked.

"I believe it would be the best course of action," Rukia answered again.

"Why?" both captains asked in unison.

Rukia seemed taken aback that both captains would ask her this question. Was she the only one who could see how wrong this situation was?

"Ichigo should not be married to a heavenly guardian, namely _the_ guardian who is also the Great Protector. He should be with someone who can understand his duties and himself. He…should be with someone who can make him happy," she said, adding the last with a quiet voice.

"And what makes you think he isn't?" Ukitake asked.

"How can he be? How can anyone accept this situation? It is wrong!" Rukia answered vehemently.

"And you think you could do a better job?" Shunsui asked.

"Yes!" Rukia answered before thinking.

Both captains looked at her, speechless at what she had just confessed. Rukia looked away in horror, realizing what she had said.

"So which upsets you more? The fact that he found happiness or that he found it with someone other than you?" Ukitake questioned.

Rukia kept her eyes on the floor, contemplating how best to answer his question. Why'd her captain have to be so intuitive?

"I…I love him, Ukitake-taicho. And I don't think I can get over these feelings I have," she admitted.

"I think you're going to have to, Rukia. I'm sure that Ichigo knew what he was getting himself into when he married her. I can almost guarantee that a heavenly guardian cannot use trickery to get a mate without suffering a consequence of some sort," he said to her.

"I'm almost sure that that's what happened, taicho."

"How can you be? What is your proof?"

Rukia fidgeted. "I have none yet."

"Yet? You sound like you're going to try to find some, Kuchiki-san," Captain Kyōraku accused.

"I believe that it is my duty as Ichigo's friend to find this proof and protect him from a woman who has been lying to him."

"Where is your proof of that, Rukia," Captain Ukitake asked.

Rukia fidgeted again. Both captains knew the answer.

"My advice to you, Rukia is this. Do not come between a man and his wife for a reason that exists only in your own mind."

Rukia's head shot up, her eyes incredulous. "But taichio…"

Ukitake held his hand up. "No, Rukia. I believe that you're on a course that will end up hurting not only yourself but Ichigo and maybe even irreparably damaging your friendship with him."

Rukia looked down, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill from her violet eyes. "But what about me? Doesn't anyone see how I feel?" she said softly.

Ukitake looked at Shunsui, both at a loss as to what to say about Rukia's admission.

He reached out a hand to her, trying to comfort her. Without warning, Rukia launched herself toward to her captain, crying into the front of his robes. In spite of his surprise and awkwardness, he put his arms around her, doing his best to giver her the comfort that she needed.

After a few moments, she pulled away, looking at the floor of the captain's quarters. Using the sleeve of her shihakusho, she dried her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"My apologies, Ukitake-taicho. I did not mean to lose my composure like that."

"It's alright, Rukia. Sometimes a good cry is needed," he said, handing her a handkerchief.

She took it gratefully, finishing the drying of her eyes before handing it back. Her captain took it, smiling sympathetically to her.

Bowing from her seated position, "I apologize again, Taicho. I just didn't expect things to change so much during the time I was gone."

Shunsui looked on as Ukitake said, "We always wish for things to be a specific way. Unfortunately, time has a way of doing as it will as do people. What I would suggest is to learn to live with the situation, Rukia. Let your feelings remain as friendly with Ichigo. Do not try to change what cannot be changed. With a guardian as his wife, their bond is unbreakable. It only strengthens with time."

Rukia nodded meekly. "I understand, Taicho. I will do my best."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukia walked along the path to the Senkai gate. She still had duties to perform despite the issue that she had been chastised for by her brother and by her captain.

"_How can I set these feelings aside? I should be happy for Ichigo, not trying to think of ways to separate him from his wife,"_ she thought to herself.

"You're thinking too hard. I can see smoke coming out of your ears."

Rukia jumped, effectively startled by the red haired man that had been walking beside her. She blushed as she realized she had not even noticed he had been there.

"How long have you been there," she asked.

"Long enough. What's wrong, Rukia?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing, huh? Is that why your eyes are red?"

Rukia looked down. "Why didn't you just come out and say it, Renji? Why didn't you tell me straightforward that Ichigo was married now, that he had a family of his own?"

Renji stopped. "I …I didn't feel it was my place to tell you, I guess." he said as he looked her in the eye. "When I said that Ichigo had changed, I meant it. Being with Sachi has calmed him down a lot. He thinks now, analyzes things before he acts. Besides he wanted to be the one to tell you if you ever came back to Karakura."

"He told me alright," she answered. "I guess I just didn't expect …" she threw her hands in the air. "..I don't know what I expected."

"You shouldn't try to analyze their relationship, Rukia. It's complex but one that I've seen as based on trust and love. She truly does love him and he loves her. I've seen them battle together against not just hollows but demons we know almost nothing about, let alone try to take on. She's even stronger than Ichigo and we both know how strong he is."

Rukia nodded. "Yes, we know how strong he is. Did you say she battled demons?"

"Yeah. We take on hollows and help pluses move on from the world of the living. I guess hollows are kind of like demons but these are something that never lived as a human like hollows did. These things…from what Sachiel has told me, they escape from Hell."

Rukia looked at him, eyes wide. "De…demons? From Hell?"

"Yeah. I went with her and Ichigo one night on patrol. Usually Ichigo goes after higher level hollows that the regular shinigami patrol can't handle. Those are the only ones that come on his radar now. This one night, a demon showed up with the hollow. Ichigo put up a helluva fight but Sachiel was the one who brought him down. Those hammers of hers are unreal." Renji scratched his chin. "I don't know where they came from since she was using that sword she went up against you with."

"What did they look like?"

"The demon?"

"No, the hammers you were talking about."

"Oh," Renji said, a thoughtful look coming over him. "They were golden and they flew around her in this golden mist. She can quickly change her weapons. One second she had that huge sword, the next, she had a different sword and a shield. She can throw the shield, kinda and hit with another huge hammer. You just gotta see it. When I first saw her spar with Ichigo, not only was her weapon knowledge amazing but so were her movements. I have never seen anyone move as quickly as she can. Her hand to hand skills are amazing as well. And she can heal people instantly or slowly. She's just amazing all the way around," he finished excitedly.

"You seem impressed by her abilities."

"Yeah. If you ever get the chance, ask her to spar with Ichigo and ask her to show you her healing techniques. No kido we have even comes close."

"What kido," a new voice said.

Renji and Rukia turned around, seeing Kira Izuru and Hisago Shuhei behind them. "Why wouldn't our kido come close?" Kira asked.

Hisagi looked interested in the answer as Renji was starting to fidget. "I…uhh…I was just saying that our kido wouldn't come close to the abilities of a heavenly guardian," he answered, trying to find a close excuse.

Now Kira was really interested. "I didn't know you were interested in guardian abilities," he said. "I wonder what it would be like to ever meet one. I bet their spiritual pressure is amazingly overpowering. I bet they don't even have to recite incantations to build up their kido spells." He got a dreamy look in his eyes.

Hisagi huffed a bit. "Only thing I've ever seen come close to that would be that human woman Orihime and her shields with the way they heal and do other stuff. She doesn't have an incantation for those."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oy, Renji," Hisagi spoke. "I've been meaning to ask you where you head off to every Sunday? You don't even want to hang out with us on Saturday night like you usually do and then we can never find you next day."

Kira looked at the red head as did Rukia, all three waiting for an answer.

Shifting nervously, he reached up, scratching behind his head. "Uh…I do? Well…I…uh…that is…"

"He goes to Kurosaki Ichigo's house," Rukia explained for him.

Outraged that she would tell, Renji turned to her. "Hey! That's _my _secret."

Hisagi and Kira bent their heads toward each other, whispering. "You took forever to answer and it sounded like you weren't going to tell the truth so I told it for you," Rukia shot back.

"Yeah but no one is really supposed to know! You just happened to go looking for him and found out all that stuff about him," Renji accused.

Angry now, Rukia turned to him. "You should have told me all about what happened. You knew he got married and _who_ he married. But you kept it from me! What else are you hiding?"

"And how was I supposed to tell you?" he answered. "Oh by the way, Rukia, Ichigo married a heavenly guardian a few years ago. Just thought you should know?"

Renji stopped himself, suddenly realizing what he had said and who was around. "oh boy," he said to himself.

Kira's eyes got wide as did Hisagi's. "Ichigo married a what?!" they said in unison.

Deflated from his argument and subsequent revelation, Renji looked at the ground, shoulders sagging.

"Ichigo married a heavenly guardian and has a baby with her," he said quietly.

"Are you serious," Hisagi asked. "How the hell did that happen? I think you've finally lost it, friend."

"No. He hasn't. It's true," Rukia defended.

All three looked at Rukia in surprise.

"Ichigo married several years ago to a woman he met while on a college trip to North America. They fell in love over time. She told him what and who she was before he committed himself to her. She is the archangel Sachiel. And she is Ichigo's wife," she said.

Kira and Hisagi both stood there with their mouths hanging open, Renji appearing surprised that she would tell them as much as she did.

Smiling, Rukia turned away, continuing to the location of her senkai gate that would take her back to the human world.

Hisagi and Kira looked at each other a moment before turning to Renji. "And you didn't tell your best friends…why?" Hisagi asked.

"It's not like anyone in Seireitei needs to know about her," Renji answered. "Besides, it's never come up. When the war with Aizen ended, Ichigo said he wished to return to a semi normal life so that he could at least be productive in the world. So we haven't bothered him with the little things that come up now and again."

"So when do we get to meet her," Kira asked hopefully.

"eh?! Meet her? Why would you want to do that," Renji asked in surprise.

"Because she's what I've always wanted to meet," Kira answered quietly.

Renji stood there in contemplation as Kira looked almost ready to cry, hoping that he would agree to take him to meet Ichigo's wife. Hisagi looked on quietly, seeing Renji's inner conflict.

After a few moments, Renji sighed, conceding defeat. "I'll talk to them. I'll let you know what they say," he said.

Kira's eyes lit up, Hisagi smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Monday morning at the clinic was a busy time for everyone. Sachiel forgot that they had closed the clinic for a few weeks and so was busy taking blood samples and running tests for the patients who had waited the two weeks for their favorite doctor and medical staff to come back to take care of them. Shinji and Hiyori were also helping her collect specimens for testing.

Ichigo was busy helping different patients fill out the proper medical forms, explaining them carefully so that everyone understood them.

Isshin was seeing to his patients, Yuzu and Karin screening each that came in although Yuzu had a better bedside manner than Karin.

After an hour of running back and forth to her lab, Sachiel took off her sweater, trading it for a lighter shirt that she kept there. She felt as if she was roasting in the sweater and the exercise had caused her to quickly heat up in the cool clinic.

Ichigo watched his wife out of the corner of his eye, seeing small beads of sweat starting to form on her brow. He frowned slightly. He hadn't seen his wife break a sweat in the clinic before. She did when they sparred but not doing normal activities.

Everything in the clinic stopped as an empty vial crashed on the floor. Ichigo rushed to her side, seeing her still sweating and shaking slightly.

She looked up at him nervously, her fingers picking up the larger glass pieces as Yuzu came over with a broom and pan to gather the smaller ones.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," she reassured him, smiling widely. She picked up her lab kit and went back to her lab. Ichigo looked at his father who had appeared by the doorway when he heard the crash. Both men nodded to each other as Ichigo stood, making his way to the lab.

Yuzu stopped him as he reached the door. "Is Sachi-kun alright?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to check on her," he answered.

Entering the lab, he was greeted by the gentle whirring of machines and the bubbling of different chemicals being heated over a slight flame. He worked his way back to her small office.

He first noticed her holding her hand in her hands, second was the slight sound of her crying. Kneeling beside her, he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Ichigo had grown several more inches since he was a teenager, at 187 cm, he was almost six feet two inches tall. On his knees, he was still able to look Sachiel in the eye as she turned to him.

He could see her eyes were red from the crying that he had heard. She looked at him sadly before wrapping her arms around him, clutching him tightly. Wrapping his arms around her, he cooed softly as he rubbed her back. "Hey now…where's the happy angel I know so well," he said softly.

Pulling away, Sachiel pressed a tissue to her nose, trying to compose herself. She hiccupped before swallowing a drink from the glass of water on her desk.

Rubbing her leg, Ichigo waited patiently for his wife to talk to him about what was bothering her.

Looking back at her husband, she smiled weakly. "I…I'm sorry for worrying everyone." she started. "I had a sudden chill and …"

"And what?"

"I saw a terrible vision, Ichigo," she said softly.

He waited patiently for her to continue, suddenly feeling very worried. His wife had visions from time to time; they always came true. She had envisioned the car wreck that almost killed them, she envisioned Rei coming into their lives; not all her visions were bad but they weren't always good either.

"I saw…my home, my former home being destroyed. I saw the people there falling into despair and turning into wretched creatures. Then I saw a terrible battle taking place in another dimension," she said. "I saw the dead, rising from the graves and …"

Ichigo took her into his arms as she started crying again, comforting her. "I'm scared, Ichigo," she whispered against his neck. "I'm scared most because…I'm going to be taken from you!"

Ichigo looked at his wife in shock. "_Taken from me?" _he thought. "When? How? You said that wouldn't happen. You said you would stay with me, Sachi." He hugged her tight, now understanding his wife's worst fear.

She cried hard into his shoulder, her sobs making her shake. She didn't want to be taken from him. She was happy here. Happy with her husband, her family, her life was so much more complete. She didn't want to tell Ichigo that she was going to fight one of the biggest battles of her life soon. She was going to be taken back to Azeroth against her will. She was going to have to help end the terrible threat that would destroy the world her sister and oldest daughter lived in. She didn't want to tell him that she may not come back to him, that the chances of it were very high.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Ichigo's calm that he felt after her reassurances last night and this morning was fast fading from him. He felt uneasy now. He didn't know how he should react but he could feel anger swelling up inside him. He didn't want to be angry at his wife but he knew she couldn't stop what happened in her visions. If she was taken from him, he would find a way to follow her. He couldn't be without her. She was his wife, mother of his child…she was his world, his everything. He wouldn't be without her.

Pushing her back from him gently, he took her chin between his thumb and finger, lifting her face up so he could see her. She wiped at her nose again, sniffling as she tried to dry her eyes.

"Jaxxine is going to die, Ichigo," she said quietly. "She is going to die and I can't stop it."

Ichigo felt so badly for his wife at that moment. He knew that she loved her sister dearly and would do anything for her. From the brief time he knew Jaxxine, he could tell that she was a capable fighter and magic user but also that as her little sister, his wife would be devastated if she couldn't protect her. In the span of just one day, his life was being completely turned upside down.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin again. He leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the lips before kissing each of her eyelids. "Do you want to go home," he asked. "We can tell Dad that you're really upset and I need to take you home."

She looked down. "It wouldn't be right to put all this on Hiyori and Shinji," she said.

Ichigo smiled at his wife. She was too considerate to let others take up work that she should be doing. "Alright. How about we both leave at noon? We can pick up your sister and our girls and go have lunch. Then we can do those errands." He kissed her again. "Sound good?"

She smiled, nodding her head. "Yeah. That sounds great," she answered. "Wait…_our_ girls?"

Ichigo smiled. "Hemah needs a dad, doesn't she? I can be her father since her real father isn't here any more."

Sachiel smiled. "I'm sure she would like that."

"It's agreed then. We'll have a day with the girls and your sister," he said. Sachiel nodded.

After her vision, she felt that this was just what she needed.

* * *

I really had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I had to actually ask my female friends how to react in certain situations because I'm just not like that. Even when my husband says he ran into one of his exes, my first question is: How as she? Everything ok? He's still amazed that I don't feel threatened by any females.

Anyway! Chapter 7 is already underway thanks to lots of caffeine and adrenaline and the fact that I can't seem to pack enough stuff into my day so it bleeds over to the next one. Read, review...See ya in a few days!

*Pokey*


	7. Chapter 7

I really have nothing to say at the beginning of this chapter since it was written at like...4 in the morning cuz my brain wouldn't shut off.

* * *

A Day Out

Ichigo had explained to his father what had happened with Sachiel during a break in his patients. His father understood Ichigo's concerns for his wife. Ichigo had also explained about her other life, Jaxxine and Hemah. Isshin was surprised to learn that part of her former life had found a way into this dimension and had actually sought her out.

Isshin knew from the moment he met Sachiel what she was and having her for a daughter was something of a prideful thing for him. He loved that an angel was his daughter in law. When Ichigo revealed everything to him before they were married, his pride in his son swelled exponentially.

Isshin was fine with Ichigo taking half a day off with his wife. Once the clock had reached about eleven o'clock, the stream of patients had died off, leaving them with time to catch up what they hadn't been able to get to. Sachiel had finished up her lab work and gave the results to Isshin so that he could take the measures needed with his patients. Yuzu called to make new appointments for said patients or to give them the test results.

With Sachiel leaving for the day and with no more lab work that needed to be completed, Hiyori and Shinji had also decided to take the rest of the day off. Since the end of the war, during which Shinji discovered his feelings for Hiyori and she for him, they had been almost inseparable. Since Hiyori had had previous experience working in a lab, Sachiel had taken her on as an assistant. Since Shinji hung around the clinic so much, Sachiel had decided to put him to work as well, teaching him the equipment and test procedures. Both had been quick to learn and they worked well with Sachiel.

They earned enough money so that they could get a small house together and live comfortably. They no longer had to hide that they were vizards. After the war, they had won their right to live out in the open, to live their lives as they chose. A right that had nearly cost them their lives.

As Yuzu prepared lunch, Sachiel informed her that she and Ichigo were going to be going out to lunch with their daughters and her sister and wouldn't be joining them. Hiyori and Shinhi did stay however.

Coming up behind Sachiel, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly on the neck. "Are you ready, love," he asked.

She turned, kissing him softly on the lips. "Yes, _mosh._" she answered.

Yuzu sighed at the couple. Even after the years they had been together, they still acted as if they were a new couple. Yuzu sincerely hoped her relationship with Jinta would stay like theirs.

Taking his wife's bag, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the clinic.

Arriving at home, they pulled into the driveway but didn't put their car in the garage. Ichigo came around, opening the door for his wife. She smiled at him. "Such a gentleman today," she teased, stroking the side of his face. Ichigo blushed, making her giggle once more. Once she was out of the car, he closed the door, taking her hand. He stopped when he felt her pull back. He looked back questioningly.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed, Ichigo?" she asked, leaning against the car door.

Scratching the back of his head, he chuckled. "Yeah. We had just finished off that group of hollows. We were sitting by the river talking."

"Mm…yes. That was the night you revealed how you felt about me."

He stood in front of her, looking down into her eyes. He leaned closer to her, his hands on her hips. "It doesn't seem like it was that long ago," he said.

(flashback)

_Ichigo sat against the boulders not far from the riverbank. Sachiel was at the water's edge, washing her hands and her sword. Straightening, she pulled a cloth from the back of her sword belt, using it to dry off her sword._

_She walked over, taking a spot next to him on the soft moss, both of them silently watching the clear, starry night overhead. Sachiel looked at him from the corner of her eye._

"_What are you thinking about," she asked._

"_You," he admitted._

"_Oh yeah? I'm interesting enough for you to think about?" she said with a teasing look in her eyes._

_He looked at her. "You had me worried when you took on four of those hollows by yourself. Especially when you started looking like you were getting tired," he said._

_She shrugged. "I did fine. Besides…you've been fighting along side me for over two months now. You should know that I don't go down that easily," she said, looking back up at the stars. She reached behind her, taking out her hair clasp and pulling her long hair loose._

_He stared at her, studying her profile as she gazed skyward. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked back at him. "What?"_

_He blushed suddenly. Sachiel tilted her head, an eyebrow quirking up. Grinning, she rolled over onto her left knee. Ichigo looked away. Coming closer, on her hands and knees now, she looked at him curiously as he kept trying to look away from her. "Are you blushing?"_

"_What? No!" he denied. _

_Sachiel began chuckling. "You are…you're blushing Ichigo."_

_Looking at her, he blushed a bit more, averting his eyes. She was very close to him. He could feel the heat from her body and her gaze. Turning his head to the side, she moved closer to him._

"_Tell me what you're thinking about," she whispered close to his ear. He jumped back a little._

"_Why are you so close to me?"_

"_Because…I can be. I have you wedged between me and the rock behind you. And I want to know why you're blushing so badly. Even by moonlight, I can see it."_

_Looking up, he sighed. There was no getting out of it. It wasn't like he had never been around a female before but this female made him feel different. She wasn't overly pushy or rough; she wasn't needy or helpless. Looking her straight in the eye, he said quietly, "I was just…wondering…what it would be like…to kiss you." The last part came out barely audible, lower than a whisper._

"_You're wondering what what would be like?"_

_He said a bit louder, "…to kiss you."_

_Sachiel sat back on her heels, a slightly confused look on her face. "You want to kiss me?"_

_Ichigo's nod was barely perceptible. _

"_Why would you want to do that?"_

"_Because…I like you. I like you a lot," he admitted._

_She got close again on her hands and knees, grinning at him again. "You like me?" she teased._

"_yes…" he answered. "You're a great fighter, a great friend. Over the past two months, being with you constantly, fighting along side you…I like you as more than a friend."_

_She leaned in a bit closer, her face just a few inches from his. Ichigo could feel her breath on his cheek as he looked to the side, ready for any rejection she might throw at him. However, to his surprise, she brought herself across his lap, her face just under his, her eyes looking deeply into his own. He met her gaze, letting her read any emotions she might find there._

_Sachiel said in a whisper, "Then kiss me, Ichigo Kurosaki. I will accept it and return it with my own."_

_Ichigo's heart soared at her words. Without needing any more prompting but still blushing, he cupped her face gently in his hands and slowly lowered his mouth to hers, his eyes closing as their lips met._

_Ichigo felt as if time stood still as he kissed her softly. Feeling her hands on his chest, she leaned a bit more into him, her mouth opening slightly. He felt her tongue against his lips seeking entry into his mouth. He opened his mouth slightly, his own tongue greeting hers. Her tongue was soft and sweet against his, hesitant at first before both grew a bit more bold and deepened the kiss. Her hands moved from his chest to behind his neck as he wrapped and arm around her, holding her close. He leaned over her, his other hand supporting both of them as he lowered them onto the moss. _

_Ichigo couldn't believe how bold he was being with her but it felt right to him. Kissing her was making his head spin wildly._

_Breaking the kiss, he said breathlessly as he gazed into her eyes, "I think I'm in love with you."_

_Sachiel's eyes widened. "You have to be sure, Ichigo," she whispered. "You have to be sure because…I have more that I need to tell you about me before we go any further."_

_She spent the next few hours explaining to him who and what she truly was. Ichigo didn't understand at first what she was saying. He didn't want to understand or believe what he had heard. Two of her brothers, Gabriel and Uriel, had shown up when they felt her emotions wildly fluctuating. They had helped her explain and provided the proof that Ichigo needed to accept the situation._

_After they had left, Sachiel sat next to him, her forehead resting on her knees, sighing softly, "I understand if this is something that you cannot accept. I understand even more if you should rethink or even retract your earlier statement."_

_He looked over at her, a smirk on his lips. "I'm glad you told me all this, Sachi. But don't think that it changes how I feel about you. If anything…" he pulled her onto his lap, cradling her close as he brushed aside her hair, his fingers trailing along her cheek. "…it makes me even more sure of how I feel about you." He kissed her again, pouring all the feeling he could muster into it. Sachiel whimpered slightly against his mouth, feeling the depth of his emotions for her._

(end flashback)

Sachiel looked deep into Ichigo's eyes. "That first kiss was the first of so many," she said. "It seemed like you couldn't stop kissing me after that."

"I still can't," Ichigo responded before kissing her softly. "That night was one of the best nights of my life."

"Oh? And what was the other one?"

He smirked. "The first night we slept together," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Hentai!" she said in mock outrage, her fist lightly punching his arm, making Ichigo defend himself, laughing as he caught her wrist and pulled her close.

"You love me," he said.

"Yeah…lucky for you I do," she replied, leaning up for a kiss, her arms going around his neck.

"You two gonna stand out here kissing all day or are you gonna come in so we can get going," Hemah said from near the walkway.

Sachiel blushed, hiding her face against Ichigo's chest. "Yeah. We're coming in. You all ready?" he answered.

"Yup! Just waiting on you two," Hemah said over her shoulder as she walked back toward the house.

Sachiel looked up at Ichigo before both started laughing. Ichigo took her hand and led her into the house.

After collecting their daughters and Jaxxine, Ichigo and Sachiel spent a few moments explaining the car to Jaxx and Hemah. They had seen odd conveyances in Azeroth that the tinkers had built but they had never seen anything that could carry so many people at once. One was the limit for most personal vehicles in their world.

Ichigo took them first to the bank where they were able to transfer some of their gold into usable cash. The teller had looked a bit confused at first by the markings on the coins but after they were weighed and calculated against current gold prices, both women walked out of the bank with several pouches filled with currency.

After that, Ichigo took them to a restaurant overlooking the river where they enjoyed a lunch of seafood and various types of fish. In spite of only being a few years old, Rei enjoyed her lunch of battered shrimp that she kept telling everyone was french fries. Ichigo and Sachiel shared a platter of various fish, both taking turns feeding each other. Hemah rolled her eyes at them, eating her lunch quietly as did her aunt. They didn't talk much during lunch, except to plan out what they would be doing that afternoon.

"So what type of clothing do you think you'd like to get, Hemah," Sachiel asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to see what the shops have for sale, minn'da," she answered. She was wearing one of Sachiel's tank tops and a pair of her jeans. She had kept her boots on as they were close fitting and hid well under the pants.

"Same. I'm so used to robes that I don't know that I could break away from skirts and such," Jaxxine added.

Sachiel nodded, Ichigo silently drinking his juice that he had ordered to go with his lunch.

Setting his glass down, he said, "The place that we're going for shopping has lots of different stores. We have plenty of time for you to look around. And judging by the amount of cash you two got from that gold exchange, you'll be able to buy whatever you like from any of them."

Both women nodded, trying to form some idea of what they would like to get. Hemah looked over at her little sister who was holding a small cup, sipping through a tube happily. She smiled at the picture her sister presented.

"She is so cute, mom," she commented. "I don't know if I should be jealous or hug her."

Looking over at Rei, Sachiel smiled. Feeling her mother's eyes on her, Rei looked back, taking the straw out of her mouth and gave her a big smile. "Yeah, she's pretty cute. But you were also a very adorable baby, Hemah," she replied. "You were just as small when you were her age. Those big green eyes of yours were the first thing anyone noticed. And with your black hair and fair skin, many admired you."

She felt Ichigo squeeze her hand slightly. She looked at him as he slouched in his chair.

"I remember when we lost her in the woods. Do you remember? We looked everywhere for her, only to find her playing at the stable with the dragon hawks," Jaxxine added.

Sachiel gasped, "Oh goodness yes! Even as a baby, you were a handful, Hemah. Always finding a way to get away from us. I felt half the time that I should put you in a cage but I figured you would escape from there too," she laughed. "That's how I knew you were going to be a rogue."

Hemah blushed as her mother and aunt continued to recount incidents from her childhood. They even got Ichigo into the conversation, which was something. By the end of what started as a quiet lunch, everyone was laughing and joking about some childhood story or another.

As they got ready to leave, Ichigo called the waiter over, asking for the ticket on the meal. Looking over her husband's shoulder, Sachiel pulled out her wallet from her purse only to have Ichigo put his hand over hers.

"And what do you think you're doing," he asked.

"Helping to pay?"

He smirked at her answer. "Yeah right," he said, kissing her softly. "I got it, babe."

"You two act like teenagers, you know that?" Hemah remarked.

"Yeah. Even with Balthor, Sachiel would never let him openly display affection to her and she would never willingly submit to him," Jaxxine added. "You must be pretty special, Ichigo. Perhaps you really are her soul mate."

Sachiel blushed, making both Jaxxine and Hemah laugh. Ichigo smiled at the two women. "I believe that she is," he said. "I have never met a more perfect woman since my mother," he said, putting an arm around her for a small hug.

Sachiel smiled at him, kissing his cheek before turning to see to Rei. Rei had already cleaned her face with her napkin. At home, Rei made a wonderful mess of her meals but in public, she was very proper and for her age, showed impeccable table manners. Handing her a mint, Rei popped it in her mouth, giving her a mother a shy smile before sucking on it.

As they left the restaurant, they walked the few blocks to the shopping center. Rei was seated on Ichigo's shoulders, her small hands under her father's chin. Sachiel walked beside him, holding his hand that wasn't holding onto Rei. Jaxxine and Hemah walked behind them, looking at the tall buildings that surrounded them.

As they entered the shopping center, the two women stopped and stared in awe at the amount of different shops. Back home, things were bought at an auction house or at a merchant's caravan. This was going to be a totally new experience for them.

Ichigo and Sachiel led them around to different clothing stores, both women perusing through the different racks. Sachiel tried to help by showing them things that she thought might interest them. Within a few hours, they had quite a few bags that they took back to the car before going back to the shopping center. They casually strolled through each shop when Sachiel pointed out a lingerie store, stating that they would need underthings to go with their clothes.

Leaving Ichigo with a dozing Rei in his arms, she kissed him on the cheek before joining her sister and daughter inside the store.

Ichigo sat on the bench near the door, relaxing as he held his daughter. Sitting back, he watched the people passing by with half closed eyes. After a moment or two, he felt a tickle at the base of his skull.

"_Ichigo." _he heard a voice softly call to him. It wasn't his wife's voice, yet it was familiar to him.

Opening his eyes, he looked around to see who might have called out to him.

"_Ichigo." _he heard again.

He groaned to himself. "Why now? I was having such a good day, too."

He looked around again, scanning the faces of the people around him. He felt a small twinge of pain in his back, making him hiss softly. Getting up from the bench, he entered the store, looking around for his wife.

He found her by a negligee rack, holding something up to herself as she and her sister laughed. Hemah was nowhere in sight.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly, turning to him and blushing. "Ichigo!" she said. "You scared me."

"I can see that," he responded. "Do you sense anything?" he asked with a serious look.

Closing her eyes a moment, she opened them. "No, nothing. What's wrong?"

Jaxxine moved off to another rack, giving them their privacy.

Just as he was about to answer, a stronger spasm of pain went through him, making him double over, almost dropping Rei who screamed at being startled out of her nap. Sachiel quickly took her from him, mentally probing at him to find the cause.

"Jax! Come here, quickly please," she called to her sister. She handed Rei to her. "Watch her, we need to go take care of something."

Jaxxine nodded, holding Rei close as Sachiel took Ichigo's hand as she ran out of the store.

She ran in the direction of their car, shifting both she and Ichigo into the spirit plane. Ichigo jumped by her, in his shinigami form, his large blade strapped to his back. Sachiel was dressed in black leather pants with a silver chain mail shirt that clung closely to her body. Black, fingerless tekkou covered the back of her hands and wrists. Across her back was the sword she had shown Rukia the day before. Strands of her spirit energy in black and silver also stretched out behind her like wings, her long braid trailing.

"It's got someone, Ichigo," she called over to him.

"Yeah. I kinda figured with the pain that I got. Whoever it is, they're in trouble," he replied.

"I was sensing for undead since that's how they usually materialize. I wasn't looking for demon energy."

They came upon an empty lot after a few minutes. They were in the next city over, Kagamino. They saw the demon leaning over something, it's black leathery wings fanned out behind it. Not knowing if it had its prey in its hands, Sachiel dove downward, a ball of golden light forming in her hand. When she was close enough, she let the energy blast go, effectively knocking the demon back.

As it was knocked to the side, it let go of whatever it hand in its hand. Ichigo's heart stopped. It was Rukia.

"Keep him busy," Sachiel yelled to him, landing beside the fallen shinigami. Red energy shot from her hand, striking Rukia. It surrounded her body for an instant before fading, helping to stabilize her before Sachiel began to form more energy, silvery gold this time, between her hands. As it built to its peak, she splayed out her hands, the golden light covering Rukia for a few moments, pulsing as it began to heal her wounds.

Knowing the small woman would be alright, she ran over to where Ichigo was fighting the demon. As she ran, she noted that it was much larger than the demons they had fought so far. It also seemed to be much stronger since in his regular shinigami form, Ichigo had had a bit of difficulty deflecting its blows.

Throwing a shield around him, she summoned a hammer, the large weapon slamming into the demon a second before hitting it with another golden ball of pure energy.

"Lifeblood!" she called as she jumped into the air, spinning as she did. Ichigo could feel the warm energy start at his feet, pulsing it's way up his legs, healing him. He watched as his wife's sword came around, striking the demon hard as the sword severed its hand, burying itself in the top of his chest. Holy energy flowed out from her as she touched the ground, consecrating it. The demon screamed as he felt the holy ground punish him for stepping there.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

Hearing her husband's voice, Sachiel stepped back, barely dodging the attack as it sped by her, slamming into the demon and throwing it back. It wasn't down. Cursing softly, she ran after it as it bounced and skidded across the field. Ichigo was close behind her.

Rukia stirred slowly, hearing the sounds of battle around her. Opening her eyes, she saw Ichigo…and his wife. Both were battling the hollow she had found. Sitting up, she found that she was completely healed, no blood to be found, no wounds anywhere. She felt her back in wonder, not feeling the sliced flesh she should have.

She saw Sachiel run after the hollow, Ichigo right behind her. Silver energy formed around her fist as she spun, hitting the hollow in the head, stunning it.

Sachiel ducked just as Ichigo's blade came down, slashing diagonally across the creature's chest. A large golden hammer slammed into the creature's chest from beside Sachiel, as she made a rapid spin, smaller hammers forming in a golden whirlwind, slamming into the creature.

It dove for her, it's clawed hand outstretched. Sachiel leaped upward and over just as Ichigo's blade made contact with the hairy appendage, slicing through it. Rukia expected him to slice through the mask on its face but he didn't. Bringing herself around in another spin, Sachiel's blade glowed as red as fire as the runes on it activated. Leaping upward, she brought the blade down on the back of the creature's neck, slicing through it. Ichigo ducked just as the blade cleared, the head rolling a short distance away.

The creature lay at their feet, not dissolving into mist as hollows should. Rather, it continued to twitch, before the skin began to bubble and ooze.

"I always did hate this part," Sachiel said, walking away. "_holy fire,_" she whispered, silver gold flame erupting around the body, burning away any traces of what had been there.

They both walked over to Rukia who was still sitting where they left her. She watched them approach in stunned silence.

Ichigo crouched beside her while Sachiel remained standing, her head tilted as she watched her.

"You ok, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

She looked first to Ichigo and then to his wife, nodding mutely.

"What was that," she asked quietly. "I came across it but it didn't show up on my phone. I assumed it was possibly broken and so I attacked, thinking it was just another hollow."

"Bad idea," Sachiel said. "But we got to you in time. That wasn't the normal demon variety that we usually encounter. It retained it's form rather than taking a dead body and making a zombie."

"Yeah. I noticed that too," Ichigo responded, looking over his shoulder where small wisps of smoke continued to float up on the slight breeze.

"That was…a demon?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Pretty scary, huh?" Sachiel smiled at her.

Her eyes still wide, Rukia nodded again. "I didn't stand a chance against it. It came at me so fast. It was like the Espada," she said.

"No, the Espada were like toddlers compared to these things," Ichigo said. "If Sachiel hadn't saved my butt one night, I would be a shinigami for real."

Rukia looked at the tall woman, who smiled back. "How did you know where to find me," she asked.

"We didn't. Ichigo got the pain first and when I scanned for undead, I found nothing," she explained, sitting in front of Rukia. "When I sent out a different probe was when I found the demon. We didn't know he had you, though. I sent a shockwave to you to heal enough to stabilize you so you didn't lose your form. You were close. I sent another wave to heal you slowly so you didn't go into shock from all the energy I set loose inside you."

"What were those hammers?" Rukia asked.

"Those? That was the energy that's released when I release one of my seals. I can use them to either heal, slow down an enemy, restore my reiatsu or I can use them to just inflict a lot of pain."

Ichigo smiled at his wife, putting a hand on her arm. She looked at him, returning his smile before frowning, seeing the large cut that ran along his collar bone to his chest. Rolling her eyes, she moved to straddle him, sitting on his legs as she pulled back his shirt, her hand already glowing as it reached his skin. He inhaled sharply, tensing as he felt the warm energy hit his wound. Sachiel looked him, "Big baby," she teased. Rukia looked on as the wound closed under her hand, not leaving a scar behind.

Ichigo smirked to Sachiel. "That's not what you called me last night," he returned, making her blush prettily for him. He reached up, cupping her face with his hand, his thumb stroking her cheek as she worked on another wound.

"Rukia, how you ever kept this man in one piece is beyond me," Sachiel said to her. Rukia blushed. "I didn't. Orihime did."

"Well either way, how he managed to stay alive…" she didn't finish. "He is the only man I know of that can go into a three second battle and come out looking like he went through a blender."

Rukia laughed behind her hand at Sachiel's accurate description of Ichigo's battle style. Sachiel continued to mumble to herself as she healed Ichigo who suddenly brought his mouth on hers, effectively silencing her. Rukia looked away, giving them their privacy for the moment.

"Ahem," she said, clearing her throat.

Both fighters looked over at her with questioning looks.

"If you're done, I think I'll go back out on patrol," Rukia said, standing up and brushing her uniform off.

Looking at Sachiel and then Ichigo, she bowed to them. "Thank you both for coming to help me. I am in your debt," she said as she turned to walk away.

Both Ichigo and Sachiel looked at her retreating form.

"That was weird," Ichigo said.

"Yeah," Sachiel agreed, moving off his lap.

"Thank you! Now my legs won't fall asleep," Ichigo teased, rubbing at his legs. Sachiel swatted him with her hand, laughing as she jumped into the air, her black and silver wings spread out behind her, flapping softly to keep her afloat. Ichigo jumped up after her, both racing back to the shopping center.

Rukia watched them go from the top of the building adjacent to the field where the fight had taken place. Ichigo looked happy when he teased with his wife. He didn't act like a man who had been trapped into his marriage. He joked with her, she teased him back.

Turning around, she yelped in surprise.

Renji was standing there watching her.

"Renji! Don't sneak up on people like that."

"What were you doing," he asked.

"N…nothing!" she said.

Renji sighed. "Alright. Don't talk to me about it then. Just remember, I'm here if you should need to."

With that, he shun'po'd away. Rukia looked up where she felt his spiritual pressure and saw him join Kira and Hisagi, all three using shun'po to disappear from her sights.

Kira was giddy with excitement. Hisagi looked at him from the corner of his eye. He couldn't remember a time when Kira had been that happy. Renji had taken them to where he felt Ichigo's reitsu and all were treated to the sight of Ichigo and his wife fighting off a creature.

Renji sighed to himself. Ichigo didn't really want all of Seireitei to know about Sachiel, being as who she was. He wanted to have a quiet life with her and up until a few days ago, that's what Ichigo had had.

Unlike before when Sou-taicho Yamamoto would send requests to Ichigo, he chose to let the 13 Court Guard squads deal as a way of learning to not depend on one person so much. And it had worked. Many shinigami had become stronger since they were more self-reliant.

Renji and the two others landed near Urahara's shop. They would have to be in a human body so that they could look around for Ichigo since his wife now that they weren't going to be in spirit form. Sachiel had a tendency of shielding them from shinigami so that they could have their privacy. Ichigo had told her many stories of how the death gods would show up unexpectedly at very inconvenient times.

Urahara was actually away with Tessai getting supplies but Jinta and Ururu let them get the gigais so that they would be able to walk about the human world. Ururu actually flirted a bit with Kira, making the emo smile a bit more. Renji smiled as he noted how Kira warmed up to the girl.

Ichigo and the girls pulled into the driveway, the garage door opening so that they could park inside.

After they got back from their hunt and got back to the girls, Rei had fallen asleep in her sister's arms while they continued to shop a bit more. Deciding everyone was hungry, they decided to go back to the house to make dinner. Four hours of shopping and a good fight did that.

After Ichigo turned off the car, he helped with the bags and packages while Sachiel took Rei up to her room for a nap. At so late in the afternoon, Rei would be up late but she didn't dare wake the little girl up. If woken from her nap, she could be a terror. So she opted to let her sleep.

Going down the stairs after settling the little girl in, Sachiel pushed herself against the wall as Ichigo, Jaxxine and Hemah made their way upstairs with the packages. She went out to the garage, to the car and grabbed more of the packages. She didn't know whose were whose so she just got what she could.

"Oy, Sachiel," she heard from behind her.

She turned, looking over her shoulder. She saw Renji with a few men beside him. She let go of the bags, turning fully and sitting on the bumper of the car. She eyed him closely, judging the men to see if they were a threat. Just because they were with Renji didn't mean it wasn't possible.

She smiled at him warmly, reaching out a hand to him. He took it, kissing the back of hand briefly. "Who have you brought with you, fuku-taicho Abarai?" she asked formally.

Sensing her nervousness, Renji straightened, turning to the two men with him. "This is Kira Izuru, fuku-taicho of the Third division," he said, gesturing to the blonde man. "And this is Hisagi Shūhei, fuku-taicho of the Ninth division,' again gesturing to the other man with black hair.

Sachiel nodded to them both as they bowed to her. Hopping off the bumper, she first went to Kira, who stood as still as stone. She reached up, her fingers pushing aside his bangs and her finger traced the same symbol on his forehead as she had with Byakuya. She frowned before looking deep into his eyes. She didn't say anything, moving to Hisagi, again tracing the symbol. Again, she frowned but didn't say anything to either men.

"Minn'da," they heard, all four turning to the source of the voice.

"Oh…hello," the owner of the voice said when she came around the SUV. She remembered the red-head. Was hard not to with all those tattoos on his face and body. The other two, she took in immediately, tilting her head a bit. When her eyes landed on the dark haired one, they widened a bit. She swallowed, feeling a strange vibration coming from him. She looked over at her mother. "Minn'da…Ann'da wanted to know what was taking you so long," she said. Sachiel felt a bit choked when she heard her daughter refer to Ichigo as papa. It meant that she accepted him.

Clearing her throat, she smiled. "Anything is fine. Something light maybe?"

"Alright."

"Hemah, as long as you're here, let me introduce you to our guests. You can tell your father that we'll be having company, yes?"

Hemah smiled at her mother. "Yes, I will."

Sachiel turned to the men again, her arm entwined in her daughter's. "Hemah, this is Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shūhei from the Seireitei I told you about yesterday," she said. "Gentlemen, this is my eldest daughter, Hemah."

Both men bowed to her as she slightly dipped her head, smiling. "_Bal'a dash! Doral ana'diel?" _she said.

Sachiel laughed behind her hand at the confused looks on all three men. "Hemah, a traditional sin'dorei greeting won't be understood here," she said. Hemah blushed. "Sorry, minn'da."

"It's fine. What she said was 'Greetings, how fare you?' It's a traditional greeting in our native language," Sachiel explained to the men.

Kira stepped forward, "Is…is she like you?"

"An elf? Yes. If you mean an angel, then no."

Hisagi noted the girl's finely sculpted features that closely resembled the woman's. Both women were strikingly beautiful, both with green eyes yet the younger's were a more muted green like jade. They both had a slim figure but in no way girlish. As a man, he could appreciate their delicate beauty.

Renji spoke up, "Were you going to start dinner? I didn't realize the time. I didn't want to intrude."

"It's fine, Renji," Sachiel said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Besides, I know you have something to ask me. We can discuss it over dinner." And with that, she turned her daughter back to the doorway, the men trailing behind them.

A/N: whew! That chapter took a while for me to find the proper stopping point. I know it kinda dragged a little but …meh. It had a fight scene! Yaye! I'm not as rusty on them as I thought I would be. =)

On a side note…did anyone seen episode 268? Whoa…I like the part at the intro where it said: And…Orihime has gone back to being useless. That made me chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

this chapter is long long...I couldn't find a good place to stop.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach...just everyone else and this plot. =)

* * *

A Trip to Seireitei and Other Surprises

After a light dinner of fresh vegetables, fruits and sandwiches that Ichigo had made, everyone but Jaxxine retired to the yard to enjoy the rest of the cooling evening by the waterfall. She had opted to finish unpacking her new clothing and putting them away. Kon had not been home when they arrived and so they had done without him. Sachiel had told Ichigo that he was probably out with his girlfriend Hitomi, so he might be home a little later.

As they sat around, enjoying their cool drinks, Renji seemed a bit nervous. Sachiel watched him from her place on the couch with Ichigo where she was cuddled against him, her legs across his lap. She took in her daughter, Hemah, trying to be inconspicuous and watching Hisagi from the corner of her eye.

Izuru had been full of questions regarding Sachiel's abilities and had even asked if she could help him get stronger. Hisagi asked the same. Sachiel had sighed, telling them both that she would think about it.

Ichigo had not been happy that Renji had brought the two. He had been glaring daggers at him all evening, making Renji feel even worse than he already did.

While they were cleaning up, Sachiel had lightly scolded Ichigo, helping him to see that it wasn't all Renji's fault and wasn't really to blame. She also pointed out to him that Rukia was the one who had told the two when she explained after Renji's initial outburst during their argument.

Ichigo still didn't like it. He had been brooding a bit since that morning and he didn't seem to be wanting to let go of his mood. Or really let her out of his sight. That was the problem with her visions. They never knew when or how they were going to happen, just that they would.

Sachiel sighed, not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable.

"So…how do you think that by training with me, you would be able to get stronger?" she asked the two.

Izuru and Hisagi looked at each other, uncertain of how to answer.

Izuru spoke up first. "I thought that…you could help improve my kido. It's very good but I would like to learn to master it."

"And you think that I can teach you this?"

"I have heard that guardians can use kido without having to recite the incantations. In a battle, that would be most helpful."

"We can summon spells without having to speak the incantation but it takes a lot of work, mental more than physical. I don't know that you're ready. We have to heal your scars and break down your barriers in order to do that."

Izuru looked up at her, his eye wide.

"Yes, I know about your scars on your heart. When I wrote that symbol on your forehead, it allowed me to see into your heart, you mind…your soul. I do this so I can understand what's needed," she explained. "You both suffered a terrible betrayal and for these last years, though it may seem as if you overcame this obstacle, you didn't. You merely went around it."

Everyone listened to her explain.

"Betrayal is the most difficult feeling for anyone to overcome. Mainly because it does more than just break your trust in someone or something. It wounds your soul, for some to the point of causing bitterness and over time, a change in that person's attitude and demeanor. It's counted as one of the worst crimes one can commit against their fellow man. If I am to train the two of you, you must both face that betrayal, come to terms with it and accept it."

"We have," Hisagi spoke.

"Have you? What about the doubt that you have inside? The hurt that you both try to drown in your sake? How is that coming to terms? Yes, you both fought against the men who caused that hurt, the one who caused that betrayal but did you truly forgive them?"

Turning to Hisagi, she continued, "Your captain instilled in you high ideals about justice, yet in the end, he became someone else entirely, even trying to kill you in the end. You said that you forgave him but did you? As you lay there, your guts hanging out, did you forgive all that he had caused or just his actions against you? Do you still feel as if those ideals were for nothing?"

"And you, Kira. Your captain not only betrayed you, but played mental games with you to the point where you doubt even the very air you breathe. You felt helpless in the war as you watched everyone get injured. You felt overwhelmed. Have you come to terms with that as well?"

Kira looked down at the grass, his eyes hidden so that they couldn't see the anguish in them. He knew he hadn't.

"I'm not easy to train with. I'm even worse when it comes to pushing a person to their limits and beyond. If you want me to train you, I will break you. But I can reshape you as well," she finished. Ichigo and Renji looked at her, seeing the grim set of her jaw. Both men knew that Sachiel wouldn't go easy on them. She was healer, protector and ravager in one. Kira and Hisagi knew this wouldn't be an easy road. Hemah looked at her mother, seeing in her look, the fire that instilled both doubt and determination in those she trained in Quel'thalas.

"My mother was a well known and very respected general in our world. She was strong in all she did," Hemah said. "She made men out of boys, soldiers out of those men who could look death in the eye and not back down."

"We have faced death before and not backed down either," Hisagi said to her. "We deal in death and we survived through our physical deaths to become what we are."

Hemah blushed, realizing he didn't understand her meaning. "But could you take on an entire horde with only a handful of men, an unknown enemy that you know nothing about?"

He looked over at her. "We have in the past."

Hemah nodded, looking at her cold tea, a finger playing with the precipitation on its side.

"I apologize," she said. "I do not know your history or your world. I spoke out of turn." With that, she set her glass on the ground by her and vanished.

Both Kira and Hisagi jumped, seeing the woman just disappear from their sight. They looked around, not seeing a trace of her.

Sachiel sighed. "Well now she's upset herself. I suppose there's no help for it. She isn't very good at dealing with people in her line of work. She'd sooner assassinate someone than talk to them. She'll have to learn on her own how to live in this world if she's going to stay with me."

All four men looked at her in silence. Sachiel didn't elaborate further.

"Well then!" she said, changing the subject. "I guess then that we're going to have to take a trip tomorrow. I'll need information that I can't get from here. So we'll be going to Seireitei. I need to get your Sou-taicho's authorization to keep you two here for a while."

"How long will that be?" Kira asked.

"That depends entirely on you two." Sachiel answered, feeling Ichigo's hand squeeze her leg gently to get her attention.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"You're going to Seireitei? I thought you didn't want them to know about you."

"Well it can't be helped now if Rukia has told these two. Who knows who else she's told."

"I know…I just don't think it's a good idea."

Sachiel looked over at him, smiling. She set her glass on the ground, taking her spot again on his lap and against him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. The other three men sitting in contemplative silence.

Suddenly, a little figure popped up next to them, sippy cup in hand, curls askew and dragging a blue blanket with snowflakes on it. She dropped the blanket, set the cup in her mother's lap and pulled herself onto the couch, using Ichigo's leg as a hand hold. She crawled over to Ichigo and Sachiel, setting herself in her mother's lap, sticking her empty sippy cup between her teeth and leaned against Ichigo as well.

Kira and Hisagi looked at the picture the three presented, the little girl staring back at them with her intense brown eyes.

"She has your eyes, Ichigo," Kira commented.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says," he answered. "I think that's the only thing she got from me, though. The rest is just like her mom. Temperament and all."

"This is a bad thing, you think," Sachiel asked.

"Nope. Just keeps it interesting is all."

"You hungry, baby," Sachiel asked her daughter.

Rei nodded her head against Ichigo's chest, her curls going even more erratic.

"Come on. Let's get you some food," Sachiel said which was just the cue Rei needed. She jumped off her father and grabbed her blanket. She waited for her mother patiently for two seconds before everyone heard. "Hurry, mommy. C'mon."

Everyone laughed as Sachiel moved off Ichigo's lap, following her daughter into the house.

"Before you ask, Kira. Yes, she's half angel, half shinigami. Sachiel sealed her so that her powers will not awaken until she's ready for them," Ichigo threw out before Kira could voice the question already forming on his lips.

Kira nodded.

As Sachiel had predicted, Rei had decided that after eating her apples, cheese and crackers that she was going to stay up for a while. As tired as Sachiel was feeling, she stayed up playing with her daughter, chasing her in the yard and other little activities that caught Rei's attention. Kira and Hisagi also played with her, giving Sachiel a break when they noticed her fatigue. Rei didn't mind, she had playmates.

All the running and playing did the trick in wearing her out. Before the hour struck eleven, the little girl was yawning. Sachiel took her up to her room, changing her diaper again before putting her nightgown on.

Ichigo had already gone up to bed after doing a few more calculations on the budget for the new research project.

She made her way back downstairs to the new arrivals.

"I guess you both were wondering where you'll be staying while you're being trained, yes," Sachiel asked them as a yawn came over her.

Both men looked at each other before nodding to Sachiel.

"You'll be staying here. I have one extra room left but there's a few beds in it. I don't have traditional beds like what you might be used to but the beds are comfortable enough," she explained.

"Rule number one," she said as she led them through the house, showing them where everything was. "No drinking except tea, water and juice. No alcohol. Rule number two: Be honest with me and with yourselves."

Both men stared after her questioningly.

"Rule number three: See rule number two. I want to help you two. I really do but you have to be willing to not only let me help you but you have to help yourselves as well."

With that, she led them upstairs to the last bedroom she had. She sighed to herself as she showed them where the bathroom was. She opened the door to the bedroom, turning on the light as the men saw the room with two twin sized beds with black and gold covers which matched the black and khaki décor of the room. The floor was the same as the hard teakwood throughout the house with a large gold rug with black geometric designs. The room was well put together, including two wardrobes by each of the beds.

The men looked around the room.

"This is where we will stay?" Hisagi asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid it's not a very nice room. It was originally supposed to be my office but when Rangiku, Toshiro and Renji became my first students, I had this set up for the men while Rangiku took another room. There's yukatas and towels in the wardrobes. They're clean and should fit you. The yukatas, not the towels. But those are clean too," Sachiel said off-handedly.

"And so…I'm going to bed. Breakfast is at 7:00 am so I hope you're early risers. Ichigo and I are, mainly because Rei is. Before I clear my leave at work, I'll take you to the training room where Kon can help you with a morning workout. He's great at running," she continued.

"After I get back, we can make our way to Seireitei, though I think Ichigo might want to go with us."

"Where's Renji?" Kira asked.

Sachiel and Hisagi looked at each other before she ducked her head out the door. "I dunno. He must have left while we were tiring out Rei."

She smiled at them. "If you need anything…umm…wait until morning. I'm tired. You know where the glasses and drinks are in the fridge. I also don't keep any alcohol around the house, so don't try to look for any," she lied. Ichigo had a wet bar in his study but he rarely touched any of it. Isshin on the other hand, loved to have a drink with his son. "Thank you again for helping me wear out Rei. We probably would be going for a few more hours if you two hadn't pitched in."

Hisagi smiled, as did Kira. "It was our pleasure," he said.

She smiled, bowing to them before turning, closing the door behind her. She felt unusually tired. She hadn't done much today except for shop, kill a demon, entertain a terroristic two year old. Normal day in her mind. As she walked to her room, she used the wall for support.

Seeing Ichigo's form already under the covers, Sachiel quickly shed her socks, jeans, shirt and bra, sighing as she got under the covers. Again, she and Ichigo didn't get their nightly bath. She didn't like showering in the morning but some things couldn't be helped.

She snuggled against Ichigo's back, wrapping an arm around him. He shifted as he felt her against him, his hand moving to entwine his fingers with hers.

After a few moments, Sachiel felt herself being pulled. Opening her eyes, she found Ichigo trying to pull her over him. She laughed softly as she moved over him, sitting on the other edge of the bed so he could scoot over. He lifted the covers so she could move back against him. She snuggled against his chest, his arms wrapping around her. She looked sleepily up into his eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping already," she whispered.

"I was but you woke me up," he grumped. "So I guess I can sleep better now."

She rested her head against his chest, inhaling his spicy scent as she felt his chin against the top of her head. "I love y…" she yawned before getting out the rest.

Ichigo smiled, "I love you, too, Sleepy."

"You'll come with us tomorrow?"

"Yep…even if you said I couldn't, I'd still go."

"Ok.." Sachiel said as she began to drift off, the heat from Ichigo's body lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Sachiel's eyes opened as the first rays of the sun began to break the darkness of the night before. She felt refreshed but still a little tired. Ichigo had turned onto his stomach sometime the night but still managed to keep an arm draped over her. She smiled as she looked over at him, studying his features in the pre-dawn light that streamed in through the large windows.

Looking over at the clock on the night stand, it read 5:48 am. She had time to shower. She carefully extracted herself from under his arm, sliding off the bed quietly. Free of the bed, she stretched, reaching high overhead as she woke up her muscles. A sudden queasy feeling made her stop stretching. She rubbed at her stomach as she made her way to the bathroom, pushing the door closed but not latching it as she flicked on the light.

Turning on the water in the shower, she went to the wash basin, and set about brushing her teeth. After a few minutes, she stepped into the steamy shower, leaning so that the water's pressure pounded on her back, helping to loosen up any tight muscles.

She had just finished applying her crème rinse when she head the alarm, Ichigo's grunting as he searched around for it. She laughed to herself, shaking her head slightly as she heard his curses, knowing that he was tangled up in the bedcovers again. This was the main reason why she always woke up before him. The first time when she hadn't, it had taken them over five minutes to find a way out.

She had just started washing her body when she heard the shower door open and felt his arms around her.

As before, she set about helping him clean up for the day, lathering soap on him as well.

As she reached lower, she noticed that he was aroused. (I guess two slippery bodies in that close proximity will do that). Seeing that she had taken note of it, Ichigo smirked moving them under the falling water to rinse them off. As he moved Sachiel under the shower head, his fingers worked through her hair, feeling the crème rinse flowing along his fingers as the water rinsed it away.

Her head tilted back presented too much temptation for him as he lowered his head to her neck, kissing it softly as he worked his way up to her jaw, placing small kisses along it before kissing her lips.

She opened her eyes, smiling at him for a moment before he pulled her closer, kissing his way down her chest. Before he took the nipple in her mouth, he looked at it intently before suckling it, causing Sachiel to again cry out softly, the water muffling the sound.

His free hand went to her bottom, cupping it as he picked her up, leaning back against the wall. She took his face in her hands, kissing him deeply as she felt him slide easily into her, moaning into his mouth. Turning, he pushed her back to the wall, using it as leverage as he began to move in and out of her, his hips thrusting gently as if he wanted to savor the feel.

Sachiel clung to his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist. She panted and moaned with each of his thrusts. She could feel her release coming on her, making her start moving her hips against his, pushing him in deeper. Ichigo could feel her inner walls tightening around him which only further increased his pleasure. Each meeting the other's thrusts, it wasn't long before they both found their release, Sachiel gently biting and whimpering against Ichigo's shoulder as he held her tightly.

After a few moments, he felt her trying to stand and so, let her go enough so that they could again rinse off. Ichigo used this as an opportunity to further examine his wife, taking note of the subtle changes to her body. He would have to have her take an exam but he was pretty sure he already knew. She was going to have another baby.

As they dried off, Sachiel went to their room to start getting ready. Ichigo came up behind her as she opened her wardrobe. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her ear before saying, "You're going to have to have Dad examine you, love."

She turned to him, surprise written on her face. "What? Why?"

He smiled. "As your husband, I know your body as well as you should. I have noticed some changes."

Sachiel's eyes went wide. "What changes?" she asked softly.

"Your nipples darkening, the area between your legs is slightly swollen…you're much more sensitive to me," he said.

She looked him to see if he was teasing. She mentally began to calculate back the days since her last cycle, her eyes widening when she went past 34.

Looking at Ichigo with same wide eyes, she frowned. "How is it that you noticed again this time and I didn't?"

"I'm a doctor's son. Just because I'm not a doctor, doesn't mean I didn't learn things from him or from his medical books," he said as he moved to the other wardrobe to get his clothes.

"Well that certainly throws a hammer in with the wrench," she said as she dropped her towel, moving to the dresser to begin applying her lotion.

"No, babe, a wrench in the works," Ichigo corrected as he began dressing.

"No…the wrench was everyone in Seireitei knowing about me. The hammer was thrown in for good measure to muck up my plans," she explained as she put her panties on. Ichigo watched as she dressed. Always panties first, then the bra and then socks before anything else went on her.

He smiled, buttoning up his shirt as she put on her jeans and a tank top before moving to make the bed. He helped her. She threw the clothes and towels in the hamper before moving to the door, Ichigo right behind her.

He stopped her just as she opened the door, closing it again. "You'll take a test today?"

"Yeah, I'll take a test," she answered. "We have some in the lab. Before we come back, I'll take it."

True to her word, Sachiel and Ichigo showed Hisagi and Kira the exercise room after breakfast. Kon led them through a morning workout while they went to work.

At the clinic, Sachiel took her test while Ichigo again explained to his dad why thy had to take time off from the clinic. Isshin was somewhat fine with it but he understood. Afterward, Sachiel came in and had him exam her to announce that she was indeed ten weeks along with her second baby.

Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Hiyori and Shinji were all excited to hear about the new baby and congratulated Ichigo and Sachiel who smiled in return.

On the way home, Sachiel had Ichigo stop at the shopping center where they bought her some new maternity clothes, Sachiel sighing as she envisioned herself expanding with the baby. She hadn't gotten very big with Rei and knew she wouldn't get that big with the new baby but she didn't want to take any chances.

As they paid for their purchases, Sachiel again sighed as they got into the car. Ichigo held her hand, giving it a light squeeze as they drove home, discussing how they were going to train both Kira and Hisagi.

* * *

Ichigo took their purchases upstairs as Sachiel went to see how the boys were doing. Jaxxine had left a note that she, Rei, Hemah and Kon had gone out and would be back later.

"Well…at least Kon is having a better time with them than I'm getting to," she thought to herself.

Making her way downstairs, she found Kira and Hisagi still running on the treadmills.

"How long have you been running," she asked, looking at her watch.

Both men shrugged in response.

"Well, I think you can stop," she said, sitting on one of the benches. Taking a breath, she began, "Guys, we've hit a snag in our plan to train you. But don't worry, cuz it's only a temporary one. Ichigo is going to teach you all I taught him about weapons. Kira, I'm going to train you in your kido mastery but I can't do much more than that."

Both men had stopped running, standing by her as they panted, trying to catch their breath. As she had talked, they had listened.

"Why won't you be doing any fighting training with us," Hisagi asked.

Sachiel blushed slightly, trying to find a tactful way to tell them.

"Because she's having a baby," Ichigo said from the doorway.

Both men looked at Ichigo and then back at Sachiel who blushed deeper.

Clearing her throat, she smiled at them, rubbing her hands on her thighs. Standing up, she clasped her hands together. "Shall we then? We have time to get to Seireitei and get the permissions and items I need and then we can come back to get started on training."

Ichigo came to stand beside her, taking her hand.

"I won't have to shift you two since you're already in spirit form, but I will with us. I'll also open a portal to Seireitei, so don't be surprised when you see something other than a senkai gate."

With that, she shifted Ichigo and herself. Ichigo appeared in his shinigami form but Sachiel's form was not what they had seen her fighting in. She wore a brown and cream sleeveless dress that went to her feet. On the dress were large feathered designs that separated the two colors. The gold edged along the collar of the dress and trailed down the front. On her upper arms and wrists were gold cuffs. Her feet wore gilded sandals and to top off the outfit was a halo of fire.

Kira and Hisagi's jaws dropped as they saw her in her outfit.

"I know, not what you'd expect an angel to look like but I can't take my true form, so this is the closest I can come," she explained.

Walking out of the exercise room to the larger area, she stopped, her hands out in front of her. Bright silver and green energy began to form around her hands. A portal began to form in front of her. All three men could see the Seireitei through it.

"All you have to do, is touch it," she explained.

And they did, all three men. Sachiel followed afterward.

"Well that is definitely faster than the senkai gate! No long tunnel to have to go through," she commented happily as the portal closed behind her. Everyone could hear the alarms sounding throughout the compound. They had arrived at the inner courtyard.

Soon enough, the guards of division 2 surrounded them. Hisagi and Kira looking confused, Ichigo nervously scratching his head and Sachiel just standing with her hands folded in front of her, eyes closed as she waited.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," a gruff female voice called. A moment later, Soi Fon appeared. "Why have you come to attack Seireitei?"

"Wha?! No! Not me!" Ichigo said in defense, waving his hands in front of him. Sachiel stepped beside him, looking curiously at the small woman whose eyes widened upon seeing Sachiel. Sachiel smiled as she saw recognition dawn in Soi Fon's eyes.

Soon, the other captains appeared to see what was the cause of the alarm. Sachiel suddenly felt nervous, as they all looked at her, gasping as they recognized her.

"Well," Ichigo said quietly to Sachiel. "Looks like she didn't tell as man people as you had thought."

Sachiel grinned sheepishly, moving her gaze to the ground. "I guess not."

Kira and Hisagi came to stand in front of Ichigo and Sachiel.

"Soi Fon-taicho," Hisagi said, bowing to her. "They are not a threat. She has come to speak to Sou-taicho. They mean the Seireitei no harm."

Soi Fon looked at the man. "I know she means no harm," she said, straightening from her defensive position. She signaled her men to withdraw as she did the same.

Captain Ukitake stepped forward, Captain Kyōraku with him. Both men bowed deeply toward Sachiel.

"Forgive us for being overly cautious," Ukitake said. "The way that you came through to the Seireitei was unusual and raised the alarms."

Sachiel smiled at him as he looked up. "I guess I should have sent a messenger. But it is good to see that you are on alert at all times," she said.

She looked at Ukitake, taking in his pallor. She cocked her head to the side for a moment, her green eyes glowing as she did.

She walked toward the man whose eyes widened as she got closer. She was shorter than him, so she had to look up. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, she placed a hand on his chest, her hand glowing as she did. He gasped upon feeling not only the intimate contact but the warmth that suffused through him.

He gasped again when he felt the constant tightness in his chest lift for the first time in his life. He took a deep breath, surprised that he did not cough when he let it out.

"Wha…how…is it gone?" he stammered.

Sachiel shook her head. "No, but it will be eventually. I know of someone who can take it from you but she would need time to work her abilities. She's a much more accomplished healer than I am. That is…if you will allow her."

Jūshirō gave a wide smile, "If she is as beautiful as you, then I would gladly let her heal me," he said.

"Jūshirō, my friend…when did you become a man of such words?" Shunsui teased, causing the man to blush. "The women of Seireitei better watch out now."

Jūshirō blushed even more as Sachiel took his hand in her own, giving it a light squeeze. She turned to her husband. "Will you excuse me…for just a minute?" she asked him.

Ichigo was scowling, not looking happy that their quick trip was already encountering diversions. "Yes but hurry up. We don't have all day to hang around this place," he scolded.

Sachiel pouted at him before disappearing in a wisp of smoke carried on the breeze.

While Jūshirō and Shunsui started in surprise, as did many of the Seiereitei that were there, Ichigo continued to scowl. "She does that," he said. "She shouldn't be long."

And she wasn't. Before everyone knew it, she was back, looking disheveled as she pulled another woman along behind her. She was as tall as Sachiel with silvery white hair that was plaited back from her face by two braids. Despite the white hair, she was not old, not by any means. Jūshirō held his breath as he glimpsed her sky blue eyes and pale skin, her petite form in a long, lavender gown that was cinched with a gold belt, slits running down both sides from her waist to her ankles. She had gold cuffs on her upper arms and wrists like Sachiel…and she didn't look happy.

As she struggled with Sachiel, Jūshirō and everyone could see the gold garter on her upper thigh.

"I don't know about you, but I really hope she falls over," Shunsui whispered as he leaned toward his friend.

Jūshirō caught himself nodding in agreement, shaking his head to clear himself. He smiled as the two women came up to him, Sachiel straightening her hair and her clothes while the other woman did the same, adjusting a pack that was slung over her shoulder. Sachiel smiled up at him after she finished, turning toward the woman she brought with her.

She frowned, seeing said woman looking away. She backhanded her lightly on the arm, causing the woman to look resignedly at her. Sachiel sighed, "You're being impossible, Rose."

Rose turned to face her. "I'm being impossible? I told you that I was trying to finish my research when you told me you needed my help. I told you to give me a few more hours but you didn't. You dragged me here to who knows where… Where are we anyway?" she finished in a different tone.

"Seireitei over Asia," she answered.

"Really? They have divisions now?"

"Well for the most part over different continents."

"I see…and why are we here again?"

Sachiel motioned to Jūshirō, causing the woman to turn to him. And she suddenly wished she hadn't. Taking in his tall frame, looking up and seeing the kind, brown eyes, Rose immediately felt at a loss for words. Both she and Jūshirō immediately blushed. Shunsui looked back and forth to each, smiling as he realized that they liked each other.

Sachiel beamed as she too, noticed the immediate attraction.

"Rose, this is Ukitake Jūshirō," she said. "He needs your help. Jūshirō, this is Rosedawn Sunstrider, and old friend of mine and an amazing healer. She can heal the tuberculosis that you have."

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes but it will take a little time," she answered.

Turning around, she waved to Ichigo. "Long time no see, cousin," she called as he waved in return.

Jūshirō smiled at the woman. "I don't plan on going anywhere for a while," he said. Then he realized what she said. "Cousin?"

"Rose is my cousin three times from my mother's side," Sachiel explained.

"Angels have cousins?" Shunsui asked, confused.

Sachiel and Rose both laughed, Jūshirō staring at the woman with the silvery hair. "No, but elves do," Rose said.

Captain Unohana took this time as an opportunity to approach the newly arrived group.

"Forgive me for intruding," she said, bowing. "If you can help Captain Ukitake whereas we have not been able to fully heal him in the past, it would be greatly appreciated."

Rose smiled graciously at her, "I will do my best."

Ichigo came over as well, taking Sachiel's hand in his own. She smiled up at him.

"Don't take too long healing him, Rose," he said. "We'll be needing your help in a few months."

Rose looked confused, as did the other captains; Sachiel blushed.

"If he's not fully cured in a few months, you'll have to take a break to help deliver a baby," he elaborated.

Rose continued to look confused for a moment before understanding dawned on her. She squealed happily, jumping on Sachiel and hugging her tightly. She let go long enough to put her hand on Sachiel's lower belly.

"Strong, healthy." she said. "It will be a boy."

"Now you've ruined it!" Sachiel whined. "I didn't want to know!"

All three captains had surprised looks on their faces as it dawned on them as well.

"You're pregnant?!" they asked in shock and unison.

Sachiel blushed deep red, hiding her face behind Ichigo as he smiled wide. "Yeah, she's having another baby for me," he said proudly.

Shunsui came up to Ichigo, slapping him heartily on the back. "Way to go, Ichigo! That's fantastic! Babies are always welcome!" he congratulated.

Unohana and Ukitake also congratulated the two, promising to come see them as soon as the baby was born. The entire group, including Hisagi and Kira walked to the 13th Division's grounds to help Rose get situated. Kiyone's usual dominating personality took a back seat to Sachiel and Rose's presence, helping to fix another room close to her captain's so that Rose could tend him better.

Unohana and Shunshui stayed behind as Sachiel and Ichigo left with the other two men. They really had to go see Sou-taicho Yamamoto.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took me so long to write. I was having a bit of trouble trying to condense everything down since I realized that if I drew it out like I wanted, well we'd have probably 260 chapters. =)

* * *

And…Wait, what???

After they finished getting Rose settled in, she immediately set about unpacking her herbs and different liquids that she would need to completely heal Jūshirō.

She was nervous to have met the man. Like Sachiel, she was taller than most elves, including the men, leading many to wonder if she wasn't part human. She wasn't, at least, not directly. Meeting Jūshirō had set her on edge. He was handsome and emitted a warm, gentle aura that had immediately attracted her.

Captain Unohana watched curiously as Rose unpacked all the items, asking questions about the different vials and packets, to which Rose explained what each was for and how they would be able to help him.

"So, you are an elf," Jūshirō asked from his seat by the view of his ponds.

"Mmm," Rose answered, nodding her head. "Though not of the same as Sachiel. She is a blood elf, whereas I am still a noble high elf of Faedwer. Unlike Sachiel's people, mine are still allied with our Darnassian cousins. Night elves, if you will. They, like my own, are still tied to nature's magic, whereas Sachiel's are just tied to magic. Powerful, yes but still lacking in some parts. They are no longer immortal. However, she's still very astute with herbs and alchemical studies but…" She trailed off. "I'm rambling."

The group smiled at her. "It's very interesting to hear of new lands and new people," Jūshirō said to help ease her. "I'm sure that you'll find our culture and people just as interesting as I'm beginning to find yours."

Shunsui arched an eyebrow at his friend. He was really being uncharacteristically forward. Ukitake's words were not lost on Unohana either. She also gave Jūshirō a sly smile.

"Shunshui," she said. "Will you come back to the Fourth Division with me and help me with a project?'

"eh? Now?" he replied in surprise. "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't," she answered, giving him that smile that intimidated so many.

Rose had stopped her sorting to look at the three people. "_Weird…they're weird for humans_," she said to herself.

/*\

Sachiel fidgeted…and pulled…and scratched. Ichigo looked over at her. "What's wrong with you," he asked.

"It itches," she grumbled.

"You're not looking very angelic when you do that."

She glared at him, lips pursed. "You try wearing this stiff thing. I don't like formality but this trip called for it."

"I'm sure gramps won't mind if you wear what you usually wear around the house or when you fight," Ichigo said.

"Your grandfather? We're going to meet a member of your family," Sachiel said, jaw agape.

Ichigo stopped, confused. "No. That's just what I call the Sou-taichio. He's pretty old."

"Oh," she replied, blushing. "Now I really feel dumb."

Ichigo shrugged. "At least you're not blonde…or an airhead. Though I wonder sometimes."

Sachiel smacked him on the arm, walking away in a huff before suddenly disappearing.

Ichigo sigh, looking at the two men who were with them. He jerked his head slightly, both men nodding as they all used shun'po to reach the doors of the first division.

For Ichigo, Hisago and Kira, reaching the doors was easy. Gaining access was another thing entirely. After more than a few minutes and a messenger later, they were finally allowed inside.

When they reached Sou-taicho Yamamoto's office, they were only slightly surprised to find Sachiel already there, enjoying tea with Sasakibe and the Head Captain. Normally, Sasakibe would be off to the side to wait on his captain but Sachiel had insisted he join, to which, Yamamoto could not refuse her request.

"Oh there you are, Ichigo," Sachiel said. "I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto said. "Your wife here was just telling us about the training she has planned for Kira and Hisagi."

He motioned for the men to sit, Sasakibe bringing them pillows to sit on. Ichigo picked his up and set it next to his wife.

Yamamoto looked at Ichigo. "You did not tell us that you took a wife. You merely stated that you would like to deal only with the higher level hollows. And to discover your wife's lineage as well. What else have you been keeping from us, Ichigo?"

Sachiel looked at him confusedly. "Is every part of my husband's life to be known to Soul Society?" she asked.

Ichigo scowled. "No. They don't need to know everything."

Sachiel seemed to accept that, no longer wanting to question Yamamoto other than what they had come here for.

Sou-taicho Yamamoto. There are a few things I could like to request if you don't mind," she said.

Looking now to Sachiel, Yamamoto nodded, grunting slightly. "Ask and I will provide you with what I can."

Sachiel smiled.

As everyone continued to listen to their conversation, Sachiel listed off the items she would need. She needed records for Hisagi and Kira and requested permission to keep them with her as long as needed for their training. She also informed him of Rose and her need here to be with Captain Ukitake so that she may finally take his tuberculosis.

This surprised Yamamoto since he had had the disease since he was a child. Nothing the healers of the fourth division had been able to cure it.

"And what makes you think this woman can?" he asked.

"Rose is very gifted when it comes to diseases. She can either inflict or remove them. As long as he's had this, it will take a while for it to be completely taken. But in his heart, he dreads every day knowing that he cannot be at his full potential. Yes, he is strong in his abilities and as a captain, this is expected but if he overexerts himself, he finds himself as weak as a baby," she explained. "This frustrates him to no end, despite the smile he gives everyone around him. He's not completely happy on the inside."

"You are insightful, Guardian," Yamamoto said. "Do you believe that these men are also able to achieve bankai?"

Sachiel was a bit taken aback, looking over at the two before looking at Ichigo. "They have not achieved it?"

"No, we have not," Hisagi said, Izuru nodding in agreement.

"Well, then we really have our work cut out for us," she replied, turning back to the head captain. "They will learn it. Then they can truly take over the divisions they currently watch."

She turned to the files that Sasakibe placed in front of her. He served Ichigo and the two men tea while Sachiel perused through them. She made mental notes of their talents and abilities, what their strong points were and also their weaknesses.

After several minutes, she closed the last file, turning to the men and smiled.

"Hard but not impossible," she said.

"Sou-taicho Yamamoto, thank you for your hospitality," she added with a slight bow to him. "I will be in touch as to their progress." Turning to Ichigo, she nodded, the other two men also rising with her.

"Should you need anything else, Guardian, please feel free to ask. We will do what we can," Yamamoto said to her.

Sachiel smiled, at him before coming around the table and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Sasakibe and did the same. Both men blushed like school boys, which really unnerved Ichigo. It was a scary sight.

As they left, the began making their way to the third and ninth divisions so that each could take some belongings with them that they would need, spare clothes and such.

/*\

They were standing outside the gates to the ninth division when Ichigo felt the spirit pressure of Kenpachi Zaraki. Sachiel looked at her husband curiously as he began to look nervous. Ichigo had been hoping that they wouldn't run into him while they were here but considering the ruckus that had been raised when they arrived, it didn't surprise him too much.

Sachiel put a hand on his arm, curious look on her face. "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"Remember that captain I told you about?"

"Which one?"

"The really powerful one that always has the little girl with him."

Sachiel looked thoughtful for a moment, her finger to her lips. "Charko? No that's not right. Raziki? No…Zaraki! That's the name!" she exclaimed happily that she remembered.

"That would be him."

"But you said he was a battle hungry, over powered psycho."

"Yeah…that's accurate."

"You had a really tough time beating him, you said."

Ichigo frowned.

"What about him? Is that what's got you nervous?"

"He's heading our way."

Sachiel looked surprised. "Yeah? I'd like to meet him."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise. "Meet him?"

As Ichigo finished his question, Kenpachi came into sight, heading straight for them.

"Yo! Ichigo!" he said. "Long time."

Ichigo scowled. "Kenpachi."

Kenpachi smiled, looking down at the smaller man. "You get any stronger?"

"A bit."

"Then this should be fun. Draw, Ichigo." Both men went for their weapons.

Sachiel stepped in front of Ichigo, a broad smile on her face. "Hi! I'm Sachiel! You must be Kenpachi. Ichigo's told me a lot about you," she chirped, holding her hand out.

Kenpachi drew back, slightly surprised that this small woman would place herself in front of him. He scratched his head in confusion. At that point, Yachiru popped up on his shoulder. She was older than she had been before but not by much. She tilted her head to the side, smiling.

"Hello! You're pretty," she said.

Sachiel smiled at the girl. "Thank you."

"Isn't she pretty, Ken-chan? I hope I get to be as pretty when I get older!"

Sachiel continued to smile, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Well now that we know who you are, step over there. Ichigo and I have some unfinished business," Kenpachi said.

Sachiel's smile faltered a bit. "And what would that be?"

"He wants to finish our fight," Ichigo said from behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But he can't fight you. I won't let you. We didn't come here to start fighting with anyone."

"Can't be helped, Sachi. He wants it, I might as well oblige him so that way he can stop tracking me down."

"But he'll just keep on until he's beaten you."

"Enough talk!" Kenpachi said, raising his sword.

Sachiel was still standing in front of Ichigo when he brought it down. Only to be stopped by a barrier that suddenly flickered and glowed around Sachiel.

Eyes wide, Ichigo pushed his wife aside. "Move out of the way!"

"Oh no you don't," she yelled, silver light forming around her hand as she jumped up, hitting Kenpachi in the head. The man was dazed for a moment, looking at Ichigo before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, falling at his feet.

"What'd you do that for?" Ichigo yelled at Sachiel.

"I don't want any fighting. I know he wants to fight you and I know you probably want it too but right now, I want no fighting!" she yelled back, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Taken aback, Ichigo stared at his wife as she started crying into her hands.

"eh…uh…Sachi," he said, moving toward her. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I…" he didn't know how to finish, wrapping his arms around her.

Kenpachi started coming around, Yachiru standing over him. He shook his head, sitting up. "What was that?" he asked.

"Sachi hit you in the head, Ken-chan," Yachiru answered.

"Eh?"

Yachiru pointed to Ichigo who was holding said woman in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"You knocked me out, woman," he asked in disbelief

Ichigo glared at him as he suddenly felt his wife push away from him.

Stalking toward Kenpachi, Sachiel said, "I just wanted a normal day, a peaceful day. We came here with good intentions! If you have a grudge against my husband because he beat you when he was in a weaker form, I can assure you that you have no chance now. So do us a favor and get over it!" She finished this with a slap to Kenpachi's face that actually left a handprint behind. She turned back to Ichigo, crying against his chest.

"Hormones," Ichigo explained.

Kenpachi looked confused still, rubbing his cheek. "This is my wife, Kenpachi. She came here to Seireitei to talk to Gramps. She's a bit moody at the moment. Pregnant women do that."

"Eh? You're having a baby, Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked.

"No, idiot. I'm having the baby. Ichigo's just the father," Sachiel bit at him. Ichigo was slightly taken by surprise at her words and the venom in her voice. He couldn't really blame her though. She was far enough along to have these hormone imbalances, although to most it would seem it was a bit early in the pregnancy. Ichigo sighed to himself. He knew it was going to get worse.

Because angels didn't procreate and so, it had been somewhat of a guessing game for Ichigo and his father when Sachiel was pregnant with Rei. They had estimated that her pregnancy would run at most, twenty eight weeks. Sachiel was going to be giving birth almost sooner than most women. Her elven heritage was also a factor in that it extended it just a bit longer. She'd be giving birth in just over four months.

"Zaraki. You should not trouble our guests," a new voice said.

Ichigo turned, seeing Byakuya walking toward them. _"Great. What now?"_ he thought to himself.

Upon reaching them, Byakuya nodded slightly in greeting.

"Is everything alright, Ichigo?"

"Yeah. We're fine. Sachi just got upset is all," he answered.

Byakuya nodded in understanding. Hisagi came out with Izuru, both men now had packs slung to their backs.

"We're ready," Hisagi said. Bowing to Byakuya. "Kuchiki-taicho."

Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sachiel-san," the noble said to her. When she turned to him, his heart felt saddened at the look of her reddened eyes and tear stains on her face. She wiped as them, trying to compose herself.

"My apologies," she said softly. "I let my emotions get the best of me."

Byakuya nodded, grunting slightly. "I have a request to ask of you, if I may," he said.

"Ask it."

"While I do not feel the need to further train myself, I would like to help in training these two men, given your condition," he asked.

Sachiel gasped in surprise that he knew already. Word sure got around fast in this place! "Your help would certainly be welcomed, Kuchiki Byakuya but I'm afraid I have no more room in my house."

Byakuya smiled slightly, "I will come by using a senkai gate every day if that is acceptable to you?"

Sachiel seemed to consider this a moment, looking up to Ichigo as if to ask for permission. He nodded to his wife.

"It will be less strain on you, Sachi."

She nodded in agreement. "Then it's agreed?"

Both turned to Byakuya, Sachiel smiling brightly. "We would welcome your help, Byakuya-san. Your thoughtfulness is greatly appreciated," she said to him.

She smiled at him, crooking a finger as she gestured to him. He hesitated a moment before leaning down, Sachiel cupping a hand as she whispered into his ear. His eyes widened for a moment before she moved away. He cleared his throat, composing himself again.

"Zaraki. If you feel the need to release some pent up energy, we shall go out into the forest and spar there," Byakuya offered to the man. "Ichigo and Sachiel cannot accommodate you."

Smiling, Kenpachi stood, following Byakuya for a moment before both shun'po'd out of sight.

Ichigo put his arm around his wife. "I think we've spent enough time here. Let's go home." Sachiel nodded in agreement.

Sachiel raised her hands, a different light this time was forming between her fingers. She spun the green light, leaves of a darker shade materializing. Ichigo put his hand on her arm, motioning for the two men to do the same. They placed a hand on her other arm. As she cast the light above them, they felt themselves fade.

/*\

And appear at the Kurosaki house.

"There. Now you two can take the rest of the day to get settled in," Sachiel said to them.

Both men bowed to Sachiel and Ichigo, making their way to their room where their gigais waited for them.

Sachiel went to the den, her clothes flashing to her jeans and blouse that she had been wearing earlier. She sat down, looking up at Ichigo as she patted the spot beside her.

He smiled, at her. "Actually, I was thinking of having a snack. You want something from the kitchen?" he asked.

Sachiel frowned, getting up from her spot as she stood in front of him. She nodded, following him.

Ichigo made her sit at the breakfast bar in the kitchen while he grabbed some pie and fruit from the refrigerator and then some milk. After serving them both a slice of pie and setting the fruit between and the two glasses of milk, he sat close to her. She didn't look happy for some odd reason.

Ichigo moved his stool closer still, enough so that they were touching. Turning her to face him, he pulled up her legs, setting them across his. She leaned toward him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"_Nothing much, really. I guess I'm still kind of upset at what happened on our trip."_

"_You shouldn't have done that. Punching Kenpachi like you did."_

"_He'll just have to wait until I'm no longer pregnant and I'll kick his ass the right way."_

He smirked at that last comment. He didn't think she could but he knew she would give it a helluvah shot.

And this was the scene that Jaxxine, Hemah, Kon and Rei walked into.

"Don't you two look cozy!" Jaxxine said, putting down a few bags.

"They do. Like a few lovestruck teenagers," Hemah agreed.

Kon smiled as he looked on. He didn't get into discussions about how Sachiel and Ichigo looked together. The last time he did was when they were arguing, before they got married. Kon had tried getting Ichigo to go see her but he refused to the point where Ichigo got upset with the stuffed toy body and taped him completely up before throwing him out the window.

Sachiel looked at them, smiling while Ichigo began to scowl again, taking a bite of his pie. Rei took this opportunity to come around to her mother's side, using her leg to help her get up on the stool before trying to get up all the way into her lap.

Sachiel helped her, seating her in front. Rei took the fork from the counter and began to each Sachiel's pie slice. "Well I guess we know who's hungry," Hemah said.

"That was my pie, you know," Sachiel scolded Rei. Rei stopped, looking at her mother for a moment before putting the fork down. "I sorry, mommy," she apologized.

"It's ok, Rei. I'll share mine with mommy, ok?" Ichigo said.

Rei turned to her father, smiling. "Ok, daddy." she said before resuming eating the pie.

Sachiel frowned, something catching her eye. It was peeking out of one of the bags. It was gray…and fuzzy.

"What's that," she asked, avoiding a forkful of chocolate crème pie that Ichigo was attempting to feed her.

Hemah looked down at the bag that the gray thing was sticking out of. "This?" she asked, taking it out of the bag.

"Mimichu!" Rei squealed, jumping off Sachiel's lap and running to Hemah. The girl smiled as Rei reached her, giving the doll a squeeze as she took it.

"Well whatever it is, Rei likes it," Ichigo said. "She doesn't really have many stuffed toys."

"Yeah except the ones Yuzu gave her and that glowing caterpillar thing that my friend back home sent me along with all those baby clothes," Sachiel agreed.

Hemah picked up her little sister, hugging her as she walked to her mother. "Ann'da, where did you guys go? You smell different," she remarked.

"We went to Soul Society," Ichigo answered. "We're going to have a few guests for a while since we're gonna help them train. Byakuya is also going to be stopping by daily to help us out since your mother discovered this morning that she won't be able to help with the fighting training."

Jaxxine, Kon and Hemah all looked at Sachiel confusedly.

"I'm having another baby," she said with a smile.

Everyone erupted in cheers and well wishes. Rei seemed to be the only one who didn't know why but went along in cheering.

And so it was…

As Sachiel's pregnancy progressed, so did the training with Hisagi and Izuru. Both men grew stronger each day. Sachiel was able to teach Izuru how to keep a small amount of reiatsu as a reserve to draw on before teaching him how to use kido without calling out the spell or even the spell name. He became very proficient in his ability. He also learned her healing spells. She promised to teach him her attacks when she was able.

Hisagi also grew more comfortable with his sword and it's shikai form. Before long, he had achieved bankai. The look of it was amazing in itself. Sachiel said that they reminded her for the double bladed swords that the guards in her home world wielded. The only difference being the fiery aura that his emitted. Hemah had stepped in to help with his training with those swords. Her speed and agility making a fine match for him. She would correct his movements when needed but her teaching method proved to be invaluable to him. She would train with him for hours, increasing his ease of movement with them.

At the end of the day, they would all relax after dinner, Ichigo and Rei both rubbing Sachiel's rounded belly in turns as she would relax against the couch. As she had thought, she didn't get very large with the baby, but Rei loved to give it attention, often pulling up her mother's shirt to give her belly a kiss. Everyone seemed to enjoy helping her get off the couch. She was small of frame and toned of body but having a bulge like that in front of her did little to help her move around.

Byakuya had also begun coming around even when he wasn't to be helping training. They would often find him in Jaxxine's company, watching as she sculpted her metals or cut her gems to make intricate jewelry with.

Only Jaxxine and Byakuya knew what went on when they were alone, what they spoke about. Jaxxine found a different side of him that reminded her of a curious child. Byakuya enjoyed watching her delicate fingers shape the metals with her small hammers after she had heated it. The first time he had come to see her, she was cutting a gem and the glasses on her face had actually made him laugh as her eyes seemed impossibly huge through the lenses.

He would ask questions about her methods, the different cuts, why she chipped this part off. Before long, he had his own pair of eye enlarging glasses to see what she was doing.

She and Byakuya were sitting next to each other by the fountain, their heads close as they talked quietly to themselves. At times, they would just sit and watch the waterfall, thinking. Byakuya thought to the last private encounter they had had together.

_She had made him a necklace out of adamantite. The chain of it was as fine as thread with a pendant that resembled a small version of his sword. Nestled in the hilt of it was a bright silvery blue stone that she called a Star of Elune. _

_She had presented the necklace to him in private, smiling as he took the fine necklace from her hand where the tiny sword nestled between her fingers. Though he was used to seeing intricate jewelry, this piece showed every last detail of his sword despite its size. It radiated an unfamiliar force that made him feel move alive when he touched it._

"_The chain is unbreakable, Byakuya. It is made of adamantine which resembles silver. The stone that I set in there is of a powerful design. You are already strong without it but I thought that it would be fitting for you," she explained. "I could find no other design more suited to you."_

_Byakuya had been pleased to receive such a gift. He even let her put it around his neck, fastening the clasp. As he came up from his stooped position, Jaxxine had not taken her hands from his shoulders. Looking into her eyes, he leaned forward again, giving Jaxxine a small brush of his lips against hers._

_Jaxxine's eyes went wide at the feel of his lips touching hers, feeling them as they tingled. She smiled, "That was my first kiss."_

Sachiel had seen how close the two were getting but knew it couldn't last. Her sister would have to go back to her home soon. She had already stayed here two months. Time moved differently here than in Azeroth. What was the equivalent of just a few weeks here was almost two months in Azeroth. When she had brought it up to Jaxxine while they were making lunch, she agreed that it was almost time for her to go home, to tend to her duties on the war council.

"I would like to stay until the baby is born. So that I can meet my nephew," she said. "Even if I never see him again, I would like to at least meet him."

Sachiel smiled, hugging her sister. "I would like that."

As her pregnancy advanced, her work at the clinic diminished, often working from home if they should need anything. Yuzu and Karin would take Rei for the weekends, Isshin glad to have time with his granddaughter.

Rose had also begun to bring Ukitake to the Sunday feasts, encouraging him to exercise more on the equipment that Sachiel and Ichigo kept in the lower training area. His health was improving by leaps and bounds. Almost all of his pallor from his disease was gone. That was a good sign as it meant that his illness was also almost gone.

It was after one of their weekly sparring matches that Ichigo, Sachiel, Rose, Ukitake, Jaxxine, Byakuya, Hemah, Hisagi, Izuru, Renji and Rukia were relaxing in the late evening that she began to feel a twinge of pain in her lower back.

"Ichigo?" she said to him.

"Eh? What?"

"I think you had better call your father," she said.

"Why?"

Just as the question left his lips, she gasped, holding her stomach.

Rose rushed over to her cousin's side, putting her hand on Sachiel's belly, feeling the sudden relaxation of the tight muscles there.

She looked at Sachiel, then at Ichigo. "We better get her inside and to bed." She turned to Hisagi and Izuru, pointing at the latter, "You, I may need your help. You," pointing at Hisagi, "get me some water going, boil it. Hemah, find me some cloths, towels, blankets."

All three jumped into action, Ichigo picking up Sachiel and taking her upstairs to their bedroom. He wouldn't let her lay down, holding her as she would have another spasm of pain. Her hands that were on his arms, tightening almost painfully as she tried to relax and breathe her way through the contraction. He adjusted the pillows on the bed as quickly as possible to make an incline for him to lean against. He wasn't going to leave the room. He had been with her when Rei was born and this baby would also have its father present for the arrival.

Rose and Izuru came into the room behind Ichigo, going to the private bathroom to wash their hands. Jaxxine also came into the room, coming over to the bed to begin to help undress Sachiel. She draped a sheet across her lap before pulling her pants down. Ichigo couldn't believe how calm she was being in order to help prepare her sister for the birth. She took off the shirt and bra, taking all the clothes to the hamper before sitting next to her sister, holding her hand.

Hemah came in with a pile of towels, blankets and a plastic liner, making a make-shift mat on the other side of the bed, wrapping it all in an oversized towel. She nodded to Jaxxine, who motioned to Ichigo to lift Sachiel. As he did, Jaxxine reached under her sister, pulling the very thick mat under her before setting her back down.

Ukitake and Byakuya stood by the large open shoji doors that led out to the private garden where Sachiel grew her herbs and flowers. Renji and Rukia were also standing with them, amazed at the coordinated effort of the two women.

"You're amazingly adept at this," Ukitake commented.

"Children are born anywhere and at any time. It's not uncommon for a soldier to bring his pregnant wife to battle. Orcs especially," Jaxxine answered. "They thrive on their battle lust and many times, if the mother lives through the battle, it's enough to send her into labor."

"So you've done this before," Byakuya asked.

"Many times," she said.

Hemah sat on the side of the bed, holding Sachiel's other hand. Rose came out of the bathroom, wiping her hands on a clean cloth. She looked over to Ukitake, "Can you please fetch my medical kit from downstairs? I may need it."

Ukitake nodded, disappearing in a flash of shun'po before returning, said kit in hand.

Rose opened it, pulling out a few instruments, setting them on another clean cloth from the pile that Hemah had brought in.

"He's impatient," Rose commented. "He's at most four weeks early." She lifted the sheet, enough to expose all of Sachiel's legs. She inserted two fingers into her.

"Very impatient. She's almost half ready and it's just barely started."

Sachiel looked at Rose in terror as her words sunk in. Rose handed her a small vial. "Drink. You will numb from drinking it. It will lessen the pain since it's likely he'll come rushing out."

"At least it will be a quick birth. Don't worry, cousin. Nothing will go wrong," she reassured her.

Picking up a small instrument that looked like a hook, inserting it into Sachiel. Fluid immediately soaked the mat beneath her. Rose put her hands under the sheet covering her cousin, feeling the bands of muscle tighten under her fingers.

"If you feel the need, don't push. Not just yet." she instructed.

Ichigo sat behind his wife, his arms around her as she leaned against him for support. Jaxxine made her way back downstairs to look for more towels, Ichigo immediately grabbing Sachiel's hand in his own.

She didn't scream, but she did hiss and make small moans with each contraction. After a few more minutes of Izuru and Rose rearranging things to her liking, she checked Sachiel again, smiling this time.

"You can push when you feel a contraction, Sachiel," she said, wiping her hand on a cloth.

Hemah left the bed, putting her mother's hand in Ichigo's. She went to where Renji and Rukia stood, smiling at them before sitting on the deck, looking away from the events taking place in the room behind her.

Renji and Rukia went to sit with her.

Ukitake and Byakuya were too fascinated at what was going on in the room to look away.

Hemah closed her eyes, hearing her mother strain with each contraction to bring her little sibling into the world. She herself had been born on a battlefield of which her mother was serving as a healer since they would not allow her to directly engage in battle due to her condition.

She wondered for a moment what it would feel like to bring a life into the world. She did know this, though. If she were to ever settle down and have a family, it would be here in this world, not in the one she left behind.

"Push, Sashay! I can see the head coming," Rose encouraged. Izuru also watched in fascination as he saw the baby's head begin to crown. Sachiel pushed, using Ichigo's hands as a brace, Rose holding onto her feet. There wasn't much she could do at this point but what she was doing now. The small grayish head began to push through and then stopped.

Sighing, Rose looked at her cousin. "For all his impatience, he stopped. I'm going to have to cut," she said.

Sachiel nodded. She knew she wouldn't be able to feel it. Once the baby had started moving downward, she had gone numb as her cousin said she would.

Rose used the scalpel like instrument to cut her cousin, making a small v shape. Once the last cut was made, the baby slipped further out, Sachiel pushing as she could. She leaned against Ichigo who whispered encouragement to her, brushing her stray hair away from her face, a cool towel resting on her chest that he would use now and again to wipe at her forehead.

Before long, everyone heard Rose exclaim, "He's out!"

She made quick work of the cord, cleaning the baby's mouth out before laying him on a blanket, rubbing at the gray coating he hand. The movement of her hands caused him to start crying out, his lung filling with precious air. Ukitake grasped Byakuya's arm in surprise, marveling at the small baby on the bed that Rose was wiping with a warm, wet cloth that Izuru had brought from the bathroom.

Hisagi made his entrance just as the baby came out, his eyes going wide at seeing the baby slide out of Sachiel. He set the warm water by Rose, backing away slowly as he kept his eyes on the baby.

After Rose wiped most of the baby down, she put him in the water, scrubbing a bit more with the cloth. She wrapped him in a blanket, handing him to Izuru who had never held a baby before. He held the baby close, as Rose went again to Sachiel.

"You know the routine, Sashay," she said. "Push the rest out."

And she did. Jaxxine appeared by her side with another plastic liner that Rose put all the bloody cloths in. None had reached the bed. Ichigo's father would help with the disposal of that later. Izuru knelt beside Sachiel and Ichigo, handing them the baby.

Ichigo and Sachiel looked down at the baby, smiling at him as Izuru looked on. The baby's eyes opened, looking at his mother for the first time, bright cobalt blue eyes staring at her. He smiled, a tiny arm coming up to touch her face.

"He's perfect, Sachi," Ichigo said to her.

"He is amazing," Izuru commented.

Both parents looked at him. "Yes, he is." Sachiel agreed.

"Thank you, Sachiel for allowing me to help bring him into the world. I've never attended a birth before so this was without a doubt a very amazing event and one that I will remember forever," he said to her.

"Me, too," Hisagi agreed.

Jaxxine sat on the side of the bed, Hemah coming to sit beside her to meet her new little brother.

"What are you going to name him?" she asked.

Sachiel looked at Ichigo.

He smiled. "I was thinking that I really liked Ryoku," he said.

"What does it mean," Hemah asked.

"Strength," Ichigo answered.

Sachiel smiled, as did Hemah. "I like it," Jaxxine said.

"It's a very good name, Ichigo," Byakuya commented, Ukitake agreeing.

Renji and Rukia came to stand next to Byakuya and Ukitake, taking in the baby's orangish fuzz and blue eyes.

"He's so tiny," Renji said. "He's gonna have to grow into that name."

Sachiel laughed, stroking the baby's cheek. "He will. He most definitely will."

She turned to look at Ichigo, "You have a son now, Skilled One. You'll have to train him well in his abilities when he gets older," she said to him.

Ichigo smirked. "I will, when it's time," he answered.

"I guess that baby shower that Hiyori wanted to give me is gonna have to be a welcome shower," Sachiel laughed.

As Rose finished cleaning up Sachiel, sewing together the incisions she had made, she straightened, putting her hands on the back of her hips and stretching.

"Well then," she said. "Ichigo, I need you and everyone else to scram out of the room. Izuru, you can help me. We need to finish her up."

Ichigo did, taking everyone downstairs with him besides Izuru. It was time for a celebratory drink.

Izuru helped Rose, lifting Sachiel's hips when it came time to put her padding on and underpants to keep it in place. He was gentle with her, which Rose noted.

"You've done this before," she commented.

"He was in the fourth division in Soul Society," Sachiel answered sleepily, the baby suckling at her breast. "They are healers, remember?"

"Oh yes. So he's very used to tending people who need it," Rose said.

Izuru blushed under the unspoken praise from the women. He wasn't used to people recognizing his abilities. At the same time, his chest swelled with pride.

Sachiel reached for his hand. He took it without speaking and she squeezed lightly, letting him see her gratitude. He reached behind her, adjusting the pillows so that she could lay comfortably with the baby.

"All done," Rose announced. "Let's let these two have some private time." She steered Izuru out of the room, looking over her shoulder and giving Sachiel a nod as she closed the door.

No one felt it, no one noticed the intense yellow glow that filled the room where Sachiel had given birth. And no one would see the seal that she had placed on his right shoulder blade.

* * *

I was messing with my japanese/english dictionary and I discovered what Byakuya's name means. It means **white (arctic) night, short night** depending on the context you use. Also I discovered that Renji's name means...range or stove. Just sharing a few things.

the next chapter is gonna be sad but that's where the main plot of the story comes in. You might like it, you might hate it. It's already forming, just needs some fine tuning.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok! So, there have been some questions submitted to me from Dark Jason (thank you for your encouragement, btw).

Sachiel age: Sachiel doesn't really have an age. In the chapter where she explained everything to everyone about her lineage, she is an angel and immortal. She's been in hiding for thousands of years so …take your best guess there for her age. She appears to be a woman around 24/25 years old.

Ichigo's age: Ichigo met Sachiel when he was on a college trip to North America on an elective. There was an inconsistency that I spotted in this but considering Arizona and Mexico are so close, meh, I left it. He was roughly around 20 years of age when he met her. He spent six months fighting along side her, learning different things. He's roughly around 26 now. He and Sachiel have been married only four years, Rei is going to be three in July.

Sachiel's sister: Jaxxine is an elf. Her age in years? She appears young, like Sachiel, to be around a 23 year old woman. Considering the timeline that I put in, Azeroth and the world Ichigo and Sachiel live in do not move at the same pace. One week earth time is one month in Azeroth time. In spite of this, she's roughly 160 years old. Sin'dorei elves are not immortal but they do live a very long time. Unfortunately, Jaxxine is going to suffer a horrible fate. I can't tell you much more. She isn't much younger than Sachiel if Sachi were still an elf. Sachiel was born 40 years before her.

Sachiel's other daughter: Hemah, if you haven't noticed the angelic name, is the equivalent of an assassin on earth. She was is only about 60 years old. She's still very young even for an elf. She would appear to be around the age of someone 17 years old.

Any other questions, feel free to ask. I would love to see more reviews because I don't feel as if anyone really likes the story because I've gotten so few. Fantasy is my favorite genre so I was hoping more people would be interested. I know many can't see Ichigo with someone other than Rukia, but seriously, think outside the box.

Also, Rei's personality is based on my neice Ella's personality. She's simply the most adorable doll you have ever seen. She has all these bouncy spiral curls in a deep brown with gold and orange highlights, just like Rei's. Same big brown eyes. I couldn't resist putting her in the story.

On another note! I went out to go to the market and was about blown over. Just gotta love the windstorms on the plains…not! Weatherman said it would be breezy with 40 mph windgusts…yeah…no. Try 50 with gusts up to 65/70. If we had the heat for it, we'd be having a tornado. Oh! And they're predicting snow in the next few days. O.o

I hate the weatherman…

* * *

Partings and Tragedy

The next few weeks at the Kurosaki house was a lot of hustle and bustle. As if it weren't crowded enough with all the houseguests, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Hiyori and Shinji all descended on the household to meet the new baby, help adjust Ichigo and Rei to the new addition, help with housework, you name it.

It wasn't long before people began tripping over each other, tempers got short and Sachiel had to step in to settle more than a few arguments.

She was sitting outside on a couch in the canopied garden where everyone usually gathered when Jaxxine came out to see her.

Sachiel had Ryoku propped on her lap, holding a bottle for him to feed with. She didn't like bottles but with no privacy at the house, she really didn't have time to breastfeed him. Jaxxine sat on the couch next to her, her hand reaching out and stroking the fuzzy orange head. Ryoku had been dozing as he suckled, his eyes popping open as he felt his head being touched.

Sachiel looked at her sister, smiling at her before turning her attention back to her son.

"It's time, isn't it," she asked.

"Yes. I have to get back. I wish I could stay longer but I've been gone too long," Jaxxine said. "I'm sure Theron is beside himself trying to figure out why I haven't sent any reports in almost a year. He possibly could have replaced me already on the emissary council."

Sachiel nodded. "He always was a bit impatient."

Jaxxine chuckled. "More than a little," she agreed.

"Is everyone still here," Sachiel asked.

"Yes. Except Byakuya. He left about an hour ago. We already said our goodbyes. He looked sad." Jaxxine said.

Sachiel nodded. "Parting from someone you care about is a sad thing."

Jaxxine sat there quietly. "Perhaps someday, I can come back. Maybe I could stay," she said.

Sachiel took her hand, "I would really like that."

Jaxxine nodded, getting up and turning away so that her sister couldn't see the tears that threatened to spill over. She wiped her face before clearing her throat. "I better go get my things. I have a few bags now instead of just the one I came with," she said as she walked back to the house.

She made her way to her room, smiling and greeting everyone as they came across her path. She mentally sighed to herself, preparing for what was about to come.

She gathered up her three bags that she would be taking back with her. Most of the clothing had fit in there but what couldn't, she had left for Kon to give to his girlfriend since he had mentioned that they were around the same size.

She recalled the private farewell that she had given to Byakuya. Although he had been very sad, he understood her reasons for going. They had sat in her room talking one last time, offering him advice on a few more issues within his family that she knew he could handle but enjoyed talking to her about. When he had left, he had given her a long, lingering kiss. She savored the feel of him against her, his arms around her waist. She was going to miss him most.

She looked around the room, taking it in one more time. Making her way out the door, she let the aura of the house fill her senses so that she could recall it again if she should ever need to. Nothing exciting had happened since she had arrived except for the demon Sachiel had to deal with and the birth of her nephew. She smiled to herself as she recalled the first time she got to hold him.

His cobalt eyes had looked curiously into hers, his hand reaching up to touch her face as he had with his mother. Jaxxine had thought her heart would break from joy at the feel of his tiny hand on her cheek. She brought his tiny smile to mind, relishing it since she didn't know when she would be able to see her nephew again.

As she went downstairs, she found everyone gathered around the kitchen table, various foods in different stages of consumption. Some of the things that were eaten here were beyond even her. Yuzu had tried to feed her natto the other day and seeing the slime coming off of it, she had quickly pushed it away, her stomach threatening to do her in.

She stopped at the table, everyone looking at her as they took in her bags.

"You're going," Ichigo asked, looking up.

"Yes. I have to get back to my duties at home. I've neglected them for too long," she answered.

Ichigo stood as Jaxxine held her hand out to him. Instead of taking it, he hugged her tightly. "Sachi is going to miss you. So will Rei …and so will I," he said, pulling back and smiling at her.

Everyone else around the table also came to give their farewells to her and made her promise to return.

Sachiel stood in the doorway, the baby against her shoulder as he slumbered. She walked over to Jaxxine, taking her hand and leading her out. Everyone followed, their meal forgotten.

As Jaxxine followed her sister, they stood in front of the pool, the waterfall quietly tinkling its song behind them. Handing Ichigo the baby, Sachiel took both her sister's hands.

"You have crossed time and dimensions to come see me, sister. My heart ached to see you again and during the time that you've been here, it has been filled with joy. It aches again to see you go but I know that we will see each other and our family will be complete once more," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Give Teuvas my thanks for sending you here. Make sure Seianeve is keeping him in line. He can get in such mischief by himself," she joked.

Jaxxine smiled at her sister, tears streaming down her face.

"Seeing you again has brought joy to my heart, sister. I can go forward now, knowing that you have a good life here. Your husband is utterly devoted to you and your children are beautiful," Jaxxine said. "Teuvas gave me this to give to you and I forgot about it until I was packing my things." She handed over the silver scroll case. "Seia and I will keep him in line. She should have had her baby by now."

Sachiel smiled as she heard about the baby. "Maybe he'll settle down some instead of always getting into trouble when his curiosity gets the better of him," she said.

Jaxxine laughed, taking her own silver tube and opening it. She leaned down, Rei coming to her as she did. The little girl gave her a hug, her brown eyes showing her sadness that her Jaxx was leaving. "I want go wi you," she said.

"You can't, baby. You have to stay here and take care of your little brother, ok?" Jaxxine said.

"You come back and see me?"

"I will."

"Ok. We read more books, k?" she said brightly.

"Ok," Jaxxine said, her voice cracking as she hugged the little girl again.

Standing up, she wiped her tears away. Hemah hugged her tightly, Sachiel also coming up and putting her arms around the two women as they all cried together.

"ugh! We're all gonna be a blubbering mess any second," Sachiel said, the first to break away. The two women laughing at her comment.

"You'll explain to my commander that I won't be coming back," Hemah asked.

"Yes, I will."

She nodded, moving away to stand with Hisagi and Izuru. Hisagi put an arm around the woman as she hugged him back. The two had gotten exceptionally close to each other during his time here.

Jaxxine arranged her packs again before unrolling the parchment in her hand. A silver light began to engulf her as she read the words on it.

Sachiel leaned her head on Ichigo's shoulder, watching as her sister's form began to shimmer as she finished the spell. Jaxxine turned to look at her one last time before she faded from their sight.

"_Al diel shala," _Sachiel whispered.

/*\

Jaxxine gazed around the square that was known as the Court of the Sun to the Sin'dorei. She took in the familiar shape of the fountain before her, the statue of the elven maidens upholding a large bowl that the water spilled over from. Turning to the side, she began making her way to the darker area of Quel'thalas known as Murder Row.

She stopped at the rogues' guild, informing them that Hemah had joined her mother and would no longer be available to them. She let them interpret that for themselves. She also stopped by the Arcane Academy to let her commander there know that she was back from her leave. He looked surprised to see her. She knew that everyone here had probably speculated on an untimely demise for her.

As she led herself out of the city and into the quieter wilderness, she passed by Ranger Velora who was instructing new recruits on proper techniques with their bows. Walking the quiet path, she felt a sadness come over her. She missed them all already.

She came to the path that led to her home, smiling as she took in the familiar shape, frowning when she saw Teuvas and Seianeve come out the front door.

"There you be, little one," Seianeve said, Jaxxine making her way to the tall troll. "You be gone so long dat I was starting to wonder if you ever be comin back."

"We came to give you orders, mon," Teuvas said. "We have lots o'news to be sharing too."

And so, joining her in the house, Seia and Teuvas filled her in on the happenings with the Sunwell. Jaxxine nodded, wondering at the loss of magic she usually felt when at the Sunspire. They also told her that during the year she was gone, they had managed to break through the dark portal in the southern end of the continent, finally bringing an end to Kil'jaeden, Kael'thas and others who were trying to overtake their lands. So the third war had ended while she was away. Jaxxine breathed a bit easier.

The had also informed her of the betrayal of Ner'zhul and the punishment inflicted on him by Kil'jaeden. There had been rumors of invasive armies of what were termed as scourge throughout the land.

"So that is going on, huh," Jaxxine asked. "There were rumors of such happening also before I left but I dismissed them. When Jaina came and told us about Arthas purging Stratholme, I didn't even think to tie the two events together."

"Well now it be worse, Jaxxie," Seia said. "Before, the living were turning into the dead. But now, our rangers be reporting of a pyramid in da sky. They say that where it goes, a horde of undead rise from da ground and start attackin t'ings, making more undead. The paladins be out trying to kill as much as they can, leading whole armies out there."

"Aye, but we t'ink we know here it be coming from, Jaxxine," Teuvas added. "When the pyramid leaves, it be goin nort' to where the land is frozen. They be headin' to Northrend."

"But that's so far to the north!" Jaxxine exclaimed. "Why…" she stopped, her mind processing information as quickly as possible. "Where did Kil'jaeden send Ner'zhul's spirit? You said he didn't let him rest in peace. What did he do with the spirit?"

Seianeve and Teuvas looked at each other before turning to Jaxxine. "He be sealed in a throne, Jaxxine. We don't know what he did wit' it after de sealin be done."

"I think I know," she said. "He must have placed it in Northrend. That would be the only place he could send it where it would not melt and release the spirit he sealed inside."

"Ner'zhul be a twisted one, Jaxx. You be knowin how he and Kil'Jaeden tried to take so many of the magus."

"Yes, tried and failed. Those who were weak in spirit were the easiest for him to take," she said, pacing through the room.

She stopped at a map of the known parts of the world. Her sister had helped her make it, scouting out dangerous territories in order to make it so detailed.

"Have any from the Alliance come forth with any news?" she asked.

"They be havin da same problems as us," Seia said.

"I wish I could have been there to aid you. To have stepped into the Black Temple, do see the destruction of someone so fierce," Jaxxine commented. "Now there's a new threat. How long have I been gone?"

"Over a year and a half, Jaxxine," Teuvas answered.

She was floored to say the least. She didn't think she had been gone for so long.

She looked at Teuvas. "And what does Thrall intend to do?"

"We already surmised that there be something coming from the north and he already sent an expedition to Northrend," he answered. "There be a base camp already being set up that they be calling Warsong Hold. It be in a quarry but after it be set up, there be strange insects that came from the earth. They be battling them in rotations for the last few weeks. The hold is secure, though."

"Da Banshee Queen already be sending another expedition from the Eastern Kingdoms," Seia added. "After she freed all those undead from Arthas and his men, she retook Lordaeron and they live below. They've created a big city under der but it be a gloomy place."

Jaxxine nodded, considering all that was going on. After a moment, she looked at her two friends. "When do we leave?"

/*\

Jaxxine wrapped her cloak around herself tightly, grateful that Seianeve had requested it be made with a fur lining to help against the wind. She had her best woolens on and a robe that was also as closed as it could get. Five weeks had passed since she returned to Azeroth.

She shivered from the deck of the zeppelin they had to take to get to Warsong Hold. She watched as the ice covered fjords came into view, the ship taking them over the barren and desolate land. Seianeve came up next to her, both women watching as the towering monstrosity came into view.

Garrosh Hellscream commanded all in this encampment.

Jaxxine recalled meeting him during her visit to Orgrimmar to learn of the latest news. The last few weeks had been encompassed by aerial attacks of skeletal monstrosities and abominations that resembled ogres but they looked half finished with their entrails hanging out and their flesh crudely stitched together. Everywhere she turned, there had been attack after attack.

Before the attacks began, Garrosh, formerly chieftain of the Mag'har, had challenged Thrall for control of the Horde, both men beating each other bloody in the arena.

And then came the first attack on the city. Recalling the haunting voice as it told them that the Lich King had his eye on all who inhabited Azeroth. And then the first screams as those monstrosities appeared.

Jaxxine had rushed out with Thrall, her demonic imp at her heels. She had looked up, eyes wide in fear as she saw the huge dragons appear over the city. As the battle waged, she transformed herself in a demon, her attacks ripping through any abominations that she came across. She rained hellfire on any who stood in her path.

The sight that greeted her at the entrance to the city made her blood run cold. Hulking skeletons crashed through the gate, giant clubs in hand as they swung them back and forth, screaming victims flying through the air after being impaled on the spikes.

She rushed to Seianeve and Teuvas who were at the city gates trying to stop the invaders. Seianeve had her totems down, healing their allies as well as throwing fire out at the enemy. Teuvas was keeping close to her, piercing shards of ice flying out to all who came close. Like Jaxxine, he was raining down large shards of ice on the enemies, Jaxxine's fire adding to them. As a demon, she was able to send out bursts of damaging energy. Her imp was also hurling fireballs at her targets.

This Lich King was smart. He had barely given them time to recover when another attack came in. For two weeks, the attacks came almost non-stop. Jaxxine had gone home to Quel'Thalas to help with anything she could there. As with Orgrimmar, Thunderbluff and Lordaeron, the elves were also not safe from the invasions.

Children, barely old enough to enter into any kind of training were quickly outfitted and thrown to the masses, most dying quickly in their fright.

The elves drove back the horde, the same legion of undead that had invaded them years before when Kael'thas and the league of warlocks from Dalaran had burned the forest, the land forever seared black by their magic; a scar it was called. In spite of all that they had been through, the sin'dorei prevailed, using their magic to regrow the city, to rebuild.

And now, here Jaxxine stood, steeling herself to battle directly against the undead and their king. They would be traveling the tundra wasteland to the barren land called Dragonblight. The land of the dragons.

From the reports she had read, the dragons themselves had their hands full. Norzdormu was trying valiantly with his keepers of time to keep the past from unraveling as other dragons were trying to altar history, to turn the tide of the war to their favor.

Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder, Aspect of the red dragonflight, the guardian of all life in the world of Azeroth,appointed as queen of all dragons by the titans, was no longer content to simply watch over the mortal races. The Dragonqueen had now taken action in bringing the dragonflights together to battle the now-hostile blue dragonflight and its Aspect, Malygos, as well as the looming threat of the Lich King.

The green dragons had also come under assault from the scourge of undead, the keeper there said to have been killed and her spirit corrupted, chained to the land she once protected.

Jaxxine was given a mission before leaving Durotar. She was told by the war chief to aid Alexstrasza, to help her win the fight against Malygos by taking a band of heroes into the Eye of Eternity, the home and resting place of the mighty dragon.

Afterward, if they completed that assignment, they were to meet up with Saurfang the Younger. They were currently sitting at the entrance to the Icecrown Citadel, the resting place of the Lich King…and all their problems.

"Oy, Jaxxie. If this whole land be dis cold, I be tinkin I'm gonna lose parts from shivering so much," Seia said to her.

Jaxxine smiled, "You can afford to lose parts, Seia. I can't. I'm short enough that I won't have far to go if something falls off in this cold."

The tower was getting closer. Jaxxine and Seia could both see that it was made from large bones which were used as framework for the large canopies. The stone parts had come from the quarry where they had mined it before the insects had attacked. From the ground, like harbingers from hell, those insects had created a terrible problem that had to be dealt with in rotating shifts.

Jaxxine was informed that most of the druids had also set up camps through the tundra, helping to preserve the wildlife there. They had also been informed that the Magus Council of Dalaran had relocated the city. Upon further investigation, they saw that they did indeed relocate the city. It had been literally ripped from the earth and moved, leaving a large crater behind as the only proof that it had ever existed in the forest around Lordaeron.

They held on to the railing of the ship as it docked, keeping there footing at the lurch given when the zeppelin stopped at the ramp to unload passengers.

The trip hadn't been more than a few hours by air ship and feeling the warmth inside the hold helped the two women thaw. Teuvas had already made his way to Dalaran to set up lodging for them after their mission with Alexstrasza. The Silver Enclave had turned him away and he was now with the Sunreavers, who had welcomed all members of the Horde in the newest battle.

As Jaxxine and Seianeve made their way off the ship with other reinforcements that had been sent, they made their way down another large ramp after Seianeve noticed that it led to a main hall where Garrosh and Varok Saurfang were looking over a large map of the area they were in.

Coming to stand before them, Garrosh noticed them, a sneer on his face at the unwelcome guests.

"I suppose you're the ones Thrall sent to go help that dragon," he said.

Varok moved to the two women. "Just the two of you have come? You'll need more than this if you're to aid, Alexstrasza."

"Teuvas be helping already in gadderin what forces we need to take on Malygos," Seianeve told the orc. "We just got to be gone to our meetin with her."

Garrosh grunted, motioning to his left. The two women turned, seeing a stable in the enclosure, a door leading out to the quarry.

"The escort is almost assembled," Varok told them. "It will be about another hour before all the mounts are ready."

Jaxxine nodded. "Chancellor Saurfang, I have a few questions," she said.

"Speak them, child," he responded.

"When we were arriving, I noticed many arcane structures, one specifically to the south. What is that?"

Both men looked up at the women from their map. "We have been dealing with the Cult of the Damned as well as these Nerubian bugs that keep coming out of the ground," he explained. "What you saw was one of the ritual sites that we uncovered shortly after completing the hold."

"I see," Jaxxine said.

"We gonna have a look around while we wait for the escort. If dat be fine with you men," Seianeve said, pulling Jaxxine away from the men.

The forge fires inside the hold were what gave it its heat, letting the women relax while they looked around at the various wares offered and trainers that had also accompanied the expedition.

After exploring the hold and making their way to the top of the tallest tower, a messenger came to fetch them, letting them know that the escort was ready to take them to Wyrmrest Temple.

Making their way to the stables, they found the large, armored wolves that the orcs usually used for travel saddled and ready to take them. A total of four men would be guiding them along.

"We'll need to travel fast and light," the lead orc said. "Whatever you don't need, leave here."

Jaxxine and Seia looked at other before laughing.

"We only brought one pack each," she said. "We'll be fine."

With that, they each mounted a wolf, following their escort, two in front, two in back, the women in the middle.

The ride through the tundra was hard and fast paced. The wolves seemed to have no trouble navigating through the snow and harsh earth.

The temperature began to drop, and the constant breeze did nothing to help the temperature. Before long, the women were frozen stiff.

As they crossed a crude bridge made of wood and rope, the women saw the massive snow covered canyon.

"Hold on, ladies," the lead man said. Jaxxine hadn't even gotten his name. "We're going to have to ride at top speed through this canyon to avoid any kobolds. From there, it's a race to the temple. With the blue dragons in constant battle with the bronze and red fighting them back from the temple, we're going to have to go at top speed as quickly as possible."

With a shrill whistle, the wolves reared back, bolting into an all out dead run. Jaxxine sent silent prayers to Sachiel's god as she held onto the pommel for dear life. As they cleared the canyon, the women saw what he meant by having to run all out. Above them, numerous drakes of various colors circled the sky, their shrieks of pain filling the cold air.

Seianeve gasped, calling out to the party as the body of a huge blue dragon fell near them. The field was littered with bodies. Jaxxine swallowed hard, fear suddenly gripping her. She saw the vines coming up to enclose the bronze and red dragons, returning their forms to the earth to nourish it. The blues were left to rot where they fell. They passed fresh and partially decomposed corpses of dragons, their heads almost twice the size they were.

Seeing the temple come into sight, the wolves began to run faster as they tried to get their riders to safety. Once they reached the temple, they would be protected by the magic barrier as well as the guardians that resided there.

Just as they were almost to their goal, a large band of kobold, large rat looking men, and minotaur came charging around an outcropping of boulders, making their way toward them.

"Keep going!" the lead man shouted. "We'll…"

He was interrupted by the keening howl that echoed loudly through the frosty air, sending chills deep down into his bones. The attackers must have heard the same howl as they suddenly stopped, running back the way they came.

He looked over his shoulder, Jaxxine looked back. "What? We're in a hurry, we can't afford to waste time with them," she said.

They finished their mad dash to the temple, the fierce looking guardians welcoming them at the entrance.

Jaxxine took a few moments to step back, craning her neck to look up at the temple. It was massive, it was impressive; it dominated the entire landscape. She could still see the dragons fighting in the sky, the snow tinged pink in some areas from the blood that was spilled.

"The flight master will send you up to see the Queen. She resides on the top floor of the temple," their lead man said. "From there, they can send you almost anywhere you need to go. We will be heading back ourselves."

Jaxxine and Seianeve nodding to him as one of the guards escorted them to where they could find the flight master. After presenting their letter of introduction, he eyed them carefully. He looked like an elf, much like Jaxxine but male…and very, very tall. He stood nearly twelve feet tall and was imposing to stand next to.

"I guess da dragons canno get themselves any smaller," Seia whispered, to which Jaxxine laughed quietly.

"Just hold on tightly and you won't fall off," the steward instructed. "They will not attract any of the other dragons into a fight so you'll be safe."

Both women nodded, jerking as the dragons lifted off the ground. They were used to flying but usually on a creature much smaller. Their great wings beat silently as they took them to the top of the tower.

As they reached the top of the tower, the fight sight to greet them was that of a large bronze dragon, his eyes peering at them critically. The dragons that they were riding landed softly, letting the women off. They approached the dragon carefully, not making any sudden moves. Suddenly, his booming voice filled their ears.

"And who are you to be standing in the presence of the Aspects," he asked.

Bowing graciously, Jaxxine spoke up. "We seek the steward, Tariolstrasz, so that we might present our letters of introduction," she said.

He again looked them over. "You're rather small for an elf," he said.

Jaxxine scoffed. "I'm average height for an elf!"

The dragon laughed, "And just as fiery! Welcome, child. Present me your letters for I am the steward you seek. I am Tariolstrasz"

The women looked at each other, taking their letters from their packs. After presenting them, the dragon gestured toward the inner circle of the tower.

Standing there was Alexstrasza in all her glory. Jaxxine and Seia both noted the form she took. Like the flight master, she was in elven form but with a pink tint to her skin. She had large horns wrapped in bands of gold on her head. Her outfit was scandalous to say the least. Her consort stood next to her. There were other people around, larger versions of humans and elves. For once, Seianeve felt small, Jaxxine felt miniscule.

Bowing before the Queen, she invited them to sit. Talking with her, they were able to come up with a strategy for defeating Malygos. Alexstrasza knew of his tactics, his abilities. She gave them invaluable information.

"The red dragons will take you as far as Coldarra," she said. "From there, they can instruct you toward the Nexus and how to get to Malygos' lair. The rest is up to you."

The women rose, bowing again as they turned to leave.

"A message came from Dalaran," Tariolstrasz told them. "Teuvas will meet you in Coldarra where a segment of the Violet Eye will be waiting for you. He has assembled the team. The reds will take you there."

Summoning two red dragons, the steward gave them heavier cloaks and other equipment that would keep out the cold and aid them in their fight against Malygos. The clothing was enchanted with dragon magic. The women could feel it in the clothing as they held it. Thanking him, they mounted their dragons, heading east toward the island of Coldarra and to Malygos' lair.

/*\

Sachiel was sitting outside in the herb garden, Rei trying her best to help her mother. Ryoku was reclined in a bouncy chair beside them as Sachiel tended her herbs that she used in her research. It was her day away from the clinic, so she had some tending to do on both the garden and the house. The house wasn't really dirty thanks to Kon keeping it tidy and picking up after Rei when she was done playing.

"An den, you has to pick dis part," Rei was telling her. "You put it in da basket and hope no amimoes try gets it ok?"

Sachiel smiled at her daughter. "Ok. No amimoes will get the herbs."

"Thas right, cuz we needs fwowers to make metsins," Rei told her.

"Mmhm," Sachiel agreed.

"Oh! I found a amimoe, Mommy! I get it for you, k?"

Sachiel held out her hands as Rei brought her cupped hands to her, pretending to release a wild animal into her hands.

"Be careful, Mommy. You got to be gentle, ok?"

'Ok."

Rei got up, going over to her little brother to gently stroke his head. At least, that was her plan. She tripped over her own foot and found herself sprawled next to her brother, jostling the chair he was in, scaring him awake. He didn't cry, just looked around with his large blue eyes. Sachiel crawled over to Rei, picking her up.

"You ok, munchkin?"

"Yeah. I'm ok." she answered.

"Ok, baby." Sachiel kissed the top of her head, setting her closer to her little brother where Rei succeeded in stroking his head before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Him fwagle, Mommy. I be careful ok?"

Sachiel smiled at her daughter and how careful she was being with her little brother.

"Yes, he's fragile. I bet he's not as munchable as you are," Ichigo's voice rang out into the yard, causing Rei to jump up. "Daddy!"

Ichigo scooped up his daughter, growling into her belly to make her laugh.

"I missed you, Daddy."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but Mommy watch me." she said, stroking her father's cheek.

"We were just picking some herbs for some research I was going to start," Sachiel said, coming over to the pair. Ichigo gave her a quick kiss.

"And how's my son," he asked, setting Rei down and sitting in front of Ryoku who was still looking at all the bright colors around him.

"Eating like mad," Sachiel told him. "I can't believe he's only a month old and eating so much!"

"He's gonna be big and strong like his daddy," Ichigo boasted, picking the baby up and cradling him close.

Sachiel picked up Rei so she could see the baby too.

Sachiel felt a cold chill flow through her, making her gasp at its intensity. She shivered.

"You ok, Sachi?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…I just felt a chill is all."

"You catching something?"

Sachiel gave her husband a droll stare. "When have I ever gotten sick?"

"Always a first time for everything," he shrugged. "And wow, someone needs a diaper change!"

He looked at Sachiel with pleading eyes, making her laugh. She took the baby as he took Rei from her. She always got stuck with diaper duty the first few months.

"We going on patrol tonight," Ichigo asked as she began to change the baby.

"Yep. I figure that maternity leave is over," she answered. "I've been sensing creatures out there. Things that we need to take care of."

Ichigo smiled. "Good. I don't wanna get rusty, ya know."

/*\

Jaxxine stared silently at the stone wall. In the week since Seianeve had died in the encounter with Malygos, she hadn't left the room given to her at the horde settlement in Dragonblight. Teuvas, likewise, had been silent and unresponsive. Seianeve had been his whole world, the mother of their only child. She was Jaxxine's best friend and sister of her heart. And now she was gone, another casualty in the war.

Wiping another tear away, she looked over at the missive that she was given by messenger. She sighed, trying to summon the courage and the energy to do as she was commanded. She was to report to Saurfang the Younger at the Korkron Vanguard. They would be attacking in the morning.

/*\

Jaxxine took in the towering monstrosity before her. The gate to the citadel was dark and foreboding, the gates itself looking like giant black teeth. There were stairs leading up to it. She could see the mindless undead as they feasted on the remains of those who were foolish enough to try to attack Angrathar without proper planning.

To the east, she could see the Alliance encampment where the inhabitants scurried about. No doubt they, too, were preparing for the battle that would take place within the next few hours.

She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what was about to come. As a warlock, she would be toward the rear of the forces that would be joining with their enemies in a joint attack on the Wrath Gate as it was being called.

As her chimera landed, she took her pack, walking to where the flight master there had told her to find Saurfang. She would need to report in to him before she joined the other warlocks and magus that would be helping in the battle.

She walked by Grand Apothecary Putress, shivering as she met his undead eyes. She stayed out of Lordaeron if she could help it since all the inhabitants were in some phase of decomposition at all times. His eyes seemed to follow her as she walked. That creature always looked as if he were plotting. She had heard how his subordinates had recruited soldiers near and far to help them with a plague that would help to wipe out the scourge. She didn't like the sound of that. She didn't trust him.

After reporting in and making her way to the other spell weavers that would take up the rear, she summoned her fiery horse that she usually rode when traveling. A shadowy, black steed with flaming eyes, hooves and tail, he was an intimidating sight for anyone. The other casters summoned their spectral mounts as well, waiting patiently while Saurfang called out for rank formation. Below, they could hear the sounds of battle being joined. It was time.

"Lok'tar Ogar!" she heard Saurfang yell at the top of his lungs. The responsive "For the Horde!" was answered back to him. And he charged down the hillside, the legion following him.

As they met with the Alliance forces, those melee classes who had to be close, dismounted quickly from their wolves, joining battle fiercely, hacking and sweeping through the masses of undead. The Magus' behind them, casting fire and ice upon them in large areas.

After they had cleared through the undead, the Alliance leader, Duke August Foehammer as she was informed, climbed the stairs with Saurfang, calling out to someone inside the citadel. She was far enough away that she couldn't quite hear what was being said.

And then…the large black fangs opened. Jaxxine stood tall in her saddle to get a better look. She shivered upon seeing the looming figure that presented itself.

He was large, wearing thick, heavy armory in black. His plated helm hid all but his eyes which glowed in an eerie, misty blue.

Even from her position at the rear, she could hear his grave words.

"You speak of justice. Of cowardice. I will show the justice of the grave and the true meaning of _FEAR!_"

Jaxxine watched as Saurfang rushed forth, yelling, "Enough talk! Let it be finished!"

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw him cut down with only one blow. She felt tears sting her eyes as another senseless death occurred.

"You will pay! For all the lives you've stolen! Traitor!" Foehammer yelled.

"Boldly stated. But there is nothing you can…"

His words were cut off as an explosion sounded behind Jaxxine. She turned, seeing bodies flying through the air.

"No!" she yelled, rushing her mount forward, a thick green mist coiling around the soldiers and other magus near her. She made it part way through the soldiers, pushing some with her horse. A gravelly voice was suddenly heard over the din of confusion and screams.

"Did you think we had forgotten? Did you think we had forgiven?"

She looked up to see Putress standing on a cliff ledge, her confused eyes widening again as she saw the catapults being lined up next to him.

"_The plague!" _she thought to herself. "_He means to use it!"_

"Behold now!" he continued. "The terrible vengeance of the Forsaken! DEATH TO THE SCOURGE AND DEATH TO THE LIVING!"

With that cry, the catapults launched their venomous load on everyone who inhabited the area immediately in front of the castle gates.

Jaxxine found herself cut off, even as orders to fall back were shouted. The mist was getting closer. She gasped in horror as those already overtaken by it were consumed wholly, their flesh literally melting off their corpses.

Jaxxine sent up a cry of anguish, falling to her knees from her horse, knowing that now was her time. She would never again see her sister or her precious children. The mist crept closer to her. As it consumed her, she heard the harsh cries of the dragons as they came into sight.

The last vision that her eyes took in was that of Alexstrasza in her true form, many red dragons flying beside her…and the flames that erupted from their mouths.

/*\

Sachiel had just finished casting her holy fire on the demon corpse when she felt a terrible pain rip through her chest, making her cry out in anguish as she fell to her knees.

Ichigo rushed to her side. "What is it? What's wrong," he asked, looking over her for injuries.

Sachiel looked up at him, her eyes wide in horror. "She is dead, Ichigo! She is dead and I couldn't save her!" she cried out, clutching onto him as her sobs shook her body, tears flowing freely.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. He didn't need to ask who. He already knew that answer.

* * *

Whew! that was a long long chapter! I had to write it though. I was originally gonna split it up but I think it would have lost most of its effect. I know Sachiel and Ichigo didn't make much of an appearance in this chapter but it's another important one. I was crying like a baby when I wrote the death scene for Jaxxine. My husband looked at me like I was insane. Anyway! If you'd like, you can go to my profile and click the link that has the short movie for the actual battle that occurred at the Wrathgate.

Tell me what you think! k? Hope you enjoyed this installment!


	11. Chapter 11

And here we go with Chapter 11. Omg can you believe it? I've been writing this in between writing all my papers for my sociology class and I think I might have forgotten how to spell sometimes. I know what I'm seeing, I know what I wanna write, it just comes out garbled. O.o

I hope no one was too mad at me for killing off Jaxxine and Seianeve. Don't worry, it'll all work out.

Now we've gotta start getting back to the plot of the story.

Disclaimer: Still don't own bleach. Just everyone else. =P

* * *

Like Wildfire

Sachiel sat in the dark, her mind replaying the events that she saw just as Jaxxine died. In the few weeks since the night that she felt her sister's life force ripped away, she had become withdrawn, distant from Ichigo and her children. Even Kon couldn't tempt her back to her usual playful self.

Ichigo had become very worried about his wife. She wasn't eating, she wouldn't sleep. She went about caring for the children mechanically and the aura she was giving off was depressing everyone. Even Ryoku was being quiet. Try though she might, Hemah was unable to coax her into eating. She had had to use force several times to put her into the shower and bathe her or even forcing her to eat.

She didn't lash out at anyone, she didn't argue, she just isolated herself. Ichigo had found her several times, curled up on the couch in the den or out in the garden by the waterfall crying as she held the necklace that her sister had given her. The longer her depression went on, the more worried he became.

He was now looking forward to going to work in the morning, enjoying the time away and dreading when to come home. In the course of just one night, his world was turned upside down. He needed to fix it. The only problem was…he didn't know how.

He had cancelled the weekly brunches until further notice, not giving anyone a reason other than Sachiel wasn't up for it. He also sent Hisagi and Izuru back to Seireitei. He promised to send for them as soon as Sachiel was up for more training. No one really questioned it but accepted it.

Isshin had asked about his daughter in law several times, to which Ichigo would answer, "She's fine. She just needs a break."

Hiyori and Shinji were handling the work at the lab, not bothering Sachiel with the mundane tasks that they could do on their own.

It was the start of the third week after Jaxxine's death that Ichigo decided to go out for lunch instead having lunch with everyone at the clinic.

Walking along the river, he let his mind wander, thinking back to happier times with his wife. He should give her time to grieve but he didn't think that she would be grieving this long.

"Kurosaki-kun!" he heard his name being called.

Turning around, he saw Orihime and Ishida walking toward him. He had been so distracted that he hadn't even sensed their reiatsu. Waving, he waited for them to catch up to him.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime greeted him, giving him a hug. Ishida nodded toward his friend, smiling.

"Hey guys. It's been a little while," Ichigo said. "How are things coming along?"

"They're good. We decided to skip work today and play hookey for a bit," Orihime answered.

"She didn't want to deal with people today," Ishida added.

"Ishida-kun! Don't say it that way! That sounded like I hate people," Orihime pouted. He smiled at his girlfriend, giving her a light squeeze.

Ichigo smiled at the couple. He was happy for them, he really was. But seeing them made him suddenly nostalgic as he remembered his wife being this vivacious.

Sensing something was wrong, Orihime tilted her head, looking at Ichigo. "You ok, Kurosaki-kun? You seemed…sad for a moment."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just remembering something is all," he answered, trying to hide his pain with a smile.

"I was going to lunch, you two wanna join me?"

"You buying," Ishida asked.

"Still a cheapskate, huh," Ichigo teased.

"Never pass up a free meal," he shot back.

Ichigo laughed, "Yeah I'll buy. You two can keep me company."

"Ano…Kurosaki-kun, where's Sachi-san?" Orihime asked.

And then she saw it. The pain that filled his eyes. "She's at home. She hasn't been feeling well so she's been at home the last few weeks," he answered.

"Oh no! I could come by and help if you need, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime offered.

Ishida cleared his throat. "And where are you going to fit that into your schedule?"

"Oh…I forgot," she answered sadly. "Oh! I know! We can see if Rukia can come by and help out. She couldn't say no to a friend in need."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise. "Rukia?"

"Well yeah. It's not like she wouldn't be able to help with something. Although…"she spaced off, the dreamy look in her eyes as she envisioned Rukia slicing fruit with her zanpaktou.

Recognizing the look, Ishida put his hand to her elbow, startling her out of her daydream. "Come on, princess. Kurosaki's buying lunch," he said jokingly.

Ichigo didn't have to pay for their lunch, Ishida did so. He didn't like seeing his friend looking so down.

Orihime had carried on a mostly one sided conversation but didn't seem to notice that the men didn't respond to half her questions. When she began to ask about Sachiel, Ichigo felt himself withdraw, until Orihime reached over, putting a hand on his.

"You can talk to us if you need to, Ichigo," she said with concern.

He looked at his ex-girlfriend in surprise, hearing the genuine concern in her voice and seeing it in the unwavering gaze of Ishida. Taking a deep breath, he sighed.

"Jaxxine died a few weeks ago," he said.

Orihime gasped in shock, Ishida's eyes going wide at the revelation.

"Sachiel won't tell me what happened but she knows that her sister has passed on," he continued. "Since the night it happened, she hasn't stopped crying. She's withdrawn into herself. She's not eating, sleeping or even bathing. Hemah and I have had to treat her like a child and do it for her. She still takes care of the kids but it's almost as if she's moving like a machine, doing it mechanically." He felt better for telling his friends what was wrong. He had run out of ideas, hoping that they could help.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime choked out, tears in her eyes. "She was a wonderful person. I'm so sorry to hear that you lost a sister, that Sachiel is in so much pain."

"I don't know what to do, Orihime. She won't talk to me and I'm out of ideas. Kon tried talking to her and she just seems like she's not hearing us."

"Most people usually get depressed when someone close to them dies," Ishida said. "I've never heard of anyone getting _that_ depressed. It sounds as if her will is gone."

"I was hoping you would say it was post pregnancy depression," Ichigo said. "Getting someone's will back is much harder than dealing with a hormone imbalance."

"Who has a hormone imbalance," a new voice said.

Everyone looked up to see Renji and Rukia standing by their table.

"Hey guys," Rukia greeted with a smile. "Renji came by to take me out to lunch. We didn't expect to meet you here."

"Renji," Ichigo greeted with a nod. "Rukia. Sit down. We were just finishing up but we can stay for a bit."

"Actually, Ichigo, I can't. I have to be getting back to the hospital," Ishida said. "Lunch is still on me. Orihime has my credit card." With that, he got up, vacating his seat. He gave Orihime a quick kiss before waving goodbye to everyone.

Orihime and Ichigo scooted over, making room for the two newcomers. Ichigo hadn't seen them in a few weeks, since he had cancelled the Sunday brunches and sparring matched.

"You two look good. Anything exciting going on?" he asked, raising a hand and signaling for the waitress.

Rukia shook her head at the same time Renji did. "No," she answered. "Other than the usual hollows, we haven't seen much of anything."

Ichigo nodded. "I haven't seen anything either aside from hollows," he said.

"So what were you talking about, Ichigo," Renji asked.

Orihime looked nervous, as did Ichigo. She reached across the table, putting her hand on Ichigo's again, giving a squeeze.

Ichigo looked at her hand like it was his lifeline. "You don't have to if you don't want," she said. "But we're your friends and we care about you both."

Ichigo swallowed, not wanting to repeat what he had told Orihime and Ishida earlier.

"You can tell them, Orihime," he said quietly.

Renji and Rukia looked confused as they turned to Orihime. She quickly told them what Ichigo had revealed to her and to Ishida.

"Ichigo," Rukia said softly, her concern showing in her eyes.

Renji could not believe what he was hearing. Byakuya had spoken a few times to him about Jaxxine and he could tell that his captain really liked and cared for the woman. Now she was gone. He would be devastated to learn what had happened.

"It's alright. We're coping with it. I'm just hoping that she snaps out of it soon," Ichigo said. "Right now, my house is in turmoil. We don't know from day to day what's going to happen."

"She didn't get to say goodbye," Renji said softly.

Everyone turned to him.

"When someone loses someone close to them, they usually find a way to say goodbye to them. One last chance to see them, talk to them," he continued. "When we lost our friends in the Rukongai, we were able to help each other overcome our grief by being able to visit them, in a way. Like humans do with their loved ones. It helps them to cope."

"Ichigo, we understand how you feel as well. Not just from Sachiel's point of view but from the view of the ones left behind," Rukia said, reaching across the table and taking his other hand. Ichigo looked at her tiny hand trying to squeeze his much larger one.

"If you need anything, we're here for you, Ichigo," Orihime added.

Ichigo stared sadly at the table. He squeezed both women's hands, Renji putting a hand on his arm. "Thanks, guys. I mean it. This means a lot to me," he said, giving a weak smile.

Rukia looked at her friend worriedly. Even though she was not happy that Ichigo's life had moved on without her, she would be there for him. She would make him happy again.

|(|)|

Ichigo walked into the house, removing his shoes and putting on his slippers. He hadn't wanted to come home but knew he must. He had to check on the kids even though he knew Kon would be there to watch them while Sachiel brooded around the house. He had spent the afternoon with Rukia, talking with her. It had been good to be around her again.

They had spent the afternoon talking and joking about their past, making Ichigo forget for a time, his troubles at home. When they had parted, Rukia had given him a kiss on the cheek. He had blushed, not expecting that. He put his hand up to his cheek again, remembering the feel of her tenderness.

"She's in the shower, Ichigo," Kon said from the doorway leading to the den.

"Hemah put her in there?" he asked.

"No. She went in herself."

Ichigo was surprised. This was a definite change. "_For the better, I hope,_" he thought to himself.

Hemah came around the corner from the kitchen. "Minn'da asked for something to eat, Ann'da," she said, wiping her hands on a towel. "I made her something light."

Ichigo could feel his spirits lift as both informed him of the change in Sachiel's attitude. Rei came out from behind Kon, smiling at her father.

"Daddy, Mommy happy again," she said in her small voice.

Ichigo leaned down, holding out his arms to pick up his daughter. "She is?" he asked her.

"Not entirely but she's through the worst of it"

Ichigo turned, hearing his wife's voice fill the entry way.

She was leaning against the wall, dressed in a light pair of capris, a thin cotton blouse on. Her still damp hair hung loose around her face, curling as it began to dry. To Ichigo, she looked tired and gaunt, nothing like the woman he married.

Ichigo turned to her, Kon taking Rei from him and turning to Hemah, all three going into the kitchen to give them time alone.

He walked to Sachiel slowly, unsure of how to proceed. He had been shut out by her, made to feel isolated. He didn't know what her emotional status was at the moment and he wasn't going to take any chances if she should lash out at him. He was almost sure that she wouldn't but again, he wasn't taking chances.

Looking up into his eyes, Sachiel smiled slightly, the side of her mouth quirking up as she did.

"Are…are you ok?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"No," she said softly, looking down. "I left for a bit today," she continued. "I went to see if I could find her spirit. I couldn't. I wanted to talk to her, to say goodbye to her but she wasn't anywhere that I looked."

"What does that mean," he asked.

"It means that she is trapped somewhere. I don't know where or how but she's trapped," she answered.

"Her body may have died, but her soul is as you say," another voice was heard coming from everywhere at once.

Turning, Ichigo saw the shimmering figure of Michael, Sachiel's oldest brother.

"How do you know this, brother?"

"Because she is tied to you as a blood sister, we felt when she passed. Though, not as intently as you did, we did feel her body die," he explained. "We waited for her soul to come to us but it did not. Gabriel found that it had been trapped, taken for an evil purpose."

"What purpose could her soul serve?" Ichigo asked.

"I can answer that," came a high pitched voice said.

Everyone looked around, suddenly seeing a transparent figure of a very small human standing next to Michael. She was pudgy with white pigtails. She wore a pale blue and white robe.

"Chromie?" Sachiel asked.

"Hello again, Sachiel," she said. "Long time."

"Who are you," Ichigo asked.

The tiny woman turned to him, her gaze level with his knees. She looked up..and up. "My! You're a tall one!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand. "Name's Chromie. I'm the Steward of The Keepers of Time."

Ichigo shook her hand, eyeing her skeptically.

"She's a dragon, Ichigo," Sachiel explained. "From Azeroth."

Ichigo recoiled from her, snatching his hand away. Sachiel and Chromie both gave him droll stares at his reaction.

"He's kinda fidgety, isn't he," Chromie whispered in a loud voice.

Michael laughed. "You haven't changed, Chromie."

The gnomish figure looked at the angel, smiling brightly at him. "What's the point? No matter what phase of time I'm in, I am still me. No sense in changing what don't need fixing!" she answered.

Sachiel felt a smile starting on her lips. She realized she had missed talking to Chromie, having met her when she was young and still ignorant of what she truly was. Nozdormu had accepted her into the Caverns of Time, Chromie serving as a guide and mentor to her, helping her gain vast knowledge of the events of the past that shaped the world she lived in at the time.

"Why don't we go talk out in the yard," Sachiel offered. "There are things I need to know."

Michael walked to his sister, looking down at her, his hand resting gently on her arm. Sachiel could feel his warmth flowing through her, he was probing.

"I will be fine, Michael," she said. "I just need time and I need to know."

All four walked out to the yard, taking seats on the couches there. Ichigo sat close to Sachiel, not holding her hand as he usually did. He still didn't know if she would accept it after what he and Hemah forced upon her to keep her alive, to keep her going.

Sachiel looked at him, giving him a light smile as he looked over at her. She took a few of his fingers in her hand, holding them gently.

Chromie spread her hands, a translucent yellow dome encompassing them. Ichigo looked around in surprise.

"It's a time sphere," she explained. "I stopped time outside the bubble but I can't do it for very long. It's not my place to be doing these things here but I can't risk anyone else showing up while I show you what I have to."

Sachiel nodded, her hand now moving to entwine its fingers with Ichigo's. Ichigo gave a light squeeze, letting her know that he was there for her.

Chromie moved to the area between the two couches, a silvery aura around her hands as she summoned forth a scrying orb. She looked surprised. "My that's unusual," she said. "That's bigger than the ones I usually get."

Michael chuckled behind her, to which Chromie looked over her shoulder, trying her best to scowl at him. With someone that small, it didn't do much more than make him laugh harder.

Chromie stuck her tongue out at the elder angel, turning back toward the sphere. Silvery mist began to form inside it, showing a blonde human.

"This is Arthas Menethil, prince of Lordaeron," Chromie explained.

"I've heard of him," Sachiel said.

"Well he's the cause of all the problems right now. He and the corrupted spirit, Ner'zhul are the reason behind all the undead attacks."

The image changed to that of the same man attacking humans and undead alike in a burning city.

"This is Arthas purging the city of Statholme shortly after it was discovered that the plague which caused living beings to turn into undead, was applied to grains that had been shipped around the human realm. This is Mal'Ganis."

The image shifted to that of a large demon with very large horns coming from his head. Large, black, leathery wings sprouted from his back, his skin dark with coarse hair covering the parts not covered with black and silver armor, cloven hooves finished the look.

"Mal'Ganis taunted Arthis, leading him on a wild chase through Stratholme and eventually telling Arthas that he could find him in Northrend so they could finish their battle."

Sachiel was processing the information. "And he followed, didn't he?"

"Yes. His pride and arrogance led him there with a team of men," Chromie answered. "He ran into his dwarf friend, Muradin Bronzebeard, brother to King Magni of the dwarves in Ironforge. He was looking for the fabled Frostmourne runeblade. Together, they found it. Encased in a frozen throne that housed the spirit of Ner'zhul. Muradin did not take the blade because he found that it was cursed. Arthas, however, deciding that he needed the power of that weapon at all costs, said that he would take up the responsibility of the blade if it would help him with the battle to save his homeland."

Ichigo's attention was centered on the beings he saw inside the orb, his mind absorbing all the information that Chromie was giving them.

"So this blade is the cause of it all," he asked.

"Yes. It's the center of Ner'zhul's power and the item that controls the undead of the Lich King's army. When Arthas said he would take up the sword, it was thrust outward from the throne, a shard of it striking down Muradin. Ner'zhul used it to merge his soul with Arthas'. Arthas did indeed use the blade to kill Mal'Ganis but the other demon dread lords had already found the throne while Arthas was away. They tried to destroy the throne but instead, just widened the crack from when the sword was taken. Arthas had to come back to the throne and seal the crack with Frostmourne, which he did. He also took up the mantle and helm of Ner'zhul, becoming the new Lich King."

The image shifted to a man in robes, a dark cowl covering his face. "This is Putress. He and another dread lord conspired against the other leader of the undead known as the Forsaken who live under the ruins of Lordaeron. His alchemists produced the plague that killed so many, including your sister. He has been dealt with and so has Varimathras, the dread lord. Lady Sylvanas and Thrall joined forces to defeat them."

"Frostmourne can take and corrupt the souls of the dead," Chromie continued, showing them the images of the battle that took Jaxxine's life. "He can command the dead to rise from the ground. He has Jaxxine's soul and she is currently under his command and in training as a death knight."

Sachiel's eye widened in shock. Her sister was enslaved. Getting up from her seat, she walked to the orb that now showed a picture of her sister, her merry green eyes replaced with cold blue ones that showed no life. Her face was as still as stone, no emotions showing at all. Instead of her wizard robes, she wore a dark armor adorned with silver skulls.

She placed a hand on the orb as if trying to touch her beloved sister.

"Why do you show me this," she said quietly to Chromie.

"Because we've sent out a call to all champions, Sachiel. We need all the help we can find. We are going to destroy Arthas," the dragon answered.

Sachiel stood in quiet contemplation.

Michael stood next to her, looking into the orb. "If you go, you will be able to draw on your full power, Sachiel," he said.

She looked at her brother. "I can't go," she replied.

"What?! Why not?" Chromie asked.

"I have a family here, Chromie. I have a baby only a few months old. He needs me. I cannot leave him," she answered. "I have a husband and daughter who also need me."

Turning to the dragon, she said firmly. "That was my life then. This is my life now."

"But…" Chromie tried to argue weakly. "But we need you, Sachiel."

"I understand that, Chromie. But my family needs me more. I must protect them first above everything else. Jaxxine is my sister but she is dead now. The creature that stands in her body is not my sister."

Ichigo looked at his wife in surprise, hearing the passion in her voice. He felt relieved that his wife was starting to come back to her senses, was starting to see how much her family needed her.

"But she is also your family," Chromie pointed out.

"No. She is dead. I have accepted that. I _have_ to accept that."

Chromie brought down her shield, the earth resuming it's motion. The sudden lurch made Ichigo feel queasy.

"I don't want my wife going," he said to Chromie. "Like she said, she has a family here to protect. She's needed here."

"I can watch over the city while you are gone," Michael offered.

Sachiel gaped at him. "What is wrong with you? I said I'm not going and that's that."

Ichigo stood behind his wife, his arms going around her painfully thin waist. He cringed inwardly as he could feel her bones just under her skin.

"Hmmpf!" Chromie puffed. "Nozdormu was wrong about you then." With that, she disappeared in a wink of silver light.

Sachiel sighed, leaning against Ichigo. Michael stood in front of her. "Theoretically, you could go and come back to the same point in time," he said to her.

"Not if I die, Michael."

"Well there is that."

"I almost died during my mourning period. If Ichigo and Hemah had not forced me to eat, I would already be with you and my other brothers," she said. "I can't give that kind of pain to my family."

Ichigo tightened his arms around her, lowering his head to the crook of her shoulder.

"You are still the guardian of Azeroth, you know."

"No. I'm not."

"You have a duty to them."

"Do I look like I'm in any shape to go destroying any threat to them? Their lives are war, struggle. They don't _need_ me but they want me there."

"That's true," Michael agreed. "But there is one more thing."

"What?"

"Algalon is watching."

Sachiel's blood froze. "Why?"

"He is always watching, sister. However, all the movement and activity has attracted his attention."

She thought for a moment before nodding. "Thank you for stopping by, Michael. As always, you bring good cheer with you." She gave her brother a grin, making him shake his head at her. "You're turning as odd as these humans."

"For now, I am human until it is time for me to return home."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," the sound of Chromie's voice filled the yard again. In her arms were three large packs. "Noz told me to bring these to you." She dropped them by Sachiel's feet, the faint tinkle of glass came from them.

"What's this?"

"Herbs, flowers and vials that Noz thought you might like. There's samples of the what the herbs can provide in there as well so you can deconstruct the recipes on your own," she said. "All the different herbs are marked so you know what's what. With all the new places to explore, we have found new herbs, new recipes. Enjoy!" And she was gone again.

Sachiel sighed. "They aren't going to make this easy on me," she said.

Michael handed her a scroll. "Should you change your mind, you know what to do."

Sachiel took it from him, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, but I won't."

With those words, Michael faded from view.

"Minn'da! Food's ready!" Hemah shouted from the patio doors.

"Ok!"

Ichigo held her tightly against him, not letting her move. "Ichigo?"

He didn't answer, just held her close. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, each enjoying the feel of each other. The worst of the storm had passed. Or had it?

‡

Making their way inside, they were surprised to find Byakuya, Rose, Ukitake, Renji, Rukia, Hisagi, Izuru, Ikkaku and Yumichika all standing there waiting for them.

"Is it true, Sashay?" Rose asked, the first one to step forward.

Sachiel's smile faded from her lips, her eyes going downward. She felt Ichigo squeeze her hand in comfort. Looking up at her cousin, she nodded quietly. "It's true. Jaxxine is no longer with us."

Rose cried out softly, turning to Ukitake who wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder.

Byakuya felt as if his heart was going to break. He stood there stoically, not moving a muscle, barely daring to breathe.

"How?" he asked quietly.

"She was killed in battle, by a traitor who killed many others," she answered. "But she is not dead. At least, not in the way that we know dead."

Byakuya's eyes moved to Sachiel's, his mind trying to decipher her meaning.

"How did you all hear about this anyway?" Sachiel asked, wondering why everyone was present and asking the same thing.

Renji shifted uncomfortably, as did Rukia. Their demeanor was more than enough to tip off Sachiel. She in turn looked at Ichigo, who wore his guilt well.

"What?" he asked. "I was needing someone to talk to and I ran into Ishida and Orihime. When we were at the restaurant, Renji and Rukia came in and joined us and everything came out all over again."

Sachiel sighed, clearly not happy that what she had put herself through in her grief had reached the ears of so many. She frowned at Ichigo before turning and looking at the others. "I am over the worst of my grief if that's what you came here to find out. I'm not dead. At least, not yet," she said without emotion. "I would appreciate it if everyone here keeps this to themselves and doesn't say anything more. To anyone."

That said, she turned, making her way up to her room. Everyone in the house heard the door slam as she closed it. Ichigo jumped a bit. He felt as if he were being shut out again. Those few moments where she had allowed him to hold her had made him feel whole, even if for a fleeting moment. Now it was past. He looked at Renji and Rukia, his pain showing clearly in his eyes.

Rukia took a step toward him, Renji stopping her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, he shook his head slightly.

"We're sorry, Ichigo," Renji said. "We felt that Rose needed to know since she is related to Sachiel and Jaxxine. Rukia told her brother since he cares for Jaxxine. And I was the one who told everyone else since Sachiel is such a big part of our lives."

Ichigo nodded, still standing there silently staring at him. "Thank you for your concern," he said.

Hemah made her way through the crowd, a plate in hand which held a light meal for her mother. "I'll go talk to her, ann'da," she said to Ichigo as she passed him. He nodded to her gratefully.

"I hope she isn't mad at us," Rukia said quietly, looking toward Ichigo.

"I hope not either," Yumichika agreed. "I would miss being able to see her."

"She should not be angry because her friends and family showed concern for her," Ukitake said to no one in general. "Rose had the right to know that her cousin was killed. And you, Ichigo, had a duty to tell her."

Ichigo looked at the man. "I don't have a key to get to Seireitei whenever I feel like it, Ukitake-san."

The man ignored this, still comforting the woman in his arms.

Ichigo sat in the chair next to him, feeling deflated. He put his arms on the table, resting his head on them. Everyone except Rose looked at him, at a loss as to how to help him.

|(|)|

"Minn'da, open the door," Hemah said quietly. She had been trying for several minutes to get Sachiel to open it but her mother refused. She could hear her mother inside, crying softly. After a few moments, she heard the sound of shuffling. She let go of the breath she had been holding, relieved when she heard the lock turn and her mother opened the door for her.

Stepping inside, she could see the evidence of her grief having come over her again.

"I brought your food," she said, placing the plate on the nightstand by the bed.

Sachiel nodded, head bowed as she sat on the bed. Hemah sat in front of her, placing a hand on her knee, looking up to her mother with sadness clearly written there.

"You're not being fair to papa," she said.

Sachiel looked at her.

"He's hurting inside just like you are. I'm hurting, too."

"When you're sad, the whole house feels it. Rei and Ryoku have been so quiet the last few weeks, it's as if this house has turned into a tomb," she continued.

"I miss my Auntie Jaxx but if what Chromie said is true, there is still the chance to get her back, mama. You need to recover your strength first. You've wasted away to where you look like one of the wretched we encountered so many times during the war. I hate that you look like this. I hate that you're being like this. I especially hate how you're being to papa. You two are joined and when you shut him out, he feels dead inside. We've talked, mama. He's told me how he feels and he doesn't know how to win you back. He feels like you've abandoned him."

"You heard what Chromie said?" Sachiel asked.

Hemah nodded. "You're not the only one allied with the Keepers of Time. They took me into their fold when they discovered I was your daughter," she answered.

Sachiel looked intently at her daughter before reaching for the plate, taking a bite of the sandwich that she had made for her. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing.

"You're right, Hemah. You're such a good daughter. Thank you," she said, caressing her cheek. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, mama."

"Ask your papa to come here? I want to apologize to him," she said.

Hemah looked at her mother in surprise but smiled, nodding as she rose to her feet. "I'll be right back," she called, rushing back to where she had left Ichigo.

Sachiel sighed and scolded herself. She had been sighing a lot lately. The time for sighing was over.

|(|)|

Hemah rushed to the kitchen, finding Ichigo still at the table with his head down. She went to his side, kneeling as she placed a hand on his arm.

"She wants to talk to you, papa," she said.

Ichigo lifted his head to look at her. "Really? Is she mad?" he asked.

Hemah shook her head, smiling at him.

He got up, excusing himself from the people that were still there and made his way up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

When he got to their room, he saw his wife looking at herself in her vanity mirror, smiling when she saw him enter the room.

"Sachi?" he called to her quietly.

"Close the door, Ichigo."

He did, walking slowly toward her. She got up from her seat, coming to him. She placed a hand on his chest, looking into his eyes. She eased up on her tip toes, brushing her lips against his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I realized earlier today, after I returned that I had put everyone through a lot. Hemah pointed it out to me as well and I want you to know, I am not shutting you out any more. I was wrong to have done so."

Ichigo smiled gently at her, leaning down and kissing her fully on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

When he let go, he smiled, feeling as if the sun had come out after so much rain. He felt elated that his wife was almost back to normal. Now she just needed to regain her weight.

Sachiel smiled lovingly at him, her hand against his cheek.

"I'm going," she said.

Ichigo's happiness shattered.

* * *

And just when you thought it was all gonna be good again. Sorry to burst that bubble.

Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

And here we go with more …stuff. I dunno what to call it really. It's anger, it's hurt, it's…well I guess it's kinda angsty.

Disclaimer: Still don't own bleach or azeroth. I do own Sachiel, Jaxx, Hemah, Ruue and whoever else I throw in there. =)

* * *

The Burn and The Will

Ichigo stared at Sachiel in disbelief. "You're what?" he asked.

"I'm going. In a few weeks, I will be going back to Azeroth," she repeated.

"But…but you just said…You told Chromie that…" Ichigo was speechless. He didn't know how to express the confusion he was feeling inside.

"I know what I said. But I was sitting here thinking and crying and thinking some more and Michael is right. I have a duty to that world. I was placed there for my own protection and in turn, I protected it to the best of my ability. Even though I didn't know I was placed there as a guardian, I defended it."

Ichigo turned away from her, running his hand over his face as he heard her words playing over and over in his mind.

"What about the children?"

"Kon and Hemah can help you take care of them. We can ask Rose to come help as well."

"I don't want them taking care of the children. That's _your_ job," he said to her, anger clear in his voice.

"I will come back, Ichigo."

"I don't want you going."

"I have to."

"Do you? Do you really? I think you're just trying to find an excuse to go after Jaxxine."

Sachiel stood there in shock. "How can you think that? I need to stop Algalon. I'm the only one who can."

"And then what? You going to stop this king of the undead? Are you?" he accused.

"No."

"I don't believe you," Ichigo spat out.

Sachiel stood quietly in front of him, never taking her eyes from his.

He returned her gaze, feeling anger welling up inside of himself. For the first time since he had met her, since he had fallen in love with her, he felt an anger unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"I have to restore myself before I can go, Ichigo. It will take me three to four weeks," she said.

"So nothing I say will make you change your mind?"

Sachiel shook her head.

"Do what you want, then," he said, turning away from her and going to the door. "I will help you train if that's what you need. But when you leave, I don't think I want you to come back."

Sachiel's eyes went wide as she stared after him, too stunned to say anything.

|(|)|

Ichigo rushed down the stairs, passing by everyone as he made his way out the door. Everyone stared at each other questioningly, jumping as they heard the front door slam.

Hemah looked at Kon, Rei starting to cry as well as Ryoku. Rose picked up the baby, looking toward Hemah. "Go after him, Hemah," she said.

She did. She raced out of the room and out the front door quickly to find him.

|(|)|

Sachiel came down the stairs a few moments after Hemah left. Everyone turned to her, surprised to see that she resembled her former self. She had a bag strapped over her shoulder and she was wearing her mail armor, a scroll case in her hand. She set the bag on the table, looking at Rose for a moment before taking everyone else in.

"I apologize for the noise," she said quietly.

She walked over to Rose, taking Ryoku from her and holding him close. Walking over to Kon, she took Rei from him. Silently, she walked out to the patio, children in hand.

She held her children close to her, sitting quietly by the pond as she talked to them. Rose went to the doorway to see what she was doing. She was surprised to see one of Sachiel's brother's come into sight, sitting next to her.

They appeared to be talking, Sachiel nodding at some unheard question.

Rose turned back to the crowd in the kitchen, shaking her head as she rejoined them. No one spoke.

After a while, Sachiel came back into the house, her brothers Michael and Gabriel with her. She went to Rose, handing Ryoku to her before handing Rei to Ukitake.

"Please watch my children. I will be back for them as quickly as I can," she said quietly.

Rose looked confused at her words. "Where are you going, Sashay?" she asked.

"I'm going back to Azeroth," she answered. "I have to stop their world from being destroyed."

"And if you're destroyed in the process?"

"Then my children will be yours. I don't know of anyone else I would rather have raise them," Sachiel said quietly.

"You can't leave, Kurosaki-dono," Izuru said as he stepped forward. "You can't leave Ichigo and your children."

"It's ok, Kira," she smiled softly to him, tears in her eyes. "Ichigo doesn't want me any more."

"Words spoken in anger…" Ukitake started to say.

"Are often words spoken from the heart," Sachiel finished.

"I wish to come with you, Guardian," Byakuya said, coming forward.

"You can't. Though I appreciate the offer."

"I want to help you save Jaxxine."

Sachiel looked at him in surprise. "I'm not going after the man who killed Jaxxine," she said. "I'm going after the destroyer."

"You do what you must. I would like to go to find Jaxxine and …"

"And what? Bring her back? We don't even know if that's possible," Sachiel said.

Byakuya stood in front of her, his determination clearly written on his face.

Sachiel stared back. "No," she said.

"Gabriel and I will take shifts in watching the city," Michael said from behind her. Everyone turned to him, all but Sachiel and Rose knowing who he was.

Ukitake and Byakuya had a very good idea but Renji, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Izuru and Yumichika didn't.

"You are…" Yumichika asked, his hand reaching out in greeting.

"I am Sachiel's brother, Michael," he answered, looking at the hand offered to him.

"Are you an angel too," Izuru asked.

"All three of us are. I am Michael, this is my brother Gabriel. We are Sachiel's brothers and we are all of the same order," he said.

Izuru's eye grew large, taking in the aura of the two men. He whimpered, moving back behind Hisagi who rolled his eyes at his friend.

"He's a bit intimidated," Yumichika explained, taking in the two men.

Unlike Sachiel's, Michael's hair was golden in color and Gabriel's was reddish gold. Both men were extremely tall and well muscled. Both wore black pants but Michael's shirt was white whereas Gabriel's was a soft gray. To Yumichika, both looked very imposing.

Turning to her brother, Sachiel smiled. Rose came forward and greeted them both, having met them previously. Both men gave her a kiss on her hand in greeting, both knowing that she was considered royalty in her world. Ukitake raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I guess that's everything in order then," she said, turning back toward the kitchen, seeing Kon staring at her in silence. "I didn't forget, Kon." She went to him, hugging him tightly. "I'll be back before you know it," she said to him.

He pulled back, nodding. Sachiel could see that he was trying to hold back his tears. He had never been separated from her for very long even though he had a girlfriend and socialized. She had taken care of him ever since Ichigo told her about him. In a way, Kon felt like Sachiel was the mother he never had.

"Be careful, ok?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I will," she replied back softly, smiling at him.

Making her way outside, she pulled the scroll from her pack, her chain armor clinking lightly as she readjusted her pack to both shoulders.

She stood in the middle of the yard, everyone had followed her.

"Remember your promise, Michael," she called out to him.

"I will, sister," he answered.

She unfurled the scroll, reading what it said in a language none but the other two angels could understand.

A golden light began to surround her as she spoke. As she finished reading the scroll, the light completely engulfed her. The last image anyone saw was of her standing with her hand raised in farewell.

|(|)|

Ichigo stopped, dropping to his knees as a hollow feeling came over him. Clutching his chest, a sob tore from him. She was gone. She hadn't even waited the timeframe that she had said would be needed to restore herself.

Hemah came around the corner, spotting Ichigo's bent form. Her ability to track was useful even in a world where a person didn't leave footprints in the ground.

Rushing to him, she knelt down, taking him in her arms as he began to cry. She felt uncomfortable, never having seen a man cry.

After a few moments, he cleared his throat, moving away from Hemah. Looking into her eyes, she could see the redness in his. "She's gone," he said.

She nodded.

"I didn't get to tell her I was sorry."

"I spoke to her in anger, Hemah. I hurt her," he said. "I wanted to hurt her the way she was hurting me."

"She knows you didn't mean it, ann'da," she said, rubbing his arm.

"At the time, I did. I told her to not come back if she survived."

Hemah sat there in stunned silence. "You…what?"

"I didn't want her going. Yet she went against what I wanted. She promised to honor me when we got married. That was part of our vows. She said she would always be with me, Hemah. She broke her promise."

Hemah didn't know what to say.

"I needed to get out of the house. The past few weeks were driving me insane. I couldn't take it any more," he kept on. "When I was with Rukia this afternoon…"

"Rukia? You were with Rukia?"

He looked at her, a smirk on his face. "Yeah. We spent the afternoon together. She made me feel better."

Hemah didn't know how to interpret that. She was quiet for a moment before asking, "What did you do?"

Ichigo actually laughed, it's tone mocking. "We talked, that's all. I wouldn't cheat on my wife," he said.

"Mama said she's in love with you," Hemah replied.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to be shocked. He hadn't told her about Rukia's revelation.

"She read it in her aura, Ichigo," Hemah answered his unspoken question.

Understanding showed on his face. Standing up, he held a hand out to her, helping her up.

"You called me by my name," he said.

"I didn't feel that you would accept ann'da any more," she said quietly.

"As long as I'm married to your mother, you will be my daughter," Ichigo said to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "So you're stuck with me for a good long while."

Hemah laughed. "Alright, ann'da."

"We should go home. I need to take care of the kids."

Together, they walked back to the house in silent contemplation. Ichigo missed his wife already. He felt resentful to her for leaving without saying goodbye, for leaving before he could apologize for his harsh words.

With their thoughts scattered, neither one sensed the pair of eyes that were watching them.

|(|)|

When they returned to the house, Ichigo was surprised to see that Ukitake, Byakuya, Rose and Renji were still there. He was most surprised to see Michael and Gabriel.

Nodding to them, he went to the fridge, getting a glass of juice before coming back to the group.

"I know that you know that my sister is gone," Michael said.

Ichigo nodded, taking a drink and looking to his children.

"She asked a favor of me and of Gabriel. Two actually but one is far more important than the other," he continued.

"And what's that? Watch out for demons in the city?" Ichigo said in a snide tone.

"Watch your tone," Gabriel said with a warning in his voice.

"Or what? Right now there isn't anything you can do to hurt me worse than I already am," Ichigo shot back, slamming his glass on the counter.

Gabriel glared at Ichigo before giving him a scoff and looking away.

"Behave, Gabriel, or I will bring Haniel in to take your place," Michael told him.

Moving to Ichigo, Michael looked at him until the weight of his stare made Ichigo look to him.

"She asked me to train you," he said after a moment.

Now everyone was shocked.

"Why?"

"Because you will join her in one week's time," Michael replied.

Ichigo looked confused. "Join her?"

Michael nodded. "She told me that she would rather fight and die with you than fight and die without you. She wants you by her side."

"But the things I said to her."

"She knows you did not mean it."

"And just he will be going," Byakuya asked.

"No. You are coming, too."

"Then I'm going," Renji spoke up.

"So am I," Hemah said before stopping. "Oh wait, I forgot. I'll just be going home." With that, she laughed softly to herself.

That broke the tension in the room, everyone laughing at her unintended joke.

"She asked that I bring the team that she trained and assembled here. Though I don't know that everyone will be wanting to go," Michael continued.

"You have me, Renji and Byakuya. Hisagi and Izuru will also want to go," Ichigo said.

"And Yumichika and Ikkaku will also want to go," Renji added.

"I'll go as well," Rukia said.

Everyone turned to look at her. "She is the wife of my best friend. I will go to help him," she added.

"Ok, so that's eight going so far," Michael commented.

"I doubt that Ishida's father will let him go but we can ask. Sado is going to be out of the country for a few more weeks," Ichigo said.

"Orihime will want to come too," Rukia said, adding to the numbers.

"So if you all go, that will be ten," Michael counted, whistling softly to himself at the number he was going to have to train. He didn't want to but he might have to do a bit of manipulation with time in order to get it done.

"Meet back here tomorrow. My sister said there's a training area here that you've been using."

"That's right, downstairs."

"Good. Because tomorrow, you will learn how to live and survive in her world," Michael said to everyone present.

"Except me," Hemah piped up. "I grew up in that world. I know how to survive there."

|(|)|

Sachiel looked around the familiar forest. Off in the distance, she could see the spires of the city. The scroll had taken her to her house. She turned to it, seeing that it needed a bit of repair since Jaxxine had been gone from it for a while. So had she. She would have to hire men in the city to repair it while she trained.

She sent up a silent prayer to her brother that he was handling them well. She really did want Ichigo and the rest to come here, to learn of her world, to help her in the battle that she knew would come. This world was amazing and fantastic even if it was always in the grips of war.

Going inside, she was amazed to see that the house was clean. She didn't employ servants and she knew that Jaxxine hadn't either. As she passed the entry way, making her way further in, she threw open the curtains in the sitting room. The light filled the room, refracting off the light colored walls. Looking around, she saw the furniture here was dusted as well. Going through each room, she let in the light through what windows there were, having to use the light crystals in rooms where there weren't many. She inspected the whole house.

Ending up at the entry way again, she put her hands on her hips, a puzzled expression on her face. Someone had kept up her house.

She went back upstairs, passing by all the rooms to the next level. Reaching her room, she noted that here, too, everything was in order.

Going to the wardrobe, she put away what little clothing that she had brought with her. She would have to go to the bank in Silvermoon to make her purchases. She was glad she kept most everything there.

Making her way downstairs, she checked the kitchen cupboards to see what might be there. She found rice and some flour that had gone bad. Throwing that in the trash bin, she strapped a sword to her waist, cinching the swordbelt as she made her way out the door. Turning around after locking it, she stopped, seeing a man walking toward her up the path.

As he got closer, she took in his long black hair and helm that was carried under his arm, his cloak moving gently with his walk.

Smiling, she broke into a run, leaping onto him just as they got close to each other. Hugging the man tightly, she pulled back, his arms supporting her as he smiled.

"You came back," he said to her.

"I told you I would come back someday.'

"Jaxxine told me that you got married," he said, relaxing his arms to let her down.

"Yes. I have a husband and two children."

He smiled. "I always did want a few of my own."

Sachiel smacked his chest. "Go find your own wench to have kids with," she teased, looking into his bright green eyes. "I have to go to the city to get supplies and to meet with Bachi."

The man whistled through his teeth. "He's gonna shit gold bricks when he sees you show up," he said.

"Ruue!" Sachiel scolded. "Although that might be funny to see," she laughed behind her hand.

Ruue smiled at his friend, gathering her up in his arms again in a tight hug. He had missed his academy drinking buddy. She was always there to get him out of tight spots and even tighter lady situations.

"I missed you," he admitted.

"I can tell. Can you let me go so I can breathe, though?"

"Breathing's good."

"Breathing's always good."

Together, they set off down the path that would lead to the city. He helped her re-familiarize herself with the city, pointing out new shops that had opened. They went to the bank where she got a set of promissory notes for purchases that she needed to make. They made their way to the paladin academy, stopping by the stables on their way. Her horses looked as strong and healthy as when she had left them in the stable master's care. Her gold supply was more than adequate to have kept the horses going for many more years to come if she hadn't come back.

As they walked the brick path to the Academy, Sachiel took a deep breath. She knew that Bloodvalor would want to know where she had been. She had been missing for quite a few years with the only explanation from Jaxxine being that she was no longer here. And he was after all, the resident Knight Lord of the academy.

Going through the front door had been easy but the astonished stares, gasps and whispers that erupted as she made her way up the ramps to the office level caused a crowd to quickly follow her. Ruue kept shooing everyone away, which made Sachiel smile.

Seeing Lord Bloodvalor standing by the viewing gallery that led to the lower rooms, she quickened her pace. Stopping behind him, she cleared her throat to get his attention. As he turned, his eyes grew as large as saucers upon seeing her.

"_Anar'alah_!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been? I have not heard reports of you in many, many years, Sachiel."

"I have returned, Lord Bloodvalor," she said with a deep curtsy, hearing Ruue's chuckle behind her. "I have been instructed to take up arms and make my way to an area called The Storm Peaks. I must speak with the god Thorim to gain access to Ulduar."

Bloodvalor looked surprised. "Ulduar? What business have you there?"

Sachiel thought a moment before gesturing for him to follow her. He did. They reached a quiet alcove before she turned to him. "I know that you are aware of who and what I am," she started. "I need to get to Ulduar to stop Algalon who is watching this land, drawn by all the recent activity against Arthas. I have a team of friends coming with me who will aid me in making our way through Ulduar. The gods may not like that I will be there but I have no choice in this matter."

Bloodvalor looked stunned. "Will he destroy us?"

"That is his intention," she answered. "I have to stop him. I came for my armor. I also have to meet with Alexstrasza afterward." she finished.

"What for?" he asked as she walked away.

"To help kill Arthas."

|(|)|

As they walked back to Sachiel's house, Ruue filled her in on all that she didn't know. The different camps and areas. He hadn't heard much about Ulduar but he did know that Thorim's wife had been deceived and killed by his brother Loken.

"That poor man," Sachiel said.

"The women of Brunnhildar still worship him in a way and are seeking a way to make one of their numbers his new bride to draw him out of his funk," Ruue said.

"Are they that big?" Sachiel joked.

"No, but almost," Ruue answered seriously. "They're giants, Sachiel. Big blue women that fight just like their men. All they know is war and fighting and even when they aren't fighting, they train for days on end."

Sachiel looked at him, wondering how he knew this.

"So what's for supper," he asked, changing the subject.

Looking back at her horse that trailed behind her, she smiled. "Stew?"

"Sounds good."

"Did you keep my house clear," she asked suddenly.

Ruue didn't say anything at first as they tied her horse to the hitch outside the house and helped her unpack.

"Nope. The woman I hired did." he answered.

"Well thank you," she said. "Now let's get that dinner made."

After putting away her provisions, Sachiel turned to the fire that Ruue had started in the fireplace. He had filled a pot with water that was heating over it. She busied herself with chopping and cooking while he sat at the table, his booted feet propped on it as he drank from a wine bottle.

They spent the evening reminiscing about their past, their adventures together. Sachiel told him about her children, showing him the small photos that she had brought with her. He commented that they looked human, to which Sachiel told her that she also appeared human in the other realm.

"Does he make you happy, Sachiel?" he asked her unexpectedly.

She gave a sad smile in response. "He did. He made me very happy."

"Did?"

"We are no longer together. His words, not mine. But I guess that I kind of drove him to it. I was most difficult after Jaxxine's death and in my determination to come back here," she answered.

"You said that you had a team coming to help you with Ulduar?"

She nodded. "He will be coming with them. He's part of them."

Ruue whistled through his teeth again. "Then this should be pretty interesting."

|(|)|

Over the next week, Michael had led them tirelessly through their training, packing what had taken Sachiel over twenty years to learn in just those few days.

Having spent time with her in her world, he had learned the different abilities of the elves that were there as well as the abilities of the other races.

He trained Orihime as a healer as well as Yumichiki and Izuru. Ikkaku and Renji were trained as hunters, giving to them the ability to train animals as well. Renji was overly enthusiastic about training the very large wolf that he was given. Ikkaku was given what Michael called a core hound which looked like a very large dark with molten fire inside, which dripped acid from its mouth but Ikkaku was immune to it.

Rukia, Ishida and Sado were trained in arcane arts. Rukia was given the title of mage with the ability to control ice and fire. The same with Ishida but Sado was given the abilities of a warlock, commanding vast knowledge to manipulate the demons and their energies in the other world.

Hisagi's training came mostly from Hemah. She taught him the abilities that she had as a rogue, even teaching him how to vanish from sight without having to use shun'po.

Byakuya and Ichigo were given almost the same abilities as Sachiel with one exception. Neither were able to fight with a sword and wield a shield at the same time. No matter how often they were instructed, they usually threw it to the side and used both hands for their sword. So he gave them the abilities of Sachiel's purely offensive skill which helped them to focus their energies and powers into their swords. He also taught them how to command the golden hammers that Sachiel used when fighting demons.

His brothers Haniel and Uriel also came to help with the training so that Michael would not have to do much more time manipulation that slowing it down. Michael was proud of his quick and advanced training, breathing easily on the last day as he took in how adept everyone was in their new abilities.

Sachiel would be proud of him. They were ready.

|(|)|

Sachiel and Ruue were also taking their training seriously, working from first light to darkness, usually only taking a break for meals. Sachiel also had Ruue help her commission the armors, robes and weapons that would be needed by everyone. Word had spread quickly through Silvermoon of her return. Many who knew of her and her deeds even before she left were quick to praise her.

The blacksmiths she had commissioned for her armor were surprised at what she wanted. She brought them the necessary ingredients for them, many not found in their wooded kingdom or even on that continent. Metals that they hadn't seen before were brought to them.

Sachiel instructed them on how they were to be melded, shaped and she did the same with the tailors who were making the robes of the gossamer like pale blue cloth that she had brought from Northrend.

When everything was done, the armors, plate and chain alike as well as the robes and other garments were loaded onto a wagon and brought to her home. She had sincerely hoped that Michael had remembered to teach Byakuya and Ichigo in the same type of plated armor she intended them to wear as they would be by her side as she battled.

She sat down by the river, thinking to herself of everything that had happened in the past month. The time for training was over. They would be here in the morning. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She didn't know how Ichigo would receive her. Michael had been by once since he began training them. He said everything was progressing well, everyone taking to their talents just as quickly as she had hoped.

She hoped they didn't see the huge creatures they would be fighting and be filled with fear.

She had also used her gold to commission flying mounts for them to traverse through the completely mountainous areas of the Storm Peaks. From the base camp located there, it would be the only way for them to get to Thorim…and Ulduar.

She sent a silent prayer up to the night sky.

|(|)|

Ichigo was also sitting outside by the pond, looking up at the stars. He had gained many new and strange abilities. He had learned to harness holy energies, like Sachiel. He had learned how to use them. Leaning back on his hands, he sighed. He missed his wife.

Through the training, he had found the will to keep going, he understood now what powers she commanded but he knew he was still not as powerful as she was. Byakuya had also been astounded by what he had learned. He was much more adept than Ichigo.

"What are you thinking about out here by yourself," he heard Rukia ask him.

"My wife mostly," Ichigo answered.

"Do you think she'll be willing to see you after the way you parted?" she asked.

"I hope so. Michael said that she wasn't mad at me, so that's a good sign."

Rukia nodded, looking at the moon's reflection on the water.

They had passed the evening with Rose and Ukitake who had brought the children for Ichigo to see before he left. Ichigo had thought that something might have been happening between the two and watching them tonight, reminded him of Sachiel and himself when they first began dating.

Ichigo had felt a bit of jealousy well up inside him before squashing it down. He was happy for Rose and especially for Ukitake who appeared to have made a full recovery from his disease. Although he was still pale, it wasn't the ghostly pallor that he had before. Health showed in his face and in his form that was beginning to fill out with muscle.

"Are you nervous," she asked.

"Yeah. Very. I don't know what to expect," he admitted. "For us, it's been only a week but it's been a month for her according to Michael."

"That much time has passed?"

"Yeah. It moves differently there than here. So she got the four weeks she needed to fully recover herself," he answered, looking back up at the stars. Rukia watched his profile, studying his face that wasn't much changed from the boy she knew, the one she fell in love with.

Feeling her watching him, Ichigo looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

She looked away. Bringing her knees up, she wrapped her arms around her legs, leaning her head on her knees as she thought.

"I still love you," she said quietly.

Ichigo sighed, looking at her this time with his head turned toward her. "I know. I could sense it with the way you have been seeking me out since Sachi left," he said in response. Rukia looked over to him with her large violet eyes. "And I'll say it again, Rukia. I am not in love with you. I love you as a friend and as a friend, I would hope that you could support me in this."

"I don't know that I can, Ichigo. I go because you need the help. But this is a chance to be with you, to stay by you a bit longer. And so I take it," she said.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes."

"Then it's the wrong reason, Rukia," Ichigo said to her. "Are you that blind? Haven't you seen how much you've hurt Renji over the past week?"

She looked at him in surprise. "I guess you are that blind."

"I haven't done anything to him," she defended herself.

"You have. You just haven't seen it because you're too preoccupied with me," Ichigo said. "He's not just your oldest friend, Rukia. The man loves you. Not just as a friend but the way I love Sachiel. He would do anything for you."

Rukia's surprised look didn't go away. She lowered her eyes, thinking. She was able to recall all the times that Renji had placed himself in harm's way to protect her, even using his body to shield her so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"That's not possible," she said, rebuking the idea.

"It is, Rukia."

Both turned around, seeing Renji standing there looking sadly at the small woman.

"We've known each other all our lives. And we've fallen into comfort with each other," he said. "But I realized how I felt about you when you were adopted into the Kuchiki clan."

Rukia stared at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"Renji…"

"Well I'm out of here. You two settle this one on your own," Ichigo said, getting up and walking into the house.

He looked back over his shoulder, smiling at Renji's courage to finally tell Rukia how he felt. Maybe now she could stop following him like a lovesick schoolgirl.

He sighed as he made his way up to his room. The house had been quiet without the kids. He had enjoyed spending the few hours that he could with them tonight before they went back to Seireitei with Ukitake and Rose. The two wouldn't admit it but they were very close to each other.

Rei knew something was up. She clung to him tightly all night, asking if she could go with him when he said it was time to go. He was going to miss her most. Her conversations made his mind reel at times because she came up with the weirdest ideas but they were fun because she was so serious about them.

In his room, he picked up the few pieces of clothing that were still scattered and put them in the hamper. His regular clothes went in after, making his way to his wardrobe where Sachi had always kept his sleep shorts and t-shirts for him. He usually slept without a shirt, preferring to feel her skin against his but without her here, he had gone back to wearing them.

He made his way to the bathroom, running the shower.

Drying and dressing after his shower, he threw the towel in the hamper and made his way to the bed.

Sachiel had had a large platform bed made for them with an extra thick mattress on it when it came time to decorating. Like the rest of the wood in the house, it was made from a rich polished cherry wood, the lamp screens on each side also of the same wood with the soft lamp glow behind them. He looked at the wall hangings that showed different trees in bloom with kanji symbols painted under them.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he moved his toes into the thick beige carpet, remembering how Sachiel had lovingly run her fingers over it when she chose it. After it had been installed, he'd found her laying on it, running her fingers through it. She said it reminded her of the feel of moss.

He looked over at her vanity, the same polished cherry used there too with a white marble top veined through with flecks of gold. The seat there held a thick cushion of pale gold on wood, with ornate legs. Sachiel did love her things to be beautiful.

"Beautiful," he whispered to himself, remember the image of his wife at her vanity brushing out her hair.

Shaking himself from his reverie, he turned back the comforter on the bed, arranging the pillows. As he had the since the night she had left, Ichigo took the pillow from her side of the bed and held it close to him as he lay down. He could smell her scent imprinted in the fabric of the pillowcase. The scent comforted him, letting him drift off into sleep. He dreamt of her, a faint smile gracing his lips as he slept.

|(|)|

Morning came too soon for Ichigo but he knew that today would be the day that he would be reunited with his wife. She had a mission and he was going to help her fulfill it.

Everyone that was going was downstairs, enjoying a buffet breakfast as Kon had made for them, a small farewell gift on his part. He had asked if he could go but had been told by Ichigo that he had to stay here to watch the house.

He had accepted that and had put his energy into making the departure as easy as possible. He ensured everyone had everything they needed. He had woken up early, using Sachiel's recipes to make the buffet that everyone was enjoying at the moment.

Ichigo was taken aback at how much food Kon had made, praising him that he hadn't burnt anything.

They had a half hour until Michael would show to take them to this other world. Ichigo had asked Michael if Urahara could make a senkai gate should they need one. His answer had been no.

As everyone was finishing up their meal, Michael came in right on time.

"Good morrow, everyone," he greeted, taking a seat at the table. "Everyone ready for their trip to another world?"

Everyone said in unison that they were. An aura of nervousness settled in.

"I have a question," Ishida spoke up. "Are we going to look the same when we go there?"

"I'm glad you asked and the answer is no," Michael answered. "You will be altered to look like the elves whose abilities you are taking. The reason being is due to their dislike and distrust of humans.

"Well that answers, that," Renji said.

"We'll do the alteration first even though we can do them after we get there since we will be arriving directly at Sachiel's house," Michael said. "The main reason there, is because of friend of hers who has been helping her to set up the excursion is an elf and therefore, if he were to see you in your human form, he may very well attack first and ask questions later."

"He?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. A friend of hers that she trained in the academy with and a fellow knight," Michael answered. "Don't worry, there's no romantic attachment there," he added.

"Now, if everyone is finished, let's get that alteration done so we can get this show on the road," Michael said, getting up from the table but not before grabbing an apple. He led them out to the yard where everyone made a semi-circle around him.

Raising his hand, he murmured a few words. A faint orange light began to envelop everyone. They could feel the physical changes being made to them but they weren't painful. After a few moments, the glow faded.

Everyone looked to the person beside them, eyes wide in astonishment as they took in the literally glowing green eyes and longer ear points. Their skin had also softened to give off a faint glow. Their hair stayed in the same style, Ikkaku's hair aside but those who didn't have black hair, noticed that their hair started at one color, ending in a vibrant shade of it after. Ichigo's started a pale orange before turning to the bright orange everyone was used to. It was spiked as well.

Orihime's hair had the same effect but without the spikes. It was still long. Ishida's hair was spiked like Ichigo's but still black, like Hisagi's and Yumichika's. Renji's started out brown, ending in the vibrant red everyone knew him for.

The women's hair all stayed the same, even the color was the same. The ears and eyes were the most important and prevalent change made aside from one other. The men's physiques had turned much more muscled, their chests broader.

"I feel so butch," Yumichika joked.

"Ishida-kun looks very butch," Orihime chimed in, her arms going around said man's arm. "And tall!"

Ishida smiled at her, his eyes softening as he stroked her cheek. "I could ask Michael to keep me like this?" he said half jokingly.

"mmm…let me think about it," Orihime joked back.

Well I guess then we're all ready?" Michael asked.

Everyone chimed in that they were and so he began the second spell, the one that would take them across dimensions and worlds.

For Ichigo it only meant one thing. He would be with his wife again soon and he could make it up to her for all the mean and hurtful things he had said before she left.

* * *

ok this chapter was long and filled with a few things. I tried keeping Rukia in the whole, you're mine schtick but it just wouldn't play out that way. Now she's aware of how Renji feels but she is still kind of resistant to the idea of being with her oldest friend. Meh...it'll work out. I hope. My fingers are starting to get away with me when it comes to writing.

Next chapter! Well...we're going to Azeroth and from there, who knows. =)

Oh yeah...one more thing. Make up sex! Well...yeah there's gonna be a lemon. =P


	13. Chapter 13

AND HERE WE GO TO AZEROTH! YAYE! CHEER! OH…AND A LEMON! Not just lemony filling…an all out lemon. Send the kids to bed, cover your innocent eyes! It's coming! rofl!

* * *

Reunion and Northward Bound!

Everyone peered around, taking in the tall trees covered in white bark, their leaves in various shades of greens, reds and orange. The land was green, covered in thick grass and moss. From off to the side, they could hear the sound of a waterfall. Upon going to the sound, they found a river, stopped up with large boulders to create a small pond. The excess water falling over and between the boulders, resulting in the waterfall.

While the wood was beautiful, the large circular home rising impressively next to the pond was what caught their eye. The walls were white plaster with golden scrollwork covering the sides like golden vines. The roof was red tile, starting from a peak in the center and spiraling its way outward.

Two very large roan stallions were tied to a hitch on the side.

"Is this it?" Ishida asked, voicing everyone's unspoken question.

"Yep! This is home," Hemah answered, running down the hill to the house.

"Minn'da!" she called out as she ran, everyone else following behind her at a more sedate pace.

Sachiel came running out of the house, stopping at the doorway to locate where the voice came from. Seeing Hemah running toward her, she also began to run, holding her arms out for her daughter as she jumped on her mother who caught her easily. The two women hugged before Hemah set her feet on the ground as Sachiel held her face in her hands, kissing her forehead.

"They have come?" she asked her daughter.

Hemah nodded, turning and pointing back toward the hill. Sachiel's eyes widened in shock as she took in the large band of elves coming toward her.

Walking with Hemah toward them, she began to recognize their faces despite the alterations. Michael stood by them, a smile on his face as he realized Sachiel was stunned to see her human friends in elf form that wasn't just an illusion.

She looked to her brother, smiling at him before nodding to signal he had done a very good job.

Everyone quickly gathered around her, greeting her like a long lost friend. She sort of was but what surprised her most was seeing Ichigo hanging back from the group. Walking to him slowly, she smiled softly to him, her cheeks inflamed as she took in his form. She had a strong desire for him before but now she burned for him.

Ichigo had taken in her form when he saw her with Hemah and the sight of her was unreal to his eyes. Like him, she had her elven features, the longer tipped ears but her hair no longer fell in tight reddish brown curls around her face; it was straight. She wore a full length gown in royal purple with long slits up the side that showed her legs as she walked. It's only other adornment was the gold trim along the slits and across her chest.

Standing in front of him, she smiled, reaching out a hand to him as he kept his green eyes locked on hers. The group behind her waited with baited breath, hoping that they hadn't brought more sadness to Ichigo or Sachiel.

After what seemed like several long minutes, Ichigo took his wife's hand in his own, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately as his arms went around her. The guys cheered at the pair, whooping as they all watched their two best friends come back together, even Byakuya smiled. Orihime and Yumichika sighed to themselves.

Pulling away from him, Sachiel turned back to everyone, laughing as Ichigo pulled her back against him, not letting her go again. Her heart felt immensely filled with joy; her husband had not forsaken her.

"This is your house," he asked as he bent down to her ear, his teeth gently nibbling as his mouth got closer.

"uh huh…" she said quietly, swallowing as she felt shivers run through her.

"Hey you two! No making out in the woods," Renji said as everyone turned to follow Michael into the house.

Ichigo ignored him, turning his wife in his arms and holding her tightly, his mouth kissing her with all the passion he could find in himself. One hand reached down her back, cupping her rear through the dress pressing her against him so that she could feel his arousal. She moaned into his mouth, enjoying the feel of his hands on her. For him, it had only been a week but for her, it had been over a month.

The sound of a throat being cleared behind Sachiel was the only thing that brought her back to her senses. Jumping in Ichigo's arms, she turned, eyes wide as she looked at Ruue standing there watching them curiously.

"When your brother and all your friends came in and you didn't, I figured I'd better check on you," he said with a smile. "Looks like I interrupted before any of the patrol got a good eyeful."

Sachiel blushed, covering her face with her hand as she realized what she was about to let Ichigo do out in the open.

Ruue laughed. "Now this is different. Usually it's you catching me in a compromising position," he said as he held out his hand. "Name's Ruue Dawnblade, but you can call me Ruue."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he replied, taking the man's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Good grip there, son," Ruue said, pulling his hand back. "So you're the husband I've heard so much about. I thought Kurosaki was your surname, Sach."

"Where Ichigo comes from, the surname is said before the first name," she explained. "Sounds weird with my name coming after my married name."

"Yeah, well…you know I'm not the brightest," Ruue joked. "Everyone's inside. It's time we outfitted them before we have to get going in the morning."

Ichigo looked around, noticing for the first time that the light had started to weaken, the shadows of the forest getting longer.

"It was morning when we left," Ichigo said to them.

Sachiel turned and smiled at him. "You'll be tired enough to sleep again in no time."

Her comment made Ruue guffaw with laughter as he walked back to the house, Sachiel and Ichigo following.

Everyone was situated in the sitting room where Yumichika was looking over the furnishings. He had been overly awed by the sight of the rich colors and ornate scrollwork that decorated the walls and the furniture. He felt as if it were the most beautiful room he could ever find himself in. He took a seat on a chaise by the window, lost in his thoughts as he stared at the scene of the waterfall in the dying light.

Ikkaku and Renji had found a seat along with Hisagi and Izuru, none of them daring to move. They weren't used to the furnishing that they found themselves in and were afraid to break anything.

Orihime and Ishida were seated on a small couch, holding hands as Orihime stared in awe at the bright colors. "Sachiel must be very rich," she whispered to Ishida.

Rukia turned to her from her seat. "That's just what I was thinking. This house is just as finely made as her home in our world," she said to her.

"Actually, things here are easier to be made since we use magic to aid in our creations," Sachiel said as she entered the room, her arms loaded with packs. Ichigo and Ruue following with packs as well. Setting her load in the middle of the room, the men put theirs down beside her as Sachiel sat on the floor, sorting through them.

She handed two to Ichigo, explaining which went to who. He took them over to Orihime and Ishida. The same was repeated for everyone else. She handed Ichigo his, smiling as he felt the hard contents. Byakuya also looked confused as he was given his.

"You can open the bags," Sachiel told them. "Inside are your new clothes, robes and armors that you'll be required to wear. I know Michael was to have given you similar armor to train in but these are magically enhanced as well as magically made."

She left the room, coming back a few moments later with two immense bows in her hands which she handed one of each to Renji and Ikkaku.

"What this?" Ikkaku asked her.

"It's a stick for me to beat you with," Sachiel said with a serious look. Both men blanched.

Michael slapped his forehead. "I knew there was something I forgot!" he whined to himself.

Sachiel looked at him with a puzzled look. "Are you serious?" she asked as understanding dawned on her.

Michael looked sheepishly at the floor. Sachiel went over to her big brother, her hand smacking his head. "How could you forget when you were with me for a month learning that class?" she scolded.

Michael stuck his tongue out at her, rubbing his head. "I have thousands of things on my mind at the moment," he said in defense.

"That's no excuse!" she said in a raised voice, throwing her hands in the air before turning back to the two men she had given the dragon bone bows to.

Placing her glowing hands on their heads, she murmured a spell, filling both with the knowledge and skill they would need to use the bows. After she finished, she glared at her brother who backed away slowly.

"She just hit an angel," Izuru whispered to Hisagi.

"He may be an angel but he's still my brother," Sachiel said, catching his whisper.

Going back toward Ichigo, she faced the group again.

"I know it was morning when you left but here, it is evening. I will show you to your rooms. You probably already ate and so have Ruue and I. In the morning, we will eat a light meal before I take you through Silvermoon to the Sun Spire where we will take a translocation orb to the ruins of Lordaeron. From there, we will catch a zeppelin north to an area called Vengeance Landing located in Howling Fjord. We'll have a long trip ahead of us as we will have to fly the rest of the way to reach K-3," she explained. "From there, I will try to get in contact with the god Thorim. If everything turns out well, we'll be there in less than a week's time and done in a few days. If not, it might be a week or more."

"What's a zeppelin," Izuru asked.

"A flying ship that the goblin engineers have made," Sachiel explained. "It literally looks like a big ship with a large balloon tied to it. We've used them for years here to make trips shorter that would otherwise take too long if we rode by horseback."

"We're flying there, in a zeppelin and then flying again when we get there?" Renji asked.

"Yes. I acquired quite a few flying mounts that will take us there," she answered.

"Flying mounts," Orihime asked, an image of a winged horse flitting through her mind.

"Well…let's just say that I have dragons to take us there," Sachiel said.

"Dragons?" everyone asked at the same time.

Sachiel sighed. "There weren't enough wyverns for me to buy that would be able to take us all. They're rather small so with the help of Chromie, we went back to another dimension. One that exists here through what we call The Dark Portal. There, I was able to gain the help of the dragons there and in return, the gave to me several dragon mounts that are capable of holding more than one person, unlike the wyverns."

"So that's where you disappeared to," Ruue said.

Sachiel nodded to him.

"They're called Netherwing dragons. They're unlike the dragons you're used to seeing. They aren't like the asian dragons or the big bulky ones from story books. They're sleek with smooth skin, their auras are visible to everyone and they crackle with their energy. Their wings are almost transparent and they are very fast. They are mine now to use as I see fit."

"I also have some dragons that you're used to seeing, so we should all be able to sit two to each. If you're not comfortable riding with a partner, then we can get you your own armored wyvern," she finished.

"I will take a wyvern," Byakuya spoke up.

"So will I," Sado said.

"Anyone else," Sachiel asked. Everyone was fine with the arrangements.

"I'll have to go to Dalaran when we get there and purchase them," she said. "I'll have to fly them back to Vengeance Landing so that we can go on from there."

"Anything else anyone would like to ask before we retire for the night," Sachiel asked.

"Yeah, I got a question," Ruue said.

Sachiel looked at him expectantly.

"How about we go into the city and have some drinks and do a little dancing," he said, making gyrations with his hips and flinging his arms about.

Sachiel laughed, everyone looked at him with mouths agape. "umm…I think it's safe to say that your mode of dance is not well received, Ruue," she said to him, still chuckling as she pat his arm.

He gave his best pout before moving to Sachiel, giving her a hug before he left. "I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

She nodded, smiling as her friend left.

"We're not very big on privacy around here so I'm afraid that the only thing covering the doorway to your rooms are curtains but they're thick enough, no one will see you," Sachiel said, moving her way back to where the stairs were at the entryway.

Everyone followed. There were four large rooms with several beds in each, all in an oval shape with a pillow and blanket at the foot of each one. Each bed looked incredibly soft.

"It's also perpetual spring time here so we have pretty mild weather. Rain and such come but we don't freeze like most of our northern cousins do," Sachiel continued. The blankets are light and the fire from the kitchen does a very good job in keeping the walls warm so the rooms stay warm at night as well. I know it does seem silly to go to bed just a few hours after you wake up but I'm sure most of you didn't sleep all that well last night."

There were mumbled agreements from everyone who looked at the rooms with interest. Everyone split up into groups of four, making their way to separate rooms.

Ichigo hung back with Sachiel, his arms around her from behind. He leaned forward a bit, bringing his mouth close to her ear, whispering, "I guess it'll be hard to make up with you if we have someone else sleeping in the room with us."

She turned to him, smiling. "See that over there," she said, gesturing to another ramp. "That leads to my room which is the entire top floor."

"Then what are we waiting for," he grinned, pulling her along behind him.

Rukia poked her head out the doorway as she saw Ichigo rush past it with Sachiel in tow. Her eyes showed her sadness. Renji, in the room across the way, looked up just as she moved away from the door, letting the curtain fall back into place. Despite having told her how he felt about her, she was still hesitant to see him in that light. It saddened him to see that she still pined for one she couldn't have.

|(|)|

**(as promised, the lemon)**

Ichigo pulled Sachiel through the doorway, eager to be alone with her. He stopped as he took in the lavishly appointed room. The walls were a deep blue with the same familiar style of cherry wood furnishings as she had in their house back in his dimension. There was a balcony like they had as well, thick cushioned chairs on it and a small scrollwork iron table.

What drew his focus and attention was the bed. It was large and oval in shape with a royal blue covering trimmed in gold. Over it was a thick molding from which a sheer blue curtain hung from, tiny multi-colored sparkles falling from it.

"That's our bed," he asked.

"Yes."

He turned to her, letting her see his eagerness in his eyes. He pulled her toward the bed, taking her in his arms as they reached it, kissing her fiercely. He let his tongue play lazily with hers, moaning into her mouth as he tasted its sweetness that he had missed so much.

Breaking the kiss, he moved along her jaw, kissing his way to her neck. His hands roamed her back, keeping her pressed tight against him.

"I'm not letting you go again," he whispered huskily to her.

"You'd better not," Sachiel replied, her fingers playing in his hair.

His fingers found the ties to her dress, undoing them slowly as his mouth kept teasing along the side of her neck, drawing small whimpers from his wife. As he finished undoing the ties, he moved back enough so that he could slip it down her shoulders.

He kissed along her collarbone, sucking softly on her skin. Sachiel felt her knees threatening to buckle. He hadn't been this tender with her since before Rei was born.

"You smell so good," he whispered, moving his mouth back to hers, kissing her again, his hands moving to her breasts, rubbing his palms against the hardened nipples through the silk fabric. Sachiel felt her head spinning with the desire he was fueling inside of her.

Slipping her dress further down, letting it catch at her waist, he knelt in front of her, his hands holding her waist firmly as he kissed and moved his mouth along her side, making his way up to her breast. She was shorter in this form, making it easier for him to reach it. He brushed his lips along the hardened nipple, making Sachiel whimper at the contact before she cried out as he suckled it hungrily, one hand going up her back to hold it her in place. He let go, licking at it before moving to the other. Sachiel's breath was coming in short gasps now, her senses going fuzzy as she focused on the man in front of her.

Still on his knees in front of her, he pushed her back gently, her knees catching the edge of the bed, forcing her to sit on it.

He kissed her again, his hand moving along her sides, hooking the dress and pulling it further down. He cupped her rear in his hand, massaging the soft flesh. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his roughened hands on her skin.

She pushed him back gently, moving her hands to unbutton his shirt, not breaking the kiss. As she finished, he removed his hands from her body long enough to take it off, tossing it to the side. Kissing her again, he got up from his knees, forcing her back onto the bed. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close while his other hand pushed the dress off her hips, down her legs which finished the removal by kicking it off.

Ichigo took in the sight of his wife, her skin glowing softly thanks to the ending daylight and the resulting sparkles falling from overhead. He felt her small hands move to the waist of his pants, undoing them as she slipped her hand inside, finding his erect flesh.

He looked into her eyes as he enjoyed the feel of her stroking him, panting softly.

"I won't be any good to you if you keep that up," he said softly clenching his jaw.

She stopped her rhythm, yet still caressed him softly, smiling as she felt him twitch in her hand. He lowered his head beside hers, kneeling over her as he tried to keep control of himself. With the way he was feeling, he wanted to make love to his wife instead of just satisfy a carnal need. He felt that he needed to make her remember that she was special and important to him.

Moving away from her, he took off his pants before kneeling in front of her again. She tried to get back up but he again pushed her back onto the bed. He ran his hands along her thighs, his thumbs tracing along her mound, making her squirm as she widened her legs a bit more for him. He smiled, moving his mouth closer to her knee, kissing it softly as he made his way up her thigh. He could hear her small whimpers and gasps when he sucked gently on the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.

Making his way further up her leg, he stopped at her mound, running his fingers along it gently. Spreading her lips with his thumbs, he could see the scars from the Ryoku's birth. His heart swelled as he recalled helping her give birth. He lowered his mouth to her nub, licking at it softly. Sachiel cried out, arching as she felt him play with her bundle of nerves. He took it into his mouth, letting his tongue play with it as he held it between his lips.

He held her down with his hands, moving his mouth against her as his hands sought out her breasts, finding the nipples and rolling them between his fingers. He listened to his wife's pants, her whimpers of pleasure as he continued to tease her.

He felt her starting to tremble against his mouth, his signal that she was close to her release. He stopped, kissing her thighs again.

Moving onto the bed, he kissed her deeply. Sachiel could taste herself as his tongue played with hers. She put her arms around him, holding his mouth to her with her fingers in his hair. She turned her body toward him as his hand moved down her side, pulling her leg over his.

Rather than move his body over hers as she expected, he turned her so that she was facing away from him. Pressing his body against her back, letting his fingers explore again, one hand playing at the juncture between her thighs as his mouth suckled and kissed softly against her shoulder.

"I love you, Sachiel," he whispered against her ear as he nudged his knee between hers, spreading her legs. He guided himself to her opening, entering her from behind slowly. She gasped, gripping onto the bedcover.

She turned her face toward him, "I love you too, Ichigo," she said softly, whimpering as he made his first thrust into her. Lying side by side, Ichigo thrust into her for a few minutes before pulling out of her and bringing her over him.

Sachiel straddled his hips, moaning as she felt him slide back into her. She moved her hips against his, bringing his fingers to her mouth, sucking on them gently as she rode him. She could see his pleasure as his eyes were closed, a slight smile on his face.

He opened his eyes, watching her as she moved, her movements sensual as she moved her hips, the light crystals reflecting off her skin. He could feel himself deep inside her. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply as he moved his hips in time with her, drawing moans from her.

Rolling them over, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he supported himself on his elbows. He thrust deep and hard into her, her moans filling the room.

"You feel so good, Sachi," he said hoarsely. "You are my heart. I don't ever want to lose you."

Sachiel looked into his eyes that had returned to their normal brown, seeing his pain from their separation in there. She licked her lips, smiling at him as she said to him, "You won't lose me. You are my soul mate. I'll always be with you."

With those words, he began to move faster, each thrust making both of them moan as he felt her inner walls clamp down on him, squeezing him pleasurably.

"Oh god, Sachi," Ichigo whimpered, looking into her eyes. "I love you." He kissed her deeply, as he found his release, thrusting as deep as he could into her, the spasms triggering her own; his kiss muffling her cries..

For a few moments, he lay over her, panting as her hands stroked his hair and back. Both were breathless as they calmed down from their exertion.

Moving away from her, he pulled her with him, her head resting against his chest as he held her close. She smiled, looking up at him, catching his eye.

"What?" he asked.

"I think we need to have make up sex more often," she laughed.

He laughed with her, hugging her tightly before she moved away, leaving the bed. She came back with a blanket, throwing it over him and the bed before crawling under it to snuggle with him.

"Not if it means going through the pain of being away from you for something stupid that I did, or said," Ichigo said to her.

They lay there in silence, just enjoying each other before sleep began to drift over them.

Outside the thick curtain, Rukia stood listening, her heart breaking again when she had heard Ichigo declare his love for Sachiel while he made love to her. She clenched her fists tightly before moving back down to her room below.

|(|)|

Morning found everyone milling around outside the house, everyone complimenting each other on their new attire. Byakuya felt a bit constrained in his plated armor, as did Ichigo. Hisagi was loving his leather outfit which closely resembled Hemah's in that it was close fitting but allowed ease of movement. Orhime and Yumichiki were modeling their new robes to each other. Izuru was the only one who didn't look happy to be wearing his robe. Ishida and Sado both looked comfortable in theirs.

Ruue stood by his horse, looking bored. After breakfast, Sachiel said that she had an errand to run before they left but she should be back quickly. Ruue was to start taking them to Silvermoon in the next few minutes, meeting up with Sachiel outside its gates.

"If you are ready, we can get a move on," he said to the crowd, his voice making everyone turn to him. Everyone shouldered their pack, walking behind him as he led them down the path that would take them to the city. As they walked, he pointed out different things to them. The runed obelisk that was situated on a leyline which helped provide the city and its inhabitants with the energies that they needed.

They walked past the ruins of the original Silvermoon before meeting Range Jaelna who stood with a patrol troop on an area of scorched earth. In the distance, they could see movement. Upon looking closer, they could see that the movement were corpses, mostly rotted, their bones exposed, milling around in the scorched earth where they were contained.

"That's part of the scourge that was left behind after the war," he told them. "They're weak, so they were left behind. They mostly just irritate us than bother us."

As he brought them closer the city gates, everyone spotted the large red and orange creatures milling about a woman who seemed to be friendly with them. They had no legs, their wings keeping them in perpetual flight. Their wings looked more like fins than wings, their faces drawing into a hawked point.

"Dragonhawks," Ruue said, passing by them, stopping as a sudden gust came over the small area.

"Hello there," they all heard Sachiel call to them. She was riding on a similar creature but it was silvery gray instead of the red and orange. She jumped off its back as it came in to land, allowing it to keep itself airborne.

"Looks like I made it just in time," she said cheerily, her cheeks reddened by the wind. Like everyone else, she too had her armor on which was colored a deep red, and trimmed in gold. Just as Ichigo and Byakuya's shoulder plates were smooth and rounded, large spikes protruded from hers. Strapped to her back was a shield with her pack over that and a sword, different than the one she had used before was strapped to her side.

The blade was flared out at the end, a gem set in the cent which gave off a red glow. The hit was wrapped in golden leather with a spiked cross guard. Off the hilt dangled two golden orbs, also hanging from the same gold leather that wrapped the hilt.

Ruue whistled when he saw it. "So that's what you went for?" he asked

"Yes. I figured a blade of the sin'dorei would be best," she answered. Ichigo looked the blade over, Byakuya doing the same, though he didn't get any closer to Sachiel like Ichigo did.

"Well," Ruue said, scratching the back of his head. "The Weapons Master had a gift for you. You might like it better."

"A gift?"

"Yeah. She heard where you were going and she was able to secure the materials for it and had it made for ya. Was hoping to give it to you at the Orb," he explained.

"Oh."

"Well let's get a move on then," Ruue said with a shrug. "The zep isn't gonna way forever for us."

Sachiel fell into step with Ruue, both walking side by side as they made their way to the gate. The entrance had a bridge to it but they walked up the stairs from the side, Sachiel tossing a gold coin to the man laying under the bridge. She knew he would find it when he woke up. Jero'me had lived under that bridge for many years, usually up to his elbows in his cups and not worth anything to anyone.

As they made their way through the city, the group behind them took in the high white walls with golden friezes and décor, the banners hanging from the top of the walls, the white and gold spires that marked each connecting section. Marble stairs led up to different doorways, gilded benches sat on perfectly manicured lawns with vibrant flowers in bloom next to them, trees also nearby, providing shade for any who sat on them.

Ichigo took in the feel of the city, as did Byakuya. Yumichika couldn't help but exclaim at each item he saw, telling Ikkaku that he had died and gone to such a beautiful heaven. Sachiel looked over her shoulder at him, smiling. "Nah, you're just in Silvermoon," she teased. "Everything is like this here."

He was stunned. "Everything?"

"Wait until he sees the Court of the Sun," Ruue commented, giving Sachiel a nudge with his elbow.

She laughed. "Yeah, I can't wait to see that reaction."

And what a reaction he had. While everyone stood in awe of the pristine white fountain with three elf maidens holding a golden saucer from which the water flowed to pool at their feet before flowing to a lower pool, Yumichiki saw the Sunfury Spire, standing in all its blazing glory.

A pair of sixty foot tall elf maids guarded the doorway to a massive set of towers, the symbol of a winged helm standing atop the middlemost one. A long carpeted ramp led up to the door, the filigree railing wrought in gold. Everyone colonnade was set with the same gold friezes, glowing red windows and fully grown trees on either side. The doorway was framed with a red cloth held back with gold straps. Golden lamps lit their way up the ramp, seemingly suspended by nothing but the air. The whole effect lent the towers a red yellow glow.

Yumichiki stood in front of the towers, speechless. When everyone sensed that the man was no longer talking, they looked to see what had his attention.

"Whoa," was the cumulative response from everyone as they took in the magnificent structure. Even Byakuya was awestruck.

Ruue grinned at Sachiel, nudging her again as she tried to keep her laugh in.

Ichigo came to stand next to her, his neck craned as far as it would go.

"What's this," he asked quietly.

"This, my darling husband, is the Sunfury Spire," she answered. "The seat of our rulers and receptor for the seat of our powers which are kept at the Sunwell north of here."

"That must be an amazing sight to behold," Byakuya said quietly, not taking his eyes from the spire.

Just then, he and Ichigo received an image of a marbled pool like the one behind them, an intense red white light shooting from it, bathing the balcony is was centered on in the same reddish glow that filled the towers before them.

Both men looked at Sachiel who smiled back at them innocently.

"Ok, we're wasting time," she said, nudging Yumichiki forward. Again, she and Ruue led the group, going up the ramp and past the guards there. Each one was dressed in the same formal livery as the next, long shields on their left arm, in their right hand, a staff like sword as long as they were tall, each end carved into a wicked looking curved blade.

Passing them, Hisagi understood what Sachiel meant when she made the comparison. They did look like his bankai, except that he had the ability to use them as if they were in their shikai form.

As they went further into the tower, everyone noted the sheer deep blue curtains that were like the ones Sachiel had in her house. To their left and right were two libraries where men and women in robes appeared to be casting spells or studying literature. Seeing three men standing along in front of what looked like a cushion throne, Sachiel nodded to them, making her way to a ramp on the left.

She didn't have time to talk to Reagent Overlord Theron or the other two men. They didn't have long to go before the zeppelin left for the north.

Theron gave her a nod in response to her own, turning his attention back to the two men that were debating some nonsense issue at the moment.

Making their way up the ramp, they came to a room in which a large orb framed by revolving bars where tiny statues of elven women sat as if casting into a red orb. Sachiel sighed, seeing Ileda there waiting for them.

Greeting her, Ileda bowed to Sachiel, "Greetings, Lady Sachiel of Silvermoon, Grand Crusader of the Horde and Hero of the Shattered Sun," she said formally. "I had hoped to catch you before you left and it seems I am on time. I have a gift to present to you."

She held up a wickedly carved sword, black with silver edges where the metal had been sharpened. Bright blue runes glowed along the flat of the blade, connecting the glowing blue orb in the widest part of the blade that hooked back like a claw with another blue orb embedded in a silver setting where the hilt met the cross guard. Silver rayed out in broad spikes connecting the blade to the hilt. The hilt was wrapped in black leather, ending in another ray of thick silver spikes in which another blue gem glowed. Attached near the end of the hilt was a silver chain. Sachiel knew the chains were often used to minimize disarmament in a battle, helping to draw the blade back to the owner if it should leave their hand.

Sachiel smiled as she recalled how Ichigo used the wrapping on his blade to swing it wide like a whirlwind.

"It is an amazingly beautiful sword, Ileda," she said, taking it from the woman, inspecting it closely.

Ichigo and Ruue both whistled low, even Ikkaku came forward to see the blade along with Renji. "That is one wicked looking blade," Renji said. Ichigo murmured his agreement.

Ileda smiled at him, pride filling her chest as she took in the praise. "I had it made from the claw of a frost wyrm that was found where he had risen from the dead," she explained. "I could think of no other sword that would be more fitting for you."

"I humbly accept and greatly thank you, Ileda," Sachiel said.

"I also had this made for you, my lady," she added, handing Sachiel a large pack. "You need not look at it now but it is a set of the finest armor to be had. It has been blessed and infused with the magics of the Magus of the Violet Eye in Dalaran."

Sachiel was floored. She had superior armor as it were but to have infused armor was beyond what she had ever dreamed of wearing. The magus did not make such armor lightly and if Ileda was able to convince them to make it for her, it would indeed be an honor to wear it.

She bowed low to Ileda, dropping into a curtsy. "You are too kind, Ileda. You are most gracious to have this made for me," she said.

"You were my best and brightest student, Sachiel. You deserve no less than what I have given you here today," she said, smiling at her. "You had best move onward. The goblins are known for keeping their tight schedules."

Thanking her again, Sachiel led the group up to the platform where she had told them all to reach out to the orb. They did, silver light engulfing them as they were transported to another land.

The skies above were dismal, their surroundings more so. They were in the ruins of a castle that had definitely seen better days. Where the shinigami looked, they could see the ghosts of the former inhabitants milling about as if going about their daily lives. Rukia and the others shivered slightly at the sight of so many pluses that didn't wish to leave.

With both packs in hand, Sachiel moved them out quickly to the courtyard. Even here, the stone was crumbling and moss covered. She led them down the stairs, passed a base where a now broken statue once stood, it's legs the only evidence and out into the forest beyond.

She walked quickly to where there were two run down and shoddy buildings stood, towers jutting upward from each. At the top of the towers were platforms where they could see small men waiting for them…and the much talked of zeppelin. Going toward the building where the zeppelin was anchored, they made their way up wooden stairs that looked as if they would collapse at any moment but they held, not even creaking as they were stepped on. They wound their way outside the tower, the wind stirring as they neared the top.

"All aboard for Howling Fjord," the small green woman hollered out. "The zeppelin is leaving to Vengeance Landing!"

"Wait! Stop the zeppelin!" Sachiel called out as they reached the tope.

The small woman looked up to her. "You were supposed to be here five minutes ago," she scolded. "We're gonna have to push extra hard to keep our schedule." Sachiel pressed a few coins into the small green hand, smiling.

"For your effort," she said to her.

The small woman gestured for them to get on board, taking a head count as they passed her.

"Hope you all got your heavy clothes on under that armor. Gets a mite chilly over there," she said as she walked to the captain, handing her half the gold Sachiel had given her.

She got back on the platform, unhooking the rope to release the ship. Sachiel and Ruue sat down, everyone else following their example as the propeller blades began to move, the ship gliding noiselessly along, picking up speed as it journeyed northward to Vengeance Landing. Ichigo sat next to his wife, holding her hand as the ship moved.

"We should arrive there within an hour," the captain called out to them.

Ruue watched Ichigo out of the corner of his eye but not saying anything, a small smile finding its way to his lips. His friend looked happier than he had seen her before. Maybe it was about time he thought about settling down himself.

|(|)|

Renji sat next to Rukia, neither saying anything to the other. They were still having the same awkward tension between them that had surfaced after Renji had admitted his feelings to her. He was at a loss to make it any more clearer about how he felt. He sighed inwardly as he watched her watching Ichigo and Sachiel. He looked over, seeing his captain also watching his sister. Things couldn't look any worse at the moment. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

|(|)|

"Vengeance Landing straight ahead," the captain called out. With those words, the ship's crew jumped into action. Sachiel always wondered about this since there weren't any sails or anything other than just throwing ropes out to moor the ship.

Two hours had past since they left home behind and it would take her at least three more to fly to Dalaran to secure the two armored wyverns that were requested by the two that didn't want anyone sitting with them. She sighed inwardly. Such a pain.

As they departed the ship via the docking tower, they made their way down the stair maze that would take them to the small town below.

As they walked toward the inn, everyone felt as if they had walked into a scene from a horror movie. The buildings were dark and crudely put together, the inhabitants looking like they had just come from the grave. Maybe they had.

"These are the Forsaken," Ruue explained. "They were once under the command of the Lich King Arthas but broke away from his influence. They now fight to bring about his end."

Everyone huddled together, afraid to be touched by any of them. Ruue and Sachiel led them into the inn where the innkeeper looked no better than the inhabitants outside. Even his jaw looked as if it were recently sewn together.

"State your business," he said in a dry, raspy voice.

"Accommodations for those you see behind me for at least the next four hours," Sachiel said, handing the man a small pouch of coins. "Whatever they request until I return."

"You're leaving us here," Yumichika asked.

"I have to unless Byakuya and Sado decided that they're fine riding together," Sachiel said.

"Can't we just leave them here and come back for them?" he asked, nervousness apparent in his voice.

Sachiel gave him a droll stare. "You'll be fine here," she said.

"But…" he started.

Sachiel turned to him quickly, grabbing the collar of his robe and pulling him close. "Look. I have to fly to Dalaran to buy more mounts. I have to bring them back here so we can get this show on the road. I know I asked my brother to help train Ichigo and Byakuya and you all wanted to come along with them." she said heatedly. "Now since you came here voluntarily, I expect you to do as you're told. I need to be there and back as quick as possible. I don't have time for you to start fawning over different things you want to buy. Now stay here!" She let go of him roughly as she finished, stalking out of the inn.

Ichigo followed, catching up to her just as she grabbed a hold of a very large green dragon that began to climb into the air.

"Four hours, Ichigo," she called down to him just as the dragon began to beat his wings, flying swiftly through the frigid air.

Ichigo watched the dragon until he could see it no more. Slowly, he walked back into the inn, sitting at a table with everyone else where several large pots of steaming stew were sitting as well as platters of fish in different states of fried, battered or buttered. Hot buns were also on the tables with pitchers of a golden colored drink that was chilled. Renji, not one to waste food, was already helping himself to the meal in front of him, Ikkaku doing likewise.

When Renji declared that the food was delicious, everyone else began to help themselves as well. Before Ichigo knew it, everyone had forgotten that the people serving them were walking corpses, even Byakuya seemed in better spirits. Yumichika, however, was still pouting about left behind in un-beautiful surroundings as he called it.

After the meal, Ichigo and Renji went outside to look around. They were sticking to their first assumption that they had walked into and had been left behind in something that looked like a set for a horror movie. They passed by a woman who was busy chopping a corpse with a large axe, various body parts lying off to the side. Another was brewing different colored liquids outside. They also passed by a woman with hair standing on end, bats surrounding her as they hung on large metal rings. The bats were little large than they were…and alive.

Making their way back to the inn after deciding that they had seen enough, they saw the large group of Netherdrakes as Sachiel had called them. Among them were also a red dragon and a bronze one. The Netherdrakes were as Sachiel had described, lightning crackling around a green, blue, black and purple drake. Their faces resembled a shark's to Ichigo. The other two looked how they expected dragons to look.

Walking among the drakes, Ichigo was surprised to hear in his head, _"Master…"_

"_Who is this," _Ichigo asked the voice.

"_We are the drakes in service to your mate. We will serve you as we serve her."_

"_Serve her?"_

"_Alexstrasza put us into her service. We gladly serve you as well since you are her mate. Our loyalty is absolute. We merely wished to greet you."_

Before Ichigo could say anything more, he felt someone touch his arm. Turning, he saw Rukia standing beside him, looking up at him curiously.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"Yup. Was just out taking in the scenery," he answered.

"Ichigo…" she started.

"What?" he asked tersely.

"Will you ride with me," she asked hopefully. "When we leave?"

"No," he answered. "I'll be riding with Sachiel."

She looked crestfallen toward the ground.

"Renji will be riding with you, I think. Sado and Byakuya are getting their own mounts. Orihime and Ishida will ride together as will Ikkaku and Yumichika. Izuru will probably ride by himself while Hisagi and Hemah also ride together," he clarified.

"Oh," was all she could say.

Looking at her for a moment, he turned, walking back into the inn.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself, Rukia," she heard behind her. Turning, she saw Renji looking at her with a pained expression. "He's not going to change his mind. You need to accept that. You're making yourself look like a fool."

With those words, harsh though they were, Renji left her standing among the dragons. Turning to look at them, they seemed to sneer at her as if in warning. She backed away slowly, making her way back into the inn.

* * *

Whew! That's my longest chapter so far! I know it was filled with alot of description but I wanted to try to create the visual of what I've seen and remember in Sachiel's world. She does exist, she truly does and what she wears for armor will be described soon as well. I'm trying to find the right way to word it. I hope you enjoyed reading. I know DarkJason probably enjoyed the lemon. /smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

Just wanted to pass along an announcement or two! My chapter updates will be coming a bit slower from here on. Maybe. Depends on how my new job goes and school. I start work on May 11 for the US Census Bureau and will be out of town some days. Just thought I would let you know so you don't think I abandoned the story. I do have a life outside of my anime and fan fiction stuff, which btw, I'm developing an Orihime/Ishida story just cuz I can! Anyway…getting officially married in July and moving at the end of the year to wherever my fiancé/husband/pain in my rear gets stationed. Busy busy!

* * *

Further North and a Noticeable Change

After a few hours of waiting for Sachiel to return, which Ruue entertained them with more than a few stories of his past and the troubles she had gotten him out of, they heard the noise of large wings beating outside. Rushing out, Ichigo had to shield himself from the dust that was being blown about as Sachiel landed with her great green dragon.

As everyone else exited the inn, they too had to shield themselves from the wing gusts of the dragon. Sachiel's was different that the other dragons that she had brought with her. Whereas the drakes were smaller and sleek, hers was twice their size with deep purple membranes along the wings and covered in emerald and purple scales which ran from snout to tail. Large amethyst claws also jutted from the first wing joint. It's head was much bigger with oversized teeth that protruded along the jaw line. A faint orange steam emanated from it's mouth.

As it landed, it reared back on its legs, a deep roar coming from it as orange flames also exited its mouth. Sachiel bent forward in the saddle, stroking the beast's neck to calm it. "Whoa, girl," she said in a soothing voice. "They're friends."

Patting its neck again, she undid her leg straps, jumping down from the creatures back. Right behind her landed two more creatures but they weren't drakes.

"That's a wyvern?" Byakuya asked as they landed, coming to Sachiel and nuzzling her hands.

"No. They had no more so you'll have to settle for these. Stroking their ears absently, she bent to them, whispering something in their ears that they couldn't hear. The creatures looked like lions but larger…and they had wings. A scorpion tipped tail finished the look. Black armor ran along the creatures' bodies, a spiked helm covering its head with mesh coverings for the eyes.

"These are chimeras but are known here as windriders since they don't have the same long body as a chimera," she explained. "They're smaller and more agile. They can keep up with the drakes."

Byakuya came up to the one on Sachiel's right, putting his hand out slowly to allow the creature to catch his scent. Sado did the same.

"All saddled and ready to go, Sach," Ruue announced as he came from the herd of drakes.

"Great. Everyone have a partner?"

"I don't," Izuru said quietly, raising his hand.

"Will you be alright riding by yourself," she asked with concern.

"I can switch him and he can ride with Hemah," Hisagi offered. Izuru looked at him gratefully. He didn't want to risk falling off.

"Alright. That's settled, so let's get mounted up. We don't have much daylight and we've wasted too much time here as it is," Sachiel said, moving the group along toward the drakes.

Having spoken to them already, they accepted their unfamiliar riders without trouble. Hemah helped Ruue and her mother strap everyone's leg harnesses on that would keep them in the saddle. Thankfully those who wore robes had thick, insulted leggings on underneath and the robes covered those after they were strapped in.

Getting into her own saddle, Sachiel turned to Ichigo, fixing his leg straps. He winced slightly at the feel of the strap tightening over the top of his thighs and again just above the knee. Ruue and Hemah also strapped themselves in.

"First stop is Camp Winterhoof to the north and east of us," Sachiel told them. "It's inhabited by Tauren but they won't hurt anyone. They also have Taunka there as well which are distant cousins of theirs. They look like cows, stand on two feet and can command nature. Don't stare. And lean forward a bit. The take off can be a bit bumpy."

With those words, she kicked at her dragon's chest gently where it met its wings. Ichigo suddenly grabbed onto his wife as the lurch almost threw him backward. He could hear Sachiel's laughter in his mind to which he responded with a light pinch to her waist. Or would have if she weren't wearing mail under the plated armor.

The drakes and chimera followed suit, wings beating furiously to gain altitude with their passengers. Leaning a bit to the left, Sachiel's drake began to fly in that direction, the rest of the group behind her.

As they flew, everyone could feel the cold sting of the wind as it passed them, reddening their cheeks. Ruue had given everyone thick scarves to wrap around their heads, face and neck. With the cold temperatures, he knew they would need them.

The journey north was swift yet pleasant. Everyone marveled at the scenery as it passed them. The open fields between trees showed them different herds of animals, mists clinging between the trees. They also saw small villages along the way, the inhabitants milling about. These would not have been so unusual if it weren't for one trait. The people were blue skinned.

"_What are they, Sachi," _Ichigo asked.

Looking down, she saw what had caught his attention. _"Vrykul,"_ she answered. _"Remember those warriors that fought against the combined armies when my sister was killed?"_

"_That's them?"_

"_Yes but these are currently not in service to Arthas or under his influence. They fight to keep unfamiliar people away from their villages is all."_

She could feel him nod behind her. Ichigo took in the information that she had given him, tightening his arms around her. Unlike hollows, the people in the village looked armed to the teeth and very capable of using the huge weapons they wielded.

Before too much longer, they came to a mountain range. At the foot of the mountains, nestled under a few trees, between two peaks, there was a small village on the edge of a cliff. The drakes began to descend toward it. As they got closer, they could see various buildings, circular in shape that resembled small lodges made from what looked liked to them like leather. Several hot springs were sitting off to the side where they could see a cyclone that looked to be made of water, imprisoned by a man channeling energies toward it.

Coming in closer, the drakes alighted on the edge of the cliff, their riders stiff from the cold flight north. Sachiel, Ruue and Hemah quickly popped their leg straps before turning to the person behind them, undoing their straps as well. Helping each person down, they moved slowly toward the large open fire that burned in the middle of the village.

"Greetings, travelers," a kindly voice greeted.

Turning as one, their eyes went wide as a cow, yes a cow, walking on two legs and dressed in a long leather dress with beadwork designs came walking toward them.

**A/N: When I first saw the Tauren that are a playable race in WoW, I think I sat there and stared for probably a good five minutes. This was during the original beta before it was ever released to the public for sale. So yes, imagine Bessie standing on two legs, in a dress and a wig on. That's a tauren, long nose and all.**

As she came closer, they could all feel their jaws dropping as they took in her inverted legs, cloven hooves and…hands. Her hair was braided away from her face, falling in two long braids down the sides of her head.

"Mahana," they heard Sachiel call out in greeting, taken the creature's hand and shaking it firmly before giving her a hug. Sachiel, Hemah and Ruue were used to seeing creatures such as these but everyone else was not.

"Sachiel," the woman greeted before turning and greeting Ruue and Hemah. "The winds are cold today. Was your journey uninterrupted?"

"It went smoothly. Thank you for asking," Sachiel replied.

"That is good news," Mahana said. "We've had reports of travelers having arrows shot at them from the villages below. These are the ones you said you would bring with you?"

Turning to the group, Sachiel nodded. "I hope we won't strain the lodge too greatly," she said.

"It will be fine. We have more than enough beds and if we do not, we can always lay out sleeping mats," she answered.

Turning away from them, she began to walk toward the largest building there. Sachiel, Ruue and Hemah followed. The latter turned, gesturing for the group to follow.

Wisely, no one said anything or stared at any of the people. They were all of the same species apparently. Entering the building, they saw a man there, slicing fresh fish on a table. The warmth of the building enveloped them, further thawing them where the fire outside did not.

A long table was prepared with food, the smells inviting enough to make everyone's mouths water. Remembering their manners though, no one made a move toward the table. Instead, they stood behind the three natives in the group, waiting patiently.

"Go finish thawing by the fire," Sachiel told them, gesturing to the oversized fireplace from which the warmth of the room came from. The man set down his knife, rinsing his hands in a bowl of water before drying them on a towel hooked to his waist. He shook hands with Sachiel, Ruue and Hemah before talking to her. Sachiel smiled at the man. No one could hear what they were saying but it seemed that the table had indeed been laid out for them as he gestured to it a few times.

Ichigo watched as his wife talked to the bull, noticing that she kept her face emotionless as she conducted what business was needed. Hemah looked over, smiling at him before coming over to join the crowd. She smiled as she watched Orihime rubbing her behind with it turned toward the fire. Rukia was doing the same as well as Yumichika. None of the three said anything about the cold outside or complained, they merely did what they had to in order to thaw out.

"Cold out there, ann'da," Hemah said as she stood next to Ichigo.

"Yeah. I don't think it gets this cold back home."

"Minn'da said we would be staying here overnight since we got off to such a late start," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. "We'll be stopping at Conquest Hold at midday in the next territory over." She shivered as she said those last words.

"You look like you're not happy to hear about stopping there," Hisagi said behind her.

"I'm not. The orc in charge there is rather prone to mood swings," Hemah explained. "She can be nice one moment and the next, throw you in the pit to see if you can survive long enough to be deemed worthy."

"Oh she's not that bad," Sachiel teased from behind them. Taking off her gauntlets, she held her fingers out to the fire, a look of pleasure on her face as she felt the warmth seep into her fingers.

"The table has been laid out for us, which I'm sure you all probably guessed," she said to no one but loud enough for all to hear. "There's lots of food, so eat up. We'll be staying the night here and going to Conquest Hold in the morning."

Renji and Ikkaku needed no further prompting before both were sitting at the table digging into the various fish dishes there.

Sachiel and Ichigo sat at one end together, Sachiel gathering several different fish samples on his plate before adding steamed vegetables and potatoes before adding a fruit chutney to the side. She also put various breads on another plate for them. She set that one in front of him before filling her own plate, pouring him two glasses to choose from for drink. One looked like milk and the other a fragrant tea.

Ichigo eyed the milk before leaning toward her, whispering, "Where did the milk come from," he asked.

Sachiel laughed, realizing the question was inevitable. "From the goats," she answered, taking a long drink of her own sweetened milk. Ichigo took a drink from the tea, the strong taste tempered with the flavors of mint and honey. He sighed to himself as he felt the warmth of it seep through his body.

Looking around, he saw numerous hammocks slung against the walls and against one, what looked like sleep rolls. "We're sleeping in the hammocks?" he asked.

Sachiel swallowed, almost choking on the spiced sweet potato bread at his question. "Does that bother you," she asked back.

"No, it's just going to be a little crowded is all," he answered.

"You can sleep in your own hammock if you'd like," she said.

Ichigo looked at her before shaking his head, smiling. "No, I like crowded."

Sachiel looked at him a moment longer before going back to her meal.

As everyone finished up, there were compliments all around to the innkeeper and his cook for the meal. For everyone there except the three, the meal was different than what they were used to. Because of all the meals at Sachiel and Ichigo's house, they were used to using the utensils as well as tolerating different foods that they didn't normally get in Seireitei.

Afterward, everyone went about their own business, some going outside to explore while Sachiel sat herself in front of the fireplace, digging through the pack that Ileda had given her before their left Silvermoon. Ruue was sitting beside her, trying to dig into the pack himself. Sachiel kept slapping his hands away as he did this. Ruue laughed at her before she finally took a gauntlet and hit him over the head with it. He held his head, whimpering about her being so mean to him as she turned back to the pack, taking out various armor pieces.

Ichigo laughed at his wife's playfulness with her friend. In the short time that he knew him, he could tell that Ruue thought of Sachiel as a sister and best friend instead of having any romantic interest in her. That suited Ichigo just fine. He had commented at the other inn that Sachiel often would discipline him as well as stating that she had bested him on more than a few occasions when it came to sparring.

Sitting beside her, he sighed. She stopped what she was doing and looked to him curiously.

"_Everything ok?"_

"_Yeah. Just not used to all this armor."_

"_You can take it off you know, wear something more comfortable if you'd like."_

"_What would I wear?"_

"_I packed you some regular clothes in case you wanted out of the armor until you're fully used to it."_

"_You're an angel."_

With that, he kissed her cheek before he got up, asking the innkeeper where he could change. Bori directed him to a small room near the back. Entering it, Ichigo noticed that it was a washroom with several tubs and wash basins in it. Changing out of his armor, he packed what he could into the bag, bringing the handle through the shoulder plates that he had worn.

Leaving the room, he rejoined his wife and Ruue who were looking over the armor she had acquired. It was beautifully made and plated in layers of an amber and black metal. The shoulder plates surprised him in that they looked as if they had fire coming from them. Picking them up, he felt heat like fire but it didn't burn him. Rather, it filled him with warmth.

After an hour, Sachiel stretched, her armor clinking slightly as she reached overhead, yawning.

"It's getting late," she said. "We should probably get to bed since we have to get an early start in the morning."

Like Ichigo, she changed out of her armor into a comfortable sleep set, picking out a hammock near the fire. Ichigo laughed at how she jumped into it, almost tipping it over before righting herself. She gave him a playful glare before holding a hand out to him. He carefully climbed in beside her, holding her close after she pulled a blanket over them.

Everyone else found their own hammocks in their own time. Soon, the inn became quiet, the only light was the soft glow from the fireplace where the fire had been banked for a quick refueling in the morning.

|(|)|

Morning found breakfast already laid out for them as everyone rubbed the sleep from their eyes. The women went into the washroom first, scrubbing their faces and dressing for the day. They allowed Yumichika to go in with them since they didn't really see him as a threat to their welfare. Afterward, the men went in in two groups.

After their ablutions and a quick breakfast of warm bread and hot stew washed down with the fragrant tea, Sachiel and Ruue rounded everyone up, the early morning light just coming over the mountains as they repeated the saddling of the mounts and their riders.

They flew north, coming around the mountain peak before banking to the west. The sun's rays began to melt off the mists coming through the trees; the weather warmed considerably as they flew to a lower elevation.

As before, they took in the scenery that could be seen through the mists. They flew for several hours before the rushing of water could be heard below. A large river with an equally large waterfall flowed beneath them, the falls being used to power a large water wheel attached to a building.

Flying over it, Ichigo and the others spotted two large, red roofed towers made of gray stone which also made up the tall walls around them. The roofs were fortified with large spikes that stuck out from them. The drakes began their descent, circling this time as each circuit brought them lower. Taking in the people there, they noticed that they were various colors in shades of red, brown…and green.

"Is everyone here a different race," Ichigo asked his wife from behind her.

"Yes. These are Orcs," she answered. "The commander here is an orc named Gorgonna. She's a bit over zealous in her duties and in her devotion to the Horde."

A small crowd of three came from the largest tower to greet them as they landed.

Sachiel groaned only loud enough for Ichigo to hear. She had hoped that Gorgonna's sister Krenna would be the one to greet them. Gorgonna was a bit rude to newcomers.

Landing with a slight jar, Sachiel popped her leg straps, walking over to the large, heavily muscled woman, stopping in front of her before saluting.

"Well if it isn't Thrall's little champion," she said in a mocking tone.

Sachiel held the woman's eyes, their look hard. "Watch it, Gorgonna..." she said, a warning tone in her voice.

"Small rats like you shouldn't even be here," she shot back.

"Are you saying we aren't welcome here?" Sachiel asked.

"I don't care for you being here," Gorgonna answered. "The Tauren were the ones who said to let you in. So conduct your business and get gone."

Sachiel watched as the orc turned away from her to walk back into the tower, glaring at her rudeness as she felt her blood pressure rise. Turning back toward the group, she signaled Ruue and Hemah to dismount, making her way to the inn. Ichigo had to remove his own straps before following his wife.

The stable master and a few of his helpers came to take care of the drakes while the group moved to the inn after Sachiel.

As before, they found their midday meal already set out for them. Sachiel stood by the fireplace, her hand fingering her hilt as she looked deep in thought.

Coming up beside her, Ichigo placed a hand on her elbow to get her attention. She turned toward him, worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong," he asked softly.

"Gorgonna has had her sister exiled from here," she answered. "It would seem Krenna was trying to peacefully help resolve some of the conflicts and help a young human."

"That's bad?"

"Humans are constantly at odds with the orc and Gorgonna sees them as nothing more than monsters for the way they treated the orcs in the interment camps during the first war. She had her sister beaten and then put out from the hold. She died in the forest from a wolf attack, too weak to defend herself."

"What are you going to do?"

"Avenge her," Sachiel answered, the look in her eyes scaring even Ichigo.

With those words, she walked out of the inn, everyone in the group watching as she left. They could feel her spirit pressure building, the anger rolling off her in waves.

Ichigo looked at them all before following Sachiel.

Sachiel stood in front of the tower where the orc that had greeted them had gone into. Ichigo saw a strange blue light glow under his wife before it absorbed itself into her body.

"Gorgonna! Come out and face the justice that is required for your actions!" Sachiel shouted. "The crime you committed against your sister will not stand! I come to avenge Krenna!"

The large orc strolled casually out of the tower, a smirk on her face as she looked at Sachiel. "You challenge me, little rat?"

Four streams of orange yellow energy flared up from the ground under Sachiel before bending back toward her. Ichigo could feel the power rolling off Sachiel as she stood in front of the orc.

"I do," she answered calmly, drawing her sword and shield.

Gorgonna grinned, drawing her own large, double bladed axe. "Then you shall be given a proper beating for opposing me," she said, rushing toward Sachiel.

A golden shield flew out from Sachiel's hand, hitting Gorgonna square in the chest, stunning her as a golden hammer flew in, striking the woman. Regaining her senses, the woman rushed toward Sachiel. As the orc female reached her, a fiery shield surrounded Sachiel as she brought her shield up to block the swing. She brought her own sword in from the right, moving back as she struck. Gorgonna leapt back but not fast enough as the sword sliced through her tabard and the mail under her plated armor, just missing the skin.

Sachiel rushed at the woman, slamming her shield against the woman's face before she had time to block. Ichigo cringed as he saw the blood splatter from her face, a deep bruise already appearing. Dropping her sword, Sachiel brought her gauntlet armored fist around, the blow following immediately behind the shield blow.

Gorgonna stood there dazed for a moment before bringing her axe high overhead. Sachiel ducked and moved to the left, avoiding the blade but not before bringing her leg up, kicking into the orc's swing, knocking her back.

The orc used the momentum to bring her axe around, putting her weight behind the blow. Sachiel took a step back, again avoiding the blow by leaning back, the blade swinging just inches from her face.

The group that had arrived with Sachiel had come out of the inn when they heard her shout. They stood beside Ichigo, watching the fight.

They could see a red black glow begin to surround the orc female with each strike that Sachiel made against her, the woman visibly starting to weaken.

A long clang rang out as a silver hammer hit Gorgonna full in the face, knocking her head back. Her axe came down as Sachiel's sword came up to parry. Hooking the axe, Sachiel swung her sword around, disarming the orc.

With her opponent now having no weapon, Sachiel threw down her own as well, her fists coming up quickly as Gorgonna threw the first punch. Again, her skill was no match for Sachiel's as she brought her hands up, grabbing Gorgonna's arm and using her weight to swing it downward, the momentum carrying one of her legs up, the heel of her boot smashing into Gorgonna's nose.

The orc cried out as the unexpected pain burst through her. Moving quickly, Sachiel brought her leg down, stepping beside Gorgonna as she twisted her arm out behind her, Sachiel's elbow smashing into hers, effectively snapping the woman's arm. Another cry of pain rang out through the courtyard.

Sachiel let go, the orc female falling to her knees as she cradled her broken arm to her.

Looking up at the paladin, the orc female sneered, her face splattered with blood. "You don't deserve your position, rat! Your kind has betrayed the Horde as well! Your race is known for its treachery!"

Sachiel came around in front of the woman, smiling. "That is where you are wrong, Gorgonna," she answered, her sword swinging absently in her hand. "I well remember the oath I took. And I upheld my oath for over a hundred years."

The orc looked at her with cold fury burning in her eyes. "My sister was spineless, weak! She deserved to die! She didn't live by her words!"

"No. Krenna was like the blue eyed leader of the Horde. She sought a peaceful resolution instead of bloodshed. You're no better than Garrosh! Do you remember your oath, Gorgonna? Do you?!" she shouted.

Raising her sword, she looked up at the sky shouting, "Lok'tar ogar! Victory or death! It is these words that bind me to the Horde! For they are the most sacred and fundamental of truths to any warrior of the Horde. I give my flesh and blood freely to the Warchief! I am the instrument of my Warchief's desire! I am a weapon of my Warchief's command! From this moment until the end of days I live and die - For the Horde!"

With those final words, Sachiel swung her blade down, slicing it through Gorgonna's neck, her head rolling off to the side.

Silence rang out through the encampment. Sachiel stood there panting, her anger welling up inside her. She reached up to the sky, a inhuman scream pouring forth from her lips as bright golden light burst from her, flaring out behind her to form golden wings. The energy shot toward the heavens, along with her scream. It faded as quickly as it had appeared, Gorgonna's form made whole again by the holy energies that had come from the woman.

Gorgonna sat there, kneeling before Sachiel, her head bowed.

The angel looked down at the woman who didn't dare raise her eyes to her. "I could have left you dead, Gorgonna. I could have been merciless as you were toward your sister," she said quietly. "I choose to humble you, to teach you a lesson. Do not question my loyalties for I know where they lay. I came to keep your world alive. From here on, I had better never heard that you've wronged someone just because they didn't fit into _your_ ideals."

With that, she walked away, flicking her sword outward as fire ran along it, burning away what blood remained on it. Her golden wings faded as she walked toward Ichigo and her friends, her eyes still filled with cold anger. They parted as she made her way into the inn, sitting and making a plate for herself after removing her gauntlets.

Everyone filed in quietly, taking up their meal again. Hemah could understand her mother's feelings as could Ruue.

"She really got your goat, huh," Ruue teased.

Sachiel smiled at him. "She just needed to be put in her place. Something no one here has dared to do since the last person that did was killed," she answered.

"Not exactly what I meant," Ruue mumbled to himself, jerking as he felt himself get hit on the forehead. On his plate in front of him, the assaulting bread lay there.

"You didn't…" he said to Sachiel, his eyes filling with mischief. He saw his friend looking down at her plate, acting as if nothing had happened. She jerked as she felt the same piece of bread bounce off her head.

Ichigo looked incredulously as his wife and friend. He saw a smile beginning on her face, the earlier anger that she had displayed, gone.

"Oh dear," the innkeeper said, moving himself to the kitchen. He knew what was coming. It inevitably happened from time to time and he knew that they would need to clean up afterward.

Sachiel looked over at Ruue, a laugh bubbling from her lips. "Normally, I would follow through in the food fight but I think that this time, we'll save our guests the horror of that fun."

The innkeep heard this just as he came back with a stack of linens, breathing a sigh of relief. Only to have it shortlived as a spoonful of vegetables went flying through the air. The group got caught in the crossfire of Sachiel, Ruue and Hemah using their spoons as miniature catapults to launch whatever food they could fit on them.

Before long, Renji, Hisagi and Ikkaku joined in the fight. Mainly because of a misguided spoonful of chutney. Byakuya also soon joined in, small ammunition made by rolling bread into small balls flying through the air. It was Rukia's turn to stare at her brother in amazement as he actually laughed and looked as if he were having fun.

Sachiel fell backward off the bench, laughing as a spoonful of cherry pie filling hit her head. Ichigo looked at his wife with a smile on his face at her antics. She was being very childish but looked as if she were enjoying herself. He wasn't going to deny her that.

Ichigo had also not been safe from the flying food projectiles. Sitting next to his wife, he had received more than a little of the stray missiles. It wasn't long before everyone at the table had thrown or were wearing part of their lunch.

Laying on the floor, laughing still, Sachiel was holding her side with one hand while trying to wipe food away with the other. Ichigo bent over her, smiling. "Had enough fun?" he asked.

She tried to keep a straight face, chuckling at the food she saw stuck in his hair. She saw the innkeeper also lean over her, clearly not happy but still smiling.

"That was a good way to break the tension," he commented to her, both he and Ichigo helping her up.

She smiled, reaching into her pouch and pressing several coins into his hand. "Sorry for the mess," she giggled, going over to the pile of linens and using one to clean off before moving to the washroom near the back. Everyone followed her example, cleaning off their robes and armor as best they could before moving to the washroom as well.

Inside, she helped Ichigo wash the food from his hair before doing the same to her own. With their armor, it was relatively easy to clean off. Renji and Ikkaku were trying to remove it from their chain mail while the rest had to take off their robes, washing out what they could.

They spent another hour before the fire so that the robes could dry and to rest a bit more before moving on to the next camp. Sachiel leaned against Ichigo as they warmed themselves by the fire. The innkeeper came over to talk to them, telling Sachiel that someone waited outside to speak with her. Looking at him curiously, she got up from her spot, following him out the door. Ichigo following after her. He wasn't about to let her walk into a trap.

Walking outside, they went around the side to where the mounts were being groomed. There stood a woman in black armor, her hair red like Sachiel's. Sachiel stopped, a gasp escaping her lips as the woman turned around. Peering at her with bright blue eyes, was Jaxxine.

Sachiel cried out in joy, rushing to her sister and hugging her as tightly as their armor would allow, tears streaming down her face.

"How," she asked her sister. "How is this possible?"

Jaxxine smiled, stroking her sister's cheek. As she spoke, her voice was gravelly. "A band of us broke away from Arthas. He used us in an attack on the Argent Dawn. However, we soon learned it was a trick to lure out Tirion out so that Arthas could destroy him. Highlord Darion Mograine freed us along with his father The Ashbringer. Thrall accepted us back into the fold of the Horde," she answered.

Sachiel looked at her sister, noticing the change in her voice, sadness within her as she realized she would never hear her sister's lilting voice again. She hugged her again, Ichigo also wrapping his arms around the two women as best he could.

Pulling away, Sachiel took her hand, taking in the plated armor and the very nasty looking weapons strapped to each side of her. She whistled low, taking in the spiked mace and wickedly carved axe that also had spikes coming from the blade's edge.

"Those don't look like caster staves," Sachiel commented.

"I am not a magus any more," Jaxxine said sadly. "I am a fighter now, like you. I can still cast spells but they are different than what I had before. I infect and disease my targets. I can command the dead as well."

Sachiel looked at her sister without saying a word. With everything she had just revealed, Jaxxine was the anti-thesis of Sachiel.

"You are evil," she asked softly.

"No. But my abilities are," Jaxxine answered.

"You will fight along side me?"

"Until we both can no longer stand or fight against our enemies, sister."

Sachiel hugged her sister again, turning to Ichigo with tears in her eyes. "My sister has been returned to me," she said to him.

"To us," he corrected her, smiling.

"Let's go inside. We have to leave soon," Sachiel said.

"Where are you going," Jaxxine asked, following them both back into the inn.

"I have to go talk to Thorim," she said.

Jaxxine whistled through her teeth. "Easier said than done, sister."

"Why do you say that?"

"Reports say that he's lost his mind, retreated back away from his people, The Hyldnir. They are also at war with the Frost Giants."

Sachiel turned to her at the door of the inn. "Really?"

"Really. How true the reports are, I do not know," Jaxxine said.

"Well we'll have to find out when we get there."

Both women entered behind Ichigo, the group already cleaned, robes donned. The inn staff was still cleaning up the mess from the food fight.

Jaxxine took in the mess and laughed. "Looks like I got here at the right time."

"But you missed the fun," Sachiel said.

Everyone turned at the sound of the woman they knew and the voice of a woman who sounded familiar. They froze. Silence filled the inn except for the sound of the cleaning.

"Auntie Jaxx!" Hemah called out, rushing forward to greet her aunt.

Jaxxine caught her as she attempted to tackle the woman, murmurs of surprise sprang forth before everyone was surrounding her, greeting the woman as if she had just been gone for a little while, not killed in battle.

Rukia had hung back with her brother, not as familiar with the woman as the others had been. Byakuya had been stunned to see the woman, not sure how to react to seeing the woman he felt strongly for, the one whom he had accepted as dead, standing in the same room with him in plated armor, changed yet the same. His heart was confused as to how to approach the woman.

As everyone else milled around her, exclaiming on her blue eyes and armor, she again told the story of how Morgraine had rebelled against the Lich King, taking with him roughly ten thousand knights that Arthas had had trained and rejoining their previous factions, taking up arms against him. There were murmurs of awe and disbelief.

Jaxxine settled the situation with Byakuya. She approached him first, smiling. He took in her blue eyes, staring deeply into them as she removed a gauntlet, placing her hand against his cheek before putting her arms around him, hugging him. He hesitated a fraction of a second, his arms going around her and hugging her tightly to him. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her familiar scent which was now tinged with an earthy smell.

He felt the small woman tremble against him, her whisper in his ear. "I thought for a moment that you would not accept me," she said.

"It only took a moment to recover from my surprise," he responded.

Rukia looked to her brother and the woman in his arms, taking in the relief mixed with joy clearly written in his eyes. Her brother…was happy.

After a few moments, everyone went out, regaining their saddles and pressing onward. They were well received at their new location, Sachiel and Jaxxine both known with the group known as the Argent Crusade.

Everyone with the exclusion of Jaxxine, Sachiel, Ruue and Hemah, were surprised to see more of the different races that inhabited this world.

Humans as well as dwarves were here. Smaller creatures than them, gnomes; they also encountered the Dranei. They resembled demons with their blue black skin, horns that protruded from their heads and the thick tail that swung behind them, the men had tentacles coming from their chins. Like the Tauren, they too, walked on cloven hooves and inverted knees. Ruue explained how they had come through the dark portal to seek refuge from Illidan and Kil'Jaeden, further having to explain the third war after that.

The night there passed uneventfully even though they were surrounded by countless undead and hostile trolls native to that land. The crusade had kept their camp very secure, patrols watching in rotations.

Morning brought them a light breakfast of gruel and cold bread from the night before, grain bread as Sachiel called it, one of the staples of the crusaders.

Strapping themselves in again, they turned toward the snow covered peaks, taking in the maze work below them of walls and paths. Sachiel had told them that the commander here called this place, Zul'Drak. They moved around the pyramids that floated in the sky, evil energies radiating from them as the undead massed underneath on the ground.

As they had to climb higher into the sky to clear the mountains, the air became noticeably thinner, colder.

It only took them a few hours to clear the region they had spent the night in. Another hour before the campsite known as K-3 came into view. Everyone could see smoldering from what looked like an explosion that had taken place a bit to the west of it as well as items that they were familiar with. Airplanes.

Alighting near them, Sachiel had dismounted, making her way toward the small village made of igloos that were made of ice and snow, a high wall surrounding it even though the village was below the snow levels.

Ducking into the small building in the center, she was greeted by green skinned men. Goblins as Ruue explained. They were just like the small people who had flown them to this forsaken land. They were all welcomed and given warm drinks to help thaw them. Before long, a female goblin came in, red orange hair pulled back into a pony tail. She had a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose.

Coming over to the groups, she smiled. "Welcome, friends! Name's Ricket."

As everyone greeted the small woman, Sachiel explained their purpose for being there. Ricket took up a thoughtful pose. "I think I know how we can help each other," she said.

She explained how the Hyldnir women had raided their camp, taking with them several of the men in the camp as well as her brother, Zeev. She also explained that the women seemed to be preparing for something huge as they could hear the sounds of their training even this far below the mountain where their village was.

She had also confirmed what Sachiel had dreaded hearing. Thorim was seeing no one and had been lashing out violently to any and all who dared approach him. She confirmed the rift between the frost giants and Hyldnir.

Sachiel sat down, her thoughts racing a mile a second. She was going to have to help mend the rift between the clans to get where she needed to go.

* * *

ok! I had to finish this chapter quickly before I had to go to work. I hope DarkJason is happy now that Jaxxine is back after killing her off a few chapters back. The story of the knights that rebelled against Arthas is in the Warcraft Lore so I used that to bring her back. She's not a warlock any more, though. sadness I know!

Anyway! Review, tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to have Sachiel trying to heal the wounds of the Hyldnir and the Frost giants. That's a fun quest line, let me tell you! Anyway! ttyl!


	15. Chapter 15

Ok then...well bad news. The job that I thought I had, turns out I didn't have. Ugh...talk about idiots over at the government offices. So anyway, I have to hit the job sheets again to find a job. bleh. Anyway...to work out my aggravation on that, I began to play my shaman on warcraft...Seianeve...and I got her to lvl 80. She makes my third lvl 80...yeah hubby had like 7 of those. Anyway, been working on gearing her out. She's getting better. Also, I worked on this chapter between dungeon runs so that's why it took me a bit longer. That and I really didn't want it to run over as much as it did but there were so many things. Unfortunately they may get longer from here on in.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Bleach...just borrowing them for my own sadistic fun. =P

* * *

The Hyldsmeet and Time To Ourselves

"Jaxx?"

"Hmm?"

"You bored?"

"A little."

"Wanna spar?"

"Not really."

"Wanna start a snowball fight?"

"Not really."

"Wanna go to Dalaran?"

"What for?"

"Take everyone sightseeing while I sort this mess?"

"I could."

"Give you time to get everyone acquainted with the area."

"It's possible."

"You won't be bored."

"Maybe."

"I'm gonna smack you."

"Why?"

"You're being difficult."

"Big sisters should not abuse their defenseless little sisters."

"Who said you were defenseless?"

"I can pretend."

"I'm gonna beat you."

"You're supposed to be a good angel!"

"Doesn't mean I don't smack my brothers."

"Point."

"And you'll get to do something while keeping the rest of the group from getting bored."

"I could spend time with Byakuya."

"There you go! See? Already you're thinking."

"Thinking's what I do best."

"ok…"

"Hey! It's been known to happen!"

"Yeah. Maybe in the last life."

"I'm gonna hit you."

"I'll make it hurt, Jaxx."

Ichigo smiled, chuckling to himself as he listened to his wife and sister in law banter back and forth. They had been sitting there for a while before the conversation started, both women just staring into the fire. The group had been getting bored. Sachiel had commented about this to him earlier, trying to figure out a way to break the boredom so that they wouldn't think they had wasted their time.

Sachiel didn't know what to do at the moment. She wanted to help Ricket and yet she needed to mend this feud in order to get things going with Thorim so that she could gain access into Ulduar.

She didn't see any way around it. She was going to have to sneak into Sifreldar Village and hope for the best. Maybe these vrykul women would allow her to compete in this tournament they were having. She just didn't see any way around it.

After a few more moments, the two women decided that Jaxxine would be taking the group to Dalaran after lunch. Sachiel would go to retrieve them after she was able to talk to Thorim and gain access into Ulduar. Ichigo would be staying with his wife. Renji also stated that he would be staying. Everyone else wanted to see this city that Jaxxine had told them was suspended above a crystal forest located to the southwest of them.

And so, after lunch, that was the plan executed. Sachiel, Ichigo and Renji waved goodbye to everyone as they began their journey toward the city. Sachiel had given them writs in order to withdraw any monies they would need from her account at the bank there, telling them that all the banks had the same records so it shouldn't be a problem.

"We'll have to fight our way into the village," she told the men.

"I figured it wouldn't be easy," Ichigo answered.

"Literally drop right into the middle of it and fight through the mine from what Ricket told me."

"You trying to talk us out of coming with you, Sachiel," Renji asked.

"Nope," she said, turning away toward her mount.

Getting in the saddle, Ichigo joined behind her as Renji mounted his own drake. Turning in the saddle, she looked at Ichigo. "Do you think they're ok?" she asked him.

"They're with Jaxx, our daughter and Ruue. Why wouldn't they be ok?"

Sachiel shook her head, closing her eyes before opening them again, showing Ichigo her sadness. "I meant Rei and Ryoku."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise. For the first time since the night before they left, he realized that he hadn't thought about their other children. He had forgotten that he had just left them not even a day ago, for her, it had been over a month. Hugging her tightly, he gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm sure they're fine. After we get done with this, we'll head straight to Seireitei and get them," he said. She smiled, nodding to him.

Renji watched their interaction with a heavy heart. Rukia had told him that she would not accept him as anything but a friend. He knew the reason behind it as well. Even with all that she had seen between Ichigo and his wife, she wasn't about to give up on making him fall in love with her. She had somehow convinced herself that Ichigo was still under some kind of spell. Though it hurt him to do it, he had walked away from Rukia, telling her that he would have no part in whatever she had planned.

Sachiel didn't strap Ichigo in or herself, telling Renji to leave his straps undone since, as she had mentioned earlier, they would be dropping straight into the village near the mine shaft.

"Just hang on tightly with your knees. The drake won't try to throw you," she said to him.

"I can't wait to get all this armor off," Ichigo complained to her.

"You'll need it. Get used to it. Forces here don't work the same as they do back on earth," she said.

Kicking into her dragon, it began to climb toward the mountains, storm clouds casting lightning around them. This is where the goblin men had been taken. Just over the next rise, they would find the village.

As she had the drakes circle close near the outskirts of the village, she spotted the mineshaft opening.

Circling the drakes closer to the ground, cries went up as they were spotted. Arrows and spears soon begin to fill the air.

"Here we go, guys," Sachiel cried out, swinging a leg over the side of the drake, jumping just as a golden shield surrounded her, Ichigo and Renji. Riderless now, the drakes moved themselves to safety, away from the flying projectiles.

The shield cushioned most of the landing impact, fading as the very tall blue women charged at them. With a feral cry, Sachiel charged at them, the ground lighting up like fire coursing through it. A ring sounded out as her silver hammer hit four of the women, drawing their focus to Sachiel who ducked, dodged, blocked and parried their club blows while Ichigo and Renji attacked from the sides, Renji's wolf leaping in beside her. For the next few minutes, Sachiel kept their enemy's focus, the hammer periodically ringing out, her sword and shield deflecting their clubs and maces as Ichigo showed her the extent of the training he had received from Michael.

She was impressed as she watched him swing his Zangetsu, the blade's energies staying close around the blade. Ichigo kicked and punched at the women who got too close to her, using the hand to hand skills that she had taught him. Renji was firing his arrows into the women with skill that surprised even him. He charged each arrow with a bit of his energy, effectively burning through the women. Sachiel found herself having to dodge more than a few of those, several getting caught in her shield.

She glared at Renji who smiled back sheepishly before turning her attention to the women. Her shield of corruption exploded around her, golden red light bathing her as it hit the blue women. Each hit they made on her caused their arms to go numb in the first hit. The second, bruising and by the third, the flesh began to rot, causing them immense pain which made it easier for the wolf and Ichigo to finish them off.

After their battle was finished, the other women who hadn't joined in stayed back, refusing to meet the same fate as their sisters. The group backed their way into the mineshaft. They didn't get far when they heard a woman call to them. On the defensive, Sachiel spun around, as did the two men, taking in the elder woman.

She was chained to a wall, weights shackled to her ankles as well as having her arms bound overhead.

"I won't hurt you," she said quietly. "You're definitely not with the Hyldnir... so what are you here for? Ah... you must be looking for the new prisoners."

Sachiel looked at her in surprise, as did Ichigo and Renji. She spoke Thalassian, something that not many spoke in these parts.

Walking toward her slowly, Sachiel turned to Ichigo suddenly, hiding behind him.

The crone laughed. "Do not hide from me, little one. I know what you are and I know what you can do. Perhaps we can help each other."

She was shivering behind Ichigo, suddenly feeling overawed by the power she felt coming off the old woman. She had her hands on his waist, her head against his back as she used him as a shield. He twisted about, Sachiel following his movements so that she was continuously behind him.

"Would you stop that," he barked at her, turning and grabbing her arms. She did and looked up at him with the most pitiful expression she could muster. She had tears in her eyes and her lower lip trembled. "Sachi?"

"She's a dealer of fate, Ichigo," she whispered. "Ask her why she is tied up here. She's more powerful than even my brother. She shouldn't be shackled."

Turning away from his wife, Ichigo turned toward the woman. "Why are you tied up, Old Woman? My wife says that you're very powerful."

"She is right. But unfortunately, I did something that I should not have and my runes were taken from me, I was shackled here to await my punishment," she answered. "Among my people I am known as a Yrkvinn, a practitioner of illusions. As you can see, the Hyldnir have made me their prisoner."

"What do illusions have to do with fate," Renji asked.

"I use them to influence it along," she answered.

"And you can help us," Ichigo asked.

"You're not going to get the goblins out of here by force. Not alive, anyway."

"We did pretty well out there," Renji disagreed.

"Out there? Those are just guards. They're not the warriors you should be afraid of," the old woman said.

Trying to look at Sachiel who was still hiding behind Ichigo, she said, "If I had my runes, I could make you go unnoticed among them. Further inside, patrolling the mines, you'll find an overseer named Syra. She has my runes. Retrieve them and we'll talk some more."

Sachiel began to shake, knowing that if she accepted the Crone's bargain, she would be sealing her fate on the path needed to talk with Thorim.

Seeing his wife's distress, Ichigo took her chin between his thumb and finger, making her look into his eyes. He didn't like seeing her like this and he didn't want her doing something she didn't want to either.

"Sachi," he whispered to her. "You don't have to do this."

She looked into his eyes, smiling as she saw his understanding there. "Yes, I do," she answered. Moving around him after taking a deep breath, she faced the old woman. "I accept your offer."

Ichigo and Renji stood behind her, dumbstruck that she would let the old woman lead her blindly into what she wanted her to do.

"My name is Lok'lira. I will await your return with these men," she said calmly.

Sachiel nodded and went further into the mine that was dimly lit by lanterns. The only sound to be heard was the occasional drip of water and the nonstop clanging of the tools being used.

Before long, Sachiel came back with a pouch in hand.

"My runes, child? Do you have them?" Lok'lira asked.

Sachiel glared at her a moment before her hand shot out, a bolt of lightning flying from it that impacted the shackles at the woman's hands and feet. Before the woman had time to rub her wrists, Sachiel tossed her the bag.

She smiled at Sachiel. "I wasn't sure you were coming back. I dread to think what would happen to me if I stay here for much longer."

"You said that you could help me," Sachiel reminded her.

"Yes, yes. I can. The men will have to stay behind. Only one of you can do this and you've already committed yourself."

"That's not what you said before, old woman," Ichigo said, facing her. "I will not let you use my wife as a pawn."

"Pawn? Oh no, she will not be a pawn," the woman said. "She will be Thorim's new wife."

All three looked at her in shock.

"No, she will not," Ichigo shouted, raising his fist in defiance.

"But she has to," Lok'lira said. "She has to mend Thorim's heart before she can mend the rift between his female champions and his allies that live in the valley below. She'll have to enter the Hyldsmeet."

Ichigo turned to his wife, "You can't mean to become the wife of a god," he said. "You just…" He didn't know how to argue this to her.

Sachiel looked up to him. "Itoshii no ai," she said quietly, her gauntlet coming up to his chest. "A mortal doesn't have a marriage with a god in the way that you think. There will be no marriage to Thorim. But I will do what I must to get us to Algalon. Trust me?"

Ichigo nodded, swallowing hard as he accepted her commitment.

She turned back to the old woman. "Work your magic," she said to her.

As the old woman began to chant, a shimmer began to take shape around Sachiel. Before long, the glow faded, standing in Sachiel's place was a replica of herself but taller, much taller. Her skin was blue and her plated armor had become fur and leather. It was as if she had been born as one of the blue skinned women that they had fought.

"Excellent. There's an exit in the eastern end of the mine that leads to Brunnhildar Village. Follow it and I'll meet you there," Lok'lira instructed. "We must not be seen together so no one suspects you of aiding me. I'll use my magic to disguise my appearance. Do not worry, blood elf. We'll find the green skinned ones you came for in no time."

And with that, she was gone, making her way through the mines, leaving Ichigo, Renji and Sachiel alone. Ichigo turned to his wife, only to meet face to face with her suddenly ample chest barely covered with fur that these women used to clothe themselves. His eyes went wide at how much of her body she was actually showing.

Instead of her plated armor that had covered her from neck to toe, she was wearing what looked something like a crude bikini top. Her arms were bared before coming to her leather wrist guards and gloves. She wore a short skirt that stopped well above her knees, thick fur lined boots below that. Her sword had been changed to a large two sided axe and her shield as well had changed.

His eyes continued to travel up toward his wife's face, seeing the helm that covered her head and the plated cowl that covered half her face; two horns protruding from the helm, pointing downward.

"Don't say a word," Sachiel said quietly.

"I …wasn't," Ichigo said defensively. Behind him, he could hear Renji's choked sounds as he tried to stifle his laughter.

Walking by them, Sachiel reached out, smacking Renji upside the head, temporarily stunning him from his amusement. As both men fell in step behind her, they suddenly cried out as they felt their hands being brought behind their backs by an unseen force, feeling a leather tie across their wrists.

"It's just for looks until we get to Lok'lira on the other side," she said.

|(|)|

Jaxxine was strolling along the streets of Dalaran, making her way to the Ledgerdemain Lounge to meet with Teuvas for drinks. The troll had finally come out of his depression in regards to his wife. He was back to his magical studies and duties on the war council. Jaxxine had been somewhat surprised but not entirely that he knew she was in Dalaran.

She smiled to herself as she remembered bringing everyone from Sachiel's group here. She had explained to them that it is like a forest underneath the city was crafted from crystal, although the crystals are not trees. They are as tall as trees and appear to sprout from the ground; however, the ground is crystal as well. It appears to be like a winter scene, snow and ice blanketing the ground, the rocks, the trees. The snow and ice amplifying the light of the crystals that glow from within. The crystals make noise…they sing. Ancient magic is at work here. That is why the magus council relocated their city above it.

This crystalline forest has a tragic history behind its unusual environment. It was here that the blue dragonflight was nearly wiped out by the black dragonflight. Legends say that the magic of the blue dragons was released into the air when they died. When an elder blue dragon cast a spell to turn the black dragons into ice, the loose magic in the air accidentally amplified the spell, causing the natural green forest to turn into crystal.

Sensing the group's awe, the drakes had decided to fly in closer to one of the trees, coming in low so that they could see the detail of the crystal as well feel the magical resonance through them. That memory would stick in their minds forever.

Their first view of the city also left them speechless, for it did indeed hover above the forest; a large attachment of earth at its base. Flying further toward the city, magnificent spires rose from it. The city was white with the roofs and spires all tipped in violet or blue with golden friezes and scrollwork where the pillar met its tip; some stood out in a brick red color, defying the color scheme. The domes of the city's buildings were the same. The largest tower rose high above everything else, a ring at its center that gave off a faint blue glow, its tip was also ringed by three large crystals that separated a golden disk.

Yumichika's jaw had literally fallen open and stayed open, not even commenting when a bug almost flew into it. The sight of the city nestled among the clouds was indeed like something from the fairy tales.

As they landed on a large open platform, everyone again was awestruck by the sights of the city up close. The platform itself was impressive in that it was tiered stone with four birds carved around what looked like an old world style compass needle also carved into it and layered with gold.

After they had landed, Jaxxine led them through a stairwell and onto a cobblestone path to the area where the domes were red instead of the milky violet. She informed them that this area was reserved for the blood elves and other races of the Horde. They would see other elves of the Silver Covenant but they were not allies. Everyone here existed in peace unless you adventured below into the sewers where the black market and illegal fighting took place, away from the eyes of the Kirin Tor, the magus council that rules over the city.

"That you can speak so easily of the sights that you have shown us," Byakuya commented. "Your world is indeed, an amazing place."

"Yeah. I don't think I could have ever imagined something like this world existing," Ikkaku added.

"Well no one said you had much of an imagination," Ishida stated.

"Hey!"

They were interrupted the fanfare of trumpets that sounded throughout the city, drawing everyone's attention to an announcer. "The Argent Crusade invites you to test your skills in honorable combat against other heroes of Azeroth at the Argent Tournament! The champions of the world's great nations have gathered at the Argent Tournament Grounds in northeastern Icecrown to face all challengers!"

Jaxxine continued to walk by the crowd, the man's shouts fading as they continued. Leading then down a slight decline, she took them to the Sunreaver's Inn as it stated over the doorway. Inside was much larger than the inns they had stopped at previously. Rows of tables were laid out with food, many people coming and going. She had led them to a table where a troll server took their drink order, coming back with them, Jaxxine laying out the gold on the tray she carried.

She had received the message while everyone was eating, stating that she needed to come to the lounge to see Teuvas. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that he was better, his grieving period over so that he could again take up his tasks.

Jaxxine had not been allowed a proper grieving period really. Her death and rebirth at the hands of Arthas had denied her that.

She was startled out of her thoughts as she felt something brush against her hand. Looking beside her, she smiled up at the striking figure of Byakuya in his own plated armor. His long black hair had been kept that way, even the kenseikan were still woven through his hair. She caught his eye, taking his hand as they strolled; a small smile flitting across his face.

As she looked back up, she saw that they were about to come to the inn. Stopping a moment, she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly only to be startled as Byakuya came to stand in front of her, his arms going about her waist.

She looked up at him in confusion.

"Here, I don't have to be the proper noble," he said quietly. "Here, I can just be with you."

"Do you know how to not be a noble," Jaxxine asked.

Byakuya smiled down at her before brushing his lips against hers. "I think I can remember," he answered.

She smiled up at him before resting her head on his chest. In the few hours that she had been back with Sachiel's group, Byakuya's attentions to her were not lost on everyone. Yumichika and Orihime often looked at them with a dreamy look. Their story, though not fully disclosed before her death, was like a fairytale where he had lost his love only to have it given back to him. For Jaxxine, it was her second chance. She thanked fate for bringing them back together and that he had not rejected her.

Walking hand in hand the rest of the way to the lounge, they entered, Jaxxine looking around for Teuvas' bright red hair. She found him near the back, sitting by himself, a half empty glass of wine in front of him. She would never get used to his affinity for wines, so unlike most of his race.

The meeting with him didn't last long. No more than perhaps an hour. He had wanted to primarily disclose the location of the Argent Vanguard and the plans for the Horde to team with the Alliance for the sake of ridding the world of Arthas and his army. He also stated that Jaxxine was required to take up arms as well since she was now back in the folds of the Horde, having gained amnesty from the war chief himself.

She knew that this was her duty. She had come back to Thrall and to the Horde so that she might be of service to him in the war. The only thing that she had not counted on was seeing Byakuya again and the resurgence of the feelings he brought about in her.

|(|)|

Orihime and Rukia were walking through the city. They had decided after dinner to go exploring and see what else needed to be seen there. Walking around a corner, they found a vendor selling sweet cakes. Walking up to the woman, they saw that she was human and despite their elfin appearance, greeted them with a smile and offered them what she had left. They chose a few brownies and cold milk to go with them; a perfect after dinner snack in Orihime's opinion. She couldn't get enough of the ice cold, sweetened goat's milk that everyone seemed to sell. Rukia thought it was a bit earthy tasting but it went down smooth enough.

They walked to the city center with their purchases, taking a seat by the fountain to enjoy them. Orihime had struck up her friendship with Rukia once the shinigami began to come around again. She had missed her friend during the years that she was gone. Ishida gave her time to revisit that friendship often.

Sitting quietly, Orihime looked up at the stars shining brightly in the clear sky overhead. Despite the city being above the clouds, the air wasn't cold here but felt like a warm spring day with the night just a bit cooler. Gentle breezes wafted through the city, bringing the smell of ozone and moisture from the clouds.

"It's so beautiful here," she commented. "I had always heard of places like this in the fairy tales but never would I have dreamed that it could be real."

Rukia nodded in agreement. She, too, had thought Jaxxine's tale of a city in the clouds was an over-exaggeration. She had spent at least an hour with Orihime, walking about the city, touching and admiring the craftsmanship of it. A city guide had come along and told them the story of the city, the forest and the memorial to Antonidas and his fight against the Scourge.

"Inoue?"

"hmm?"

"What do you think of the relationship between Ichigo and his wife," she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think that this should have happened between them?"

"You mean falling in love and marrying her," Orihime asked.

"No. The fact that she's an angel in our world, trapped in a human body. Do you think that it's possible that she tricked Ichigo into marrying her?"

Orihime actually snorted at that question before almost falling off the bench from laughing so hard. Rukia looked at her seriously, not thinking that the question was all that funny.

"Inoue-san," she said firmly, poking said woman.

Orihime continued to giggle, smiling at Rukia when she was finally able to compose herself.

"I didn't think the question was that funny," she said.

"Rukia-san, it wasn't that it was comical funny but something about the way you asked made me laugh," Orihime answered. "But to answer your question, no, I don't think that she tricked him into marrying her."

"Then how do you explain how he met her? That he just happened to stumble across her when she was exorcising a demon? And then she moves to Japan just after he meets her? It's all too coincidental," she said.

"Is that what's bothering you, Kuchiki-san?"

"Yes. It feels like it was all set up to me."

"Well…Sachi-kun didn't move to Japan after meeting him," Orihime said. "She would call him once a week on Sundays. She was over half a day behind us and Ichigo would wait all Sunday for her to call him. They would talk for several hours and she ran up a huge phone bill. He wanted her to move here but she didn't want to. Not at first."

"Oh?"

"No, she didn't. She had her research there and protecting the ruins that the archeological teams were excavating. She didn't want them finding something there. As an angel and a guardian, she had a duty to protect them both."

"So why did she move then?"

"Well it was about five months after Ichigo's birthday, close to Christmas when Ichigo decided that he was going to move back to the United States and finish his degree there. So he could be with Sachiel. But Sachiel told him not to and that she would figure something out so that they could be together."

"Obviously she did."

"Well no, she didn't. It was her brother Michael who finally came to the decision on what needed to be done."

"He sent her here."

"No. Stop getting ahead of me."

"Sorry."

"What he did was he proposed that since his sister was stuck in a human body, he would petition to have her transferred to another fount of spirit energy. Since Karakura is overflowing with spirit energy, he petitioned for her to go there since not only hollows were known to frequent the city but demons had also become attracted to the area."

"So he figured he would take care of both problems with this."

"Exactly," Orihime said. "When Sachi-kun told Ichigo about what Michael-chan was going to do, he was very excited. We all went with him to the airport to pick her up. Me, Ishida and Sado-kun kept having to practically sit on him because he was so nervous and excited at the same time."

"When we first met her," she continued. "She was unlike anyone we had ever met before. I know it seems weird that we picked her up at the airport because she's an angel and all that but she needed to bring her stuff. She was so pretty!" Orihime actually blushed, recalling the first time she met the woman.

"Those big green eyes just made you feel warm inside. And those curls! Only Afro-san ever had hair like that. It was much shorter then than it is now. But what struck us most was how happy Kurosaki-kun was to see her. He couldn't stop smiling at her. When he hugged her, he wouldn't let go." She let out a giggle, "He even tried to carry her through the airport but she wouldn't let him."

Orihime looked at her friend from the corner of her eye. She studied her for a moment before she spoke up. "Rukia-san, is it so hard for you to accept his life with Sachiel?"

Rukia looked at the woman beside her, worry in her eyes. "It just…I guess deep down, I keep hoping to find a flaw somewhere. Something that I can use as evidence that he was put under a spell or controlled or trapped into marrying her. I love him very much, Inoue-san. I never got to tell him before I had to go back. I did tell him when I came back for my assignment, though."

"What did he say?"

"He said…that he loved me too but… only as a friend. He said he loved me but he wasn't _in_ love with me."

"That's what he told me, too," Orihime said quietly. "When we broke up, he said that he wasn't in love with me but loves me as a bit more than a friend since we dated. He said he would always be there for me if I should need him. It broke my heart because I knew I was in love with him but he didn't return the feelings."

"He said that he felt as if you were clingy at times."

"I suppose there were times when I was," she answered. "Toward the end there, I could feel him slipping away from me. I tried to hold on but I went about it the wrong way. Sachiel didn't try to push me away either when she moved here. She would come see me as often as she could. She never talked about her relationship with Kurosaki-kun. She focused on me and learned all she could about me. She became a good friend to me. She helped me get past my hurt at seeing them together, their happiness."

"She didn't feel…as if you were an obstacle?"

Orihime shook her head. "No. She said that she saw me as a woman who needed a friend and she was willing to be there for me. She even coerced Tatsuki-chan into helping me overcome my depression. After a while, I realized that she really did care for me. Knowing my feelings, she kept her relationship with Kurosaki-kun out of the picture."

"Everyone paints her to sound like a saint," Rukia commented.

"Hmm…no…I wouldn't say saint. Even though she is an angel, she's a good friend to all of us, Rukia. She's the light of Kurosaki-kun's life, his heart's joy as he calls her. You should have seen him when they got married. I think his face must have hurt from all the smiling. But he was happy…and that's what I wanted most for him. He was over the moon when Sachi-kun told him they were having a baby. I think he called everyone he knew."

"I remember seeing the way he was when she was pregnant with Ryoku," Rukia said. "He looked …as if…"

"As if his life were complete," Orihime finished for her. Rukia looked at her, some understanding beginning to dawn in her eyes. "Rukia, for what it's worth…trying to find a fault in their relationship is going to make you sick. Kurosaki-kun is like his dad. He will love one woman and one woman only. He knew who she was when he met her. Kurosaki-kun told me once that he knew that Sachi was the woman he would love forever after only knowing her a week. And in the time that I've known them, I can see that his love for her just deepens the longer they're together. They're not just husband and wife; they're partners…soul mates."

Rukia sighed, finally hearing it from her best friend solidified it in her mind. Ichigo was in love with his perfect woman. She had no support from anyone as they all saw what she wouldn't…they all saw the love that the two shared for each other.

"It hurts, Orihime," Rukia said quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Rukia-chan," Orihime said gently, taking the smaller woman into her arms. Cradling her as she cried, she looked around the small park. People still moved past, a few casting curious stares but most just moving on.

"Don't give up on love, Rukia-chan," Orihime said quietly. "When Ishida came to me and confessed his feelings, I didn't accept it at first. But after a while, I began to see that I cared for him, too."

She felt Rukia stiffen in her arms.

"We've taken our relationship slowly but we both love each other very much, Rukia. That boy that had so many adventures with us when we were younger has turned into an incredible man. A man who loves me…and I love him."

Pulling away from her, Rukia looked into Orihime's understanding gray eyes. "Renji…" she said quietly.

"He loves you, Rukia. He truly does."

"I…I pushed him away," she said.

"Has he accepted it?"

"I think he has."

"Then you know what you need to do, right?"

"I …don't?" Rukia said, confusion written clearly on her face.

"Win him back, silly," Orihime said, a bright smile on her face.

Rukia smiled for a moment before it faltered, "I…I don't know how."

The two women sat there in the park, discussing what Rukia should do to get Renji to notice her again, to bolster his courage to try one more time. In the shadows behind them, Ishida smiled as he listened. His fiancé was a smart woman and she knew people's hearts, she would help Rukia in this.

|(|)|

Sachiel was tired. She leaned against the wall by Lok'lira, listening to the woman's story of Lokin's betrayal and how he had killed Thorim's wife, Sif. Of how she had decided to intervene and enter the Hyldsmeet and punished for it. Sachiel had gone through the trials, freeing Ziv and the other goblins, taking on all challengers. She was tired. She had even done as the other Hyldnir women had instructed, rescuing a war bear from the cave that was infested and overrun with jormungar worms, killing the yeti for her reins and finally, taking on all challengers in the Pit of the Fang as it was called.

She and her bear had had to fight off all challenger's that came her way, the bear clawing and mauling the other bear as she had to kill her opponent. It weighed heavily on her, this senseless killing for a position. It went against all that she believed in. But she had prevailed, Ichigo and Renji helping her from the pit, her bear limping her way out as well.

She sat against the wall, her body cut and bleeding as her husband and friend tended to her. She could heal herself, but she didn't. She didn't have the strength.

"You don't have much time, Sachiel," Lok'lira told her. "The final test of the Hyldsmeet is at hand."

"She needs to rest," Ichigo said sternly, wrapping his wife's leg as gently as he could. The bear's claws had mauled her deeply.

"That's why she is being given time to recover what strength she has," the crone said. "Tomorrow morning, she will have to take on all challengers again. This contest has gone on for ten days. Sachiel is the winner of the tenth day. There are nine other women competing for the same as she. She has to eliminate them all in the Drakkensryd."

Renji looked up at her, "Why are these women so violent? Why do they feel they have to do this to prove their worth?"

"Because Thorim is worthy of being a god and for these women, being the bride of a god is the highest honor they can think of. They would kill for it," Lok'lira said.

"What's the Drakkensryd," Ichigo asked.

"She has to defeat all the woman…on dragon back," Lok'lira answered.

"What!" Both men exclaimed at the same time. Sachiel slumped against Ichigo, her strength giving out as fatigue overcame her. He turned to her, quickly checking her pulse to ensure she was still alive. He held her as close as he could. In this form, she was taller than him, more muscled. That was an illusion though, in reality she weighed no more than she did before.

"The other riders, along with the guardian, will be flying high above the village," Lok'lira said, pointing to the highest peak. "There resides the Temple of Storms, home of Thorim. The drakes will be flying around it, the women on their backs. They will have their weapons and a harpoon. They will jump from drake to drake, using the harpoon to accomplish this, spearing the drake they will jump to next as they fight. With luck and skill, she will then use the harpoon to get herself off the last wounded drake."

"You women are insane," Ichigo whispered harshly, as he stroked his wife's cheek.

Renji merely gave Lok'lira an incredulous look. "She has until tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Yes. Take her, treat her wounds, give her what rest she can," Lok'lira said, going toward the mine shaft. "Tomorrow she will win or she will die."

Ichigo stared at the woman's retreating back. Looking back at his wife, her form shimmered before becoming the woman he knew. He carried her to where their drakes were hidden, stopping as her green dragon nosed her gently, getting down on its belly to aid Ichigo in mounting with her in his arms.

They flew slowly back to the base camp, setting down with a slight jarring. Ichigo carried his wife back to the inn.

Renji hung back a bit, looking curiously at a few new arrivals who were glaring at Ichigo and his wife. They didn't know it was his wife but the fact that they were a different race of elf than themselves caused them to sneer in their direction. Renji felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

Ducking into the inn, his eyes found Ichigo by the cot that the goblins had had him set Sachiel on. He was gently removing her armor, careful not to pull away too fast due to the drying blood underneath it. Renji looked down at the woman that he suddenly felt something akin to pity. For as long as he had known her, she had always put everyone and everything before herself. He remembered when she was teaching him control of his bankai. They trained for days almost nonstop, only doing so when Ichigo would step in and force her to rest. She worked tirelessly at her research, at the clinic and from what Ichigo had told him, at times would only get a few hours of sleep before continuing her day.

It had only been recently that she began to slow down and now, she lay before him, covered in her own blood…and for what? To help save a world that was constantly at war. It just didn't seem right in his opinion. No one except their group knew what she was doing, she wanted no one to say anything to anyone.

He helped Ichigo set the armor aside, a goblin coming to collect it for cleaning. They had heard of what she had done, freeing the men and entering into the competition by doing so. They felt a need to help her if they could. One goblin came up with a filled wash basin, gently washing out the blood from her hair, cleaning the cut by her temple as well. She already had a very nasty bruise there from the injury, a mace catching her by surprise in her fatigue had caused it.

The innkeeper and a few other goblins came along with panels to make a private enclosure for them, leaving Ichigo with a basin of warm water and towels to clean Sachiel with. She didn't even move for all her exhaustion. His only reassurance was that she still breathed and her flesh was warm.

Renji sat at the inn's table, eating the stew that they had brought and the warm, crusty bread to go with it. Sitting in quiet contemplation, he couldn't quite get the picture of Sachiel's bruised and bloody body out of his mind. It amazed him more that she had intentionally walked into this. His thoughts were interrupted by the two elves that he had seen earlier.

"Hey…what are you three doing here? Causing trouble?" The white haired one asked.

"Nope. Just taking care of some business and we'll be moving on," he answered, trying to remain calm.

"That woman looked rather beat up. Should have just left her where you found her. One less blood elf mongrel running around," white hair continued.

Renji clenched his fist, trying to remain calm. He wasn't doing that great a job.

"I'd keep your thoughts to yourself, gentlemen," a gruff voice said behind them. Turning around, there stood one of the guards, club in hand. "You were just stopping before heading further in, right?"

The two elves knew better than to cause trouble with the goblins. Despite their size, they were formidable fighters and they never fought alone.

"That's right and we're leaving," blue hair said, grabbing a hold of white hair's arm and pulling him out of the inn.

The guard watched them exit, following to make sure they did indeed leave. Come back to the table where Renji was, he sat across from him. "Alliance scum," he said. "They're not all bad but some are just out to cause trouble."

"Thanks for stepping in," Renji said to the guard.

"Not a problem. We gotta keep an eye on those who can't help themselves. That's what a guard does," he answered. "You enjoy the rest of your dinner. I hear they got a few beds set up for you guys."

With that, the goblin left. Renji did enjoy the rest of his stew by the heat of the fire. His thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo, the man looking weary as he sat across the table from him, a goblin bringing him a bowl of stew and bread as well as another pot of tea for them.

"How is she?"

Ichigo was quiet for a moment, taking a bite of his stew. "It's crazy that we're here, Renji. What I saw today, no sane person would willingly put themselves through that. I can't believe that _she_ put herself through that," he said. "From what I can tell, her wrist is broken, several fingers as well. She has a few cracked ribs, a slight concussion but nothing bad since she bled out anything that would have been under the skin. That helm she was wearing saved her from getting her skull bashed in. I sewed together what I could. That sword she took through her side left a nasty gash."

Ichigo's first words had caught Renji's attention, making him snicker behind a chunk of bread.

"What's so funny," Ichigo asked.

"You said 'No sane person would willingly put themselves through that'."

"Yeah…and?"

Renji outwardly laughed this time, "Do you remember the insane things you went through when you were younger," he asked. "You were literally dead on your feet and still fighting."

"That was different."

"How is it different? You were fighting to protect Rukia, to protect Orihime and to protect Karakura," Renji said. "Your wife, is protecting a lot more than that. She's protecting a world that she loves."

"I think what upsets me most, Renji," Ichigo said, looking over to the partition. "Is that I can't protect her here. I have to force myself to let her do this."

"Yeah and that's not easy, bud," he said back.

"No…it's not. I've never seen her this injured," Ichigo said. "I don't know how I'm going to let her go back tomorrow."

They finished their meal in silence, neither one wanting to think further on what might happen the next day.

Afterward, it was late enough that Ichigo decided to lie down with Sachiel, Renji finding his way to his own pallet. As Ichigo lay next to her on the wide cot, he held her close to him, smoothing away the stray strands of hair that covered her face; he missed her curls. He studied her face for a few moments before settling himself on the pillow, closing his eyes and sending a silent prayer for her safety the next day.

|(|)|

Jaxxine stood out on the balcony of her room, looking up at the stars; a sad smile graced her lips. In the morning, she would break the news to the group that she would be leaving them again, taking up her post at the vanguard north of the city; to fulfill her oath that she re-swore to the war chief. Byakuya had wanted to spend the night, stating that he didn't want to leave her; wanting to show his commitment to her. She had refused.

The vanguard was going to be attacking the same fortress that she had died before. The war was going to be getting intense soon, she could feel it.

She sent a silent prayer to the stars, hoping that it made it to Sachiel's God; she prayed for everyone's safety and if she should not return…she prayed for their future.

* * *

fee-you! oofda...and wow. 20 pages that came to before I uploaded it. If I hadn't cut a few things from it, it would have probably made it to 30! So another day closes for our group. blarg. The next day is already shaping up to be a doosey!

Btw, if you'd like to see what Dalaran looks like, I posted a link in my profile for the original concept art for it. That pic is just way cooler looking that the actual Dalaran in warcraft.

Read...review if you would please k thanx.


	16. Chapter 16

Another huge chapter! wow! Ya know, I freaked out when it told me that I had reached my limit of 15 document uploads until I remembered that the documents are removed after their shelf life. So I deleted out the very first chapter I submitted so that I can bring you this almost 9000 word monster. That was before my notes.

* * *

The Argent Vanguard and the Drakkensryd

A golden glow began to fill the inn, emanating from behind and through the partition. It intensified as the sun began to climb its way over the mountains, starting when the first rays hit the encampment. No one saw the glow, not even the man sleeping next to the small woman who had been injured the day before. It moved beyond the sight of mortals.

Her eyes slowly opening as the glow faded, she shifted just a bit, enough to gain the attention of the man sleeping next to her. She looked at his relaxed face, his eyes cracking open just a bit before he took in her glowing green eyes staring at him. He could feel her warm body against his. He had taken off her clothing the night before so that he could tend her wounds, the goblins taking it for cleaning. The only covering she had had afterward were the bandages wrapped around her wounds, the blanket covering her.

Sachiel snuggled against Ichigo's chest, sighing as she wrapped her arm around him, her leg going over his hips. She didn't moan in pain, didn't seem mindful of the bandages she had covering her.

"Can we stay like this a bit longer, love," she whispered quietly.

"We can. How are you feeling," he asked.

"Renewed but you feel so warm, I could stay here forever," she said.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. It was morning. Today, she would be taking on her final competition…the one he prayed she didn't die in.

Though she was what she was, she was still in a corporeal body. She could be injured, she could be killed. All the shinigami that had accompanied her were in a physical body since Michael had explained to them that if they were to roam as spirits here, they would not be able to do anything, they would literally pass through everything; even their weapons would be ineffective. Michael had even made it so that they could use their weapons in this world but prayed that they didn't have to since such power could draw attention…very unwanted attention.

On the other side of the partition, they could hear people already beginning to move about, preparing for their day. It wouldn't be long before the smells of breakfast would drift through the room, waking Renji, which meant he would be waking them up soon.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by the feel of his wife squirming against him, her mouth kissing at his chest as she pressed herself closer to him. He could feel her hand softly stroking him where their bodies met, jumping a bit as she found his nipple with her teeth. His breath hitched as her soft stroking began to massage him in a more firm manner. She raised her face to him, a blush across her cheeks, her eyes softened in tenderness.

"Are you sure you want to be doing that," he asked huskily. "You are injured after all."

She smiled. "I _was_ injured," she said, removing the bandage on her arm to show him her unblemished skin. "As I said, I have been renewed, as I am every morning in this world. My wounds are gone."

She kissed him softly, pulling him over her so that he was on top. Moving just a bit allowed him to slide easily into his wife, their kissing deepening as he began to thrust into her slowly. He wanted to savor the feel of her, her taste. He didn't know if this was going to be the last time he would be able to make love to his wife; he poured all the emotion he could into it.

For him, it felt too soon that his release was coming over him, his wife's body responding in such a way that he couldn't hold back no matter how hard he tried. Their kiss muffled their climax as they came together. He lay over her, breaking the kiss as he panted softly near her ear. Sachiel's hands continued to roam her husband's body, gently massaging his back, enjoying the feel of his weight on her.

"After we finish this, we're going to that city," she whispered softly. "We're getting a room, having a long hot soak together…and then I'm giving you a massage for all I've put you through."

He smiled against her neck, pushing himself up so that he could look into her eyes. She smiled at him, reaching up and giving him a lingering kiss as her fingers found their way into his hair.

"Do we have to go," he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, love. We do," was her answer.

He hovered over her for a moment longer, moving off of her before she got off the cot. He took in her form, noting the bruises were gone, not a cut or scratch remained on her body. She pulled on the yukata that she had brought with her, moving quietly among the goblins who exclaimed at her ability to walk before greeting her warmly. She made her way to the washroom at the back of the inn.

Once inside, she made quick use of the water that was kept heated on a small fire, the same fire that was used to keep the room warm. She removed the bandages, throwing them in a refuse bin. She washed up as quickly as she could, just drying off as Ichigo entered the room, giving a whistle at the sight of his naked wife.

"Chikan," she commented to him, smiling as she went back to drying off before putting her yukata back on. She hugged him from behind as he was bent over washing his face, planting a kiss on the center of his back. She moved toward the door, catching his eye in the mirror, blowing him a kiss before she left the room.

When she got back to their partitioned room, she found that her clothing and armor were laid out for her, cleaned and ready for use. She fingered it gently before taking up the armored skirt that her former weapons master had given her in exchange for a pair of plated pants. She would need ease of movement today, something the skirt didn't afford her.

She already had on most of her armor when Ichigo came back from the washroom. He noted her change of leggings before moving to put his own armor on. Like Sachiel, he put on the warm underclothing first before the heavy mail, his wife coming to him and helping him buckle in the plated armor. Unlike hers that was smooth and fortified, his had sharpened, raised ridges. Razorplate, they had called it; it was indeed sharp.

They joined Renji for a hot breakfast after they finished dressing. All three were quiet as they ate, all knowing that today was the day for her dangerous fight on the dragons, her fight to get to the Temple of Storms.

Renji was surprised at how easily Sachiel moved, Ichigo filling him in on her healed injuries when he commented on it. Another new revelation regarding her abilities in this world.

As they made their way to their drakes and up toward the village, Ichigo held her close to him, savoring the way she felt in his arms. He was worried; he was scared. To lose her would make his heart stop, his life would stop. He didn't want to imagine life without her.

They landed far enough away from the village that they would not be detected, landing on the side of one of the peaks that sheltered the village. As they dismounted, making their way to Lok'lira, Ichigo stopped her, Renji looked back for a moment before continuing on his way. Pulling her close, Sachiel giggled softly at his sudden pull, knowing that he wanted one more kiss. She obliged him, looking into his eyes as her fingers combed through his still spiky hair; she loved how soft it felt despite its appearance. She pulled his mouth to hers, giving him a lingering kiss.

Pulling away, she smiled at him. "You won't lose me," she said. "Not today. I will win this."

With that, she led him to the village, letting go of his hand only when the illusion began to cast itself around her.

|(|)|

In Dalaran, everyone was gathered around the table, having breakfast. Jaxxine was sitting close to Byakuya, helping to fill his plate from the steaming pile of scrambled eggs that had just been refilled. She also served him some of the fried potatoes mixed with peppers and a pastry that he had also pointed out. This would be her last time to see him for a while.

He had greeted her at her doorway that morning, making himself comfortable on the bed as she finished dressing. He was an early riser, and so was already dressed and ready for the day when he had arrived. He watched as she combed out her hair, piling it into a neat bun as she donned her armor. She had already put on her insulated underclothes when he had arrived, not feeling the least bit embarrassed that he should see her like this.

She had explained that during her training in Acherus, there were no distinctions between males and females. All were treated the same, housed in the same barracks and even showered together. They were heedless of nudity or even differences in appearance. They all served mindlessly.

And so, he watched her, memorizing her movements, her face, the way the morning light reflected off her armor, her blue eyes catching his in the mirror as she again combed her hair before pinning it back in a clip; her bangs framing her face. The last item she donned was her tabard signifying her allegiance. The completely black fabric was devoid of any decoration save the outline of a broadsword in blue. She belted it to her waist with a thin plate girdle, a skull adorning the front of it.

As she sat there eating, she listened to comments of those around her while watching Byakuya's body language. She could tell that he was nervous, trying to remain calm outwardly while inside, she could tell he was in turmoil. He didn't try to stop her from what she needed to do; it was her duty. He understood this concept.

As she noticed that the others were finishing up their breakfast, she decided that it was time for her to drop her bomb on them. She stood, the movement catching the attention of those immediately by her.

"If I could have your attention, please," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. After a moment, silence fell over the table, everyone giving her their attention.

"As most of you know, I had to meet a friend last night," she started. "He wasn't just a friend, he's also a member of the war council that I used to sit on. He had orders for me."

There were murmurs of confusion, questions began coming to her. She held her hand up for silence.

"As you all know, I was recently welcomed back into the folds of my former allies, The Horde. With this, I re-swore my allegiance to them, vowing to take up arms against Arthas and to help in the war against him," she continued. "Last night, I was ordered to report for duty to the Argent Vanguard located just to the north of the city. The Argent Crusade has already established a foothold there with the help of my alliance, The Ebon Knights who broke away from Arthas' control. I am going to leave you in Byakuya's care. I have already advised him of what needs to be done and should my sister be successful, she should be here by the end of the day."

"When are you leaving," Hemah asked her.

"Within the next ten minutes," she answered.

With those words, Hemah came around the table, hugging her aunt closely. "Be careful out there, Auntie," she said to her. "I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

She smiled weakly at Hemah, trying to hold her tears back. She didn't want to go but knew she had to.

"_Al diel shala," _Hemah whispered to her.

Saluting her, Jaxxine replied, "_Anu belore dela'na."_

Turning to the others, she nodded before speaking. "_Shorel'aran_. It was truly good to see you all again."

With that, she turned, smiling down at Byakuya before taking up her helm on the floor. She moved forward to him, kissing him softly before turning toward the door. She waited until she was out the door before wiping a tear from her eye. At that moment, she felt as if she were truly meant to be without him in her life.

She made it as far as the landing, a stable hand holding the reins to her drake that she would use to take her to the rally point, when she felt someone grab her hand. Turning suddenly, she was surprised to see Byakuya standing there, a pained expression in his eyes.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

Her jaw dropped, she was speechless…at least for a moment.

"You can't," she replied.

"I can," he responded. "I talked to one of your emissaries last night after I left you at your room. He took my information and said that all volunteers were welcome."

Now she was truly speechless. She looked into his eyes, trying to find a reason behind his actions. All she saw was his resolve and determination.

"What about the others," she asked.

"They will be fine until Sachiel comes back from her task," he answered. "They do not need a babysitter. Besides, Hemah can help them better than I could when it comes to this world. The same goes for Ruue."

"Actually, I'm going, too," they heard behind them.

They both turned to the sound of Sachiel's best friend's voice.

"I'm a member of the Horde and the Crusade, I was ordered to report as well," he said. Jaxxine could see his tabard, the pale gray field purporting an blue eight point star, the top and bottom points running the length of the fabric, a golden circle in the center.

"When did you join the Crusade," she asked.

"Just after you were killed," Ruue answered. "I had to try to help all I could to stop the monster who took away the last link I had in this world to my best friend."

Jaxxine stared at him, Ruue saluting her as he moved further onto the landing, mounting his armored windrider and took flight without looking back.

She looked back at Byakuya, his determination still clearly written on his face but with a soft look in his eyes. She threw her hands up, moving to her drake. Beside her mount was Byakuya's own, ready for him as well. Just as she put her foot into the stirrup, she was again pulled back, this time Byakuya's mouth found hers, kissing her deeply before he pulled back. He smiled at her, leaving her in stunned silence as he mounted his windrider.

She stayed like that for a second before composing herself and mounting her drake.

"You certainly are remembering well how to not behave as a noble," she said curtly before kicking her drake, Byakuya followed likewise, their mounts jumping into the air. As her drake flew toward it's destination, Jaxxine could hear Byakuya's laughter behind her.

|(|)|

Renji, Ichigo and Lok'lira climbed to the top of a small peak, getting as close as they could to the events that were about to take place. Sachiel had left them to go to a woman named Greta the Arbiter. She was the woman in charge of the Drakkensryd and would be giving Sachiel her proto drake to ride in the event. All the other women were also grouped up there, waiting to draw their lot numbers so they would know the order in which each joined the battle.

From their perch, they had a pretty good view of the temple as well as the village below. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the small figure of his wife, nervousness tightening his chest. He felt Renji's hand on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. He looked at his friend, smiling weakly before nodding.

The next moment had them hearing cheers, the first two dragon riders going up. Ichigo swallowed hard, seeing Sachiel being one of the first, marked by the strand of hair from Lok'lira braided into her own as well as Ichigo's turquoise clip that he had brought for her hair. It was about to begin.

The two women began to circle the temple, harpoons in hand. Renji was watching with him as well as the crone. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the first woman stand in her saddle, throwing her harpoon at Sachiel's drake.

Sensing the harpoon coming toward her, Sachiel moved just as the harpoon flew past her, breaking her dragon's scales, anchoring in its ribs. She turned just in time to stop the axe that swung at her, grabbing the other woman's wrist. She had her sword this time instead of the axe that she had used before. She raised her sword toward her opponent, the rushing wind buffeted her as she tried to find her balance for a swing. Below, her husband could hear her cry out as the other woman wounded Sachiel with a dagger she held in her other hand.

Butting the women in the face with her helmed head, she stunned her long enough to pull the dagger from her side, yelling in her rage as she buried the dagger in the other woman's chest before pushing her off the drake. One down, eight more to go.

Sachiel could sense her drake faltering. As they rounded back to the point where they had first began their rounds, Sachiel saw another woman coming up to join the circling. Strapping her sword back onto her back, she grabbed her harpoon, standing shakily in the saddle. Finding her footing by hooking one foot under the rear of the saddle and digging her heal into the front, she waited for her moment to strike. Her drake began to lose altitude even as she mentally urged him onward. By the third time around the temple, another woman had joined in the fight, looking as if she, too, were about to spear the woman Sachiel had aimed for.

Taking that as her cue, Sachiel threw her harpoon as hard as she could to the newcomer's drake, the harpoon sticking in its ribs behind the saddle. Giving a great pull, Sachiel jumped onto the back of the drake, her current mount moving back down to the village for tending. Sachiel quickly dropped behind the woman who had dropped back into her saddle when she felt the harpoon hit; she had turned when she dropped, now facing Sachiel.

The two women struggled for a moment, before Sachiel was able to free a hand, pulling her fist back and letting it fly as hard as she could. Blood rushed from the woman's smashed nose, the wind splattering some of it on Sachiel's face. The woman also had a dagger in her waist belt, pulling it free despite Sachiel's repeated punches to her face and body. Seeing the blade, she leaned back, gripping the drake with her knees as she avoided the blade. Moving back to a sitting position, she grabbed the woman's arm with both hands, twisting it as she did, breaking the woman's wrist.

The woman cried out, the explosion of pain in her arm causing her to pull her other fist back, striking Sachiel in the head. Temporarily stunned, Sachiel shook her head to clear the bursts of light clouding her vision. Grabbing the dagger from the woman's weakened hand, Sachiel swung her right arm back from its turned position, the hilt of the dagger striking the woman full in the face; the oversized blade slicing from her shoulder through her neck, blood again spraying Sachiel. Grabbing the corpse in front of her, she pulled her off the saddle, letting the body fall to the ground below.

Ichigo began to try to communicate with her, finding her mind blocked off from him. He could feel her emotions, though. Those were something she could not keep from him no matter how hard she tried. He felt joy, rage…and hunger. He swallowed hard, his eyes going wide as he recognized what she was feeling. It was bloodlust.

|(|)|

Byakuya followed Jaxxine on the short trip to the rally point that she had been ordered to report at. Looking down, he saw a large encampment of thousands of tents, the troops milling around and inside a stone fort.

Landing and dismounting, they made their way to where the troops were rallied around a small fortified outcropping of the mountain, two men standing there, one of them in a dark shroud. Jaxxine recognized them both, whispering who they were to Byakuya…Lord Tirion Fordring of the Argent Crusade and Highlord Darion Mograine of the Ebon Blade, her commander.

The two men seemed to be discussing something, their actions speaking louder than their words. After a few moments, the man in the shroud turned from the crowd, leaving the first man to face the small crowd that had gathered before them on the lower tier.

His voice rang out clearly from his position. "Thank you, everyone, for answering the summons to report here today," he began. "I bring good news with this announcement. Where both the Alliance and the Horde failed, the Argent crusade has succeeded!"

Cheers went up at those words, everyone chanting the name of the crusade over and over.

After a few moments, the man raised his hand for silence. He obviously had more to report.

"The success was short lived," he continued. "Our breach into Icecrown was quickly, and with force, rebuffed."

Now there was concern and confusion in the crowd.

"The Lich King's retaliatory strike was immediate and brutal. Now we are on the defensive. You are to report to Crusade Commander Entari for further information and orders. You can find him near the western gate. You are dismissed."

With that, he waved a hand away toward them, turning again to the shrouded man.

Jaxxine rolled her eyes, moving with the crowd toward the location he specified. They didn't need to search long before finding him with two guards standing where Fordring had told them to go.

Jaxxine saluted the man as he turned to acknowledge her. He returned her salute.

"Knight Jaxxine reporting in, sir." she said in a military like manner.

"At ease, knight."

Relaxing her pose a bit, she waited for him to continue.

"As you know from Lord Fordring, we were able to breach into Icecrown. We had the element of surprise on our side. We blew a hole in the side of the mountain and charged into what's known as Scourgeholme," he said. "Scourge opposition was fierce and it wasn't long until we were overwhelmed. We fell back to the valley and began raining artillery down on the Scourge that followed. This held them back for a while until those monsters began using crusaders as living shields. We had to stop shelling for fear of killing our own soldiers."

Jaxxine waited patiently, Byakuya beside her, his face stoic as he absorbed the information.

"Your orders are to go out into the valley and field outside the base," Entari said. "Free our crusaders trapped out there. You will find them wrapped in webbing. But use caution as there may not be a crusader in the webbing. We have had reports of the Scourge using decoys, wrapping themselves to ensnare unsuspecting helpers. That is all."

With that dismissal, Jaxxine turned away, Byakuya following. As they began to walk toward the western gate, they were stopped by a dwarf. Turning to him, he took in Jaxxine's armor and weapons, appraising her before turning and doing the same to Byakuya.

"Listen, lass," he said. "Once the breach was blown, the floodgates opened up. The Scourge have been pouring ever since we were driven back and it doesn't look as if an end is in sight. I know Entari o'er 'der be telling you to go rescue what crusaders you can, but be wary. We need every able bodied man and woman to keep the tide at bay. Kill as many of those monsters as ye can!"

Jaxxine nodded, again moving toward the gate in a slow jog.

"I can shun'po us out there much faster," she heard Byakuya say.

She shook her head. "A low profile…remember. As long as you are here, you _will_ act like the rest of us," she said in low voice.

And with that, she put her helm on, Byakuya following suit. As they reached the gate, Ruue came out to join, his breathing labored.

"Careful out there," he warned. "Those creatures are incredibly strong. They have poison as well."

"Duly noted," Jaxxine replied with a nod.

"Be careful, Jaxx," Ruue repeated before going inside the fort.

As they exited the gate, she slowed her trot, taking in the scene taking place before her. All around, crusaders were being hard pressed to keep the overly large carrion spiders from making their way into the fort. She fortified her aura, causing Byakuya to suddenly cringe as he noted the change, his eyes widening as he felt the corruption flowing from it.

"I diseased my aura," she said. "I would suggest using one of those seals that Michael taught you. The light one as it will keep you healed until you release the seal. You remember your aura?"

Byakuya jerked, hearing her metallic voice behind her helm was more than a bit disturbing to him, sounding very much like Ichigo's hollow voice. She had kept her voice as soft as possible when she was with him in the city. Hearing it now, it sounded cold.

She didn't wait for his response. Taking her weapons in hand, she rushed to the nearest skirmish, jumping into the fray with weapons flying; the sound of them connecting with flesh reaching his ears. He watched for a moment as she swung the axe in her left hand in a backhanded swing, the spikes on its edge ripping viciously through the creature.

Summoning the courage he held deep down, he adjusted his helm, the kenseikan had been left behind with his belongings. Here, he wasn't the head of the Kuchiki clan…he was here as just Byakuya. Fortifying his aura the way Michael had taught him, he applied the seal he had learned and rushed in behind Jaxxine, a large golden hammer flying from his outstretched hand at a spider that was making it's way toward Jaxxine's back.

The suddenly flow of holy energies behind her caused her to jerk around, reflexively throwing a spell at the creature, instantly diseasing it before a large runed circle appeared around it, the creature immediately beginning to rot inside of it. Jaxxine jumped at the creature, her body turning as Byakuya had seen her sister do. Her axe slashed through the creature first, followed by the spiked mace in her other hand. Between the two weapons and her spells, she literally ripped the creatures head off it's decaying flesh. It fell in a twitching pile at her feet.

She looked up at Byukuya, panting softly, her blue eyes glowing through the slit in her helm. "Don't look shocked, dear," she said, her metallic voice ringing out again. "I am a creature of death after all; created by the Lord of Death himself."

She left him speechless when she suddenly summoned a glowing bluish purple runed ring around herself, dark energies gathering in her hands before she released it into the seal at her feet. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the corpse that suddenly began to claw through the earth and snow just before her. She was truly a commander of the dead as she had told them when she came back to the group.

The animated corpse took its place beside her, looking around through it's hollowed eyes. Jaxxine stared at him for another moment before laughing in her otherworldly voice, turning away from him as she and the ghoul made their way through the field, both hacking and slashing any Scourge who stood in their way.

"It's a bit disconcerting isn't it," he heard behind him.

Ruue stood there, watching Jaxxine as corpses began to pile around her, some exploding as she called out in another language, death and decay following her as she mercilessly tore through her opponents.

"It was for me, too, when I first saw what the death knights that Arthis created could do," he added to his first statement. "Get used to it, though. If you plan on loving that woman, you have to accept everything about her."

"I know that," Byakuya said coldly.

Ruue put up his hands in defense. "Alright. I'm just reinforcing it is all," he said before he summoned his seals around him, rushing after Jaxxine, calling out for her to save some fun for him.

Reinforcing his own seals, Byakuya followed after them.

|(|)|

Sachiel moved her arms, twisting the head in her hands violently, the woman going limp as her neck broke. Shoving the body off the drake, she eyed her last opponent. She had let the bloodlust take a hold of her, numbing her to the many wounds and bruises that covered her face and body. If Ichigo could see her now, he wouldn't recognize her as his sweet, mild manner wife; her face, arms and armor were blood spattered, not all of it her own.

She stood in the saddle, readying her harpoon when she suddenly felt light headed, a dizzy spell coming over her. Her foot slipped, releasing her harpoon as she tried to grab onto the saddle, the impact jarring her back to consciousness. Pain exploded through her body as she regained her senses, the bloodlust slipping away like water through a sieve.

Ichigo, Renji and Lok'lira, watching from below, all gasped in horror as they saw her fall, holding their breath as she caught the saddle.

She used all of her strength to get herself back into the saddle, lying across the body of the drake as she lay there panting, trying to suppress the pain that left her feeling weak. Swinging a leg up on the drake, she got herself into a sitting position. Forming golden energy in her hands, she bathed herself in it, the holy energies working quickly to heal her wounds, restoring her strength. It took her several casts before she didn't feel as if she were going to be sick from the extreme pain wracking her body.

She looked down, swallowing hard as she saw the jagged cliffs far below her. From the start of the fight, she had tried to keep her mind off the distance but seeing it now reminded her of just how dangerous this truly was.

Getting her bearings, she looked around for the last woman in the competition, the one that she had to beat in order to get to the temple. Hearing a cry from what she thought was behind her, she turned in the saddle, bracing herself for a fight. What she got instead was the feel of renewed pain exploding through her body. She cried out, the sound making its way down to her husband and friends.

Ichigo had seen something fly toward his wife, cringing when he heard her cry, felt her pain. He wanted to cry in frustration that he was so useless to her at that moment.

"Fucking insane, man," Renji said out loud. Ichigo turned to him in wonderment, his thoughts running along the same lines.

"After this, there will be no more," Lok'lira said to his comment. "This is the end of the competition."

"_Ichigo…"_

"_I'm here, Sachi."_

"_I…there's one more left. She speared me…"_

"_How bad?"_

"_It…it's deep. It went right through me…"_

"_Sachi…"_

"_It hurts, Ichigo…" _

He could tell that she was crying atop her drake. He didn't know if she could keep going. From the pain that he felt flow through her just a few moments ago, he could tell she was past her limit, the bloodlust had been pushing her onward through the pain.

Looking up toward the two remaining drakes, he could see his wife slumped against the dragon, vividly seeing the staff of the spear protruding from Sachiel's back. The woman had used the power of the rushing wind to throw it from behind Sachiel when she had turned, impaling her.

"_Sachi…Sachi can you hear me?"_

"_Ich…Ichigo?"_

"_You can't stop now, baby. You have one more. Just one more!"_

"_So tired…"_

"_Don't give up, dammit! Don't you die on me, Sachi!"_

"_I…I can't…"_

"_God dammit, Sachiel! You're tougher than this! I know you! Heal yourself!"_

"_I'm…sorry…"_

"_Sachi?"_

"_..can't…"_

Time suddenly felt as if it were slowing as he felt her life slipping further away. His eyes wide, he watched as time stopped in the world around the three on the peak.

"_I …love…you" _was the last thing he heard.

His wife's death left him speechless, his emotions in turmoil before a blinding light suddenly erupted from above, engulfing Sachiel's body and the drake she had been riding, spreading out toward the horizon. The intensity of it causing Renji and Ichigo to shield their eyes, Lok'lira keeping hers on the sight before her.

The flare's intensity faded, a brilliant ball of light hovered in the air, blue white flames covering it as lightning swirled around.

"She is reborn," was all Lok'lira said to them, both men lowering their hands, taking in the ball as it began to dissipate.

Ichigo swallowed hard, his eyes going wide at the sight before him. Whistling, he summoned the drake that he and Sachiel had been riding. He jumped on it's back, Renji just making it behind him as the dragon kicked off, taking them higher.

Flying closer, they could see Sachiel but she no longer looked as she did before. Long, wispy ephemeral wings slowly spread open, electricity crackling and sparking along their lengths. A pale blue cowl covered her hair that was now colored like the ocean, the fabric's length covering her bared chest. A thick band of the same pale blue cloth draped her hips, wrapping behind her, snaking down her right leg; her feet were bare. Thick silver cuffs wrapped at her wrists and upper arms, her right hand wielding a sword carved of blue flame, the other holding a bow of richly carved silver.

As they drew closer, she opened her eyes, searing light coming from them at first before tampering down into a pale greenish silver. They appeared to be staring off into nothing.

"Sachi!" Ichigo yelled at his wife.

She turned her eyes to him in recognition.

Wide eyed, both he and Renji tried to comprehend what had happened. Deep down, they knew that what they were seeing was Sachiel's true form.

"_Ichigo…"_

Both men jerked, hearing her voice even if her mouth didn't move. Ichigo kept his eyes locked on hers, seeing her sadness in them.

"Sachi…" he said her name, his tone reassuring.

"_I…died?"_

"_Looks that way," _they heard from behind Sachiel.

All three turned to the new voice, their eyes widening as three of her brothers stood behind them in their true forms as well.

Michael stared at her, his aura glowing red around him, his wings taking on the color bleeding from intense red to a yellowed tint near it's ends. He wore his roman style armor, his head bare except for the crown of laurel leaves. A sword of red and yellow flame strapped to his waist. His arms were crossed over his chest as he kept his eyes on her.

Gabriel was to his right, wearing a long white robe richly trimmed in gold. As with Michael, his wings took in his yellow gold aura, bleeding out to a pristine white at their ends. His short blonde hair was tipped with a crown of stars. Raphael was also there, dressed like Gabriel but his robe was a vivid green. His aura repeated that of the other two angels, but his wings began as a pale green before fading to white. His deep brown hair ringed with the vines of different plants.

All three looked at her with joy mixed with sadness.

|(|)|

At the moment of Sachiel's physical death, both Hemah and Jaxxine fell to their knees as pain ripped through their chests. Both women cried out in despair, knowing what this signified.

Hisagi and Izuru rushed to Hemah, picking her up between them as a grievous sob tore from her throat, tears beginning to flow freely from her eyes. They took her back to the inn, laying her on the bed in her room. She clung tightly to Hisagi as she cried.

Byakuya and Ruue did the same, confused as to the reason for Jaxxine's sudden cries. They carried her back to the fort, immediately taking her to the medic area of the encampment.

|(|)|

Sachiel stood there, staring meekly at her brothers.

"_What now?" _she asked them.

"_I told you that this would happen, Michael," _Gabriel said to his brother. _"She pushed herself beyond what she was capable of in that form."_

"_She didn't do it on purpose, Gabriel,"_ Raphael said. _"She was merely doing as she thought she should to help someone. And to stop Algalon."_

"_Yes, she was only doing as she thought she should,"_ Michael said.

Sachiel looked over her shoulder as Ichigo and Renji, not knowing what to think about her brothers' regard of her.

"_Your repentance is complete, sister," _Michael said to her.

She stared at him in surprise. _"Repentance?"_

"_We took your memory of the betrayal you committed against heaven," _he explained. _"We had to in order to ensure that you wouldn't repeat your actions. You have proven yourself as worthy of entry back into the first heaven."_

She looked worriedly toward Ichigo. _"But I have a family now. I still have duties to them, their world…to this world."_

"_Do you wish to stay with them or come home?" _Raphael asked.

"_Will I stay in this form if I stay?"_

"_You can retake the form when you need but no, you can retake your mortal form but you are no longer mortal," _Michael answered.

Sachiel breathed a small sigh of relief. Smiling at Ichigo over his shoulder, his smile also radiant. He wasn't going to be losing his wife.

"_A gift, sister," _Raphael said, walking toward her. He touched her forehead, a symbol appearing there. _"This is the symbol of your power. You can again command the heavens, you can command the powers of Jupiter and it's forces."_

"_I failed in my mission to gain access to Ulduar," _she said quietly. _"I cannot stop Algalon now."_

Michael chuckled at her, drawing her attention to him. _"Silly little sister," _he said, coming to her and putting an arm about her shoulders. "_You can come and go where you please. You can get yourself into Ulduar now without the aid of Thorim. You can still stop Algalon."_

"_Truly?"_

He smiled at her, nodding his head in the affirmative. _"A warning, sister," _he said as she walked toward Ichigo and Renji. She turned back to him.

"_Your powers are beyond destructive, they can not only obliterate whole worlds, they can wipe out whole universes. But while Algalon is a judge and executioner of worlds, you have the ability to reverse time as well as remake worlds. Use caution when you face him. Your friends can help you, however, you will be the only one who can take him head on…you and your husband actually."_

Sachiel turned to Ichigo, eyes filled with surprise.

|(|)|

Ukitake and Rose didn't know what to do. Rei kept crying, as did Ryoku, neither allowing their caregivers to comfort them. Rei wrapped her small arms around her brother, sobbing as she held him to her; his wails filling the thirteenth division.

They both stood by the children, worry etched on their faces. Rei continued to sob and cry for her mother.

"I don't know what's come over them," Rose said to him. "We were fine, playing one moment, she was teasing Ryoku to get him him to laugh for her when they both began screaming."

Ukitake nodded, thinking on what Rose had told him earlier when he came running back to his small shack. It had been a little cramped with the children in there with the two adults but they had made do with it, Ukitake definitely enjoying having them around.

"She keeps calling for her mother," he said. "I wonder if something happened to her."

Rose suddenly turned to him, a startled expression on her face. "No…" she said, her face losing its color before reddening. "Sachiel is fine. I know her…she's absolutely fine."

As quickly as it had started, the crying stopped; silence rang throughout the compound.

"Whew! Finally," they heard behind them. Shunsui stood there, his hand holding the brim of his straw hat. "We could hear them crying all the way down to the first division. We thought something happened. Nanao made me come check to see what was going on."

"Something did happen, Shunsui," Ukitake said to his friend, both turning to the children where Ryoku was now staring curiously at the ceiling while Rei lay next to him, patting his belly gently.

All three looked at the children, neither one showing any of the distress of their earlier fit.

As if noticing them for the first time, Rei sat up, giving them a bright smile. "Mommy's ok now," she said to them. "Her died but Unco' Maco said she ok now."

All three stared in surprise at the little girl who was lying down again next to her brother, patting his belly again.

|(|)|

Hisagi continued to hold Hemah. Since bringing her back to the inn, she hadn't stopped crying, her sobs tearing at his heart. He had never felt more helpless. Izuru sat behind her, a morose expression on his face as he listened to her.

He looked at Hisagi, seeing his sadness reflected there.

Neither men knew what to say, what to do to make Hemah stop since they didn't know what caused it.

"I'll go get some water for her," Izuru said, making his way to the door. "She'll need some."

Hisagi nodded to him, resuming his rocking of the woman in his arms. Since meeting her, he had found her interesting. Since training with her, he had found himself respecting her abilities and liking her as a person. She had always been spry, a bit carefree and somewhat childlike towards him, constantly teasing him. She made him smile.

Izuru came back, carrying a tray with a pitcher of water and several glasses; condensation dripped down the sides of the pitcher onto the tray.

Setting it down, he turned back to Hisagi who only shook his head to let his friend know that she had not said anything during the time he was gone.

Quietly, Hemah's sobs began to lessen. Both men looked to her when she suddenly pulled away from Hisagi, wiping her eyes, snuffling before pulling a kerchief from her pocket, wiping at her nose.

"I'm fine," she said to them. "I…I just had a …shock …is all."

Izuru handed her a glass of water, which she took gratefully, drinking it greedily before stopping.

"What happened," Hisagi asked her.

She looked down at her lap, taking a calming breath before looking at each man in turn. Lowering her head again, she spoke, "Minn'da died…and she has been reborn."

Both men looked at each other in shock. They both knew this word since Hemah used it when referring to her mother.

"Reborn," Izuru asked.

She nodded. "Mother has retaken her rightful form. She is an archangel once more."

"How? How does something like that happen," Hisagi asked next.

"She…died." Hemah answered. "If we share her blood, as me and my aunt and my brother and sister do, we would have felt the moment she died."

"The bond is that strong," Izuru asked.

Hemah nodded, wiping her nose again before taking another drink of water.

"And now, her powers have also been returned. She is as she was before she was born in my world…and in yours."

Both men looked at each other, speechless.

|(|)|

Byakuya knelt beside the cot, gently holding on to Jaxxine's hand as she continued to cry. Her sobs were silent, stifled but he could feel the extent of her pain.

Ruue came into the large tent, crouching beside him.

"No change," he asked.

"None. She hasn't said anything as to why she is like this," Byakuya answered.

"I have a pretty good idea," Ruue answered.

Byakuya looked at him expectantly.

"As an elf, I'm well aware of the blood bond between family members," he began to explain. "The only time I have ever seen this, is when a family members dies suddenly. If they die through natural age, which I tell ya, takes quite a long time since we live for thousands of years, the pain is still there but not as severe since it's expected and accepted."

"This is true for all elves?"

"No. If a child is given to an orphanage then the bond is severed. In Jaxx's case, it was either her sister or her niece that severed that bond through death."

"I don't think that Hemah would in danger in that city. Her sister, however…"

Both men looked at each other before Ruue ran out of the tent. A moment later, Byakuya could hear the sound of a dragon roar and the beat of its wings.

|(|)|

All six stood above the mountains, the drake maintaining his altitude through gentle wing beats.

Michael's words still didn't make sense. Ichigo could understand his wife's capability of being able to take on a demi-god but he didn't see how he could. Yes, he had abilities that far surpassed any shinigami and now added to that arsenal were the same abilities as his wife's before this incident, but he didn't see how he could stand next to the eternal beings and defeat this demi-god.

"_You see, sister,"_ Michael started to explain. _"We owe you an apology first. We created the situation that led you to Ichigo. We knew that he was one of the only ones who could help heal you, show you the way back to your true path. We didn't, however, expect you two to fall in love."_

"_You brought us together?"_

"_Yes, but for purely selfish purposes, very unlike us. We missed you, Sachiel,"_ Raphiel added.

"_And now that you have been restored to your true form, it brings us joy,"_ Michael said. _"And sorrow that you will not retake your post."_

Sachiel smiled weakly, turning back toward Ichigo, taking his hand. She shifted him to the spiritual plane, his armor morphing to his shihakushō, his rosary strap holding his sword strapped to his back. Renji took his mod soul pill from his pocket, swallowing it so that he could exit his gigai.

"_Atashi wa atashi rashiku," _Sachiel said quietly, looking into Ichigo's eyes. He came around behind her, wrapping his arms around her bare waist. He hugged her tightly from behind, burying his face in her hair, inhaling the faint scent of hyacinth.

"_Very well then, sister," _Michael said to her. _"We will leave you to it. But should you need us, call and we will come. All of us"_

Sachiel smiled at her brother, nodding.

"_Watch after them, Renji. At least for as long as you are able,_" Raphael said to him.

"What the hell does that mean?" he shouted at the angel.

"_You will find out soon enough,"_ Raphael said in a laughing tone.

"Che…like I have nothing better to do than pester these two," he said, crossing his arms arms and turning away.

His actions caused the three angels to laugh at him, only adding to his irritation.

"Sachiel!"

All of them turned to the new voice, Ruue reining his dragon in hard as he took in her form.

"Well I'll be damned…" was all he could say.

"There is one more thing," a female voice said behind him.

Lok'lira stood in mid-air, staring at Michael before looking at Sachiel.

"We had a bargain. You were to help Thorim," she reminded.

"_Sachiel is no longer bound to your bargain, crone," _Gabriel answered her. _"You used trickery to get her to make the deal. You knew what she was. You knew that this would happen. You didn't leave her with a choice."_

"I will have my revenge," she shouted at him. "I will have Loken die for killing me!"

"_No, woman. You will not,"_ Michael said. _"Had you not willingly gone to his bed, you will still be at Thorim's side. You will stand down!" _he finished in an loud voice.

Lok'lira's illusion faded, showing her to be a young woman with long black hair. She was beautiful, the only flaw on her perfect skin and form being the remains of charred flesh on her chest.

"_Seek your revenge with your own hands. No longer can you coerce mortals into doing your work for you. The only trespass against you was the one you committed yourself," _Michael said dismissively. Lok'lira's form began to fade, her sneer marring her beautiful face.

Sachiel, Ichigo and Renji all stared as her form completely disappeared. Turning back to her brothers, she had questions; Ichigo had questions; Renji just listened, still hurt that the angels had told him to watch out for Ichigo and Sachiel.

Ruue flew closer toward the trio, whistling low as he took in Sachiel's near naked body. "That's sure some outfit, Sach," he said. "Now all we need is some alcohol and go dance in front of the gates of Orgrimmar."

Sachiel blushed, remembering the few times she had gotten drunk enough to do that with him. She had gone home with more than a few pieces of gold tucked into places she would rather not remember. Ichigo looked from Ruue to his wife, noticing her blush.

"You'll dance for strangers but not for me," he asked, amusement in his tone.

Sachiel gave him a look of shock before blushing again, looking away as she said, "You never asked."

Suddenly, she turned to Ichigo, shock and worry in her eyes. Turning to her brothers, she gave them an apologetic smile before suddenly she and Ichigo disappeared. The three angels smiled, knowing where she was going. Renji and Ruue looked at each other then back at the angels.

"_She went to check on her children,"_ Michael told them. _"My advice to you is to go back to the city or wherever it is you are needed. She will be back in short order."_

Nodding to them in agreement, Renji went back into his gigai, Ruue looking confused that there were now two Renjis and one was trying to merge with the other.

All three angels laughed as he tugged and pulled at the artificial body, forcing his way in. Stashing his soul candy in a pouch at his waist, he turned to Ruue. "I'll go with you to where you were," he said. "Was Jaxxine and Hemah with you?"

"No, just Jaxx," he answered. "Hemah stayed behind in the city."

"That's fine. I'll explain to Jaxxine what happened."

"Good. You can explain to me and Byakuya as well," Ruue said, turning his dragon back the way he came, waving nonchalantly at the three angels as he flew away.

All three watched the two men leave.

"_Do you think they can do it," _Raphael asked.

"_They'd better,"_ Michael answered. _"Otherwise, there is no going back for them. They will succeed or die trying."_

"_They will do it," _Gabriel added to the conversation_. "They don't know how to lose."_

With that, a brilliant white portal opened behind them, all three stepping in and disappearing from the snow capped peaks of Northrend.

* * *

I'm not entirely sure I was _entirely_ happy with this chapter. I kept proofreading it over and over, making little changes here and there before I was happy enough to submit it. I hadn't meant for Sachiel to die but it happened and when it did, I slapped my hands for getting away from my thoughts. Well, now I get to contend with her powers that aren't fully developed on paper. They will be, hopefully, when it's time for her to use them.

Oh yeah...I did delve in a little bit with the Jaxxine/Byakuya relationship. I know he is more than a little OOC during this chapter but as it explains, he doesn't have to be the Kuchiki Clan Leader here. He can concentrate on being himself, which he does...just not in a whole stiff, corn cob in the butt manner. There will be more of it to come...as soon as it hits my brain. Waiting...waiting...oh there it is.

And again, Thank YOU DarkJason for keeping me going with this. You make me laugh...and as I once told my friends...this is a good thing. And remember! My mind is like a drill bit. Twisted and dangerous if not handled properly. =P


	17. Chapter 17

Ugh! So so sorry for not getting this new chapter up as quickly as I wanted. Life just kept getting in the way!

* * *

Downtime

Ichigo stumbled, Sachiel's hand in his the only thing that kept him from falling. They had arrived at the outskirts of the rukongai, Sachiel's form shimmered as a dress the color of a deep burgundy trimmed in orange gold began to cover her. The top wrapped around her neck, cinching just under her breasts by a thick gold girdle. The hem of the dress swayed softly at her feet, two open slits reached up toward her hips exposing her legs which showed a shimmering blue and turquoise dragon running up one leg. Her hair changed back to it's deep red brown and curled freely down her back. Her golden skin coloring emphasized by her dress.

"Wow," Ichigo said in a breathless voice.

Sachiel smiled, her fingertips finding their way under his chin, pushing his jaw up. She laughed as he blushed, caught staring at his wife. Her fingers went up the side of his face, burying themselves in his hair. She brought his face down low to hers, brushing her lips against his softly as she looked into his eyes.

"If you ask nicely, I might be inclined to give you that dance later," she said, letting go of him as she walked around him, bumping him with her hip as she started down the path.

Ichigo stood there for a moment, digesting her words before he followed her lead, keeping a bit behind as he watched her walk. She still wasn't wearing any shoes.

Then it suddenly occurred to him. "Why are we walking," he asked her.

She stopped, turning to him with a confused look, her finger to her lips. "That's a good question. I came out here so that no one would be alerted to us and so I could change," she answered. "I guess if you feel like it, you can shun'po us to Seireitei."

She walked over to him, intent on just wrapping her arms around his neck when he stooped and picked her up, hooking an arm under her knees, his other arm around her back; Sachiel wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her quickly, commenting, "Don't want you to get a cut on those pretty feet of yours. Especially if you're going to be dancing later."

And with that, he used shun'po to take her to the 13th Division and their children.

Rei looked up, just as Ichigo appeared on the lawn with Sachiel in his arms.

"Daddy! Mommy!" she yelled, rushing toward him with a big smile on her face. He set Sachiel down, Rei squealing in delight at seeing her parents. Sachiel stooped as Rei jumped toward her, catching her and hugging her tightly. Ichigo came up behind her, smiling. "Hey, Munchie," he said to her, tupping her chin.

She smiled at her father before turning back to her mother, taking her face between her tiny hands. "Aunt Rose and Unca Utookie have been taking care of us, mommy," she said, nodding her head as she spoke. "Ryo has been good. Him eating a lot. We play too. I got colors and Aunt Rose is teach me to write. You ok now, mommy? Unco Maco say you got hurt. You got owie? Want me kiss it better?"

Sachiel smiled, laughing softly at her daughter's chatter. She hugged her tightly again; she had really missed her. As all three started walking to Ukitake's small house, Rose exited with Ryoku in her arms, having just changed him. She stopped, taking in Sachiel's aura before smiling, walking toward her cousin.

"You're back?" she asked as they got closer.

"No…I'm not finished yet. I came to see my children," Sachiel answered. "I haven't seen them in over a month and with what happened, I wanted to make sure they were ok."

"So you really did die," Rose asked.

"Yes. And I've been restored," Sachiel said.

"Yes. Rei told us."

All three turned to the sound of Ukitake's voice. The man smiled as he walked toward them, his hand finding the small of Rose's back as he stood next to her.

Sachiel was surprised to see him looking so well. In the six months that Rose had been with him, his coloring had returned, his skin tanning from his frequent walks through his division. He wore part of his hair back in a thong, the rest hanging loose. He had also rebuilt a lot of lost muscle mass that occurred when he was ill.

"Wow!," Sachiel exclaimed. "Don't you just look the picture of health!"

Ukitake smiled, leaning down to kiss Rose on the cheek. "Yes. Your cousin is quite the miracle worker. I haven't felt this healthy since I was a child, before I contracted my tuberculosis."

"Well you look good," Ichigo said, reaching his hand out in greeting. Ukitake took it, shaking his hand. Ichigo looked at the man in surprise, feeling the strength in his grip.

"Good grip."

"Yes. I've taken up training again," he answered with a smile. "Rose said it was time for me to start exercising more. And so, I have been."

"He's doing much better than he was when I started treating him," Rose said with a smile. "The healers here were doing great but they were only able to keep it from progressing. Now, it would seem he's going to be making a full recovery."

"She and Onahana have become great friends," Ukitake added. "She's made many improvements to their healing regimens for patients with long standing illnesses like mine."

"That's my cousin for ya," Sachiel said, smiling at Rose who blushed at the praise.

"Shall we go inside and have tea? We can catch up," Ukitake offered.

"Tea would be great," Ichigo said, ushering his wife and daughter behind the captain and his healer.

The pair spent several hours talking to them, filling them in on what had happened to cause Sachiel's rebirth and her plans to infiltrate Ulduar without the help of any of the demi gods in Azeroth. They all sat on the landing that gave Ukitake's favorite view of his ponds, talking as Rei snuggled against her father while sitting in his lap; Sachiel was holding Ryoku who decided to be more than a little awake for his mother. He kept stroking her face with his tiny hands as if to tell her how much he had missed her.

Sachiel had missed her children terribly, often thinking about them during the past month when she wasn't training. She had bought more than a few toys from the tinkers for them. She knew Rei would be ecstatic over the train set and the moving dolls and animals that she had found.

She still had the Mimichu doll that Jaxxine and Hemah had gotten for her, taking the toy mouse with her everywhere. As a present during her stay, Jaxxine had paid for Rei's room to be redone with a Mimichu theme, even buying her a new bed. They had had Rei bunk in Ryoku's room while they accomplished their task over a weekend. Rei had jumped happily around the room as she took in the new décor.

As the day began to wane, Sachiel knew that she and Ichigo had to get back to Azeroth. Her heart felt heavy that she had to leave their children again, even if they only saw it as a few days. A week was a month in Azeroth. She would have to try to complete this as soon as possible, so that she could get back to her children. Aside from her husband, her kids were her greatest joy. She also needed to get back to Hemah, to ensure her that she still had a mother and the events that had taken place.

|(|)|

Hemah looked out the window to her room. Night had already fallen on Dalaran; Hisagi and Izuru making their way down to the dining hall of the inn to get something to eat. Hisagi had promised to bring her something back. She smiled as she recalled how tender he had been when she had cried earlier. She hadn't felt so secure in a very long time.

Relationships between all the different races in this world happened eventually. There were many half elves had roamed these lands. The allure of elves for humans was many times greater than the appeal for their own race. She had never understood that appeal…at least not until _him_.

She shrugged it off, hearing the gentle knock at the door. She went to it, her hand on the knob.

"Yes?"

"It's me. Hisagi. I brought you food."

Recognizing his voice, she let him in, smiling as she met his eyes.

He returned the smile, a plate filled with various dishes he knew she liked and a cold glass in his hand as he walked to the small writing table in the room, setting the items there.

"How are you feeling," he asked.

"Better. Much better," she answered. "Thank you for earlier as well."

Hisagi blushed at the gratitude. To him, it would not have been anything less than he would have done for a friend.

"Has my mother shown up yet?"

"Not yet. Hopefully soon."

She cocked her head to the side, looking curiously at him. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, wondering what she was thinking now.

"You know what just occurred to me?" she asked him.

"No?"

"Why you were that bandage over your nose," she said.

He smiled, "And what do you think the reason is," he asked her.

She took up a thoughtful pose for a moment before shrugging at him. "I thought I had the reason but I guess not." She grinned at him. "But I think you would look better if you took it off."

He smirked at her. "I don't think so," he said.

Before he knew it, he felt a sting on his face, his hand reflexively going to the area where the bandage was, rubbing the offended skin. Hemah was standing in front of him, the bandage dangling from her fingers. He stared at her in surprise.

He felt her hand over his, pulling it away from his face. She smiled softly at him, her eyes taking in his features without the bandage.

"I was right," she said.

"About what? And why didn't you give me any warning," he said, slightly irritated.

She gave him a droll stare, her one hand on her hip, the other still holding the bandage. "If I had given you any warning, you would have defended against it," she answered. "This way, I got what I wanted."

"And that is.." he said, taking in her smug stance.

She tossed the bandage into the refuse bin beside him, getting close enough that he could smell traces of the lilac soap that she used. "To see you without the bandage on," she said with a smile. Hisagi felt nervous at her close promixity, unsure of what to do. He was used to the women in Seireitei mooning over him but this was one woman who seemed immune to him. The problem was, he didn't want her to be immune to him.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he began to lean forward before suddenly finding himself pressed against the wall…by a hand on his face.

"Don't even," Hemah said to him, her smile still on her face. "If you want to kiss me, that's something you will have to earn."

"And how do I do that?" he asked.

She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Figure it out." she said with a smile before turning away and going to the desk, eating some of the meal he brought her. That was when she noticed the scroll on the desk. She turned it over in her hands, looking at the seal on it before putting it back down. Seeing her scrutinize it, Hisagi asked her, "What is that?"

"Orders most likely," she answered.

"I didn't see anyone bring that."

"Are you spying on my room?"

He blushed, "No."

"You don't lie very well," Hemah said. "Besides, from an assassin's group, do you think you would see us if we didn't want to be seen?"

"You've taught me quite a bit of your craft," he answered.

She gave him another droll stare, "I haven't even begun to show you what we're capable of," she said. "I showed you weapons proficiency but that's not all that we employ to get our jobs done."

"Could I come with you," he asked.

She shook her head. "Even if you went in shinigami form, they would still be able to see you. All races here possess the ability to see spirits." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well at least most of them. But it's true they wouldn't be able to arrest you. But they would know what you look like."

"I could wear a mask to cover my face."

Hemah put her fork down, sighing. She knew she wasn't going to win this one. "Fine," she said, picking up the scroll and opening it. She scanned through the contents, frowning for a moment. "We leave in the morning. We'll be going to the southern part of the Eastern Kingdoms. Find a mask," she said.

"How did they even know you were back," he asked, turning toward the door.

"We're spies as well," she answered. "We know everything."

|(|)|

Sachiel and Ichigo wandered through the streets of Dalaran. She was able to find it from the directions given at K-3. After landing on the open area where all the flying mounts resided, she and Ichigo had looked for the local magister, looking for information to find their friends. She was nice enough, giving them a map of the city with markers to show where the best place to find everyone would be.

As they walked, they passed by various vendors including one that sold flowers. Ichigo bought her a single red rose, giving her a light kiss after presenting it to her. They continued on, hand in hand to the inn that was specified on their map.

Walking in, the first persons to spot them were Ishida and Orihime. Orihime gave Sachiel a hug, Ishida giving Ichigo a handshake.

"How did everything go?" he asked Sachiel.

"It…went…kinda sorta," she answered trivially.

"We can get into Ulduar but it's going to be a fight because I did not get permission from the gods to go there," she clarified.

Ishida looked at her in surprise.

"I…died before I could get the permission needed," she clarified a bit more.

Ishida and Orihime looked shocked to say the least.

"How…how are you here then," Orihime asked.

With a low voice, Ichigo answered for her, "She was reborn."

Sachiel looked at him, hearing the slight tinge of sadness in his voice. She reflexively squeezed his hand, gaining his attention as she smiled up at him.

"I've regained my true form," she clarified. "Michael, Gabriel and Raphael were there to greet me. I can get us into Ulduar but it's not going to be a welcome entry."

"Kurosaki is good at those," Ishida teased.

"What's that supposed to mean," Ichigo asked defensively.

"If you will recall, every major battle we took part in, we came in uninvited," Ishida said with a smile.

Ichigo smiled back, "Yeah. We were pretty reckless."

Ishida gave a soft snort, "That doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Where is everyone," Sachiel asked, looking around.

"Jaxxine and Ruue were ordered to report for duty somewhere north of the city," Orihime began to explain. "Byakuya went with them. Sado, Ikkaku and Yumichika are out exploring, Izuru is also exploring with Hisagi and Hemah is upstairs. Rukia was up in her room last I knew…and…wasn't Renji with you?"

"He was," Ichigo said. "We left rather unexpectedly."

Sachiel ducked her head, "I wanted to make sure the kids were alright," she added.

Their discussion was interrupted suddenly as they heard "Minn'da!" shouted across the room.

Before Sachiel knew it, she held a sobbing Hemah in her arms, her daughter hugging her tightly. Sachiel held her close, rocking her gently while smoothing her hair, whispering her reassurances.

"Ma…mama…" she sobbed into Sachiel's chest.

"Shhh…" Sachiel cooed. "I'm right here, baby. I'm right here…"

Hemah pulled away after a moment, reaching up and stroking her mother's cheek. "It's happened then," she asked her mother.

Sachiel nodded, looking toward Ichigo.

"Then you will be going to Ulduar," she stated. "I have a mission. Will you wait for me to come back before you go? I would like to go with you."

Sachiel smiled, wiping tears from Hemah's cheeks. "I will," she said. "We will wait for you."

"I have to go get some things and then I'll be back," Hemah smiled at her mother, giving Ichigo a brief hug before she made her way out of the inn.

"Orihime and I were just going to go for a walk," Ishida said. "Do you want to come with us?"

Ichigo laughed, Sachiel chuckling beside him. "We just got done wandering through this whole city," she said. "I think what we need is a room and a bath."

"Well in that case, you need to speak to that woman over there," he said as he pointed to a large red skinned female who didn't appear to be wearing much of anything. "That's Uda, the innkeeper. She can get you set up with a room."

"Oh…ok. Thanks," she said, Ichigo following her as the other two left the inn.

Ichigo's hand found the small of her back as they walked, shielding her from the people coming and going as they made their way through the small crowd. Ichigo caught her eye as they got closer, the very muscled woman turning to them.

Sachiel smiled at her, turning her hands out so that the wolves laying at her feet didn't think of her as a threat. Uda returned the smile, the wolves sitting up and nuzzling Sachiel's hands.

"Greetings, travelers," Uda said.

"Greetings," Sachiel said in return. "I understand that you are the innkeeper?"

"That would be me. I invite everyone to eat, drink and rest for their next battle. But fighting is not allowed, or else I feed them to my wolves."

Sachiel and Ichigo looked down at them, Sachiel's fingers already massaging through their fur.

"We need a room," she said, still rubbing the wolves' ears.

"Just one?" Uda asked. "Don't be any of my business, though."

Ichigo laughed, coming up behind Sachiel and putting an arm around her waist, catching her left hand with his right and showing both his and her left hand to Uda. "We're married," he said to her.

Uda looked at the rings, smiling before looking at both of them. "You elves are such beautiful people," she said. "I bet you will make beautiful babies."

"We already have," Sachiel said, leaning back against Ichigo. "Our oldest daughter is staying here already and we have two more little ones staying with relatives." She fished a small pouch from her inner pocket over her left breast, pulling out a small picture. Uda took it, looking it over before admiring the two small children. The picture taken just a week after Ryoku was born.

"We got a good room for you," she said after handing the picture back. She turned, signaling to one of the bar maids. When she got there, she whispered something to the girl who immediately took off to ready the room.

"She'll be back shortly," Uda told them. "Do you be needing anything else? The tables are always full, so help yourself if you're hungry. Just don't ask what's in the food. Awilo might say something he shouldn't just to see your reaction."

Sachiel looked nervously at the table, as did Ichigo. Uda laughed at them both. "Don't worry, there's nothing in here that shouldn't be," she said.

They made their way to a table, Sachiel picking up a plate and filling it for Ichigo, serving him first as she had done so many times in the past. After filling a glass of juice for him, she filled a plate and glass for herself, sitting beside him as they enjoyed their meal.

Halfway through, the bar maid came back to let them know that their room was ready, leaving them with directions to find it. She also told them there was also a private bath attached so that they wouldn't have to share with everyone else in the inn. As they finished up their meal, she stopped the same barmaid, paying for their food, Ichigo shouldering their packs and heading upstairs. They didn't encounter anyone else from their party on the way, going up to the third floor and finding their room.

When they entered, they were met with a large four poster bed, deep green curtains pulled back. The cover was cream with jade green designs in what reminded Sachiel of a celtic knot. The bed looked soft and inviting, reminding Sachiel and Ichigo of the exciting day that they had had. It was hard to believe they were in the same day when it felt like it had been a week ago.

Setting their packs down, Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed, Sachiel coming over and helping undo his armor that he had had to don when they came back to this world. After getting his armor off, he laid back, letting his lower legs hang off the bed. He heard the water running from the bath that the woman had said was attached to the room.

He looked around the room, noticing the balcony. The doors leading to it were open, a cooling breeze begin to waft in. He felt sore, he felt tired…and for the first time in his life, he felt…old. He knew it eventually happened to all people, the feeling as if the weight of the world were on their shoulders. He sighed, rubbing his face before sitting up. After a few moments, Sachiel came out of the bathroom, a curious look on her face as she looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You ok?" she asked back to him. "I sense as if you're…tired is a good word."

"I am," he answered. "I don't feel like myself. I feel weary."

She came over to him, kneeling in front of him as she looked up into his eyes. "Do you want to go home," she asked.

Ichigo looked at her for a moment before shaking his head softly. "No. I want to be with you," he said. "I knew what I was getting into when I married you. Just like I knew what I was getting into when I became a shinigami all those years ago. You stood by me through school, you kept me going. You have been the best wife I could have ever hoped for. Now is my time to stand by you."

Sachiel smiled at him, not knowing what to say. He had been more than a little understanding through their relationship, their marriage, her pregnancies. He'd even dealt with her middle of the night cravings that sent him out to find an open market if they didn't have it in the house. She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging the back of his scalp. She pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

"I ran us a bath, koi," she said as he smiled at her. He could remember a time when someone spoke to her in Japanese and her face went blank. Now, she was used to the language like the others she spoke.

"Come on," she said as she stood, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom. "I said I wanted a hot bath and to give you a massage after we finished in the mountains." She turned to him in the bathroom which was nowhere near as big as the one they had at home. She began to undress him slowly, running her hands along his shoulders, fleeting touches over his skin. After getting him undressed, she reached to her waist, unhitching her thick belt and tossing it aside before pulling the dress' arm straps down her shoulders, her dress falling off.

Removing her panties, she helped him into the tub, sitting behind him. She used the large sponge to trickle the water over his shoulders. The water was not too hot but just enough that it began to relax his muscles. He could feel the sponge, the soap as she lathered it over him. He closed his eyes and leaned back against her.

Sachiel smiled as she watched her husband doze in front of her, trusting her enough to not do anything to him as she bathed him. She felt a touch of sadness from him, not knowing what it meant. With him relaxed against her, she finished washing his hair as well before washing herself.

She nudged him gently to wake him, helping him dry off before she wrapped a thick towel around herself. Because the weather was just warm enough to need the breeze in the room, they both stayed in just their towels. Sachiel had Ichigo lay on his stomach, folding his towel up a bit before she reached into her bag and brought out a vial of oil.

She straddled Ichigo's legs behind him, pouring a small bit onto her palms before she began massaging his lower back, earning a moan from her dozing husband. She knew he must have been sore from sleeping on the cot, wearing the armor, living like he wasn't used to. She massaged and kneaded the muscles, working her way up to his shoulders; the friction of her fingers heating the oil so that it could work deeper into his muscles.

She massaged his back before moving off the bed and massaging his legs, admiring their musculature. She could tell by his deep and even breathing that he was already asleep. She knelt by his head, resting her head on her arms as she watched him sleep. It was one of the few times when he wasn't wearing the scowl, his face looking relaxed, a slight smile on his lips.

After a few moments of watching him, she stood, covering him with the bed cover. She brushed out her hair, braiding it before she slipped into the bed beside him, resting her head on the pillow, her arm over his back, falling asleep beside him.

|(|)|

Morning dawned bright and clear, everyone meeting downstairs for breakfast. Those who had not seen Ichigo and Sachiel arrive the night before, greeted them with questions. They got their answers during the meal, Sachiel explaining that they would be literally fighting their way through to the Observance Room in Ulduar to stop Algalon, should he decide that he needed to destroy Azeroth.

She also told everyone that they would be staying one more day here in Dalaran to wait for Hemah who had already left. Since Hisagi wasn't with them at breakfast, Sachiel only assumed that perhaps he went with her daughter. Everyone was fine with staying for another day, Rukia asking where Renji was. Ichigo gave the answer of him possibly going with Ruue to since they had left before bringing him back to the city.

After breakfast, Sachiel and Ichigo decided to go to the vanguard to see her sister, to check up on her and bring Renji back so that he could go with them to Ulduar. Rukia asked to go with them, wanting to check on her childhood friend herself.

A half hour later, Ichigo and Sachiel came down from their room, dressed in their armor. Rukia was waiting by the inn's entrance to meet them.

They made their way to the landing quietly, no one saying anything as they made their way through the crowds. As they got closer to their destination, a boy was running from there, yelling as loud as he could. "To arms! The Vanguard is overrun! To arms!" he shouted.

Sachiel stopped, watching as he ran by. She turned to Ichigo and Rukia, her face not betraying any emotion. Ichigo nodded at her as Rukia gathered up her robes. "Why are we standing here? Our friends are out there," Rukia said to them both. With that, Sachiel, Ichigo and Rukia ran for the landing.

The drakes were waiting for them, having felt the distress of their mistress which signaled to them that they were in need. Ichigo and Sachiel quickly jumped on hers, neither bothering to strap themselves in as the dragon kicked off the ground. Rukia also did not strap herself in, holding on tightly as her dragon followed the first.

"_Cryos," _Sachiel said to her drake.

"_Yes, mistress?"_

"_Do you know where this vanguard is?"_

"_I do. I will take you there" _

"_Can you inform the other that that is where we are going?"_

"_I can."_

"_Do so, please."_

Her drake banked to the left, changing his direction to northward. They didn't fly far from the city when the drakes suddenly began to descend through the clouds. They could not possibly have been prepared for the sight before them.

Swarms of large carrion spiders milled across the plain surrounding the stone fort nestled against the mountains, skeletal drakes flying through the air and landing amidst the chaos, blue fire erupting from their mouths.

Cannon fire could be seen as it launched its projectiles at the coming invaders. Sachiel felt her heart sink; this wasn't good.

As her drake swooped in closer amidst other drakes that were currently trying to fight back as well, Sachiel jumped from the saddle, not waiting for Cryos to land. Ichigo and Rukia followed right after her.

She ran through the fighters, making her way to where she sensed her sister. She found her in the medic area, along with Renji, Ruue and Byakuya as they were resting a moment. None looked in very good shape, all sporting a wound of some kind.

All four looked up in surprise to see their friends with them. Rukia immediately went to her brother, fussing over his bandaged arm before he stopped her. "This wound is nothing, Rukia," he said to her. He looked over at Renji, Rukia's eyes following. He had a large gash across his torso that ran from hip to shoulder. A man in white robes was tending him, trying to keep him alive. Rukia immediately went over to him, kneeling by his head but not touching him.

"Renji," she said quietly, her hand hovering by his face. He looked deathly pale, his helm was gone as was part of his armor. His wolf lay next to him, also not looking in the best of shape. The wound looked horribly jagged, a black miasma starting already at its edges. She leaned forward suddenly, Renji's face in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face as she brought her cheek to rest on his, silently willing him to stay alive.

Sachiel was kneeling next to her sister who had a wound in her shoulder and a large slice across her thigh. One of the medics had tied a tourniquet around her upper leg to slow the bleeding. Ruue was not much better with a gash across his chest where his breastplate once was, the mail ruined.

"Can't let you two out of my sight for a minute, can I?"

Jaxxine smiled weakly at her sister, hitting her lightly on the shoulder. Ruue smiled as best he could, chuckling. "Now where would I be if I didn't get into trouble once in a while," he said to her.

"You'd be a lot healthier, that's for sure," Sachiel quipped back. Her hands were already glowing golden as they reached Jaxxine's leg, the blood visibly lessening before stopped altogether, the flesh knitting itself closed. Sachiel stopped a moment, looking around at the various injured, dead and dying that were coming in in a continuous stream. At this rate, the fort was going to run out of manpower and be overwhelmed.

She went over to the medic who was tending Renji, Ichigo trying to comfort Rukia as she bent over Renji.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, the medic looked up at her in confusion. "May I," she asked him. "I believe I can help a great deal."

"Of course, child," the man said to her. "My name is Father Gustav and this camp is in my care."

"You are of the Argent Dawn?"

"Yes, but we are now called the Argent Crusade," he answered.

"Father," she said quietly. "Have you ever seen a true miracle?"

He smiled at her brightly. "Why yes, I have seen many in my lifetime."

"A true one? Not something interpreted but a true act of the creator, given by one of his servants?"

His smile faded, his eyes filling with confusion.

Sachiel smiled at him, her hands filling with a vibrant greenish blue light that began to intensify as she slowly raised her hands above her head where the glow intensified so brightly that they had to shield their eyes. The light touched every part of the encampment that it could, radiating outward, healing the dying and injured. In an explosion of light that enveloped the entire fort, the dead were returned to life, flesh mended instantly; everyone standing in awe and shock as the light began to fade.

Those who were lying on the ground sat up, looking around in confusion before voicing their questions to each other.

A loud voice rang out, "TO ARMS! DEFEND THE FORT!"

En masse, the newly healed and revived did just that, taking up their weapons once more, rushing toward the coming onslaught of invaders.

Sachiel ran forward with them, Ichigo following close behind as Jaxxine and Ruue followed, Byakuya beside her. Springing over the outgoing crowd, Sachiel raised her hands once more, a ring of golden light hovering around her hands. Any invaders who came close were instantly hit with projectiles that flew from it, weakening and stunning them, allowing the fighters to quickly take them down. Taking his cue from his wife, Ichigo ran to the other side of the small bridge, golden light ringing his hands as he held them overhead for a moment, stunning those that closed in around him.

"_Secret's out of the bag, love," _Sachiel said to him mentally. _"Let them taste your fang."_

She could feel Ichigo smiling behind his helm, the ground beginning to quake as he began to release his reiatsu. Sachiel did likewise, the shaking intensifying as Ichigo's black reiatsu and her greenish silver one began to flare around them.

Raising their swords as their powers began to peak, their voices could be heard above the roar.

"_Getsuga Tenshō!"_

"_Tentou Jouka!"_

Their simultaneous release wrapped around each other, Ichigo's fang aura changing from red to silver around the black energy attack, sweeping across the plain as it grew, purifying and destroying all incoming invaders. As it reached the initial breach in the wall where the undead poured in, the energy exploded, the ground trembling violently from its force.

The resulting silence was deafening, more so than the explosion. Two men came rushing out from the fort, staring wide eyed in disbelief. In the span of two heartbeats, their danger was gone, the breach sealed. The remaining undead also confused as to what had just happened. Ichigo and Sachiel had turned the tide of the battle.

"You there!" a voice rang out. Turning, Sachiel saw a man in armor similar to her own making his way toward Ichigo. She followed, intent on making sure nothing happened to her husband.

"Who are you and what have you done?"

Ichigo scoffed, turning away from the man as he looked around for Sachiel. Jaxxine, Byakuya and Ruue came to stand in front of him as the man looked ready to attack Ichigo.

"I believe," Byakuya started. "He just helped save your life."

Highlord Fordring looked at Byakuya, trying to stare the man down.

Sachiel finally reached the group, her hand reaching out to the man who stood almost toe to toe with Byakuya. As she grasped his arm, she pulled, turning him toward her.

"You should not question what the creator has sent you," she said, letting go before walking to Ichigo.

Straightening himself, he cleared his throat.

"I am not questioning," he said. "I merely asked who he was."

"He is my husband, Ichigo Kurosaki. My name is Sachiel."

Fordring's eyes widened, recognizing the name from a book of history he had read long ago. "You! You died!"

Sachiel shook her head. "I did not. I merely faded into memory," she answered. "And now I have returned so that I can help the world once more."

He did not look convinced. "What are you," he asked quietly.

She took her true form, walking to him slowly as his eyes nearly popped out of his head, gasps and murmurs of surprise rising from the onlookers.

"I am the guardian of this world," she answered. "I am its protector. As I said, this is my husband." She turned to Jaxxine. "This is my sister."

Ruue stepped forward, "And I'm her friend in this world," he said.

Ichigo stepped behind Sachiel, now dressed in his shinigami uniform, placing an arm protectively around her waist.

"I am her protector as well," he said to Fordring.

Fordring threw his hands up in the air, conceding defeat that he wasn't going to get any more answers than what he already had.

"You have my gratitude for your help," he said. "I would ask, however, that you consider helping us further when we attack the citadel head on."

Sachiel shook her head. "We only came to stop The Observer in case he decides to destroy this world," she answered.

Fordring nodded to her.

"Then I thank you again for your assistance here today," he said, turning toward the fort. Cheers began to erupt as Sachiel and everyone else followed. She returned to her mortal form, holding Ichigo's hand as they made their way back to the medic's camp, which took them a while as everyone kept wanting to shake their hands or thank them.

When they got to the area where they had left Renji and Rukia, their eyes went wide, even Byakuya stuttering as they saw Rukia in Renji's lap, his arms around her, his lips on hers, both looking very oblivious to their surroundings.

Ichigo and Sachiel looked at each other, smiling as they realized that Renji now had what he had wanted most. Both of them turned away, walking toward the enclosure where the drakes were kept, Ruue following them.

Byakuya took a step forward, only to be stopped by Jaxxine's hand on his arm. He looked back to her, silently questioning why she would stop him. Tugging on his arm, she motioned for him to follow her. He did.

"Leave them," she said quietly. "You can't always be the protective big brother."

Byakuya sighed to himself, admitting defeat. Jaxxine was right. Here, they weren't the representatives of the Kuchiki clan; here, they could be anyone in the crowd. _"This will be good for her,"_ he thought to himself. _"She needs someone who can protect her when I can't."_

He smiled to himself before sweeping Jaxxine into his arms, holding her as tightly to him as he could despite the armor. He hadn't wanted to admit it but he had been afraid when he saw the masses sweeping down the plain toward them. These creatures weren't like hollows. They moved as quick or quicker than he did, casting spells that had caused him physical damage before he had been able to see it to defend against them.

"Byakuya," Jaxxine said softly to him. "Are you alright?"

"No," he admitted to her. "I …was afraid. For the first time in my life, I didn't have confidence in my abilities. I didn't think that we would survive."

"I was afraid too," she said. "I died once already. I didn't want it to happen again."

"This world is too dangerous for you, Jaxxine," he said to her. "I don't want to lose you when you've only just been returned to me."

Jaxxine pulled away, looking into his gray eyes, seeing his fear and worry for her. "What are you saying, Byakuya?"

"You will return to our world with us," he said, determination thick in his voice. "And if possible…I would like to start a life with you."

Jaxxine looked at him with wide eyes as she absorbed his words. "I…I would like that very much," she said to him with a smile. "But I don't think that I can give you children."

"We'll worry about that when we come to it," he answered quietly, bringing his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Ichigo and Sachiel looked at the pair as they kissed. Ruue looked on as well, scratching the back of his head.

"All this kissing going on," he said. "Makes me think of finding a woman to kiss, too."

Sachiel held her hand up to him, lightly slapping his cheek. He looked at her with mock hurt, Ichigo chuckling at the two as he mounted the drake.

"Just make sure she doesn't drag you to the magister afterward," she said with a laugh, turning toward her drake and mounting behind her husband.

"And if she does," Ichigo said to him. "Make sure you can put up with her."

That comment earned him a slight smack to his arm, Sachiel laughing softly behind him.

"Jerk."

"Brat."

Ichigo laughed as the drake jumped into the air, his wings beating hard to gain altitude in the cold air before climbing higher, turning them back toward Dalaran. He smiled as they flew, feeling Sachiel's body pressed against him from behind, her arms around his waist. He put a hand over hers, squeezing lightly as the city came into view.

He felt better already, having helped to protect his sister in law and those she served. Sachiel releasing her energy with his made him remember how truly linked they were. He was going to have to talk to her soon about the changes he had been feeling inside himself.

|(|)|

The man approached the throne situated in the quiet hall, the sound of his boots on the marble floor the only sound that could be heard.

He stopped before the throne, bending on one knee in reverence before the figure seated on the throne.

"What new, Falric?" a dark ominous voice asked.

"It is as you said, my lord," Falric replied. "They have revealed themselves."

"Then you know what to do. Split them at your first opportunity," the voice ordered.

Standing up, Falric saluted the figure in the dark armor, "It will be as you command, Master."

He turned, walking back through the dark halls to ensure that his mission succeeded.

* * *

Yes another cliffie...kind of a preview for things to come. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I struggled with it for a bit but there will be more coming as soon as I can type it out. Chapter 18 is already mostly done, just needs to be put down in file. Life is getting better, somewhat. My sister finally left her abusive boyfriend, all of us rallying to her at 1 in the morning to get her out of her situation. The sheriff's deputies also slapped that man with a restraining order which so far, has proven effective in keeping him away. Now for me to focus on my business opening. *sigh* so busy busy!

Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

I think you'll like this chapter. I've been wanting to incorporate Hemah's abilities for a bit, perhaps elaborate on the developing romance between her and Hisagi. Oh yeah…one more thing. I may throw a Byakuya/Jaxx lemon in for you guys. We'll have to see how things play out in this chapter. For all my adult readers out there, I hope you don't mind if I throw some adult situations in for filler. =P

* * *

The Assassination

Hemah stood at the railing of the zeppelin, watching the sea as the flying contraption made its way toward Grom'gol, the settlement in the area of the southern part of the continent known as Stranglethorn Vale. She and Hisagi had used a portal in Dalaran which led them to the ruins of Lordaeron, catching the ship before it departed.

Hisagi came to stand beside her, both watching now as the coastline came into view.

"We'll be traveling back north, through an area known as Westfall," she said. "From there, we will be entering Elwynn Forest. Once we enter Westfall, though, we'll be in enemy territory."

Hisagi looked at her out of the corner of his eye, seeing that her mind was already making calculations and running scenarios through it. He had been training with and befriended her long enough that he could almost tell what she was thinking. Seven months in constant contact with someone went a long way in getting to know that person.

As the ship docked, they entered the tower, taking the ramp that spiraled along the support base, exiting into the encampment below. Hemah led them to the stable master, hiring two mounts for them. Hisagi looked at his skeptically, the animal resembling a dinosaur that he had seen in a book in the human world. The raptor looked at him with golden green eyes, Hisagi feeling as if he were being sized up.

Hemah mounted hers, looking at Hisagi for a moment before rolling her eyes at him.

"If you are afraid of it, it will bite," she said. "They respect those that do not fear them."

Hisagi looked at the stable master as he heard him laughing at him. "They bite but only if you get close to der mouths," he said. "Just get on, they are tame."

Approaching slowly, Hisagi put his foot in the stirrup, hauling himself onto the beast. Feeling a bit more at ease that the raptor didn't bite him, he used the reins to turn him toward Hemah, kicking into the animal as he saw Hemah do. His mount, however, did not move.

The stable master roared in laughter at the perplexed look on Hisagi's face. "You have to kick harder," he said after catching his breath. "They have a tough hide so dig in." With that, the stable master slapped the animal on the rump hard enough to jolt him into moving. The resulting jerk almost throwing Hisagi from the saddle.

Hisagi kicked a bit harder at the animal, urging it onward to catch up with Hemah who was already down the beach, her mount deftly avoiding the large crocodile that was currently chasing them. He watched as they kept moving, the crocodile finally giving up and going back to sunning himself on the sand.

The rest of the journey down the beach was fairly uneventful, making their way up a cliff by mid afternoon, crossing a rope bridge that led them into the next territory. It was starkly different than the territory they just left, the landscape almost barren as dried grass and scrub brush being its only covering. They past by a settlement but were far enough away that they didn't attract any attention.

Crossing a small inlet of water, they came to a densely wooded area.

"_This must be the forest she mentioned earlier," _he thought to himself.

She led him to a thick copse of trees, dismounting before making her way into it. Following her example, he dismounted and followed her in.

Once inside, they found a small clearing; a man sitting on the edge opposite where they stood. He was lazily chewing his rations, watching them silently. Hemah signaled to him with her fingers, the man nodding to her. He reached behind him, tossing a pack toward her. She opened it, checking the contents before nodding at him. She turned toward Hisagi.

"You can leave your body here if you wish to come with me," she said. "This copse will keep it hidden until we return after."

"Is he going to watch it," Hisagi asked, turning to the man. Of course, said man wasn't there any more.

"You already wear black as a shinigami, so there won't be any need for you to cover up more. Just wear the mask," she said, moving to the other side of the small clearing and leaning back on her hands. "We have several more hours before we can go. Might as well take a rest."

He sat close to her, leaning back against a tree as she used her pack as a pillow. Both snoozed lightly, letting the day finish and waiting for night to fall.

|(|)|

Sachiel lay on her stomach, a small smile on her face as she felt Ichigo massaging down her back, trailing kisses behind his hands. All day, he had been hinting about wanting to do something for her. He normally didn't give her massages, it was the other way around. She moaned as he hit a small knot in her lower back, working it out for her. He was using the same oil that she had used on him the night before.

She sighed, feeling his large hands massaging her hips, his thumbs working her glut muscles. She half giggled, half moaned as she felt his teeth nibbling just above the back of her thighs, loving his playfulness. She could feel her muscles turning to putty in his hands.

"_You must have been paying attention during those massages I gave you," _she said to him.

"I pay attention to everything you do," he said out loud, his hands massaging her legs, working his way down to her knees where he again nibbled at her skin.

"Keep that up and you might have to do another type of massage," she commented.

He leaned over her, Sachiel inhaling sharply as she could feel his body heat against her. "That's for later, baby," he whispered in her ear, finishing his comment with a nuzzle.

"You're such a tease," she said to him, goose bumps erupting across her skin as he started working on her calves.

"Have you always been this tense," he asked her.

"Mm…I guess so," she answered, turning over which prompted Ichigo to turn her over again so he could finish his massage, the action making her laugh. "I normally give the massages…remember?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, his hands working down to her ankles. He put his hand on her hip, turning her so that he could massage her feet, gently massaging each toe which earned him another moan of pleasure from his wife.

He worked his way up her legs, massaging each thigh in turn; Sachiel feeling very relaxed. As he moved to her hips, she reflexively spread her legs a bit as he massaged her lower abdomen, the action making him smile. She moaned as she felt his mouth kiss the top of her mound, nuzzling his way up her stomach as he positioned himself between her legs, his hands massaging her ribs.

He poured a bit more oil into his hands, massaging it over them before moving to her breasts, the nipples instantly hardening as he massaged them gently. She placed her hands on his arms, pulling them toward her as her back arched, pushing her breasts into his hands.

"Looks like the massage is working," he said, his hands still massaging her breasts.

Sachiel looked up at him, licking her lips, her green eyes beginning to smolder. "I'd say so," she said in a husky voice.

Capturing her wrists in his hands, he held them over her head as he leaned forward over her, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss.

He pulled away, taking a bit more oil and massaging her hands, each finger in turn. She smiled softly at him as he kissed each fingertip before moving to the next finger.

Satisfied that he had massaged her body into relaxation, he moved to lay next to her, pulling her into his arms as he began to kiss the back of her shoulder, his hand going to the junction between her legs.

Leaning back a bit allowed her to drape her leg over his, giving him full access to her as he began to massage her mound in deliberately slow circles, his fingers running the length of her folds before massaging back toward her nub.

She leaned against him, soft moans escaping her lips as he played with her, his mouth nibbling at her ear, before claiming her mouth again in a deep kiss. Her passionate cry filling his mouth as he entered her, his hips moving against hers slowly as his hand continued to massage her. His hand massaged her first release from her, her body arching back into his as her cry filled the room, Ichigo holding on to her. But he wasn't done, not by a long shot. He had intended on taking this day as they waited for Hemah, using it to bond again with his wife on every level of their relationship. He had felt it slipping, not being what it used to.

And so, Ichigo Kurosaki spent the night tenderly loving his wife, showing her in many different ways the depth of his feelings for her.

|(|)|

Hisagi jerked awake, feeling something nudge his foot. As he opened his eyes, he saw Hemah standing over him, a small fire behind her. She had changed clothing during the time that he had been sleeping, trading her light colored clothing she normally wore for black leather trimmed in deep red. The leather had no sheen to it, the darkness of it giving off no reflection. At her waist were two swords, the blades slim yet wickedly carved with runes that ran along the length, the edges jagged.

"I'm going," she said. "It's late enough in the night that there shouldn't be anyone around but the guards."

Hisagi stood up immediately, taking his soul candy and exiting his gigai. He commanded the soul to stay by the fire, receiving a nod in response.

He moved to the raptors, only to be stopped by Hemah's hand grasping the back of his collar. He turned to her curiously.

"We run from here," she explained. "It isn't far and the raptors may make noise that will attract unwanted attention."

"Is it far," he asked.

She shook her head. "It's only about a twenty minute run from here to the city gates. My target is inside. She will have guards stationed around her so I have to be quick. She keeps her home very well lit so I have to move as unnoticed as possible. Try to keep up."

And with that, she walked into the thick underbrush, making her way into the night, Hisagi following her. Once they crossed the small inlet of water, she picked up speed, running as quickly as she could. As she had said, the city walls came into view within the twenty minutes.

Hisagi took in the tall stone walls as they reached up into the night, towers placed at intervals throughout its length.

Hemah looked at him a moment, raising her finger to her lips before pulling her mask on, Hisagi doing likewise. They slowly stalked toward the gates, Hemah's footsteps not making a sound. Noting that guards were not placed there, it made it easy for them to slip inside the fortress, clinging to the shadows as they made their way across the bridge.

They were able to make their way into the city unnoticed for the most part. They encountered one guard that Hemah quickly dispatched, driving a dagger into his side, piercing his lung instantly as it plunged between his ribs.

Hiding his body behind a pile of crates, they continued on their way. Hisagi looked back at the body, realizing that Hemah had killed him without hesitation. Looking ahead, he could see that she was already several yards ahead of him, ducking down another street.

They reached the city square, again going undetected by the various guards that patrolled with a lantern in their hand.

Suddenly, an alarm was sounded through the city. Hemah quickly ducked behind a tree, Hisagi following.

"They must have found the body," he whispered.

She silenced him with her hand over his mouth, peering around the tree to see guards coming from the barracks, filling the streets.

She silently cursed her luck.

Spotting a nearby doorway, she moved toward it, slipping inside the building; it was a tavern. She quickly moved up the stairs, jumping up into the dark rafters. She had to wait for the commotion to die down before she could proceed any further.

Several guards came into the tavern to investigate, looking for the intruder. She again cursed her luck. She motioned for Hisagi to keep quiet and to stay up in the rafters while she went below. Waiting for a moment, she watched the guard in front of her to turn away. When he did, she silently dropped to the floor, waiting for her chance to strike. The other guard that had come up with him hadn't noticed her yet since his back was also toward her as he inspected a dark corner of the room.

As the guard turned toward her, she exploded into action. She ran at him, her swords drawn. She rushed him, her sword driving through his chest as they fell over the railing, impaling the guard onto the table below. Hearing a guard on the bottom floor exclaim in surprise, she quickly leaped off the dead guard, pulling her body into a spin, her swords rotating with her. Both struck him in the neck, silencing him.

The second guard from upstairs jumped over the railing, landing near them as Hemah rolled out of the way, coming to her feet as he rushed her with his sword. She crossed her swords in front of her, successfully blocking him but forced onto her back by his weight. She kicked him in the stomach which gave her enough room to bring up her other leg, kicking him full in the chin, knocking him unconscious and off her.

Using that momentum, she used a handspring to leap onto the table behind her. Spotting a fourth guard, she used her swords to block a bullet he fired at her, the blades deflecting it. She leapt across the room, somersaulting in midair for more momentum, one foot landing on the gun barrel, pushing it down as he fired, the other planted in his face, driving him backward to the floor. She rolled away from him, coming to her feet, stepping back as he swung his sword downward toward her. She stepped on the sword, vaulting over him, her left arm catching him around the neck as she used her momentum and weight to toss him over her hip, dazing him. She leapt up, driving both her swords into his chest.

The guard she had knocked off her earlier was coming around. She noticed him as he quickly scrambled for a gun tossed on the floor. She leapt toward him, crossing her swords at the last moment as he fired the gun, the force sending her flying backward over the bar. Hisagi looked on in horror, thinking that she had been killed. Suddenly, she jumped from behind the bar, a dagger flying from her hand, impaling the man in the forehead.

Still crouching on the bar, she motioned up to Hisagi to come down. As he neared her, she used her vanishing technique, which allowed her to hide from view in plain sight.

They quickly made their way out of the tavern before more guards came in.

They rushed quickly down the streets, Hemah obviously knowing where she was going. Hisagi followed, slightly stunned at what he had witnessed back at the tavern. She had moved quickly, no actions were wasted. She had effectively killed four guards without any harm to herself.

They stopped behind a stack of crates and barrels, Hemah signaling for him to jump into the tree behind them. He followed her instructions, suddenly hearing Kazeshini calling for him to release his shikai.

"_She's in danger,"_ Kazeshini said to him from his inner world.

"_She's fine," _Hisagi replied. _"Didn't you see how she took care of herself back there?"_

"_Something isn't right. She's in danger!"_

"_We will watch and see what happens. If I feel she needs the help, I will step in even if she doesn't want me to," _Hisagi said to try to pacify his sword who he could feel going into a frenzy.

A slight scraping noise caught his attention, making him look to the right. He could make out a figure in black stalking the rooftop, looking down toward Hemah. Hisagi kept his eyes on the person, trying to discern his threat toward the woman below.

Hemah made a distraction to draw the guards that were at the doorway to the building she needed to access. She startled Hisagi by leaping into the tree next to him, her hand covering his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise. She waited a few seconds, watching the area below them to see if the guards would come. They didn't disappoint her.

Hisagi tried to warn her about the figure he had seen but it was too late. She had already landed behind one of the guards, rushing him with sword drawn. She wrapped her arm around his neck, choking him and impaling him on her sword before he could cry out. Letting him drop, she spun toward the next guard who turned just as he heard the sound of armor hitting the paved ground they stood on; Bringing her swords around, slicing through his neck before he could raise another alarm.

Checking to see if the coast was clear, she signaled for Hisagi to drop down from the tree to join her. She began to run toward the doorway, looking over her shoulder to see if he was following. She did a double take, not seeing Hisagi but another masked figure behind her. She skidded to a stop, turning to face the newcomer. He had dropped down right where she had been. She prayed that Hisagi was still hiding around the corner.

Sizing him up, she began to run to him just as he began to run to her. Swords drawn, she moved them to her right, swinging them both just as she met with the figure in black. He blocked both her swords, their momentum carrying them away from each other. He skidded across the stones, Hemah doing the same. Staying in her crouch, she watched as he again began to charge her, jumping up, swords out. She stepped back just as he landed, his swords coming together in a scissor motion.

Her evasion didn't stop him however as he charged her again. Hemah brought her swords up, blocking them from going through her chest. He pushed against her, trying to get her to drop her swords by overpowering her. She moved her arms outward, his swords going with them, his force carrying him forward as she brought her knee up hard, causing him to fly back away from her. At the last possible second, she brought her left sword up, slicing through his mask.

Using the upward momentum of her kick, she somersaulted to the top of a lamp post, the man landing on a bridge under her, his forearm held against his face. As he dropped his arm, he looked up at her. Hemah's eyes widened in recognition.

"_NO!" _she thought to herself.

Knowing he didn't recognize her due to the mask she wore, she leapt toward a stone sticking out from the wall behind her just as he made his move toward her. She just missed his sword swing by a fraction of a second. She turned to look at him as he stood on the lamp post she had just vacated.

He jumped from the lamp post, landing against the wall that the stone outcropping supported. Using the pull of gravity, he began to slide down toward her in a spin, his swords flying outward. Hemah leapt upward, also spinning along the wall, her swords meeting his for a moment as she spun away from him, pushing against the wall and landing on the bridge below as he again landed on the spot she had just vacated.

She watched him for a second, her thoughts spinning in turmoil as she recognized her former husband. He had filled out a bit more, grown more muscle, his hair longer and pulled back in a ponytail that trailed down his back.

Hisagi watched from his hiding spot, again amazed at Hemah's skill and quick actions. He could feel Kazeshini practically screaming in his mind, the sword vibrating.

"_Hisagi…can you hear me?"_

He was startled to hear Hemah's voice in his head. Looking around the corner, he caught her eyes, nodding silently to her.

"_If this goes bad…get out of here as quick as you can."_

"_I won't leave you,"_ he replied to her in his mind.

"_You have to." _was all he heard, watching as the man leapt off the stone toward Hemah, seeing a flash of silver as she threw two daggers toward him. The man blocked them, the daggers falling uselessly toward the ground.

Hemah tumbled away from him, landing in a low crouch at the other end of the bridge. She sized him up for another second, making the decision to charge him. He ran at her at the same time, both leaping toward each other. Their swords locked as they met in midair, their other two swords clashing quickly as the momentum of their meeting spun them around. The man brought his sword low, swinging upward, returning Hemah's earlier swing; he cut through her mask.

Tumbling away from him, she landed on the side of the bridge, her face stinging as she felt the shallow cut there. She landed with her back toward him, a mistake. She quickly turned back toward him, showing him her face.

"Hemah!" he exclaimed.

"Adric," she said calmly in return.

Hisagi jerked in surprise as he realized that Hemah knew this man. Kazeshini also became quiet, taking in what was being said.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"Why else? I came to end that bitch's hold over this city."

"I won't let you near her."

"Try and stop me. I failed once before but not this time. I will show you the truth!"

"She's needed."

"She tore us apart."

"So you want revenge for that?"

"No. I let you go a long time ago."

"I won't let you kill her. She is an advisor to the reagent lord."

With those words, he leapt across the span of the bridge. As he moved, Hemah spotted her target coming toward the doorway. Disregarding her former husband, she ran across the bridge, sheathing one of her swords before leaping into the air, hurling two daggers.

As before, the woman was able to block them with her staff. Hemah heard Adric take a running jump from the bridge, coming toward her. She spun in midair, taking her sheathed sword in hand. The force of their meeting sent them into another spin, his green eyes meeting hers as they spun. She could see the questions in his eyes.

"I don't want to fight you, Hemah," he said quietly to her.

"You don't have a choice," she replied.

Hardening his resolve in his duty to protect the advisor, he kneed Hemah in the stomach, the blow sending her crashing to the ground. He landed in a tree, kicking off from it as he tumbled through the air and through the doorway, past the escort guards of the advisor, landing in front of her in a low crouch with swords drawn.

Hemah came out of her tumble, hearing Hisagi call her name as she crouched low, taking in the number of guards she would have to fight past to get to her target, to get past Adric.

"_Come, Hisagi"_ she said to him mentally. _"I may need your help if she is who I think she is."_

He needed to further prompting. Willing himself to manifestation, he ran toward the doorway as she ran inside. As he reached the doorway, he called his shikai, Kazeshini appearing in shikai form in his hands.

As she reached the first guard, she swung her swords from the right, the first sword knocking his blade aside as the second knocked away his helm. Using the momentum of her swings, she spun, bringing her legs around the guard's neck, leaving him with no choice but to follow in her spin. As he tumbled, his neck snapped, Hemah's feet finding the ground again.

Throwing herself into another spin, her swords went out, slicing through the necks of the two guards that flanked her. Using the force of that spin, she brought her right leg up and kicking at the middle guard's face, knocking him down. She rolled over him as he went down, grabbing the arm of the next guard as he swung his sword toward her. Her lithe body swung under his arm, coming up behind him as her elbow met his jaw, dazing him. As he fell to his knees, she used him as a spring board, to vault and tumble over the remaining guards. Landing in a crouch, she looked up to see Adric rushing toward her with swords at the ready.

Hemah ran toward him, leaping upward as hard as she could to gain as much momentum as necessary to avoid fighting him again. As she reached the peak of her jump, she let loose flash powder, blinding Adrid and the guards below.

He instinctively used his swords as a shield as she came down, blocking her swords as she attempted to drive them through his back.

Hisagi was following her path, keeping his eyes down as the guards looked up, everyone but he and Hemah blinded by the sudden flash.

Hemah had landed on Adric's back, pushing off his shoulders hard enough to send him tumbling head over heals into the guards she had left behind.

She flew toward her target, her sword raised for her killing blow. At the last moment, her target lowered the arm that shielded her eyes, quickly knocking aside Hemah's sword before knocking Hemah herself off her planned course, throwing her into a guard with her staff.

Hisagi stood to the woman's left, waiting for Hemah's signal to attack. Kazeshini was screaming at him now about the woman in front of them. Hisagi could feel something very off about her, as if what he was seeing wasn't real; an illusion.

He saw Hemah regain her feet, using the guard she had been knocked into as a springboard as he tried to raise himself to his knees. Flying toward the woman in violet and gold robes, she raised her swords only to be deflected again, being thrown toward one of the thick black marble columns that supported the roof. Hemah turned herself as she was about to hit, her feet landing first before she pushed off again in a higher arc.

That's when Hisagi saw what was off about her. As Hemah was poised right over the woman, enormous black and cobalt blue wings sprouted from the woman's back, trapping Hemah between them.

"Not this time, dragon!" Hemah screamed as she quickly reached into her pouch, withdrawing a small vial which she hurled at the floor, white mist erupting from it, stunning the woman that held Hemah between her wings. She let go long enough that Hemah began to free fall toward her, her swords ready to drive into her target.

The woman raised her staff, catching Hemah in the midsection, the staff throwing her roughly to the floor. Hemah got up, rushing toward Hisagi before the woman could attack her like last time. She well remembered the slash marks through her old set of swords.

She sheathed her swords as she jumped toward her friend, catching him about the waist and sending them both tumbling backward as a harsh cry sounded throughout the city, the walls shaking around them. She looked over her shoulder, Adric lowering his shielded eyes as he took in what was happening before them.

Hemah got up, pulling Hisagi by his collar as she forced her way past the guards to get out into the open. Adric stood in the doorway, his eyes wide as the woman he knew transformed into a very large, very angry looking dragon. Once Hemah had Hisagi clear of the area, she rushed back to the building, grabbing the back of Adric's collar as she gave a mighty pull, tossing him away from the dragon as she broke through the walls, standing in the courtyard in all her deep black and violet glory.

"Insolent human! How dare you reveal me," the dragon roared.

"Your biggest mistake was letting me live," Hemah shouted back. "You should have known that I would be back to finish what I started."

"You think you can stop me, weakling?"

"No, but we can," a new voice was heard in the courtyard.

Everyone turned, seeing Marshal Windsor standing with the king of the city, Varian Wrynn, a night elf, a blood elf and a dwarf. Hemah knew who all these people were.

"King Wrynn," she said, kneeling before him as she removed her hood. "I apologize but I had to return to reveal this creatures identity. I was sent by my guild to assassinate her and failed the first time, not knowing what she was. If you would allow, my friend and I will help you to defeat her."

Varian looked at Hemah, his eyes piercing as he scrutinized her.

"Her actions have recently brought about many questions, elf," he said to her. "Now that you've sped up the confrontation we were to have with her, we would welcome your help in purging the city of this vile creature."

"So you have returned, Varian. How very unfortunate," the dragon said. "I had hoped that you would die out in the wilds when I took your memory."

"So you are to blame for my missing status," Varian yelled at her. "Reveal your name, creature, so that we might know who it is that we have killed."

The dragon began to beat her wings, hovering above the small crowd below her.

"Know my name and tremble, mortals," she said. "I am Onyxia, brood mother of the Black Dragonflight, daughter of the great black dragon, Neltharion, the Earth-Warder! Deathwing the Destroyer!"

With those words, she let loose a great ball of flame.

Hisagi was immediately in front of Hemah, putting both his hands up as he formed the danku shield, easily repelling the fire away from the group.

Hemah immediately jumped away, toward the group as she readied her swords. The group did likewise.

"We have to keep her from flying," the marshal said. "We have to overpower her!"

With those words, the group rushed toward her, the king, the two women and the night elves launching themselves against the dragon. Suddenly, Hemah heard the words…

"Sajo Sabaku!"

Thick, golden chains appeared around the dragon, binding her wings tightly to her body, the ground shaking as she landed hard.

"What?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Hyapporankan!"

Numerous blue white rods pinned the dragon to the ground, immobilizing her before she could make any offensive moves toward the group. Everyone turned simultaneously to Hisagi, eyes wide.

"Finish her if you're going to," he yelled at them. "They won't hold her for long!"

Everyone but Hemah were still stunned by the two spells that he had thrown at the dragon, two moves that did quickly what they would have been hard pressed as a group to do.

Seeing everyone's hesitation, Hisagi called forth his bankai, the enormous blades manifesting in his hands, the blades glowing faintly with a soft purple light. He quickly threw one of them, the spinning blade making a direct line toward the dragon.

Onyxia watched the blade come closer to her, eyes wide as she was defenseless to stop it. Within the span of her next heartbeat, the blade cut through the soft skin of her throat and through her neck, severing her head.

The ground ran red with her blood, the head rolling toward the group that was still stunned, unmoving.

Hemah came to stand beside him as he alighted on the ground, watching the dragon's body still twitch with its death reflexes. Sheathing his sword, he could feel Kazeshini's satisfaction that he had protected Hemah from what surely would have killed her.

Adric turned toward the pair, confusion and questions showing on his face. Hemah turned to him for a moment, before turning back to Hisagi. She pulled on his collar, his head tilting toward hers as she brought her face beside him, whispering to him.

He looked at her for a moment, nodding before wrapping an arm around her waist, using his shun'po to take them from the scene and to the city walls. As they stood on the wall, he kept her close to him, holding her tightly. She had one arm behind his back, holding onto his right shoulder, her other around his waist. She didn't seem to mind their close contact.

She looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Thank you for saving me," she said quietly.

"I …I couldn't let you get hurt," he replied, looking into her eyes. Turning a bit toward her, he smiled as he felt her hand tighten on the collar of his robes, pulling him gently toward her. As he began to lean down, his eyes closed slightly as she tilted her mouth up toward his.

"Hemah!"

The sound of her name made them jump, both of them looking in the direction of the voice. Hemah sighed, seeing Adric standing twenty yards away from them, confusion still showing in his eyes.

"Adric," she said. "What do you want?"

"I…wanted to thank you," he answered. "To thank you for making me see what was right there in front of me. Not just with Lady Katrana, but… with you."

She frowned at him, letting go of Hisagi as she walked toward the large human male. She stopped a few feet from him. Hisagi watched her as sadness began to creep into his heart. He couldn't compete with the man who had been her husband, the first man to love her. He startled himself as he realized that he had wanted to be that man for her, to love and protect her. He could feel Kazeshini's own sadness as they watched her place a hand on the man's face, softly stroking it as she looked up into his eyes.

Not wanting to see anything more, Hisagi used his shun'po to take him away from the area, quickly finding himself back in the hidden copse of trees where their camp lay. He re-entered his body, stashing the soul candy in his pocket.

He sat in front of the small fire, feeding it a few more pieces of wood. Drawing his knees up as he rested his forearms on them, he lowered his forehead onto them, letting his sadness overtake him as he waited for her return.

To him, the wait was eternal, not even looking up as he heard her make her way through the underbrush that hid their location.

Taking in the forlorn aura that wafted off him, Hemah knelt beside him. Placing one of her slender hands on his, she moved it enough that she could entwine her fingers with his, her other hand moving toward his head, fingers burying themselves in his hair.

"What are you doing, Hemah," he said to her without looking at her.

"Why did you leave," she asked.

"I wanted to give you time alone with your husband," he said quietly.

"_Former_ husband," she corrected.

He said nothing, keeping his head down.

Hemah pulled at his hair, the action making him hiss in pain, his head coming up, eyes full of anger. Anger that quickly dissipated as he felt her hand let go of his, cupping the side of his face in a tender caress.

He took in the long cut that ran up her left cheek, having missed the eye and finishing just over it onto her forehead. Searching her eyes, all he found was tenderness and worry for him.

"I said goodbye to him, Hisagi," she said softly to him. "He was my past. I loved him and he loved me but that love is gone. We respect each other as professionals but we can't go back to the way we were. I learned a long time ago that he lives to fight…I fight to live."

Hisagi brought his fingers up to her face, delicately tracing the cut with his fingertips. "Does it hurt," he asked her.

She shook her head, smiling gently to him.

"You were amazing back there," he commented.

"You were valiant," she said. "You acted no less than I expected you to, Hisagi Shūhei. You discovered what I wanted you to."

"And that is…"

"To realize what you felt for me. To protect me when I needed you to," she answered, her fingers caressing his cheek.

He smiled at her, her eyes never leaving his as she slowly brought her face closer to him. His eyes closed at the feel of her soft lips brushing against his, his heart racing as his mind heard Kazeshini silently cheering for him.

Bringing his arms around Hemah, he pulled her close to him, deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms behind his neck. He relished the feel of her small, cool tongue playing with his, her sweet taste instantly addicting him to her.

They kissed for several minutes, before Hisagi pushed her gently back, lying next to her as he held her close to him, feeling content for the first time in his life.

"If you be done with the lovey dovey mush, you should be getting back to Dalaran," they heard a voice say to them.

Sitting up, they turned in to the direction the voice had come from, Teuvas emerging from the darkness into the light of the camp.

"They sent you to send us back," she asked in surprise.

"They did, mon," he answered. "Remember, Hemah…my political ties are everywhere. It was no matter for me to walk through the villages unharmed."

She nodded, accepting his answer as she got to her feet, Hisagi doing likewise.

"You have more work to do, Hemah," Teuvas said, a silver glow forming in his hands as he began to recite the portal spell. The portal formed as he threw the energies in front of him, waiting for them both to go through it. Shouldering her pack, Hemah and Hisagi did just that, emerging into the late night that shrouded Dalaran.

Teuvas watched them for a moment, a heavy weight on his heart. He missed his wife. Seianeve kept him grounded, kept him focused. Now her memory was all that kept him going. Closing the portal, he turned to the two raptors, mounting one with the reins of the other in his hand. Quietly, he led them out of the hidden area, taking them back to Grom'gol as he let his thoughts drift to his wife. He would go see his son soon, the boy who resembled his mother, the boy who always made his heart happy.

|(|)|

As Hemah and Hisagi had been working on her assignment, Sachiel and Ichigo were enjoying their night together, Jaxxine and Byakuya doing likewise.

They sat on the settee that occupied a small space on the balcony, neither of them in their armor as they relaxed. Tomorrow would see them at the entrance to Ulduar, the next few hours after that would have them seeing battle.

Jaxxine snuggled against Byakuya's chest, sighing as she relished the feel of him. In his current form, he was definitely more muscled, his long black hair framed his face perfectly. He still had not put the kenseikan back in his hair, stating that he did not need them here. Her shifting caught his attention, his eyes looking down at her, away from the stars that shone clearly overhead. There was no moon tonight, only the stars' bright light and the light from the room giving them the ability to see each other. She turned to him, straddling his hips as she looked into his eyes, studying his face.

"What are you thinking," he asked her.

"Nothing much," she answered. "Just how much I'm enjoying this night, being here with you."

He smiled up at her, cupping her face with one hand as she nuzzled against it, her mouth opening slightly as his thumb traced her lower lip. She kissed it softly before opening her mouth a bit more, biting it softly before putting it in her mouth, her tongue caressing the skin.

Byakuya held his breath, mesmerized as he watched Jaxxine, felt her mouth and tongue playing with his fingers. Releasing his finger from her mouth, she moved his hand down her neck, moving her robe aside as she guided his hand underneath it. Byakuya's eyes followed the path his hand had taken, his face much less stoic than it usually was.

His breath hitched as he felt her hardened nipple brush against the palm of his hand, his fingers instinctively cupping it before beginning to massage the soft flesh. He released his breath slowly, looking up as he heard a soft moan escape from her lips.

She met his eyes with a smoky look to her blue eyes, half lidded as she felt desire pooling in her stomach. She leaned forward, her hands on his chest as she kissed him softly, his other hand finding the small of her back as he pulled her closer. She moved her hips gently against his, moaning into his mouth as she felt the evidence of his desire for her push against her, rubbing against her gently.

Sitting up, Byakuya pushed her back onto the small couch, looking down at her as she lay there, her arms beside her head, his body positioned between her legs. He moved off the couch, stooping to gather her in his arms before carrying her to the room.

Once there, he set her on her feet, moving behind her as his hands snaked around her waist, undoing the ties of the robe. With it opened for him, he moved it slightly off her shoulders, kissing along them gently as one of his hands found her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Jaxxine leaned her head back against his shoulder, her hand coming up and entangling her fingers in his hair as he kissed and sucked softly on the side of her neck.

His free hand moved the robe aside a bit more, caressing the soft skin of her side before making its way down to the crisp auburn curls that were lightly dusted over her mound. Jaxxine let him tease and caress her body, the sensations sending her to unfamiliar territory. She cried out as she felt his fingers find the bundle of nerves hidden there, her body arching back against Byakuya as he began to massage it lightly.

Turning her toward him, Byakuya cupped her face in his hands, his smoldering gray eyes darkened to almost black with desire. He kissed her passionately, his arms around her once more as he guided them both to the bed, releasing her only as he sat on it. He knew that Jaxxine had never lain with a man, this being her first sexual experience and he wanted to make sure that this was what _she_ wanted. And to make the experience as memorable and as pleasurable as possible.

His hands roamed her body as she stood in front of him, her tawny skin glowing softly in the candlelight of the room. Making their way up her body, they cupped her breasts again, his hands masterfully massaging them, the fingers teasing at her nipples. Jaxxine cried out again at the unexpected sensation of his mouth taking one of the nipples into his mouth, sucking on it gently as his tongue massaged it.

He nibbled on it gently as Jaxxine's fingers again found his hair, massaging his scalp as he held her tightly against him. She felt her knees threatening to buckle from the onslaught of pleasure Byakuya's mouth was giving her.

Taking his face in her hands, she forced him to look up at her, releasing the nipple from his mouth. She lowered her mouth to his, kissing him deeply as he pulled her onto the bed, rolling her onto her back. Lying beside her, they continued to kiss as Byakuya's hand trailed softly down her back, Jaxxine arching against him as he unknowingly found a sensitive spot. He smiled against her lips, kissing her again as his fingers continued to her rear, massaging the firm flesh he found there. He guided his fingers further down, caressing the back of her leg before pulling it over his hips, opening her for him.

He broke away from the kiss as his fingers found her hidden folds, caressing and massaging her nether lips as he watched her reactions to his ministrations. Her cheeks were flushed, tiny mewling noises coming from her throat, her eyes closed as she relished in the pleasure. His fingers could feel her arousal, her juices coating his fingers. He slid one finger into her, taking her nipple in his mouth again as he sucked hard, doubling the sensations. He continued to play with the nipple, adding another finger to the first, moving them gently in and out of her as his mouth again found hers. Her noises had increased in volume, her breath coming in harsh pants as his fingers continued to move. She broke away from him just as he felt her inner walls begin to clamp down on his fingers, the muscles there caressing them.

Byakuya's eyes closed as he felt his own erection stiffen even more, not knowing that that was possible. His former wife had not reacted to his training in the way that Jaxxine was currently.

"Jax…" he said with a ragged breath.

The woman opened her eyes, their usual bright blue darkened with her passion. She looked at him questioningly.

"Jaxxine," he started again, swallowing hard. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She answered by boldly taking his erection in her hand, massaging and caressing it. Byakuya clenched his jaw, feeling her cool fingers on his hot flesh, holding back just a bit so he didn't embarrass himself by accidentally releasing.

"I want you, Byakuya," Jaxxine said softly as she brushed her lips against his. "I want to feel you inside me…"

With those words, Byakuya abandoned all semblance of self control, taking Jaxxine in his arms and kissing her passionately. Moving over her, he sat back on his knees between Jaxxine's legs. Removing his robe, he tossed it aside before suddenly moving toward the washstand, returning with a towel that he placed under her hips.

He looked again into her eyes, searching for any doubt before proceeding any further. Finding none, he ran his hands over her lower abdomen, massaging his way to her mound where he used his thumbs to massage the sensitive flesh there. Jaxxine moaned, arching her back a bit as the tips rubbed against her nub, teasing her even more.

Moving his fingers away, he took his shaft in his hand, guiding it to her slit, massaging the head along it, coating it in her juices. The sensation of her near hairless folds and it's slickness made him dizzy with the thoughts of what it would feel like to be inside her. He looked up at her, his eyes focusing on hers as he guided himself to her opening. He didn't want Jaxxine to tense at the last moment, the pain of his entry would increase for her if she did.

Leaning over her, he nuzzled his cheek against her ribs, his mouth finding the sensitive underside of her breast. He licked and sucked gently at it, hearing Jaxxine's breathing coming faster as he again suckled the nipple. Not able to hold back any longer, he caught her lips with his, his hard shaft driving into her with one motion. He felt Jaxxine's nails dig into his arms, her cry of pain swallowed by his mouth on hers. He held himself still, not moving even though he desperately wanted to at that moment.

He gently kissed away the tears from the corners of her eyes, muttering soothing noises to her before kissing her gently on the lips. He waited for her to adjust to his invasion of her body, distracting her through kisses and caresses.

Looking into his eyes, Jaxxine could see the torment that even her slightest pain had caused him. She smiled at him timidly, capturing his mouth with hers once again as she began to move her hips against his, gasping as she felt his thickness deep within her body. She placed her hands on his lower back, her nails trailing lightly along the tight muscles she found there. She had the idea that sexual contact could be pleasurable but doing it now with Byakuya, the man she had deep feelings for, the experience was that much more satisfying for her.

Pulling himself up on his elbows, Byakuya began to thrust into her, moaning at how good she felt. He had forgotten how good it felt to hold a woman in his arms, the singular pleasure of her body. He lost himself in the pleasure he was taking from Jaxxine, moving only fast enough to allow her to feel him inside her. He nuzzled against her neck, sucking softly at the pulse there, before licking the spot with his tongue. His ears were filled with the sound of Jaxxine's pleasure, the noise spurring him on.

He moved himself to a kneeling position over Jaxxine, grabbing onto her hips as he began to drive harder into her, making her moan louder. He took in her body, covered with a light sheen of sweat, her breasts bouncing slightly with each of his thrusts, her dark nipples taut, inviting him to taste them again.

Reaching an arm around her waist, he drew her to him, taking one of those nipples into his mouth, not breaking his movements nor she hers as she moved her hips against his. She whimpered in his arms, her brow furrowing slightly as she could feel a tightness beginning to coil deep inside her, winding tighter with each of Byakuya's thrusts. She could feel her toes curling slightly as the pressure built.

Byakuya could also feel her tightening around his shaft, caressing him in hot, velvety softness. Hearing her whimpers, he smiled against her breast, letting Jaxxine fall back to the bed, as he braced himself over her, thrusting faster against her now. Jaxxine brought a knuckle up to her mouth, biting down on it before pulling it away, crying out at as the tightness inside her snapped loose.

Her body arching, she called Byakuya's name as her legs clamped around his waist, driving him impossible deep inside her. Byakuya could take no more, pushing against her hips as he felt his seed spill from him, his body quivering in ecstasy.

The sound of their panting filled the room. Dropping down to her slowly, he let his body relax onto hers, kissing her softly as he held her close to him.

Moving off her, he kept his arms wrapped around her as she cuddled against him. After a moment, he moved away off the bed, going to the small washroom and returning with a damp cloth. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked at the evidence of what they had done smeared on her inner thighs. He smiled gently as he nudged her legs open, Jaxxine watching him as he pressed the cool cloth between her legs. She hissed at the contact, now realizing how sore she was beginning to feel. The cloth felt soothing on her hot flesh.

"You will be a bit sore in the morning," Byakuya said in a voice just above a whisper. Jaxxine nodded to him slightly, a small smile on her lips. He finished cleaning her up, taking the towel from under her hips and putting them both together in the soiled linen basket. Heedless of his nudity, knowing that it didn't offend Jaxxine's more delicate senses, he came back to her side of the bed, lifting her with one arm as he pulled the covers back. He placed her gently back down, covering her before moving to the other side, slipping under the covers with her.

He pulled her to him again, her head resting on his chest. She sighed softly, drawing his attention. She pulled away for a moment, her blue eyes meeting his gray ones before she smiled at him. He quirked an eyebrow.

"What," he asked.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For?"

"For loving me," she answered, leaning up to catch his lips in a brief kiss before she rested her head again on his chest.

Byakuya smiled down at the crown of her head. "Then I should thank you as well," he said quietly in return. "For loving me." He gave her a slight squeeze, his eyes closing slowly, his body and spirit sated as he drifted off to sleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

|(|)|

Hemah and Hisagi made their way to the inn, both feeling a bit weary after the earlier activities of the night. It was late and day would be dawning within the next several hours.

They trudged slowly up the stairs to their rooms on the second floor. Hemah smiled as she felt Hisagi take her hand in his, guiding her past her room and to his. She stopped, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner as he opened the door.

"Don't worry," he said to her. "I wouldn't force that on you. I just want to hold you for the rest of the night. That is…if you'll let me."

Hemah smiled, walking past him and into the room, tossing her bag onto the bed as she pulled out a yukata, making her way to the small washroom. She came out a few minutes later, Hisagi wearing his own yukata as he stood by the window watching the people coming and going below. The city never seemed to sleep.

He turned as he heard her exiting, smiling as she timidly stood there in her small robe. He put out a hand to her, gently drawing her to him. He held her in his arms for a several minutesm his arms around her as she had hers around his waist, her head on his chest. He pulled away, smiling at her before pulling the bedcover back, sliding into it. He propped himself up on one elbow, patting the space next to him. Hemah slowly made her way to the bed, lying beside him with her back to him.

True to his word, Hisagi held her gently, his fingers tangling with hers. Hemah used his arm as a support but rested her head on the pillow. She sighed in contentment, relishing in his warmth. She let that warmth and the secure feeling of his arms lull her to sleep, feeling Hisagi's breathing even out behind her.

Her last thoughts before sleep claimed her was of what the new day would bring. In the morning, they would be making their way to Ulduar. In the morning, they would begin their fight against the gods.

* * *

Holy moley! 9517 words! And only a few days to write it! lol.

Well chapter 18 is in the books. The next few chapters will indeed be covering their fight with the "gods" of Ulduar. Who knows what will happen when they finally reach Algalon and the fight for Azeroth resumes. What changes are in store? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? lol...it's already forming in my head for the next four or five chapters. Something big is coming. What is it? I'M NOT TELLING AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! HA!

Anyway...review please. =)

btw I forgot to tell you! I added a few more links in my profile to my character sheets for Sachiel and Jaxxine so you can get a better idea of what they look like. So if you go there, you can find the links in wowarmory for them. Don't mind the overly glowey eyes. You can also make them do animations on the pages so have fun with it!


	19. Chapter 19

Yaye! Here we go with their fight against the gods. I'm nervous. So many new things they will encounter. I hope I don't disappoint you all!

* * *

The Gates of Ulduar

Ichigo sat nervously at the table surrounded by his friends and allies from his home world. Sachiel, Jaxxine and Hemah were all not present. All three women had left very early, just after the sun broke over the horizon.

They said that they would be talking to the man who had sent Sachiel a message the day before, stating that he had information and had secured a hold at the gates of Ulduar and was willing to offer his aid to get them through the maze of tunnels inside. She also stated that they would be summoning them to their location by means of a stone that was said to have been located there.

|(|)|

Sachiel, Jaxxine and Hemah tried to contain their shivering, staying by the roaring fire that sat at the base camp below the massive buildings that housed the entrance to Ulduar. They had met with the dwarf, Bran Bronzebeard and gleaned as much information as they could from him. They discovered that he had not only uncovered the gates but had led an expedition into the fortress, fleeing when they discovered the prison of one of the old gods.

The old god was Yogg'Saron, the old god of Death. Sachiel's eyes had gone wide as had those of her sister and daughter. The old gods were malevolent deities who ruled Azeroth in the ancient past before they and their elemental lieutenants were defeated by the Titans.

Bronzebeard told them that the god of Death was free now, accidentally let loose during his expedition. With the awakening of the god, all slumbering entities within Ulduar had also awakened. The place was not a living death trap for anyone foolish enough to venture in alone. He had heard of Sachiel's return from High Lord Fordring and that was why he sought her out. Over a hundred years had passed since Sachiel's name had passed into legend and now with her return, a ray of hope shone brightly in the old dwarf's eyes.

Steeling her resolve, she knew that she had to help him, help the world from the resurgence of this foul creature who had tainted so much of the world in its youth.

"Alright, girl," she said through chattering teeth. "We are as far north as the world will allow us to go by land. It's cold but we have business to take care of."

"Are you going to help with the old god, sister," Jaxxine asked, Hemah turning her eyes toward her mother.

"From the map and the location, Yogg'Saron will be on the way to the Observation Room where Algalon will be," Sachiel answered. "We will defeat him on the way."

The two women nodded toward Sachiel, Hemah yawning as she felt the weariness of the night before coupled with the little sleep she was allowed wash over her.

Sachiel looked at her daughter. "You gonna be alright to do this," she asked.

Hemah nodded quietly.

"That reminds me…" Jaxxine began.

"Why weren't you in your room this morning," Sachiel finished, an inquisitive look at her face.

Hemah blushed deeply, looking at the ground.

"Oh no you didn't! Did you," her mother asked in mild shock.

"What? No! We slept, that was it," Hemah said defensively.

"You had better not," Sachiel scolded. "You may be an adult, Hemah, but I'm still your mother and I will beat your butt if I hear that you've given your favors without being married first."

Hemah gave her mother a droll look, "Been there, done that," she said.

Sachiel's eyes went wide as she took in her daughter's meaning. "When? To whom?"

"Can we talk about this some other time," Jaxxine interrupted. "We've been here over two hours. My ass is frozen, my toes are numb and I think my teeth are gonna fall out if I shiver any harder. Let's get everyone and get going."

Sachiel gave her daughter a look, telling her silently that the discussion was not over. Hemah rolled her eyes at the protective mom vibe that she received, following her and her aunt to the stone that Bran had said could be used to summon people to the location.

And so the three women lined the stone, syncing up their thoughts so that they could summon each person individually. As they began to intone to the spell written on the stone, they raised their hands high over their heads, the magic pulling them up on the balls of their feet as it formed silver light around their hands.

|(|)|

Ichigo began to feel a pull on his body. Looking down, he saw that his form was beginning to fade. He began to panic.

"_Relax, love. We've begun the summoning process."_

Ichigo looked to the group that was gathered around him, their eyes wide as they saw him begin to fade. The last words the group heard as the last of him faded were, _"She calls us to her."_

The men slowly began to fade, one after the other before Orihime also began to fade from sight of the few that remained. Rukia stood there, alone in front of the fireplace. After several minutes, she began to worry, looking down at herself and not seeing the same fade that she had seen with the others. She began to panic.

"They're leaving me behind," she thought to herself. Feeling anger rise up in her, she suddenly felt a pull. Looking down, she saw that she was finally beginning to fade. She marveled at the sight and the sensation of moving without actually moving before everything suddenly went dark around her.

|(|)|

Rukia blinked, covering her eyes as she was temporarily blinded by the ice and snow that surrounded her. Everyone from their group were also taking in their surroundings. The area was lined with huge domed buildings, carved columns that supported elaborately carved stone arches that lined the walkways, marble stairs leading from one tier to the next.

She turned, looking around, her mouth open. Renji came up beside her, smiling as he tupped her chin, forcing her to close her mouth.

"Pretty impressive, huh," he said to her.

Rukia said nothing, merely staring in awe and wonder as she nodded slightly.

"Alright, everyone," Sachiel called out to them. "I'm gonna give you a quick recap of the information we learned earlier today."

Everyone gathered around her, Ichigo standing to her right on the side of the crowd.

"Bran Bronzebeard has been able to secure the gates to Ulduar with an expedition that he took in there several weeks ago," she began to say. "During the expedition, he also unfortunately awoke one of the old gods of this world that was imprisoned under Ulduar. His name is Yogg'Saron, the god of Death."

Everyone mumbled in confusion, looking around at everyone else, the name meaning nothing to them.

"What does this mean," Byakuya voiced for everyone.

"It means that we aren't going to be able to get any further until after we defeat him," she answered. "With his awakening, he will be another obstacle in our way. I am going to ask you one favor if you don't mind."

Everyone waited expectantly as she took a deep breath. "Use what powers you have aside from the ones my brother taught you. Use your kido, use your zanpaktou when we take him on. We'll need them."

"You said we would be fighting gods, Sachi," Ishida said. "Are they as powerful as he is?"

"No," she answered. "While the gods that willingly reside here are powerful, Yogg'Saron has been here since the creation of the world. The gods we have to fight on the way to him were created only a short time ago as replacements by the Titans."

Bran stepped up next to her, everyone turning their eyes toward him. "After we were able to get into Ulduar, we set up an expedition camp. There's my crew out there that's being mentally tortured by this creature. He can invade your mind, make you doubt your oldest and most trusted friend. Keep your guard up," he said. "After we secured the gate and the awakening occurred, we had to put up a barrier so that we can keep in different creatures trying to get out."

"What kind of creatures," Yamichika asked.

"Elemental creatures. Creatures made of water, earth, fire, air. Dwarves like myself but made purely of iron," he explained. "Mechanical creatures the likes of which you've never seen."

"Doesn't sound too hard," Ikkaku said with an arrogant grin.

Bran just stared at the man, trying to figure out how best to word the next part of the information.

"The first creature you will encounter will be what we call the Flame Leviathan," he went on. "Just outside the gates are vehicles that we've brought here. Choppers, siege engines and demolishers. There are four towers also that you'll have to watch for. These towers do various things. One will throw lightning, another will freeze whatever it's got targeted. Third will shoot flames across the field where the barricade will lock you in as the leviathan tries to kill you. A four one, we don't know why this one does it, will send out lashers. They're like giant plants that can kill ya if you no be careful. For those, I would suggest laying down tar from the choppers to kill them."

"How do you know all this," Yamichika asked.

"We sent probes out," Bran said matter-of-factly.

"Ok. Ichigo, myself and Jaxxine will take demolishers. Hemah, you and Hisagi take choppers. Use them to pick up anyone that you think might be in trouble as well," Sachiel assigned. "Yamichika, you, Renji and Ikkaku will take the siege engines. Byakuya, you, Rukia and Ruue man the turrets on one each of the demolishers. Ishida and Orihime will ride in each of the siege engines with Ichigo and me. You'll be on your own, so try to stay alive as long as possible."

Renji stepped forward, concern written all over his face. "Can Rukia ride in one of the siege engines instead of being in the fight," he said quietly to Sachiel.

She reached up, patting his cheek. "If that is what she would like then I don't have a problem with it," she said to him. "She's not as well armored as you so it might not be a bad idea."

Renji turned to Rukia, giving her a thumb's up and a smile. Rukia returned it with a somber look before walking past him to the dwarf. Renji's smile faded a bit.

"I'll take a turret," Ishida said, despite Orihime's look of concern.

"We'll show ya how to operate them when we get inside," Bran said, turning toward a set of stairs.

Everyone followed, each trying to remember their assignments.

As they neared the entrance, they were stopped by a group huddled there. Bran groaned inwardly, knowing that this couldn't be good.

"Bran," the leader, an elf like Sachiel but with dark skin, said. "King Varian sent us to help you."

"I already got the help I be needin, boys. You can step aside."

"You're going to let this filth step foot in there," he sputtered, eyes wide as he recognized their affiliation. "They'll gut you and leave your corpse to rot if you give them a chance."

"Hey, now," Ichigo said, stepping up to him. "We said we would help him and we will. We're not going to let anything happen to him."

Sachiel looked the darker elf straight in the eyes, not blinking as she began to walk toward him. As she got nearer, he ducked his head, looking away. She smiled at him for a moment, before placing her hand on his shoulder. His group looked on in surprise that he would allow her to touch him.

"Thank you," she said as she walked past him.

Everyone looked at Sachiel in confusion, her group following while commenting to each other what might have occurred. The group that had blocked their way began to go after them. The voice of their leader could be heard. "Leave them," he said as he began to walk away. "They have more right to be here than we do."

Once they crossed the threshold, all conversation stopped. Inside looked nothing like it had on the outside. There was a vast courtyard, the sky opening up above them. There was no ice, no snow to be seen anywhere. Along the path, against the wall were vehicles. Hisagi recognized the motorcycles but the others he did not.

There were several of the vehicles that the others could only guess were the siege engines and demolishers. They were crudely put together but looked highly effective.

Bran took them to them, Sachiel made her way directly to the first demolisher. Ichigo and Bran watched her go, Hemah and Jaxxine following right behind her. Having come from this world, they knew how to operate the machinery that they used so often in their battles. Rukia and Orihime followed the women, getting in as instructed by Jaxxine and Sachiel. Since Ichigo was trying to follow the instructions the man was giving them, he didn't give them more than a cursory glance.

Hemah took Hisagi aside, showing him the different mechanisms on the bike, "Timing is going to be everything since this is going to be closed quarters according to what Bran said," she told him. "I think the old dwarf is going to be riding with ann'da to help him out since minn'da said he can freak out sometimes."

Hisagi nodded, a focused expression on his face as he took in the different knobs and dials on the bike. Sitting on it, he smiled. Starting it up, he grinned as he felt the rumble of the chopper, everyone turning to him as they heard the first roar of it. Hemah watched the changing expressions on his face, smiling before rolling her eyes good naturedly at him and taking the seat of the next chopper.

Before long, the group began to disperse, everyone gaining a vehicle by either operator, passenger or gunner. Everyone started their vehicles, the courtyard filling with the rumble of the machinery engines.

In each vehicle were headsets for communication during the fight. Sachiel removed her helm, putting it on as did the others.

"Testing…testing," she said.

"I hear you," several people replied.

"Ok, good," she said. "Let's try to keep a tight formation. Everyone know how their vehicles work?"

She replied several affirmative answers, the battering ram on Ikkaku's demolish moving forward quickly with a loud squeal of metal. "This should be fun," he said into the mic.

"Alright, everyone please remember what it is you should be doing," Bran said. "I'll call out evasive maneuvers when they're needed, keep an eye out for anything that might directly hit you. Keep those shields up as much as possible. You'll have thirty second windows where you won't be shielded."

"_Ichigo."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Be careful out there."_

"_You, too, Sachi."_

With that, Sachiel threw her vehicle into drive, the first one to move out. Ichigo and Jaxxine followed next to her, flanking each side. The siege engines went out next with the motorcycles bringing up the rear.

Sachiel stopped after a short distance, taking in each of the four towers and waiting for the others to get as close as possible.

"As soon as that field comes up, I want all shields up," she said into the microphone. "Siege take flanks and protect the demolishers. Gunners and demolishers hurl your boulders and whatever ammunition you go. Ichigo, you and I will take different rotations on the electroshock; Jaxxine as well. I'll take the first"

"Minn'da," Hemah said. "Hisagi and I will pick up any pyrite that looks like we can use it. From what I see on the field, there's crates. We'll help refuel."

"Alright," she answered. "Eject if you get into trouble…any of you. Let's get this started."

She began to move her vehicle out onto the field, the demolishers behind the siege engines. As they began to enter, dark metal dwarves began running out to them, maces in hand. She activated her battering ram, as did all the other vehicles who could, smashing away the guards effectively. As the amount of guards began to increase, the demolishers began to throw their boulders, Hemah and Hisagi running out on their vehicles and laying down tar which began to catch fire.

During the initial melee, the force field activated, trapping them all inside. Within moments the first tower activated.

Rays of lightning began to rain down, targeting one demolisher. Within another moment, the flame tower activated, hurling balls of flame randomly.

"Evasive action! Take evasive action," Bran screamed into the microphone.

The third and fourth towers activated; one throwing a ray from which walking plant life began to spring from, the other throwing chunks of ice. All the vehicles scrambled, moving as best they could, bursts of speed ensuring that they would escape just in time.

"Bring those towers down," Sachiel yelled into the microphone. "Use your boulders!"

The battering rams were effective in taking out the creatures that came too close, Hemah and Hisagi laying down more tar that they quickly lit, also helping to destroy them. Explosions could be heard around them as the demolishers could be heard attacking the towers, their rams beating at the bases. The gunners were also throwing mortar shells, helping to destroy them as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, a loud roar drowned out the sound of the battle.

Looking to her left, Sachiel could see the gates opening, the roar coming from that direction.

"This doesn't look good, sis," Jaxxine said into the mic. The behemoth machine moving slowly around, fire being ejected from the sides as the battering ram began a continuous barrage against them.

"Shit…no it doesn't," she replied. "Ichigo!"

"Yeah?"

"Give the wheel to Rukia. Get to one of the siege engines."

"What are you thinking, Minn'da?"

"Orihime, take the wheel," she ordered, unstrapping herself from the seat, the vehicle stopping as they switched positions. Orihime's eyes were wide, panic beginning to set in. Sachiel cast a spell over her, a minute spell to help calm her down and aid her thinking.

Both she and Ichigo hit the ground at the same time as they jumped from their respective vehicles. Together, they ran to the engines, ducking and avoiding any obstacles in their path. Both threw their shields up, helping to minimize any damage to them from the plants, their swords swinging wildly as golden hammers appeared around them to fight off the creatures.

Sachiel reached Ikkaku's tank first, jumping high enough to avoid the spiked tracks the vehicle moved on. Swinging herself up on top of it, she saw Ichigo doing the same to Renji's vehicle. She lay flat on her stomach, the top half of her body swinging downward as she tried to get the bald man's attention. Seeing his attention solely on the fight, she reached in, smacking him on the head.

"Ow! What the…" he said, looking in her direction.

"Count to ten and then move into position so that you're facing that thing," she yelled. "Then launch your catapult!"

"Why," he yelled back.

"Cuz you're gonna throw me onto it," she answered. "Relay that to Renji! He's gonna have to throw Ichigo as well."

With that, she moved away, smacking the cab to signal him to start counting.

She mind touched Byakuya and Ishida, talking to them both simultaneously.

"_You'll have to help us," _she said to them. _"Ichigo and I are going to try to shut that thing down but we need you both to throw your most powerful spells at it. You're our strongest magic users. Use what you can to destroy those turrets."_

"_How are you going to shut it down," _Ishida asked.

"_I'll think of something," _she answered as she crawled into the launch basket. Not a moment after she sat down, the basket launched, throwing her across the field toward the giant machine, Ichigo landing beside her.

Fire immediately erupted around them from the turrets. She threw up her fire resistance since she knew she would need as much protection as possible. The aura flowed over to Ichigo, shielding him as well. Both began to attack the turrets, trying to shut them down. The air suddenly filled with flower petals as blue white arrows began to hit them as well. Byakuya was using his senbonzakura to help cut that machinery to shreds.

Sachiel stepped back a moment, a thought hitting her.

"_Byakuya!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you direct those into the flame vents?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Please do so. Try to knock those vents out so that there's less fire hitting you guys. Relay to everyone to start hitting this thing with the pyrite and any boulders they have."_

"_It will be as you say," _he responded.

As she and Ichigo continued their barrage on the turrets, the flame vents were filled with the flower petals, choking them as the machinery inside was torn apart by the sharp edges.

Sachiel turned to Ichigo after the last turret was destroyed. Pulling on his shoulder plate to catch his attention, she threw her thumb over his shoulder, indicating that she was leaving. He nodded, sheathing his sword as he stepped up beside her. Hemah and Hisagi were waiting for them nearby, trying to stay out of the path of stray projectiles. They both jumped, hitting the ground for a moment as they rolled away from the machine. As soon as they were clear, the barrage of boulders and pyrite commenced, the machine being battered from all sides as the siege engines began their ram and electroshock sequences to keep it from raining more fire on them.

Sachi and Ichigo got up, running full out for the bikes, jumping in the side cars as Hemah and Hisagi sped away, taking them from the immediate danger. They stayed with the motorcycles, stopping a short distance away as the leviathan gave one last screech before collapsing in on itself, belching black smoke.

Everyone began to exit their vehicles, looking around at the rubble and ruin that lay there. The barrier that had them trapped inside fell, giving them access to the rest of Ulduar.

As they all came together, everyone wore large grins, proud of themselves for working as a team like they were taught by Michael and Sachiel. Sachiel gave them a quick glancing, checking for any wounds that anyone might have received from the battle. Finding none, she turned to Bran.

"In which direction do we go from here," she asked him.

"To the right is Ignis, the Furnace Master," he answered. "We dun need to be going that way. We need to be going left, toward the halls. We'll have to be getting through the scrap yard to get to the antechamber."

She nodded, taking in the huge iron colossus that guarded the way to the furnace master, peering beyond that to what looked like a junkyard.

"What guards it," she asked quietly, feeling some dormant power lying in that direction.

Bran looked at her, an eyebrow quirked. "Beyond that lies a giant, fierce and terrible," he answered. "We dun know what he is capable of. We haven't been able to get a probe back beyond the battleground we just left. I only know of it because of what I saw after we fled the first time after Yogg-Saron was awoken."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, taking in the looks on the faces of the group as they took in the information.

"Whatever's out there, we'll have to defeat it to get to Algalon, right," he asked.

Sachiel nodded.

"Shinigami abilities?"

She nodded again, gathering an aura around her that radiated holy energies combined with a touch of corruption. Ruue and Byakuya did likewise, Ichigo following suit before Sachiel put her hand on his arm. She looked at him, a worried look in her eyes.

"Did Michael teach you arcane resistance," she asked.

He scratched the back of his head, trying to remember. Finally, Byakuya stepped forward.

"He taught us, but mine is more proficient than Ichigo's," he said.

She nodded to him, taking a step forward before turning toward the right, again taking in the colossus, studying him and the other at the gate. They didn't seem to have that large of a sensing range.

"Hemah," she said to her daughter, who stepped forward at the mention of her name.

"Mama?"

Sachiel turned to her, her eyes tamped down to a somber green. "Throw a shot twelve yards away from that creature," she said.

Hemah looked confused but took a stone from her pouch. With precision, she tossed the stone twelve yards away from the colossus. Nothing happened; they didn't move.

Satisfied, Sachiel turned to everyone, motioning for them to follow as they banked left, away from the monstrosities. As they came to the scrap yard, she held up a hand, stopping everyone from continuing.

Within moments, a very large, gold and bronze mechanical behemoth appeared. He seemed to be digging through the piles of scrap, as if searching for something. As the group watched him, he could be heard giggling like a child now and again as he held up a small treasure he had found.

"All healers be prepared. Fortify us," Sachiel said, casting a protection spell on herself, Ichigo and Byakuya. "Ichigo, Byakuya, cast your blessings on those you think would benefit most from those you have to choose from." Red orange rays sprang from a symbol under all three, before a silver aura crackling with lightning appeared around Sachiel suddenly changing to four translucent red orbs that absorbed into her. She pulled her sword free along with her shield.

She cautiously began to make her way toward the robot like creature, everyone behind her.

"You there," she called. "Let us pass."

The mechanical creature stood up, turning it's head toward them. His child like voice rang out through the yard. "New toys? For me? I promise I won't break them this time!" he said as he began to make his way toward them.

Sachiel was immediately on guard, swatting away its hand as it tried to close around her.

"Bad toys," it said.

"We're not toys," Ichigo yelled back.

"Ooh! My new toys want to play!"

"Spread out," Sachiel yelled, a yellow disk of energy flying from her hand toward the creature to gain its attention. As it hit, the holy energies dispersed over it, making it jerk before turning toward her.

"I'll play with you first," it said.

"Be prepared for anything," she yelled as she took her stance, Ichigo and Byakuya standing beside her. Jaxxine came up from behind as did Ruue, Hemah and Hisagi, the others spread in a semi circle.

At the first strike, the creature flinched before attacking them full on, its arms swinging wildly toward Sachiel. Jaxxine, Hemah and Hisagi began to hit it from behind as Ichigo and Byakuya assisted Sachiel's frontal assault. Ishida, Sado and Rukia releasing a bevy of spells toward it as Renji and Ikkaku's pets also began to attack, both men using their bows to deliver ranged attacks.

Suddenly and without warning, Sachiel felt a great and heavy pull, as if gravity had increased around her. She looked suddenly to the side, seeing Ichigo suddenly wrapped in light that spread out from him; he looked as if he had just taken a severe beating that just kept going though nothing was outwardly hitting him.

"Heal us!"

Izuru, Orihime and Yumichika immediately began to do just that, throwing healing spells on them continuously.

Sachiel could feel the heavy pull lift from her after a few moments, suddenly seeing Ishida begin to suffer the same effects that she had just encountered.

"Oh no you don't" she yelled out, throwing a spell at Ishida, dispelling whatever was affecting him. She suddenly felt the immense pull again, everyone around her beginning to show signs of fatigue as a great burst of light erupted from the mechanical monster again.

"_Damn it_," she thought to herself. "_It's as if he can increase gravity_."

Without warning, she jumped back just as the creature reached for her. She was able to dodge his first swipe at her but not the second, the blow sending her crashing into a pile of debris. Ichigo immediately ran toward the monster, keeping his attention focused on it as Byakuya and Renji helped Sachiel, uncovering the debris from her. As soon as she was free, however, the monster began to attack her again, bringing a fist down on her as hard as it could.

She held it off with her sword, both hands used to brace it. Seeing her distress, Hemah jumped onto the creatures back, hooking her swords under the creatures armor, trying to find a weak spot.

She must have found one for suddenly, the robot jerked before slumping a bit.

"So tired. I will rest for just a moment!" it said. "My old toys will play with my new toys while I rest."

The group looked at the creature, stunned as they saw a chamber open, exposing a large, red glowing stone in its chest.

"What does he mean by old toys," Orihime asked.

Her question was soon answered as a slew of smaller mechanical creatures began to filter through the yard, lights and sounds going off from them.

Rukia began to hail large chunks of ice on them, freezing them to their spot as Sado and Ishida began to cast damage and weakness spells to quickly deal with them.

One of the small robots found its way to the large one, healing the damage that they had already caused to it.

"We don't have time for this, Sachi," Ichigo said to her.

She nodded. "I know. We have to get down to the halls and to the Observation Room."

She suddenly began summoning her spiritual power, Ichigo doing the same beside her. Feeling their pressures increase, everyone able to, began to do the same, releasing their swords in their shikai form.

With that, those who could jumped into the fray. Bran was a bit mystified by what was happening but he didn't question it, jumping in with them as they began to fight the new creatures that kept spouting forth.

Sachiel, Byakuya, Jaxxine and Ichigo sent their attacks toward the giant. He swatted as best he could at the flying shards from Senbonsakura, jostling as Jaxxine's spells began to hit him, her minion also trying as best it could to inflict damage.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" it screamed. "I'm tired of these toys. I don't want to play anymore!"

It began stomping around, like a child throwing a tantrum. The aftershock of his hits to the ground momentarily stunned them, knocking them all back into the surrounding junk piles. Ikkaku was up before any of them, twirling his staff before flying at him. Suddenly, he stopped in midair, falling flat on his face in front of them. He couldn't move, his body looking as if he were being stomped into the ground though nothing was on him that they could see.

"I thought so," Sachiel said out loud, more to herself than anyone else.

Bright silver light covered in lightning exploded from her, her true form again revealing itself. In her hand was a thick rod of lightning which she hefted before throwing it at the construct, gaining its attention as its power sent a staggering jolt through it.

"Insolent child," she said in her ethereal voice. "You will be punished for your actions."

She brought her hands over her head, a globe of lightning forming there, growing bigger with every passing second. The construct gave her its full attention as it turned from Ikkaku to her. Thrusting out her hands, the ball of lightning erupted on its path to the mechanical child, wrapping it in its tendrils. Sachiel brought her hands up, palms down, looking as if she were pushing something downward. The lightning traveled down to the floor where it began to cave inward, the sounds of crunching and metal screeching filling the yard. The intensity of her spiritual pressure was suffocating the air, the crater beneath the giant growing larger.

"Everyone hit it now," Ichigo yelled loudly, bringing his own sword up as his energies amassed. In a blinding explosion, the construct was obliterated.

Bran stood off to the side, eyes glazed, speechless as he watched the events unfold.

Sachiel and the group walked slowly toward the machine, peering carefully down at it to see if it was truly destroyed.

The machine looked at back at them with dim eyes. "You are bad... Toys... Very... Baaaaad!" it said, the amber light of its eyes fading to darkness as it began to die.

"I kinda feel bad for doing that," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, me too," Renji agreed.

"It had the mind of a child," Byakuya said. "It had very destructive abilities. Had we not done this, it would have killed anyone who came its way."

"It was weak," Sachiel said, coming up behind Ichigo, a hand on his arm. Resting her cheek against the same arm, she looked with the others. "This was just a machine. What we fight next won't be so easy to defeat."

"Yes. We have more to fight before we can get to Yogg'Saron and eventually to Algalon," Bran said. "Machines operate off basic programming. They don't really have the ability to make decisions as quickly as a creature with a brain like the watchers. This will be a tough fight ahead of us."

Everyone nodded in agreement, before Yamichika turned to Sachiel. He looked down at her bare toes and let his eyes travel to her own, smiling as he finished taking in the bow and the sword and her rather scanty clothing.

"That's hot," he said. Everyone turned to see Sachiel's clothing, or rather, lack thereof. Ichigo took off his cloak, wrapping it around his wife as the men ogled her. She blushed under their scrutiny, reverting back to her mortal form before removing the cloak from her shoulders, handing it back to Ichigo before giving him a kiss on his cheek for his chivalry.

"Now that that's taken care of," she said as the sound of gears and hydraulics began to fill the yard.

Everyone turned as one toward the sound, seeing a gate open up that led to the chambers below and beyond the yard.

As the door fully opened, a balcony type of landing was created, inviting them to step forward. They did.

Suddenly and without warning a giant hand appeared, smashing through the stones of the balcony, sending them flying back.

After the debris settled and the dust began to clear, they were greeted by a man…a giant of a man. He looked to be made of clay, thick with corded muscle showing beneath a red toga draped over his right shoulder, held in place by a large golden broach, an armored shoulder pad above it. Thick wristbands were his only other armor.

Turning his glowing blue eyes toward them, he spoke, "Who dares to enter the gates of Ulduar?"

Sachiel regained her feet, being the first to step forward.

"We do," she answered. "We see passage to the observation deck. We come to stop Algalon."

"No mortal shall pass these gates," he answered. "To gain entry, you must defeat me. I am Kologarn, The Gate Keeper. Prepare to meet your end, tiny creatures!"

Ichigo and Renji stepped up beside Sachiel, everyone looking to her and Bran.

"We have to fight him," Renji asked.

"Yes," Bran answered.

"We have to," Sachiel agreed with the dwarf. "Not only does he guard the bridge…he _is_ the bridge across that chasm."

Everyone again looked to the giant who stood there, eyeing them with arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, no one said this would be easy," Ishida commented as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Taking a step toward the giant named Kologarn, Sachiel tightened her grip on the sword at her waist, steeling herself as she would have to take the main brunt of the fight.

Unfurling his arms, Kologarn gripped the sides of what was left of the balcony.

"Did you not hear me, little one," he asked. "None shall pass!"

* * *

Ok...not as long as I originally wanted to make the chapter but as I was typing the different fights, I realized that there are...well there's alot of different encounters before Algalon (21 fights to be exact). So here's what we're going to be doing. I'm gonna have to break these down into about two fights per chapter. I did skip the fight against the dragon because he's fought outside and I don't wanna deal with outside any more. And! I was just promoted at work, so I'll be working on this as much as possible. I also want to apologize for the long time frame that it took me to get out this chapter but I hope that we can keep the momentum going. =)


	20. Chapter 20

Alright…I think the last chapter was lacking. So, while I was at work, I got to thinking about the next chapter and so here we are. I'm going to try to incorporate more action from the shinigami in the story but it's hard trying to get _everyone_ in it since they're all bunched up. So I'm gonna try a new idea after this fight. K? K! Also, I want to apologize for everyone having to wait so long for this chapter. I've been working on a new story with my neice and I think you might like it. Check it out.

* * *

We Challenge the Gods

"Did you not hear me, little one," he asked. "None shall pass!"

Kologarn immediately grabbed the closest member of their party to him, Hemah.

No one had seen her stealthily make her way toward him, trying to find a weak spot or to use her abilities to placate him in some way. The result had been that he had seen her making her way toward him, his hand closing like a vice around her slender form, squeezing for all he was worth. Sachiel could do nothing at that moment but look on in horror as her oldest daughter was being crushed to death.

"I will squeeze the life from you!" the giant roared.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The call was followed by Ichigo's signature move, hitting the giant full in the face, stunning him enough to drop the unfortunate rogue. Hemah landed in a heap, barely breathing, blood oozing from her mouth as she tried to move. Hisagi was immediately by her side, not moving her as Izuru also came up beside her, his hands immediately glowing in a golden light, checking her wounds.

Sachiel came around from her shock, immediately throwing a red ball of energy at her daughter, flinching as she was jarred slightly from the impact before the red glow soothed her daughter, stabilizing her condition.

"Heal her now!"

Without waiting to see but knowing that they would follow her instructions, she raced up to the giant, stopping Ichigo with a hand on his arm. He turned to her in surprise which turned to anxiety as he noted the dark look in her eyes.

"Kologarn," Sachiel yelled at him. "For what you did to my daughter, I shall visit on you tenfold!"

"Tiny creature," his voice rumbled. "What can a mere mortal like you do to me?"

She smirked at him, Ichigo and Byakuya coming up beside her, Jaxxine standing next to the shinigami captain.

"While we may appear as mortals," she answered. "Rest assured that we are not."

Appearing again in her true form, she took in the surprised look on the face of the giant as he saw her staff of lightning in her hand, the sword at her waist and the bow on her back; mostly, he took in her wings, the electricity of them crackling in its intensity.

Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji and Ikkaku took their soul candy, emerging from their temporary bodies, all standing in a semi circle in front of the giant.

"What are you, creature," the giant asked.

"I am Sachiel, Guardian of the Southern Gate and Guardian of Azeroth," she said in reply. "And you, my dear giant…have just pissed me off!"

With those words, she launched herself at the giant, hurling her staff with all her might as she took to the air. It embedded itself in the giant's chest, the lightning crawling over to encase it in light. The power of the nature attack was enough that the spot where it landed solidified into glass. Sachiel twisted in midair, landing back with the group as she aimed her bow, the silver arrow charged with electricity.

Ichigo needed no prompting, immediately gathering his own energies so that it would travel with hers. And travel they did, Rukia's eyes growing wide as she saw his black getsuga tensho suddenly change auras from red to silver as they combined, the attack hitting the giant again square in the center of its chest.

A blow like that should have obliterated him, but it did not. Instead, Kologarn staggered back a step before beams began to shoot from its eyes, targeting Orihime. The woman began to scream, jolting those closest to her into action, Rukia diving toward the woman, using what little weight she had to knock her out of the way. Unfortunately, the beam caught Rukia down her side, burning the flesh there as it had begun to do to Orihime. The beam didn't stay in one spot. Hearing both women scream, Ichigo turned, Sachiel doing the same as they saw Orihime still being burned.

Thinking quickly, Rukia healed Orihime first with a minor healing spell, stabilizing her before healing herself. Sachiel threw a shield around both of them as she ran toward them, casting a healing spell first to Orihime and then to Rukia to help her own spell along. Ichigo and Byakuya went straight to the giant, leaping at him with swords swung back, their agility increased since they didn't have to worry about the armor hindering their movements in this form.

Michael had said that they would not be able to do any damage in spirit form but Sachiel had taken that restriction from them, knowing that they would need all abilities.

Jaxxine came up behind them both, buying Sachiel and the healers time as she began to summon an army of undead to help the men fight off the giant. Ishida was near Orihime, keeping an eye on her as Rukia and Sachiel worked to heal her injuries as quickly as possible. Satisfied that Orihime would be alright, Sachiel made her way to her daughter, Ruue nearby with Hisagi and Izuru, helping the healing along as best as he could.

Yamichika was keeping an eye on the two men and Jaxxine as they continued to fight, Senbonzakura released as Byakuya guided the blades with the hilt. Ichigo was dodging and hitting the giant full on, his anger clearly showing that his daughter had been hurt. A horde of undead joined the fray as Jaxxine began to fight as well, both weapons flying in their movements, casting her disease spells on the creature.

Sachiel knelt beside her daughter, Hisagi on the other side with Izuru. He was holding her hand, trying not to let his anguish show. He wasn't doing a very good job. Sachiel looked at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Her daughter's eyes were closed, her breathing still labored.

"She'll be alright," she reassured the man. Izuru looked at her with doubt in his eyes.

"Her ribs are crushed, one of her lungs punctured," Izuru whispered. "She's bleeding internally on a massive level, Sachiel."

Both men looked at the woman with helplessness clearly showing in their eyes.

"Are you sure she'll be alright," Hisagi asked with a husky voice that was thick with the tears he refused to shed.

"Yes," Sachiel answered. "I swore when she was born that I would give my life to protect her…and I shall."

She leaned away from him, reaching under her cowl that covered her chest, withdrawing her hand after a moment. Looking down at Hemah, she leaned forward, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"The light that guides me shall also guide you, my daughter, I gave you life and I shall ensure that you will live it," she whispered near her ear. Holding her closed fist over Hemah's heart, Sachiel opened it, sharp silvery light glowing over the center of Hemah's chest before absorbing into her body, suffusing throughout. Her breathing calmed, the blood that had been seeping from her lips disappearing. Hisagi's heart felt near to bursting as Hemah's eyes fluttered open, staring blankly for a moment before coming into focus.

She looked over at her mother, confused for a moment. Sachiel smiled back at her.

"You ready to fight," she asked her.

"I'm ready, Minn'da," Hemah answered as Sachiel got to her feet.

"W…wait a minute," Hisagi said, grabbing Hemah's hand as she began to get to her feet. "You almost died just now."

"And now I'm fine," Hemah answered as she gave his lips a quick brush with hers, coming to stand beside her mother.

Silver light covering her hands, she raised them up, casting a protecting spell on Hemah, the spell then working outward as it touched each member of the group.

Sachiel ran over to where Ichigo, Jaxxine and Byakuya were fighting the giant. Ikkaku and Renji's pets were also fighting, both men using their ranged attacks to fight the giant. A golden hammer flew from Sachiel's hand as a red gold aura covered her sword, changing the lightning's color.

Kologarn immediately focused on her, causing her to jump out of the way of his hand.

"Ichigo, Byakuya! Both of you take an arm!" she yelled. "Keep them busy while Jaxxine and I deal with him head on."

Sado, Ishida and Rukia stood a safe distance from the arms, all three casting their arcane spells to help weaken the giant. Orihime, completely healed from her earlier injuries began to cast healing spells on the group. Hemah and Hisagi joined the battle, both of them swinging their weapons with deadly precision. Hemah agilely jumped onto one of his arms, racing up the length as she came to his shoulders, swords flashing wickedly as they plunged into his neck.

The giant roared in pain, reaching behind him to grab the source of it. Hemah leapt out of the way, flipping through the air to land in front of him again.

"Pests! I shall smash you to oblivion" he roared again as he brought both arms overhead, smashing through the balcony as they came back down. Everyone was thrown back, the concussive force of the blow temporarily dazing everyone.

Izuru, Orihime and Yamichika immediately sent out their biggest healing spells that encompassed the entire group, energizing as well as healing any injuries that they may have sustained.

"This isn't working," Sachiel yelled as Ichigo and Byakuya again began to attack his arms again, Hemah and Hisagi helping as Renji and Ikkaku began to summon their shikai.

Suddenly, the arm that Ichigo and Hemah were attacking broke apart. Within moments, the second arm also broke apart. Two dozen smaller creatures made out of stone began to charge at them, swinging their fists wildly at the group as they tried to hold them off.

They continued their fight, each shinigami calling forth their bankai and loosing them upon the giant's minions. Ikkaku was the only one who didn't, knowing that Hōzukimaru would take a while to wake up for battle.

"_That's it!" _Sachiel thought to herself.

"Ikkaku! Call your bankai! Hemah, Jaxx! Sap him if you can, we need to buy some time for Hōzukimaru to wake up!"

"Who?" Hemah asked.

"Just keep him busy," Sachiel yelled back.

"What are you thinking," Byakuya asked her as Ichigo came up to them.

"We combine all our abilities," she answered, watching her sister and daughter as they began to engage the giant. "We hit him full force. Just a few combined forces were enough to shatter his arms. Combine them all, we should be able to take him out."

"Sounds like a plan," Ichigo said. Sachiel looked at him, roughly pushing him aside as her hand came up, releasing a powerful bolt of lightning that destroyed the minion that was coming up behind him.

"Thanks," he said, noticing the pile of rubble behind him.

"Don't mention it," she said with a slight smile.

Jaxxine and Hemah were putting up quite the fight with the giant, Izuru and Yamichika both using their healing spells as Orihime used her shield to keep the brunt of the damage from reaching them.

The arms that had broken apart suddenly reformed. Sachiel and Byakuya both noticed that the right arm was more active than the left. Hemah must have noticed too as she suddenly began attacking the right arm again, everyone able also attacking his arm as well.

The sudden swell of spirit energy behind them signaled that Ikkaku had indeed summoned his bankai, the nasty looking over sized blades swirling through the air as he tried to wake up Hōzukimaru.

Ruue stood off to the side by Bran, marveling at the sudden transformations of everyone's swords, mouths open slightly in amazement.

Sachiel began to gather her spirit energy as well as the other shinigami there, the entry way beginning to tremble as it tried to contain the vast power being emitted.

Kologarn stopped in his attack, his assailants also stopping as they turned, sensing the power behind them. Each shinigami was enveloped in a thick, white aura; the pressure of their power making the air heavier by the second, giving the feeling of suffocation. The only aura that was different was Sachiel's, giving off the look of a thick ball of lightning surrounding blue white fire.

The giant's eyes began to grow wide, feeling the pressure in the air build around him. For a brief moment, he felt fear.

"What do you think you're doing, creatures," he roared as the massive attack began to speed toward him. "I AM INVINCIBLE!"

His words died away as the combined attack engulfed him, Jaxxine, Hisagi and Hemah jumping away to safety. They all stood there, watching as it exploded around the giant, Ichigo turning to Sachiel to shield her from any stray debris.

The giant teetered for a moment, his eyes incredulous as they began to roll back into his head. After another moment, the giant fell backward…defeated. The length and bulk of his body bridged the chasm that led to the antechamber.

Without taking the time to celebrate their victory, they quickly rushed across his body and down the walkway on the other side, finding themselves in a circular room. There were many alcoves in the room, each holding a depiction of a celestial body, star points at various joints of bodies made of faint white light.

Everyone took in the sight of the different constellations that were made up here, each depicting a different god.

Just as they were composing themselves, another giant was spotted running up to them, Ikkaku throwing a redirecting shot toward what looked like a woman.

A blood curdling scream could be heard sounding throughout the chamber. Everyone immediately put their hands up to their ears, trying to drown out the sound.

"Intruders," she yelled as she raised the mace in her hand high. "Some things are better left alone!"

Ichigo was first to reach her, his sword blocking the mace from coming down on the group that was in front, Rukia, Sachiel, Byakuya and Renji.

Ikkaku's redirect had made the giantess think that Sachiel had dealt the blow to her, which was fine with her. As the giant woman saw it, they were all intruders, invaders.

"Who are you," Ichigo growled.

"I am Auriaya," she answered. "I am the archivist!"

"A librarian," Yamichika commented. "We're going to fight a librarian?"

"Librarian or not, she's dangerous," Jaxxine answered.

"For the love of…," Sachiel said, exasperation thick in her voice. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

As the words left her lips, she exploded in blue white light, a thick lance of lightning forming in her hand. It was different than the one she had used against Kologarn, the first giant.

The end burned white hot, thick ropes of lightning swirling around it as she lifted the lance, pulling her arm back.

"Duck," she screamed. Ichigo did just as she said, feeling the immense raw power behind him.

She let the lance fly, hitting the giantess not in the chest but at the base of her throat. Unlike the first lance, the lightning did not crawl around the woman's body, encasing it. It instead kept its form, the pressure of power building until the light of it suffused throughout her body, burning her deep within.

With another blood curdling scream, the giantess dissolved into brilliant rays of light, the forks of lightning leaving her body as it anchored to various stonework to find a grounding.

"And you couldn't have done that with the last one," Ichigo yelled at her, his fist raised slightly.

"I wasn't pissed off enough," she yelled back, bringing her own fist up, one finger shooting out, flicking the end of his nose.

He grabbed his nose, feeling the sting of her finger and the sudden sting of tears hitting his eyes. She knew how much he hated when she did that, reminding him of when they first met and how she used it to correct him each time or used it to taunt him when they were sparring.

Everyone stared at the two as they stood there facing each other. Seeing them argue was nothing new as couples sometimes did argue but seeing them argue at this level was indeed a new experience for them.

"Kurosaki-kun, Sachi-chan," Orihime said, approaching the two and putting a hand on them both. "This isn't the time to really argue."

Ichigo backed down first, Sachiel glaring daggers at him. He looked at her in surprise for a moment, wondering why she was acting like this toward him. It was like she was regressing from the woman he knew.

She turned away from him after a moment longer, running toward the center of the room. As she reached it, he saw three more iron giants coming toward her.

"You will not defeat the Assembly of Iron so easily, invaders!" he heard one of them yell, Sachiel merely standing there, looking at them as they charged her. She looked back at Ichigo for a moment, her eyes almost pleading with him.

"Che," he said before running toward her, everyone running behind him. He threw a shield around her just as he came upon the area she was standing on. Ichigo's form suddenly exploded, nothing like his bankai. This was definitely different.

Brilliant white light formed around him, his black uniform changing to white, the leggings wrapped up to the knee in golden lace, keeping them close fitting. The top half changed to almost a tunic style shirt, sleeveless, the front open. Like Sachiel, his wrists and forearms were enveloped in golden bracers, thick bands also encircled his upper arms. The most shocking change to his form were the white and gold wings that exploded from his back, taking him off his feet as he flew with incredible speed toward the oncoming giants.

As he reached Sachiel, he took her hand, the energy aura of both of them exploding in white lightning and red fire that threw all three of the giants back. Smoke rose from their prone forms, all three too stunned to move.

The three giants weren't the only ones stunned. The group was gathered in a semi circle around the pair, their eyes wide with disbelief at what they were seeing.

"I knew it," Jaxxine exclaimed first, her fist raised as she jumped in the air in self congratulations. "I knew you were her soul mate! I just knew you had the same power in you that my sister did."

Everyone turned to her, Ichigo smiling at her.

"Of course I am," he said. "When I accepted her, I also became a heavenly guardian. We just never had to use it until now. Her power has always been sufficient."

Sachiel looked at him, her eyes beginning to narrow as the shield continued to pulse around her. Ichigo's smile faded from his face as he felt his wife's stare. Looking at her, he could see that she was indeed not happy that the shield was still around her. And…he knew why. She couldn't move.

Despite the fact that her hand was in his, Sachiel couldn't move a single muscle on her own. The shield he had used prevented her from taking any harm but also rendered her motionless.

Ichigo reached up with his free hand and popped the shield from around her, Sachiel finally moving as she came face to face with him. It was rather scary for the group to see two angels angry at each other…or one angel angry at one who didn't know why she was angry. Sachiel suddenly smiled at him, kissing two of her fingers before placing them on the corner of his lips. "Don't use that one again," she said with a sugary sweet tone.

"Kursosaki-kun." Orihime exclaimed, running up to him, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she took in his form. "Wow! Even your hair is long! That's almost like when you were in that hollow form!" She skittered around him, stroking his wings and taking in his new clothing. Everyone but Byakuya and Rukia had also begun to inspect him, making him feel more than just a little self conscious.

"Alright already," he yelled at them. "We got things to do!" He jerked his wing away, facing back to the giants as they were already back on their feet.

"Who are you creatures," one of them asked. "You cannot be mere mortals."

"You're right," Ichigo answered.

"You seek the secrets of Ulduar," another asked.

"No," Sachiel answered this time. "We seek to stop Algalon from destroying this world."

"In order to get to the Planetarium, you will have to defeat us and the four guardian gods that reside here, little invaders," the third said.

"Not to mention defeating Yogg'Saron," the first chuckled.

"And General Vezax." At the last part, all three bellowed with laughter.

Sachiel let out a long, drawn out sigh. "So many?"

"Guardian," Byakuya said, walking up beside her. "We don't have the man power to take on so many at one time and even if we brought them down in quick succession, it would take quite a toll on everyone here."

"You say dat like you be givin up, mon," a new voice said from behind them. All eyes turned to the newcomer…or newcomers as they eyed the group that stood behind them.

"Teuvas," Jaxxine, Sachiel and Hemah exclaimed, all three running to the man and giving him tight hugs.

"Hey now! Calm down, you tree," he said with mock scolding. He was happy to see them as well but with the group that was behind him, he had to keep some composure.

Stepping back, he looked at Sachiel, whistling as he took in her nearly nude form and wings.

"So dat be wut you look like under all dat metal," he said with a mischievous grin.

She gave him a playful smack on his arm, Teuvas giving her a mock hurt look which quickly turned to an exclamation of pain for the whack he got on the crown of his head.

"'ey, woman! Watch who you be smackin wit dat ting," he yelled as he turned around, all three women's eyes wide with surprise.

"You…you died," Jaxxine said.

Seianeve smiled at her long time friend. "That's what they said but somehow, Teuvas found a spark o' life in me," she said. "He took me back to Sen'jin where Master Vornal was able to heal me, body and spirit so that I could be here."

"And …the baby," Jaxxine asked, tears filling her eyes, her voice cracking.

"Alive and well," Teuvas said, puffing up his chest.

"Takes after his daddy, po' ting," Seianeve said jokingly.

"'ey!"

Seianeve bumped Teuvas with her hip as she walked past him, giving Jaxxine a tight hug, the woman finally breaking down in tears as her best friend's arms came around her. Sachiel rubbed her sister's back while Hemah tried to join in the hug.

"Oy!" Renji called from further down the ramp.

Looking over, all four women saw Renji, Ichigo and the rest of the group looking at them curiously. Ichigo stood there with his hands on his hips, his brows drawn together in his familiar scowl.

"Find someone new to play kissee face with," he taunted to her playfully.

"'ey now, mister," Seianeve replied. "No one's go'na to be playing kissee face wit ma husband."

Ichigo had the decency to look surprised, coughing into his fist as he tried to compose himself.

"I be bringin' a few mo' to 'elp you, Sachi," Teuvas said to her, ignoring the group.

"This be Breanna. She be a mage like me but an elf like you. This be her mate, Ronin. He be one of d'ose scarey priests. Thouriz be a warrior. Xebitz be a hunter here now. And this be Soujin. He's a paladin like you," he said, finishing with the last one everyone could see when suddenly an elf riding a bear came crashing into the group. The elf's eyes were wide with surprise as the two tumbled head over heels down the ramp to the first group. Ichigo and the others looked on in surprise as well at being plowed into by a bear and an elf.

"Dammit, Markin," the elf yelled at the bear. "What the hell? I told you not to use that speed!"

The bear suddenly transformed, a tall male tauren standing over her, sufficiently cowed (no pun intended). He looked near to tears at the woman's scolding.

"Why are you so mean to me," he wailed. "I told you I'd get us here as fast as I could. Besides, you were the one complaining that your feet hurt. You didn't even walk three hundred feet, sissy!"

The female elf stood toe to hoof with the tauren, her hands on her hips as she glared at him. Suddenly, without any warning to the poor bovine hybrid, she punched him in the gut.

"Ah!" the tauren yelled, grabbing his stomach and rolling around on the ground as if he were mortally wound. This only made the elf even more upset, the woman stomping the ground beside the tauren, always missing as he rolled away from each stomp, rolling back when she lifted her foot again.

Teuvas walked over to the pair, neither one noticing him or the look on his face of pure disgust mixed with anger. As he got closer, he stopped, freezing both in blocks of ice. That got their attention.

The three giants behind the first group didn't attack as they had intimated. Rather, they stood there, dumbfounded and disbelieving in what they were seeing.

"Perhaps they'll just do each other in," one of them whispered.

"Would save us the trouble."

Sachiel stood next to Teuvas, Seianeve on the other side of him. As the blocks of ice dissipated to nothing, Sachiel grabbed the collar of the woman before grabbing the tauren and hauling him to his feet. She didn't look happy.

"What in hell do you think you're doing," she growled at them as she let go of their garments. "This isn't play time."

The tauren looked down at the floor, head bowed as he knew he was in trouble.

The elf, however, did not.

"What the hell," she yelled at Sachiel. "Don't touch me! Do you know who I am?"

Sachiel met her eye to eye, getting so close that the other elf could see the flecks of gold in her ocean green eyes.

"Does it look like I care who you are," she growled. "Do you know who I am, mortal elf?"

The woman looked confused for a moment, her eye darting to Teuvas for explanation. The troll merely shook his head, looking away.

"No?"

Sachiel seemed to grow in size as her ire swelled inside her.

"I am the guardian of this world," she said. "Does it look like I have time for games? Does it look like I care who you are?"

"You…already said that," the tauren said to her quietly.

Sachiel rounded on him next. "Shut up," she yelled. "I came here to stop this world from being obliterated. I was having a nice time with my friends, greeting old friends who came here to help me and what happened?"

"We…crashed into everyone?" the elf interjected.

"Yes, you did. And furthermore, you started acting like children," Sachiel scolded, getting back in the woman's face. "Do you see those giants? Do you? In about five seconds, they're going to come over here and try to pound us into oblivion! If you're worried about your feet hurting now, wait until you ass gets handed back to you!" With those last words, Sachiel grabbed the collar of the elf's robe, literally throwing her back to the group that had joined them. The other paladin caught the elf, the tauren running quickly back to his group.

"Teuvas," Sachiel said, her tone like ice.

"Yes, guardian?"

"I won't be needing your help with these three but I will with the gods," she said. "I won't be needing anyone's help with these three."

"Wait a minute, dammit," Ichigo said, coming up beside her. Sachiel turned her eyes toward him, letting him see the sparks of lightning that danced there and the purifying white flames. "Sachi, calm down. You need to calm down," he pleaded with her. He knew what she was going to do and he couldn't let her do that. Not here…not now. He grabbed onto her shoulders with a firm grip.

"No, Ichigo," she said, leaning up on her tip toes as she brought her lips to his, giving them a gentle brush. "We don't have time, remember?"

She pulled away from him, walking to the stairway that led down to the area where the three giants stood. She smiled kindly at them. "Sorry to keep you waiting, gentlemen."

Renji went to Ichigo. "What is she doing," he asked.

"Watch," Ichigo answered. "She's only ever done this one other time."

The groups joined together, watching the woman as she approached the giants.

The three giants walked toward her, stopping a short distance away.

"Are you ready to die, little one," the first one mocked.

"No, not yet," she answered. "But I am ready to fight you."

"Bring it on," one of them yelled, making the group behind her suddenly start is surprise as they began to charge toward her.

Just as they neared her, her aura exploded around her, lightning crawling over the ground and up each giant's legs, knocking them back once more. She jumped into the air, her lance in her hand. She spun it overhead, creating a time vortex that stopped them where they lay, frozen in form.

Her aura continued to grow, the density of it pushing even the strongest warriors there to their knees. She continued to spin her lance overhead, thick cords of lightning flowing downward, condensing into a sphere below her. As the lightning ball grew, the spinning became faster, white hot fire beginning to move over the ball of lightning. When the ball reached the bottom of her feet, she stopped, holding the staff overhead. Her aura was instantly sucked into the sphere.

"OBLITERATION," she yelled, bringing the staff down hard on the sphere, piercing it. The sphere broke into three smaller spheres, each racing with unbelievable speed toward the giants who were released from their spatial prison the second the balls reached them. Each giant screamed in agony as they were enveloped in white fire and lightning, their bodies returning to useless heaps of the metal they were formed from.

As the aura of the angel's attack began to fade, so did her strength. She looked at the three heaps of molten metal, smiling softly to herself as she felt an overwhelming exhaustion fill her. Her eyes rolled upward, her body going limp and from her perch in the air, she fell backward.

Everyone watched the scene playing out as if in slow motion. They watched her fall from the air, suddenly caught by strong arms. Ichigo looked up at the figure holding his wife. In the state that she was just in, along with everyone else, he could not bring himself to move even if he was also a heavenly guardian now. Just like before, Michael caught her in his arms.

Bringing the woman over to the group, the first thing that everyone noticed was that she no longer had her wings, she was covered in gold and green armor, the armor she was wearing before she took her true form.

Following that lead, Ichigo also brought back his armor, kneeling beside Sachiel as she lay cradled in her brother's arms, her eyes closed. He took her from Michael, his eyes filled with worry for his wife.

"Idiot," he said softly.

"What was she doing," Michael asked.

"She was angry," was the only explanation the angel was given.

"She can't take her form for a while," Michael said.

"I know."

"You'll have to protect her."

"I know."

"Then I'll leave you to it," Michael said, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze before fading from sight.

"Inoue," Ichigo called over his shoulder. He looked at his former girlfriend, frowning as he saw the worry in her eyes. "She needs healing but not the kind that you were trained to use in this world. She needs your Shun Shun Rikka."

"Wut all be wrong wit 'er," Seianeve asked.

"She's completely depleted," Ichigo answered as he lowered her to the ground, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. "She used all her spirit energy as well as her health to do that move. She isn't supposed to use it unless it's a last resort."

"Den why she do dat," she asked.

"I guess she was just too angry," he answered with a shrug.

"I t'ink we can help some," Teuvas answered. He cast a symbol that encompassed everyone present. Ichigo could feel as if his mind were cleared and focused. Inoue's eyes grew large as she felt it too. Another symbol was cast, this time by the paladin that had joined them. This one, Ichigo knew. Another symbol was cast, increasing his innate feral abilities. Finally, Yamichika cast one last one which made everyone feel their stamina increase as the sparkly remnants of it drifted down onto everyone.

"That just looks so beautiful," he said quietly. (a/n: if you've ever seen a priest in wow cast their buffs, there's two different kinds, both giving off sparkles that float down on everyone in silver and purple.)

Inoue knelt beside Ichigo, Sachiel laid out in front of them. She called forth her faeries. "Sōten Kisshun," she said, just as the Ayame and Shun'ō formed their shield around Sachiel. "This will take a while, Kurosaki-kun," she said. "I will stay here with her, help her recover and then we will join you."

"I can't leave without her," Ichigo said.

"If it all be de same to you," Teuvas again spoke up. "But I believe dat we can help you get dis done. We have to go through the gods now, right?"

"Yeah, that's what she said. We also have to go against a creature called Egg-scramble or something…"

"Yogg'Saron," Bran corrected.

"Den we are wit'chu," he said. "We will work toge'der to defeat d'ese gods and den when da lady here be ready, we all will take on dis Algalon."

"Hold on, now," Bran spoke up. "I thought she was the guardian."

"She is," Byakuya answered him. "But her mate has almost the same powers as she does. Am I right, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked at the prone form of his wife, his hands itching to take hers so she would know he was there. He nodded in response to Byakuya's question.

"Mate?" Bran asked. "I didn't know he was her mate. I thought he was another elf until he changed like he did. Then I just thought that he was just …hell I don't know what I thought he was."

"You and me both, dwarf," Ruue added. He didn't know what was going on, but he did know that his best friend was injured and what he had seen almost blew his mind with it's destructive capabilities.

"You'll be ok with her, Inoue," Ichigo asked the woman.

"Yup! I'll have her good as new before you know it," Orihime said, smiling brightly at him.

"Good," he responded. "We're gonna need her help soon."

He got to his feet, returning the look everyone gave him.

"Where do we go from here, Bran," he asked the dwarf.

"I never got this far before," he answered.

"Then pick a path or I will," Ichigo said, rounding on the man, impatience showing in his eyes.

"Alright," the dwarf said, hands coming up in defense. "We'll go this way."

The dwarf walked forward, leading them down the corridor further down the hallway. There was an opening on the right…a doorway.

"Wait here," the dwarf said. He venture down the corridor a little ways, shooting a glance over his shoulder, eyes wide as he saw the mate of the guardian standing right behind him.

"I'll come with you," Ichigo said.

The dwarf sighed to himself, relief spreading through him for a moment. He really didn't want to go down the hall by himself. He didn't know what lay further down the path. Both men continued on, a slight humming sound coming from an opening at the end. As they emerged, Bran let out a small sigh of relief while Ichigo let out one of exasperation.

Orihime looked up at the two men, surprise showing in her eyes. "Oh!," she said. "Are you done already?"

"No," Ichigo answered. "The hall we took led us right back to you." He spared a glance at Sachiel before turning back, the dwarf following him.

"This place is like a maze," Bran said quietly behind him, his eyes taking in the décor of the halls. They were marble and steel, both gray and ominous. "_Nothing cheerful here,"_ he thought to himself.

As they came back to the group, they again went to the right, soon finding another doorway. This time, everyone went down the corridor.

They continued to travel for several minutes, the corridors increasingly growing more chill as they walked. Soon, ice formations and frost could be seen along the walls and on the marble floor.

The ice soon thickened, the air so chill that everyone could see their breath rising before them. They soon came to a platform, large blocks of ice littering it, larger icicles hanging from the ceilings.

"It can't be…" Bran muttered to himself.

Teuvas looked at the dwarf from the corner of his eye. "And yet, 'ere we stand, dorf," he answered him even though Bran hadn't asked a question.

"But where is he," the dwarf asked, again not to anyone more than to himself.

"Where is who," Renji asked.

"Hodir," the dwarf answered.

"Who is that," Uryuu asked, standing next to Renji.

"Hodir was a titanic watcher that once resided in the Temple of Winter, lending his guidance to the frost giants in the Storm Peaks. The Sons of Hodir, a faction in the region, refer to Hodir as a father figure or creator," the dwarf answered. "He disappeared after Loken's betrayal of the other titanic Watchers. It is said that the temple guardians are verified to be deceased. A sulfurous odor that still lingers there suggests that death resulted from a fire-base entity and that the previously established cold weather patterns at the temple have ceased."

"All very interesting," Ichigo said. "Where is he, though?"

Yamichika and Ikkaku were both inspecting an ice block, neither paying much attention to what was being said behind them. They could see something within the block but couldn't make out what it was. Ikkaku raised his hand to the block, wiping away some of the frost that shrouded it. Both he and Yamichika reeled back in horror. What they saw made Yamichika hide behind Ikkaku.

"What are you doing," Sado asked quietly from behind them.

"Th…there's…trapped…," Yamichika stammered, pointing toward the block of ice.

That got everyone's attention.

Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji and Uryuu both came over to where the men stood, looking at the block of ice. Ichigo looked at the spot where the frost had been wiped away, his eyes widening as he, too, saw what was trapped inside.

"It…it's an elf," he said in astonishment.

"This one has a human in it," Jaxxine said from the block twenty feet away.

Hemah, Izuru and Hisagi ran to each of the eight large blocks that were around the platform, clearing the frost and confirming that each block had a person locked inside of it.

"Unlucky bastards," Renji said.

"Unlucky or not, we have to get them out of there," Yamichika said in response.

"Why? They're most likely dead."

"Stand back," Soujin said, coming up beside them. He surveyed the ice blocks for a moment before golden energy was shot from his hand in the same form as the shield he wore on his back. The shield was guided by his hand, ricocheting off each block of ice, the force of it shattering each one.

"You will suffer for this trespass!" a voice roared through the ice cave that they were in.

"Oh shit," Ichigo said, turning in the direction the voice came from.

Everyone stood still as a massive giant stood before them, larger than the ones Sachiel had brought down in the hall outside.

"Heroes! We will fight with you," one of the released prisoners yelled at them, all running up to join them. Everyone in the large group looked at them in shock. So they weren't dead after all.

Renji and Ichigo looking at each other, Ishida's face mirroring the same confusion.

"Is …that …," Rukia asked to no one in particular.

"Yes," Teuvas answered, straightening to his full height as he stretched his muscles.

Bran looked up uneasily, the small man trembling before the god. "Hodir…"

* * *

Alright...if anyone is interested, my neice Jo and I came up with kind of a prequel to this story called Redemption of the Fallen. It encompasses Sachiel but also Ulquiorra. I got to developing the story line after I saw my neice literally break down and cry when Ulquiorra died. Those two, as well as a few other people, are the main characters. Their only path to salvation is finding that which can redeem their sins. Check it out. =)


	21. Chapter 21

Yeah, you've been waiting for it and I've been slacking, so to speak. I had to find my muse again for this story. I think I've been having too much fun with my other story as well. If you haven't read it, check it out. It's a prequel to this story and rather funny. It didn't start as a prequel until I needed characters and …well…why not, right? Enjoy the story! I have more coming soon!

* * *

**We Challenge The Gods (Part 2)**

Ichigo and the group stood staring at the massive giant in front of them. His skin was blue…and he didn't look happy that the group had tread in the hall that apparently belonged to him.

The newcomers that they had freed from the blocks of ice began to create enchanted fires, lending warmth to the hall.

Soujin stood next to Ichigo, both men staring at the giant as Teuvas and Bran also come to stand before him.

"We meant no offense, Great Father," Bran began to say. Hodir looked at him, a scowl on his face.

Before anyone could move, he roared, "Winds of the north consume you!" Within the blink of an eye, Bran was frozen within a block of ice.

"What the hell," Ichigo yelled as he moved away from the block along with everyone else but Teuvas. He began to chant, immediately casting a spell that freed the dwarf from what would have been his icy grave.

Moving the dwarf back, the giant began to go after him. Suddenly, a roar sounded from Soujin, drawing the giant's attention to him. As the giant charged him, everyone began their barrage on him.

Soujin's hammer struck him hard as a shield went up around him, Ichigo and Byakuya, all three men laying simultaneous attacks on the giant.

As the vibrations from the energy attacks used began to fill the hall, the slight sound of cracking could be heard. Rukia looked up along with Ishida and Sado as small flakes of snow and ice began to fall on them. All three saw a large icicle begin to shake free from it's hold on the ceiling.

"Move," Ishida yelled, grabbing Rukia as Sado moved in the opposite direction. They looked over in time to see Seianeve shatter an icicle with one of her attacks of fire, keeping anyone in the immediate area from harm.

"Watch out for the icicles," he yelled as Seianeve again began to cast her healing spells along with Yumichika and Izuru. Seianeve's were amazing to see as they not only healed the one she targeted but it would jump from person to person, creating a thick green web.

Teuvas began a barrage of ice that rained down from seemingly nowhere. A huge fireball was let loose from the left, Ichigo ducking just in time as it crashed into the giant, the heat of it touching his skin even through the armor. The fireball crashed into the giant, the flames spreading over its skin.

"You cannot defeat me," Hodir roared as a giant ball of lava crashed into his shoulder, staggering him. The lava was followed by a thick bolt of lightning which Soujin followed with several golden hammers that slammed into the giant.

Seeing the lightning, Ichigo's heart lifted a bit. Risking a glance over his shoulder, he saw Seianeve gathering more lightning in her hands. It had not been Sachiel as he'd hoped.

Those who could cast spells did so freely, the rest using their weapons and whatever else. The giant did not fall. Sode no Shirayuki was also ineffective. Any ice or wind attacks had next to no effect on the giant. As Bran had stated, he was the God of Winter.

The spell casters were hard pressed to interrupt their spells as they avoided the large chunks of ice the giant threw at them or the icicles falling from the ceiling.

Renji and Ikkaku shot their arrows, tipped with fire at Hodir, the barrage beginning to show signs of having some effect on the giant. Suddenly, the giant gave a mighty roar as he began to hurl ice in larger chunks, the winds around them began to rip at their clothing.

"He's enraging," Ruue shouted at the other fighters. The blows Hodir rained on them had increased in their intensity, their accuracy no longer present. Hodir was lashing out violently in whatever direction he could find.

A blow dropped Soujin to his knees, Ruue rushed forward, picking up his position before he too was beaten down. Glancing upward, Ichigo saw Hemah upon the giant's shoulders, one of her daggers driving deep into the giant's ear. Hodir gave another roar, this time in pain, as he felt the poison from the dagger begin to course through him.

The giant shook her off violently, the movement sending her flying through the air. Hodir shot a freezing wind in her direction, encasing her in ice.

"Hemah," Ichigo yelled, catching Hisagi's attention.

Hisagi's eyes went wide as he realize the block of ice was going to hit the chamber wall. Using shun po, he reached it just as it would have hit, his body cushioning the impact. Izuru, who had been watching everything intently, quickly threw a healing spell at Hisagi, catching him just as he caught the block. With his quick thinking, he dispelled the ice from around the assassin before casting a healing spell on her. Both Hemah and Hisagi landed safely on the ground before returning back to the fray.

The fight lasted for only several minutes but to Ichigo, it seemed like hours. After Soujin and Ruue were beaten down, he had taken up the primary position, keeping Hodir focused on him. He was thankful that Sachiel had made him don the plated armor, the enchanted metal helping to absorb the blows.

From behind him, he suddenly felt two familiar auras, accompanied by a third that was unknown to him but had a familiar feel to it.

A thick cord of lightning intertwined with another thick beam of yellow energy struck the giant full in the chest. The force of the blast was enough to knock the giant backward off his feet.

Silence filled the chamber as everyone turned to see who had sent the monstrous blast.

In the doorway was a woman with a bright lavender aura; her long, golden hair and deep yellow robes flowed about her as if in a current of water. Like Sachiel's, her wings flowed behind her in a stormy mix of lavender and pale gold.

Sachiel stood next to her, a stoic look on her face as she took in everything. Orihime stood next to her, smiling brightly as she waved to everyone.

In the silence, a cracking noise could be heard. Several more stalactites of ice began to come loose from the ceiling. Spreading her hands, the woman created a huge shield that encompassed everyone, the ice shattering as it was struck by Sachiel's lightning.

Hodir sat up, shaking his head to clear it. He looked at the newcomers before roaring as he got to his feet.

"Impudent creatures," he shouted. "Do you know who I am?"

"More importantly," the angel returned. "Do you know who _I_ am?"

"I care not! These humans came to take my prisoners," Hodir answered, crouching in an offensive stance. The fighters and magus stood aside, watching the exchange.

"Enough! This ends now!" Hodir said as he charged at the two angels. Ishida grabbed Orihime and pulled her to safety. Though Ichigo had wanted to go to his wife, he didn't. He knew the look on her face too well, it was her look of resolve.

Neither Sachiel or the other angel moved as the giant rushed them, both crouching in unison as they gathered their energies.

"Now, Orihime," Sachiel yelled. Orihime's shun shun rikka enveloped everyone but Hodir and the angels as the combined energies hit the giant. Water covered the ice giant like a second skin, electrified by Sachiel's lightning. Hodir convulsed as the water amplified the electricity, bringing the giant to his knees as he roared in pain.

A shadow began to shimmer over the giant as he fell forward, still encased in the water and electricity. It howled and screeched in defiance of its prison.

"Now, Ichigo," Sachiel yelled at her husband.

Coming out of his stupor, he summoned his getsuga tenshou, firing the energy at the shade. The three attacks combined, obliterating the shade, the explosion and its force filling and shaking the room.

As the blast receded, everyone looked, seeing the giant laying on the ground but the shade was gone. Hodir moved slightly before slowly raising himself to his feet. He looked around the chamber as if seeing it for the first time.

"I... I am released from his grasp... at last," he remarked to no one.

The angel in yellow and lavender floated up to him, her bright violet eyes meeting his ice blue ones. "You are free of Yogg'Saron," she said. "His taint on you is gone, his influence on your mind is also gone."

"Thank you, little one," he said. "I thought the day would never come."

The angel smiled at him before fading away. Hodir looked around at everyone. Ichigo stood by Sachiel, looking nervously at the giant.

Sachiel stepped forward, Teuvas, Seianeve and Jaxxine by her side. "We came to stop Algalon but were also told of Yogg'Saron and his taint that he's been spreading through the world," she answered. "We will stop them both."

Hodir nodded. "Brave words," he said. "The veil of winter will protect you on your mission. You all risk much for the world. You risk much for people you do not know. The least I can do is aid you when the time comes."

"Thank you for that," Jaxxine said to him as he began to fade from sight.

When the last traces of his presence disappeared, everyone turned toward Sachiel.

"That was…," Renji began.

"That was nothing," Sachiel interrupted. "My sister came to my aid is all."

"I was gonna say that was weird but that works too," Renji said back to her.

"What do you mean sister? How many sisters do you have," Ichigo said.

"All angels consider each other brothers and sisters, love," Sachiel explained. "Haniel came because she felt my essence become weak. She helped Orihime heal me is all."

"Wow! That was another angel," Brann asked in astonishment.

Sachiel smiled at the dwarf before turning away, walking down the still partially frozen hallway. Ichigo ran to catch up to her, taking her hand as they walked together. He felt better for having her back with them.

|(|)|

Jūshirō sat quietly on the grass, near the water's edge of one of his koi ponds, a slight smile on his face as he watched Rose with the children. Ryoku was tilted in a small chair that Sachiel had left for them, which allowed him to watch the comings and goings. He was ever amazed that, for his extremely young age, the boy was ever alert to things going on around him.

Rei was sitting nearby, playing with a doll that had been brought with her, pretending that the doll was giving her little brother kisses. Since they had been brought to Seireitei for Rose to take care of while she was here, Ukitake had not stopped in his attention with them. The only reason he was sitting was due to having played tag with Rei for almost an hour.

Rose was folding the small clothes that had been washed and dried, exclaiming about how much of their clothing they went through on a daily basis. He knew she wasn't serious in her comments. He also knew that she had been thinking about having a family of her own as Sachiel had since they had talked about what she would do when she went home. He didn't like to think about her leaving his side. He knew he cared for her, but what he didn't know was how he would take care of her. He felt he owed her a lot since she had cured his tuberculosis, helped with his recovery after, and found that he enjoyed her company immensely.

As if she could sense his eyes on her, she turned to him, a smile on her lips. He sighed, remembering the first time she had smiled at him the way she was smiling now. That was first time she had given him a kiss…on the cheek but he counted that as close enough. Thanks to the woman in front of him, he could really consider the possibility of a future.

A fish in the pond suddenly jumped up, splashing. Rei caught sight of the fish, squealing in delight and running over to Jūshirō, pointing in their direction.

"Unca Taki! Joo see dat?"

"I did, Rei," he answered, settling the girl in his lap. Several more of the fish began to jump up from the water, splashing for them.

Rei laughed and clapped at the show the fish were putting on, leaning forward eagerly to see what they would do next.

A shadow came over the area, causing Ukitake to look away from the fish. By Rose was a portal, similar to the one that Sachiel would use to come and go from Seireitei. The look of it bothered him, though. It was darker, not like the bright, shining portals that the angel used. The hairs on the back of his neck began to raise.

He moved Rei from his lap, standing up to face the portal. "Rose," he said to the woman who was also looking at the portal. "Grab Ryo and get away from there." She listened, grabbing the baby, ignoring the clothing that scattered in her haste.

A tall figure stepped through, wearing armor that was dark and menacing. Black horns protruded from a helm that covered his face, twisting to the front like the horns of a bull. His thick plated armor was black and gray, horns decorating the shoulders. At his side was a thick sword, the cross guard was split but continued as part of the sword, three glowing orbs encased near the hilt. The handle had a guard covered in small spikes.

Ukitake swallowed, taking in the menacing aura the man exuded.

"I've come for the children," he said to them. Rose immediately hid behind Jūshirō, the shinigami taking a defensive stance.

"You can't have them," he said, his hand going to the hilt of his own sword.

"I do not wish to hurt anyone. I have been ordered to take the children and if I have to get through you to get to them, I will," the man said.

"Ukitake!"

The man turned to see Shunsui landing near him, his own wakizashi in his hand.

"Do not make this harder than it needs to be," the armored man said.

"Why do you want to take the children," Rose asked.

"I was ordered by my master to take them and bring them to him."

"We can't let you do that. Our friend trusted us to keep them safe while she's away," Shunsui said.

The man looked to him, his eyes glowing blue through the visor on his helm.

"Taicho!"

Everyone turned to see Kyone and Sentaro running toward them.

"Stay back," Ukitake yelled at them.

Both officers pulled up short, anxious looks on their faces as they wanted their captain and the woman they had come to think of as their captain's mate and Captain Kyōraku.

"We're aware of who your friend is and who her mate is," the man said. "We need the children, however. They are of no concern to us."

Uncharacteristically, Ukitake made the first move. A shield of bone settled itself around the newcomer, the bones twisting and turning as it shielded him from the first sword strike. He jumped away, confusion on his face at the shield presented to him.

"Soldiers of Lordaeron! Rise to meet your master's call!"

Ghosts, actual transparent ghosts, began to pour forth from the portal, taking up positions on either side of the dark commander.

"Handle them while I take the children," he commanded.

En masse, the newly arrived soldiers began to charge Ukitake and Shunsui, making them defend themselves against the onslaught. Rose yelped, grabbing Rei and running as quickly as she could as the man came toward her.

Kyone and Sentaro, seeing their captain's mistress in trouble, rushed forth to help. A blood curdling yell rang out, filling the minds of both officer with horror as images of impending doom began to shape there. Kyone slowed, feeling as if despair had taken hold of her, keeping her from reaching Rose. Sentaro was also feeling this effect; the man beginning to quiver and tremble, unable to move.

"Sōkatsui!"

They heard the spell but didn't look up from their cowering positions. Fuku-taicho Ise appeared beside them, apparently not having heard the yell.

"What are you two, doing? Snap out of it," she yelled. Single points of light appeared at the feet of Kyone and Sentaro, circling it's way up around them before bursting in a small shower of light. They immediately gathered their senses, both preparing to attack the man again.

Seeing that they were composed once more, Nanao made her way to her own captain, helping Shunsui and Ukitake take on the ghosts with her kido spells.

Rose stood there, ready to face him. The children were surrounded by a hazy, yellow shield some three feet from her. A purple aura swirled around her, her eyes glowing as she began to chant. Immediately, the man halted as the first spell hit him, translucent words wrapping around before absorbing into him.

Another spell, this one causing the man's flesh to begin to break out in pustules and blisters quicker than one could fathom. A great, golden slash streaked through the air, knocking him back. Rose seemed to be fending him off, not trying to defeat him entirely.

Kyone and Sentaro rushed to the man, their swords drawn, only to be knocked back as searing flames erupted around their target, his armor turning red with the intense heat. Still, he kept on at Rose.

"We have to stop him," Kyone yelled.

"Your spells will not stop me, Priestess Sunstrider," the man growled behind his helm. "I've taken all precautions against your abilities."

The air around him began to freeze, his aura turning the ground beneath him to frost, the grass withering in his wake. As his aura changed, the spells that Rose has inflicted on him began to lose their effectiveness before stopping altogether.

Rose's eyes widened, taking in the negation of her spells. "Can you stop this one," she asked, beginning the chant for the most dangerous spell in her arsenal.

The dark man chuckled maliciously at her. "If you use that one, you know what will happen, Lady Rose," he said.

Rose stopped, looking at him in amazement. Only one man had ever called her Lady Rose. "Falric?"

"So you do remember me."

"Why do you do this?"

"I serve my master, Lady Rose."

"Remember what he did to Stratholme," she pleaded. "Would you do the same here in death?"

"I remember well, what happened in that plagued city. Men, women and children... None were spared the master's wrath," he said. "Your death will be no different."

"You wouldn't kill me," she said, holding herself in defiance of his words.

"I do as the master bids, Rose," he repeated as he walked calmly toward her.

Kiyone and Sentaro rushed to block him from harming Rose.

"Sniveling maggots," he roared, raising his blade as he rushed them, his massive sword cutting them both down in one blow. He looked down at their unconscious forms, sneering. "The children of Stratholme fought with more ferocity!"

He turned to Rose. She had her shield up, using it to surround her and the children.

"Do you feel it, Rose," he taunted. "Despair…it fills you, doesn't it? It's so delicious. When we purged Stratholme, the looks on the faces of those who hadn't been infected were as yours is now. Ask yourself one question, Lady Rose. Do you think you will survive?"

Rose reacted by creating a well of light, sparks coming from the censure, landing on Kiyone and Sentaro. "You've fallen far, Falric," she said.

"Not as far as you're about to, Lady Rose," he answered, raising his sword.

Ukitake turned from the last opponent just at that moment, his eyes wide as he saw the sword fall, Rose's shield shattering under the pressure of the powerful blow.

"Rose!"

Falric turned, his glowing blue eyes piercing Ukitake, keeping him immobile.

"You're too late," he said. Taking in Ukitake's appearance, he smiled to himself. "She's quite talented, isn't she? It's too bad you will never know where her other talents lie."

Ukitake felt rage overtake him, rationality leaving him as he saw the form of Rose lying at the man's feet, her life's blood flowing from her. The meaning of the man's words sunk in, causing him to glare at him.

"I will make you pay for this," Ukitake said with such vehemence that Shunsui looked at his normally calm friend in surprise. Before he could stop him, Ukitake charged toward the man.

Shunsui watched as his friend blocked and parried the sword strikes from the invader, impressed by the speed and tenacity that his new health afforded him. The sounds of their swords clashing rang out through the yard, neither man becoming winded.

Shunsui and Nanao noted the children by Rose, both still encased in shields, which meant that Rose was still alive, although most likely, just barely. They rushed to the children, intent on taking them from the fighting when suddenly, two skeletons rose from the ground, blocking their way. The skeletons reached for the children, moving faster than they could, both disappeared through a new portal with the children.

"Time to finish this," Falric said, his strength and speed increasing, taking Ukitake by surprise. He shoved the captain back, raising his sword and slashing him from shoulder to hip.

"Now, you definitely will not know her talents," he said, moving toward the portal.

Ukitake lay on the ground, his sight hazy as he looked at Rose not far from him. She looked as if she were sleeping. His last sight of her, as he lost consciousness, was of seeing her spirit separate from her body.

|(|)|

Sachiel lay on the bank of the river that flowed through the lush oasis that was located inside Ulduar. After finding Watcher Mimiron and fighting him and his mechanical creations and finding Freya within the oasis, they had all battled furiously. It was unfortunate that they had lost more than six members of their party, most of which were the newcomers that Teuvas had brought with him.

She sighed, rolling over. She looked to see the various couples in different stages of relaxation around a fire. Freya had been the easiest so far to defeat; her many plant like allies proved to be ineffective against Rukia's sword, Ichigo's had cut right through them and she had taken Freya herself. The added efforts of Teuvas and Seianeve as well as Jaxxine's desecration spell had done a fabulous job of killing off most of the plants that came to Freya's aid.

"I'm tired, Ichigo," she said quietly.

"We all are," he answered back. "We need to rest for a while, regain our energy. We're not like you, being restored by the sun as it rises."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, there is no sun to rise here," she snapped back.

He had noticed. And he had noticed that despite her injuries, she would heal herself before joining the next battle and the next after that. She said that the last god that they would have to free would be Thorim, the god of Thunder and Lightning. He didn't know how that would play out, but it would be the last one until they reached this Yogg'Saron and destroy him before being able to get into the Observatory.

His wife was able to control lightning and light itself, using both to lace her holy spells to add to their destructive abilities. If this Thorim was also a commander of lightning, would her attacks be effective at all?

He looked down at his wife, her back to him as she lay on her side, using her pack for a pillow. From the deep, even breathing, he could tell that she was sleeping. He needed sleep, too. The goddess that they had defeated here had told them to rest before moving on to their next battle; nothing would bother them here. He was going to do that.

Setting his pack next to hers, he moved to lay next to her, getting as comfortable as he could in the plated armor. He reached for her before he realized the sharp razors on his armor. He sat up, removing it so that he was just in his mail. He reached over, unbuckling Sachiel's armor as well, removing it deftly. She must have been tired to let him manhandle her the way that he did to get it off. When they were both comfortably situated on the moss, he took her in his arms and drifted off to sleep next to her.

|(|)|

He wasn't sure how long they slept but when opened his eyes, it was to find his wife's staring back at him.

"What," he asked quietly.

"I…feel something," she whispered back.

"Like what?"

"Something is changing inside of you, Ichigo."

"You noticed?"

"Not until earlier when you were sleeping. Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know exactly what I'm feeling. I feel …tired."

"How often?"

"Lately, it's been almost all the time."

She took his palm, looking intently at it before sitting up, a golden glow covering her hands as she rested them over his chest, the glow covering his body.

Orihime looked over at Ichigo and his wife, noting the glow curiously. She got up, walking over to them. She knelt beside Sachiel. "Is there anything I can do," she asked.

"No, but thank you. I was just scanning Ichigo," Sachiel answered.

"Alright. What…what's wrong?"

"It's nothing on a physical level," Sachiel said. "It's as if something is…changing inside him."

"Changing?"

She nodded in response. "I'm not sure what, though. I would have to ask my brother to know for sure since he and Gabriel influence most things," Sachiel said.

"Maybe his power is evolving again," Orihime suggested.

Sachiel looked at her for a moment, considering that implication. She smiled. "I think you might be right, Orihime."

Both women looked to Ichigo, who looked at them curiously. "You think that might be it," he asked.

"Anytime a guardian's power evolves, they do get tired a lot," Sachiel says.

"Did you get tired, Sachi-kun," Orihime asked.

"When my power evolved from the fury, yeah, I was tired all the time. I slept for probably fifteen hours a day," she said.

"That's a lot," Orihime exclaimed.

"Yeah, you should have seen how much she slept when she was pregnant," Ichigo remarked.

"Hey! I was creating your children," Sachiel exclaimed, smacking his arm lightly.

"I know," Ichigo said, trying to shield himself from her light hit. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap before wrapping his arms around her. Both looked to Orihime, who smiled at her two friends.

"I'm going to see if everyone else is ready to go," she said, walking away from the couple to give them some privacy.

Sachiel watched her go before turning back to Ichigo, worry still evident in her eyes. "What is it, Sachi," he asked.

"I…it does have to do with your powers but I'm not sure what's going on with it," she said. "It's…it's as if you're developing powers very similar to mine."

"That's bad?"

"No, it's not bad, just…not expected."

"Why not? I am a guardian like you but also a shinigami and a human," he said. "That's a lot of different abilities to house in one body."

"Yeah, I know."

"And something tells me that we better get going," he said, looking over at the group that was looking in their direction. Sachiel smiled, getting to her feet, Ichigo followed suit.

|(|)|

They had wandered through the halls, looking again at the celestial statues that decorated the alcoves that lined the walls. If it weren't for the danger that was presented here, the place would be truly beautiful.

All stayed on their guard, wary of any outside attacks. Before long, they came to a doorway. Walking through it, they found themselves in a small arena, the area looking recently used.

"What is this place, Sachi," Ichigo asked, looking around.

"An arena," she answered. "It's a pit where opponents fight each other to the death. It's a sport that many in this world take part in."

"This place gives me the creeps," Bran said, coming to stand beside her.

"Little man," Sachiel said. "You have abilities much like my daughters. Will you use them if we should need your help?"

"Well, I admit I dun have all my old gear, but I did used to be a rogue like her. That was 'fore I turned to chasing down legends and what not."

She smiled at him.

"Let me give you these then," Hemah said, holding a few long daggers to the dwarf. "Their edges are already poisoned. You just need to use them."

"Ah…thankee, lass," the dwarf said, taking them and strapping them to his belt. "I'll do what I can."

"Interlopers! You mortals who dare to interfere with my sport will pay... Wait-you... "

They all looked up, another giant standing on a dais in front of them above the ring.

"I know you, mortal," he said, pointing to Sachiel. "In the mountains... But you... I saw you die. In the contest that the women were holding…What is this?"

"Thorim," she started, walking toward the giant. "It is true that I died on that mountain, during the contest, as you witnessed. However, I am the Guardian of this world and so, was reborn due to my death."

"Algalon is the watcher of this world. He is the one who decides whether it lives or dies," Thorim answered. "Regardless, you interfered with my sport. For that, you will now be the newest contestants in my contest."

"Now wait a minute," Ichigo yelled. "We didn't come here to participate…"

Sachiel laid a hand on his arm, making him look to her. She shook her head slightly. "What are you conditions, my lord," she yelled up at him.

"Hehe…I am so glad you asked, _Guardian_," Thorim said. "You will come to regret interfering."

"Name the conditions," she repeated.

"First, you have to defeat the enemy I am about to unleash on you," he said. "After that, you will have to divide into two teams. Both are in a race to defeat the creatures that fill the tunnel beside you and the waves of creatures I will be sending into this arena. _If_ you succeed…then you will face me."

"Agreed," Sachiel said.

"Excellent," Thorim said.

The sound of gears turning and metal scraping filled the arena as the gates opened on either side of them.

"Shit! He's not gonna give us any time, is he," Ichigo said to no one in particular.

"No, mortal."

Ichigo flipped him off before taking out his sword, Ruue already engaging one opponent, his golden hammers flying as it pummeled him. A pool of liquid blue appeared at their feet, Rukia's ice shards raining down on the oncoming group. Byakuya released his Senbonzakura, the blade storm swirling around them. Sachiel sent her golden hammer at one opponent, the silver one hitting four at once, drawing as many as she could toward her. The ground bled fire as she consecrated it, damaging all their opponents as they stepped on it.

Before anyone knew it, Sachiel had most, if not all six of their opponents on her. Orihime kept her healed, citing her incantations over and over. As everyone continued their spells and melee attacks, Sachiel kept her hammers and sword flying, renewing everyone along with the healing of Orihime, Izuru, Seianeve and Yumichika. In less than a minute, they had all of the opponents defeated.

As he had said, the side portcullis opened. Everyone waited to see if anyone else came through to challenge them. None came.

"Choose your team that will run the gauntlet," Thorim said. "Choose who will stay here in the arena and fight."

"Fine," Sachiel agreed. "I'll take Seianeve, Ruue, Ikkaku and Yumichika. The rest of you stay here and do the arena."

"I will come with you as well," Teuvas said.

Sachiel nodded at him. "This will move fast. So be prepared," she said to them. She turned, looking at Ichigo, smiling as she nodded to him. "Be careful."

He scoffed at her. "Aren't I always?"

She raised an eyebrow at him while Renji, Ishida and Sado both tried to stifle their chuckles by coughing.

Ichigo turned to the three. "What?"

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said quietly. "I don't think that any of us need to remind you of our younger years."

"Oh…right," he said. He turned to Sachiel, pulling her to him for a quick kiss before letting her go. "Get going, woman."

"Don't make me slap you in front of everyone," she returned, winking at him.

"Minn'da," Hemah said to her. "You're taking the heaviest damage dealers?"

"The gauntlet is a test of speed and power," Sachiel replied. "The arena is a test of skill, endurance and strength. You all here are better suited for that."

Hemah nodded to her mother, moving back to stand beside Hisagi.

"Thorim," Sachiel shouted up to him. "We start…NOW!" With that, she took off through the doorway, her group following her.

Thorim chuckled as he watched the group that would run the gauntlet leave.

"Now then, tiny creatures," he said. "You will face several waves of enemies. If you can beat them and they survive in the gauntlet you will face me. BEGIN!"

They had no time to prepare. Within moments, the arena was swarming with dwarves of various abilities. There were brawlers, magic users and soldiers. Everyone kept their backs to each other, putting the casters in the middle of the others who used their swords and range weapons to keep the mobs away.

"Dammit," Ichigo yelled. "He wasn't kidding when he said waves. It's more like swarms!"

"Welcome to the arena, Minn'da," Hemah yelled back, her swords flying around her as she kept a brawler at bay, turning as she sliced through his neck, her foot flying out as she kicked him away

"You guys do this for fun," Hisagi asked.

"Oh yeah," she said, hurling a dagger at another dwarf, the blade sticking in his throat.

"I just hope your mother is doing better," Ichigo yelled, ducking a mace that flew at his head.

And she was. Sachiel and her group were moving quickly through the gauntlet. The sheer force of her, Teuvas and Seianeve, along with Ruue mowed through their opponents with ease. Yumichika didn't have to heal them much, their strength and abilities crushing their opponents within moments after meeting them. Ikkaku was also feeling ineffective, his hound and himself barely getting in any hits or doing much damage.

Both shinigami looked at the four in front of them, shaking their heads as the dwarves and other creatures were cleaved, beaten, fried and frozen.

"At least we don't have to get dirty," Yumichika commented.

"Yeah, but that makes this pretty boring."

"Then just get ahead of them a bit or even. I'll watch and heal," he said.

"Alright," Ikkaku replied before rushing to the ones ahead, lining up with them. At this range, he was able to take on more opponents, using both his swords to effectively deal damage to his liking.

They moved forward at a continuous pace, Sachiel, Teuvas, Seianeve and Ruue all praying that the ones they'd left in the arena wouldn't die. If they died, that meant they would die as well.

"Hold on, Ichigo," Sachiel whispered to herself.

"He be alright," Teuvas yelled, throwing a cone of icy wind in front of him, slowing the on comers.

"I know," Sachiel said. "At least, he better be because I'm going to need his strength in the coming battle."

"Whatchu mean, pally," Seianeve asked.

"My lightning will be useless against Thorim. Two casters of the same ability cancel each other out," she explained, swinging her sword down hard as she cut through a dwarf. "I'll be relying on holy powers to overcome him."

"We'll be fine," Ikkaku said to her. "We're shinigami. We have these abilities and those. We'll kick his ass just fine."

Sachiel smiled, all four renewing their resolve to get through the gauntlet quickly. By Sachiel's estimation, they were over half done and would break through to the arena to help them finish off the mobs there.

Like the group in the arena, they pressed on, praying they didn't lose anyone; praying that their force would be enough to go against the god of lightning and storms.

|(|)|

In what felt like an eternity, Sachiel's group saw the door that would lead them around to the arena. As they approached, two ancient giants appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

"Tiny creatures," one said to them. "This is as far as you go."

"That's what you think," Sachiel challenged them, throwing her golden shield to draw first blood, which she knew would cause them both to come for her.

"Heal fast, Yumichika," she shouted, her silvery hammer ricocheting off the two, causing substantial damage. One stomped the ground hard enough to break it, large cracks forming in the earth. The stomp should have concussed her, temporarily knocking her out, yet it didn't, the paladin smiling as two shields shimmered around her.

"Let them have it," she shouted, attacking the two giants along with Teuvas, Seianeve and Ruue. Their spells and melee damage fell one giant quickly, Yumichika healing them all in a steady stream, Sachiel his main focus. Ikkaku kept firing his bow at the second, the course of the arrow changing at the last moment to make it seem as if Sachiel had inflicted the damage. Misdirection, she'd called it. It worked well to keep him from getting hurt or his hound.

The group in the arena turned around, waiting for the next wave. However, what greeted them was the sight of a dark giant falling through the door, Sachiel, Teuvas, Seianeve, Ruue, Ikkaku and Yumichika walking through it.

Ichigo smirked at his wife and her group. "Took you long enough," he teased.

"Bite me," she shot back. Her group was halfway to him when Thorim jumped down into the Arena, blocking her path.

"Impertinent whelps! You dare challenge me atop my pedestal! I will crush you myself!," he shouted, reaching up to the skies, a shield of thunder and energy surrounding him. "Behold the power of the storms and despair!"

Sachiel wasted no time, throwing a golden hammer at him, stunning him for a moment before she charged, jumping up to draw his ire to her. "Ichigo! Switch with me when I tell you," she shouted, a mace appearing in her hand along with her sword.

He nodded to her, watching as her mace quickly changed back to her shield, barely blocking Thorim's downward strike. The force of the blow shoved her back but didn't knock her down. She returned to him, throwing her shield around herself, her primary shield smashing into his knee. Behind Thorim, everyone had gathered, pummeling the god with everything they had.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shimmer on the far side of the arena, her eyes widening as she realized what she was seeing. The ghostly image of the god's wife, Sif, appeared; energies gathering in her hands as she began to cast a spell.

"Byakuya! Take the ghost," she shouted, cringing as a bolt of lightning hit her. It wasn't the nature damage that hurt but the burn she received from the strike. She stared at it dumbly for a moment. That strike should not have hurt her.

Sparing a glance, she saw what had hit her. Thorim had summoned a super charged orb of pure electricity. She didn't see that coming. If not for the shield around her, it would have definitely caused greater damage to her.

Red yellow ribbons of energy surrounded her as she called forth her seal of corruption, Thorim's strikes hitting the shield around her, reducing some of the damage from the blows.

Ichigo spared a glance to his wife, waiting for her signal to switch Thorim to him. Byakuya had taken off from dealing damage to Thorim to deal with the ghost that Sachiel had yelled about. The ghost was randomly firing frost bolts at various members of the group, interrupting spell casters and damaging everyone.

"Shire. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya said, summoning his bankai. Thorim felt the shift in energies, turning suddenly toward Byakuya.

"What is this," he demanded, staggering for a moment as he saw the image of his wife. "Sif? Is that you?" He began to move forward to the image of his wife. Everyone stopped, watching the exchange. The image turned to Thorim, smiling.

"I have come to help you, husband," she said.

"But you died! I saw you!"

"I am here in spirit, my love. Let me aid you."

The blades of Byakuya's bankai enveloped the vision as Thorim reached for the image. The blades enclosed on her to shred her as they were intended to…and passed right through her.

Byakuya's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. "She is not touchable, Sachiel," he said to her.

Thorim shouted as the image of his wife dissipated, turning in rage toward Byakuya. The giant swung his hammer, hitting the shinigami with his full might. The blow knocked him into a wall, the force of the landing shattering the rock wall behind him.

Sachiel threw a quick heal on him as Yumichika and Izuru worked quickly to fully heal him. Changing to her true form, she flew up to Thorim, gaining his gaze.

"Valkyr Witch! What magic is this?"

"As I told you, I am the Guardian of this world, Thorim. And I have to defeat you in order to gain access to the monster that dwells deep within Ulduar. Do you allow us passage or will you continue to fight?"

The giant looked around at everyone that was gathered near him, their guard up should he decide to fight again.

The image of Sif appeared again in a different location.

"Thorim," she said. "You cannot let their trespasses go unpunished! You must fight!"

And he did.

Quicker than Sachiel could follow, his fist slammed into her, sending her flying toward the wall. Her wings caught the air, stopping her from impacting it. "Alright. Have it your way," she said, wiping the blood that trickled from her lip.

"Sachi," Ichigo yelled. She held her hand up to signify to him that she was alright and to stop him from rushing to her.

She quickly changed back to her mortal form, rushing toward the giant as golden wings sprouted from behind her. Ichigo joined her, changing to his Guardian form as well. The only difference between them was that her transformation didn't stop. She continued to grow, matching Thorim in height. Everyone stood back to watch.

"Bring it," she sneered at him, her weapons ready as she took his first charge. A bolt of lightning appeared in his hands, driving toward her.

Her shield blocked it, deflecting the bolt to the side. She brought her sword around, slicing Thorim's arm before she kicked him back. As she charged him, not giving him a chance to regain his foot, she dropped her sword, slamming her fist into his jaw, throwing his head back.

The giant pushed her back, another lance of lightning in his hand as he swiped at her. Sachiel jumped back before he was able to cut through her armor. "Don't think that your powers will outweigh mine, Thorim," she said, turning as she brought her leg up. Thorim punched her leg at the moment she would have impacted him. Pain shot through her leg, causing her to favor it for a moment. Ichigo threw a flash heal at her, Orihime throwing a larger one as well to repair the damage to the muscle.

Using the momentum from his leg punch, she spun, backhanding the giant with her shield, knocking him back. A huge golden hammer hit him under the chin, sending him flying. She threw another hammer at him, hitting him again in the chin. Then, she did something that no one but Ichigo knew she was able to do. She instantly changed to an azure and green dragon, flying toward the helpless giant as he tried to clear his head. She gazed down at him as she landed over him, a giant clawed hand holding him down. She cast the strongest negation spell she knew, throwing from him the illusion of his wife that was imprinted in his mind.

"Yield," she growled.

"You! You are the true Guardian! Ruler of the Titans," he yelled in amazement. Everyone in the arena also stared in awe. None, save Ichigo, knew she was dragon kin. And only he knew that she was only able to take this form once. Never again in this world would she be able to transform.

He stared into her emerald green eyes that held him immobile.

"Stay your arms! I yield," he shouted. "Forgive me, Guardian. I…I know not what overcame me. I feel as though I am awakening from a nightmare, but the shadows in this place yet linger."

Sachiel reverted to her Elvin form, standing beside the giant.

"Yogg'Saron has been controlling your mind, Thorim," she said. "Swaying you to do his bidding, corrupting you."

Thorim stared at her, her words sinking in as he realized that she was speaking truth. He knew of Yogg"Saron and his prison below Ulduar.

"I need time to reflect... I will aid your cause if you should require it. I owe you at least that much," he said to her.

He stood, staring down into the arena, at the fighters standing there, staring at him. "And now it falls to you, champions, to avenge us all! The task before you is great, but I will lend you my aid as I am able," he said to them. Raising his hands to the ceiling, he called out, "Golganneth, lend me your strength! Grant my mortal allies the power of thunder!"

Instantly, the group could feel said power, filling and suffusing through them.

"This ward will last through your fight with Yogg'Saron, champions. Your spells will be stronger, your weapons will hit harder. With the Guardian at your side, your group will truly be an unstoppable force," he said. "Guardian, I owe you a great debt. This is the least I can do for you. Farewell."

Sachiel smiled at him, her hand raised in farewell as he began to fade from sight. Walking through the stands, she jumped down to the arena floor, joining Ichigo as he was fending off questions from the group.

"Easy! Hold on," she shouted.

"Minn'da! What's the meaning of this? What was that form," Hemah practically screamed at her.

"Easy, honey," she said in a calm tone. "I can explain."

"Well someone better," Jaxxine yelled, coming up beside Hemah.

Taking Ichigo's hand, Sachiel looked at the group, waiting for them to quiet down so she didn't have to shout.

"The form you saw, was that of the great dragon of creation that created Azeroth, the Titans, everything. I am _not_ the great dragon but my Father is. The same father that created Ichigo's world also created this one," she explained. "Since I am an angel incarnate, that form is my ultimate form. And one I cannot take again. I am not a dragon but the blood in my veins, in your veins, Hemah, is similar to that of the dragon aspects of this world."

"That's why the dragon flights have always helped me," she murmured in amazement.

"Yes, save the black dragons," Sachiel answered.

"Well," Ichigo started, putting an arm around Sachiel. "Now that you all know and that's explained, how about we go find this Yogg'Saron?"

"Yes," she nodded to him. "We need to finish this quickly. All bets are off now. We use everything we can against him. He is death. We need to dispatch him quickly."

Everyone agreed, turning and exiting the arena from whence they came. A growl echoed through the empty halls, making them all stop. They turned to Sachiel who was holding her stomach, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry," she said weakly. "Guess it's time to eat."

They laughed, any former nervousness instantly dispelled by the one comedic moment since the fighting began. Sitting near a statue, everyone unpacked their rations, taking in the rest the break was giving them. They all knew that a massive fight was forthcoming, one that may very well mean the end of their lives. Feeling the pulse of power that Thorim's blessing granted, they spent their meal talking, reminiscing and discussing strategy. Before long, they were ready. Defeating the old god would be a test of power for everyone involved. Sachiel hadn't told them that they had less than fifteen minutes to destroy him, else he kill them all. Even she was not immune to his power.

Taking Ichigo's hand, she led the group to the underground prison of the god. Reaching the door, she stopped, turning and smiling to her friends and family.

"You all know what's behind this door," she said quietly. "I don't know if everyone here will survive. I want you to know that I love you all and thank you so much for putting your lives on the line for a world, for a people that you don't even know. When I open this door, we must rush in and immediately begin our fight. Yogg'Saron has limited patience. If we cannot defeat him in less than fifteen minutes, he merely has to think it and we will die."

"Silly, paladin," Teuvas grinned at her. "You know who I am, you be knowing my wife. D'ese friends of yours be very powerful and same be for you. We will crush him," he finished confidently.

She smiled, feeling somewhat better.

"Then let's go in together, shall we? Healers, if you note something amiss, use your dispel to remove any curses. If you know you're cursed, yell at a healer and they will take it from you," she said, giving last minute instruction.

"Open the door, sister," Jaxxine said, approaching her. Sachiel looked at her sister, seeing her resolve. She nodded to her.

"It's time," she said, turning the handle.

* * *

Well...all I can say is...=)

Lots coming, more in store.


	22. Chapter 22

Oh this has been a long time in coming with this upgrade. I haven't abandoned the story but work and college have been taking a lot of my time. I have kept writing the story and now that I'm on break, I've been transferring from paper to my computer. I hope you like this chapter. =)

* * *

Sachiel felt tired, her mind was beginning to feel fuzzy. She knew that fighting Yogg'Saron would be a gamble for everyone involved and already she could see the effects of his mind corruption beginning to take over everyone in their party.

"_Your time is running out, Guardian."_

Sachiel shrugged off what she heard in her mind. She knew that she was more resistant to the mind effects but the others weren't. Their moves were becoming sluggish, their spells coming less frequently.

"_You're only delaying the inevitable. Algalon is already in the control chamber."_

Sachiel froze, looking over at Ichigo. He had stopped as well, the rest of the group stopping as they saw their friends stop their barrage. Did they hear right? Could they trust Yogg'Saron's words?

"There's no way," Sachiel yelled at him. "Algalon isn't due here for another day!"

"_You stepped into Ulduar two days ago, Guardian."_

"That's not true," Ichigo yelled.

"_Oh, but it is. Could you not tell that there was a void? Your memory must be failing,"_ Yogg'Saron finished with a laugh.

Sachiel turned away, running down the corridor and out of the doorway. Stopping there, she realized she didn't know where the observatory was.

"_You're too late, Guardian of Azeroth,"_ she heard in her mind.

Closing her eyes, she searched for Algalon's aura. To her horror, she felt it. Locking onto its location, she willed herself there.

"Stay where you are, Guardian," he said, not looking in her direction as she found herself in the huge control room. He kept his eyes locked on the control panel in front of him, reading the display.

"Analysis complete," the machine said.

"Algalon, you mustn't!"

"There is a taint among the races, Guardian."

"How is destroying the world going to remove that?"

"It will allow us to start anew. The races have become flawed."

"The gods cannot create a perfect species," Sachiel said, walking slowly toward him.

"They will. Do not try to stop me in what I must do," he said to her, still reading the analysis. "It is futile." He thrust his hand out toward her, sending her flying into the wall.

The impact caused her to hit her head, momentarily dazing her. Her helm had kept her from cracking her skull open but she still fell to the floor in a slump. She shook her head to clear it, her vision still a bit fuzzy.

"I will stop you," she said, flying toward him.

Algalon increased the gravity around her, the massive pull smashing her to the floor. Sachiel countered with her own gravity, enabling her to get to her feet, her protective barrier flickering to life around her. Algalon stared at her in surprise.

She pulled her sword free, Algalon doing the same.

"I merely have to push this button," he said, his hand hovering over it.

"Not if you can't reach it," she told him, her hand sending a massive lightning bolt in his direction. "My holy powers may not hurt you, Algalon, but my sword and lightning will."

"It's useless, Sachiel."

"Not if I have the resolve to win this."

"Have you not seen the taint that has corrupted Arthas? Do you want that to overtake the world?"

"The races must unite to deal with that on their own. What happened to Arthas _can_ be stopped," she returned as they began to circle each other.

"Or I can deal with it all at once," Algalon said.

"And end the lives of so many who have valiantly struggled to defeat it on their own? The races have begun to unite, Algalon."

"It is the will of the Gods."

"The Gods abandoned this world," Sachiel cried out as she lunged forward, Algalon blocking her blow.

"The Gods still watch," he said, pushing her back. "They wish to start over with their creation."

"So just like that? With no care for the innocents of this world?"

"They are all tainted," he said, throwing a time spell at her. She dodged it at the last moment, watching as it shattered a section of the wall behind her.

"Enough talk," she said, springing at him with her sword raised. He blocked her downward strike before she countered with a short lance that came in low. He moved just it would have impaled him, the lance grazing his side instead.

"Two weapons?"

"You should remember that I am a weapons master. One or two, makes no difference to me."

She jumped back, spinning around as she did, her sword slicing his forearm. He stared at the blood in disbelief.

"But you are mortal," he sneered.

"No, Algalon. I was reborn," she said, shifting to her true form.

"I see. Most unfortunate."

"For you, maybe."

He stopped, a impenetrable barrier coming up around him, making her pause. "I was advised to give you a fair chance to defeat me _if_ you were still mortal," he said, turning away from her, walking to the control panel. "However, if you were no longer, I was to destroy it no matter what."

"Hardly fair. You can't!"

"I have no choice," he said as he reached for the button that would start the end of all things in Azeroth.

"Algalon! Don't," she screamed as she ran toward him.

He pushed the button.

"In ninety second, this world will be no more," he said as the ground began to tremble. "It was the will of the Gods and I carry out their will." He looked to her sadly as he faded from view.

Sachiel glanced around the room, frightened now for those she'd left with Yogg'Saron. She knew she couldn't stop the planet's destruction; she had precious little time. She disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

She appeared in front of Ichigo and the group. Yogg'Saron lay dead at their feet.

"Sachi," Ichigo exclaimed. "What's happening?"

"I…failed," she answered, tears steaming down her face. "Everyone. Go through the portal," she said, quickly putting one up. "No questions. Just do it," she commanded as she saw the confusion on their faces.

In an instant, everyone but Sachiel and Ichigo were gone.

"He was told to destroy the world if I had been reborn, Ichigo. I couldn't stop him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I will stay to see the destruction of the world. You have to go, my love."

"No."

"Don't be difficult."

"I'm staying."

She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"You break my heart every time I see those eyes of yours filled with tears," he whispered to her, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"Take my hand, love," she said, extending it to him.

He took it. He could feel the trembling just under the calm she tried to exude. He pulled her to him, holding her close as she spread out her wings, the lightning coursing brightly along them. He spread his wings as well, both of them wrapping them around each other, creating a shield to protect them.

As the walls began to tumble down around them, Michael appeared. Knowing what was happening, he went to them, taking them out of the building and up into the heavens. All three watched as the world Sachiel was to protect began to erupt continuously, the strain of the planet causing it to shatter before exploding outward in a brilliant display of light.

Sachiel turned to her brother, her eyes reddened by her tears. "Why are you here?"

"Because you have to restore the planet," he answered.

"Why?"

He looked at with sadness filling his eyes, taking her hand as he steeled himself to say what he dreaded to.

"Because your children were on Azeroth when it was destroyed."

"What," Ichigo shouted, not believing his ears or Michael's words.

Sachiel felt her mind go numb, pain ripping through her as she realized the meaning of her brother's words.

"My…babies," she choked out as she fell to her knees, Ichigo sinking with her as he held her tightly, the angel sobbing hysterically.

Ichigo looked up to Michael.

"This is what I came to tell you," he said. "I have not the ability to take them back despite my powers. They were taken from Seireitei moments before. We don't know why but we think it was for a bargaining chip."

"Bargain for what?"

"To lure Sachiel to the Citadel."

"Wait," Sachiel said weakly, pulling away from Ichigo. "Arthas took my children?"

"His lackey Falric," Michael answered. "He took undead troops with him through a portal. Ukitake was severely injured trying to fight them off, as was Rose."

"How did he even know about them?"

"My guess is that he was waiting for you to show yourself, which you both did. It was no small feat for him to trace your energies back to them," Michael explained. "He just bided his time until he could strike."

Sachiel stared at him before her eyes widened in horror. "Their seals," she asked in a whisper.

Michael shook his head. "They are intact. Which is good since their abilities would surpass yours, sister. But I think he planning for you to learn that he had them, so that you would go to negotiate for them. And then he would trap you."

"I wouldn't negotiate," Ichigo said angrily. "I would take back my family."

"Then it's good that you understand your roll, Ichigo. The life of your children and my sister will depend on it," Michael said.

"You're seriously going to let her walk into that trap," he asked incredulously, his anger mounting.

"She doesn't have a choice."

"Would you two quit talking like I'm not here," Sachiel spoke up. "I have work to do."

There, in the vast darkness that was the nether, the swirling mists of creation wrapped themselves around the angel, her essence glimmering brightly from deep within her body. The mist refracted the light before absorbing it. Sachiel stood there amidst the swirling maelstrom that was forming, her eyes closed as she began to direct the mist. Her essence within it sparked wildly before turning into a light so bright, both men had to shield their eyes.

Within moments, the planet known as Azeroth, was whole once more. The only thing missing was the life it was once teeming with.

"How long since the explosion," she asked her brother.

"Seven minutes."

"And how long since the children were taken?"

"Twenty three."

She nodded, making mental calculations. Ichigo kept his eyes focused intently on the woman in front of him.

She raised her hands again, yellow gold energies forming into an orb as she brought her hands together. A single silver line formed in the yellow orb in her hands before she began to slowly turn it. Ichigo turned to the planet, noticing that it was turning in time with the sphere. His wife was reversing time to the moments before its end.

As she stopped the orb, she crushed it in her hands, shattering it into millions of points of light. The lights gathered around her for a split second before rapidly descending to the planet below. Azeroth lived again.

"No one will remember the world's end," she said. "For now, let us return home. We need a plan."

"But the kids," Ichigo insisted.

"They are unharmed and will remain that way until Arthas figures out how to undo the shield," Michael answered.

Ichigo looked at him and then to his wife. "I'm going," he said, turning to go back to the planet. "Our children are there."

"Ichigo," Sachiel said calmly, her hand hooking his elbow and pulling him around to face her. "We don't know exactly where they are in the Citadel that Arthas lives in. We don't know what resides in there. We don't know a lot of things." She put her hand up to his cheek, making him look at her. "I won't lose my husband. We will get our children back. I swear it."

He looked into her eyes, seeing her sadness there, her determination. She would keep her word. They would get the children back.

|(|)|

Arthas looked at the two golden cocoons that encased his prizes. They hadn't been there several minutes ago. Now, he could only see the children through the golden haze of their shields.

"Falric," he roared.

"Yes, my lord," the man asked, coming up behind him.

"Fortify the Citadel," he ordered. "Prepare for our guests."

"Guests, my lord?"

Arthas gestured to the cocoons. "The Destroyer will come for her children," he said.

"I thought she was a guardian," Marwyn said.

Arthas sneered at the man. "I have the woman's children. She would move the heavens and split the earth to get them back unharmed. Her mate would do no less. But she, I do not talk about. Her mate will tear these walls down to have them. He is who we must prepare for."

|(|)|

Sachiel walked hand in hand with Ichigo as they stepped through the portal, leaning on his arm as they appeared in the canopied yard.

Kon came rushing out to meet them, stopping short when he saw her tear reddened eyes.

"Is it true, nee-sama," he asked quietly, taking in Ichigo's scowl.

"It is, Kon," he answered for her.

Sachiel turned her face into Ichigo's chest, quietly crying. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Are our guests inside," Ichigo asked.

"Yes. I was surprised when they appeared but Jaxxine and Hemah helped me to get them settled," Kon answered.

"Give us a few minutes. We'll be in shortly," Ichigo said, leading his wife to one of the chaise loungers.

Kon nodded, making his way back inside.

"Sachi," Ichigo said quietly, tilting her face up to him.

She looked at him, tears still falling freely. "You know what I have to do, Ichigo," she said softly.

"There's no way around it?"

She shook her head slowly. "I have to keep them safe."

"I have to keep you all safe," Ichigo shot back.

She smiled slightly at him, laying her hand against his cheek, stroking her thumb along the skin of his cheekbone.

"If you follow my plan, we'll all come home safely," she whispered.

"You have one already?"

"Not yet, but I will. Once I get inside, I can get a layout of his fortress," she said. "You will most likely have to fight your way through."

"We are definitely going on vacation after this," Ichigo mused.

Sachiel giggled, leaning against him. "You got it, big guy," she said, leaning up to kiss him softly.

|(|)|

Lady Sylvanas looked up from her throne as two men approached, walking slowly into her chamber.

"Lord Thrall," she said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My lady," he greeted, bending on one knee. "I have some news to discuss with you."

"Do tell, old friend."

"Have you heard of the return of the Guardian," he asked.

"I've heard rumors."

"It's been confirmed both by the spirits and those that have seen her in the great city of Dalaran," Thrall said. "She is currently last known to have been in Ulduar."

"And you tell me this…why," the undead queen asked.

"We have reports that Arthas intends to trap her and possibly manipulate her against us," the orc chieftain said.

Sylvanas scoffed. "What force does he control that can trap her?"

The orc looked sadly at the banshee. "The Guardian has children."

"He wouldn't dare," Sylvanas growled in outrage.

"He sent one of his bodyguards out with a small troop," Thrall said.

"Do you think she will surrender herself to him," she asked.

"For her children, she would."

"If she has children, then she must have a mate," Sylvanas mused. She turned to the orc. "Will he help us destroy Arthas?"

"For his family, if he's like any other man, he would."

"We have to find him then."

"There is no need to find him," a new voice said.

Both turned to the new arrival, both automatically sizing up the man.

"Who are you to come to my chamber unannounced," Sylvanas demanded.

"I am brother to the Guardian," he said. "My name is Michael. Sachiel is already aware of what's happened to her children. She and her mate are already planning their return."

"They will help us defeat this enemy," Thrall asked, his face hopeful as he looked at the man.

"The Keepers of Time have already made her aware of Arthas and his corruption, its origins," Michael answered. "She had hoped to be able to stay out of the conflict but now that she has been brought into it, she doesn't see much of a choice. If she has to destroy him to get her children back, she will."

"Our armies will help defeat this wretch," Sylvanas growled softly.

"I regret that it is not she that you will be aiding. Sachiel is going to surrender herself to Arthas in exchange for her children. It is her mate that will bring him down."

"Then we will aid him."

"I will let them know, my lady," Michael said with a bow before fading away.

"You will aid them, Lady," Thrall said, with confusion clear in his voice.

"Yes. I am a slave to the torment still, that Arthas visited on me so long ago. I will help destroy Arthas for what he did to me," she answered.

"So you go to settle a score," he said plainly.

"I go for my revenge. After all this time, the thought of it fills me. I will see Arthas fall."

|(|)|

Sachiel sat on the couch holding Rei's stuffed mouse, staring at intently. The group that has survived Ulduar up to the point of Azeroth's destruction, filled the home. Ichigo sat beside his wife, fists clenched.

Jaxxine looked at the pair, unsure of what to say. Hemah sat by her mother's feet, her head cradled in her hands. When Sachiel and Ichigo had come in, they had been bombarded with questions until Sachiel told them that they were now to fight Arthas within his Citadel; and the reason why.

She had also explained that she would go first to negotiate for the child. That suggestion had been met with much protect, at least from all but Ichigo who already knew it to had to be done to set her plan in motion. In the span of just eight months, the peaceful life he knew…was gone. Threatened by a man who hungered for power, for dominance. He didn't like the idea of Sachiel walking into the lion's den, so to speak. He didn't like it at all. He knew something was about to happen that would change their lives forever.

After the group meeting and the agreed strategy that would be implemented for the safe return of the children, Sachiel and Ichigo left to Seireitei with the other shinigami to see her cousin Sachiel had been told that Rose and Ukitake had been injured as well as two of his officers who had tried to hold off the abductors.

As they approached the fourth division, Ichigo could feel Sachiel grip tighten on his hand; he squeezed back, letting her know he was there for her.

Captain Onahana was waiting for them at the gate, a somber look on her face. She bowed to them, Sachiel searching for any sign on the captain's face to let her know how Rose was. She led them to the infirmary located in the central grounds of the division. Onahana had said nothing to them, both becoming anxious at what the silence could mean.

They passed the room Ukitake was in, his still form guarded by Shunsui. Ichigo nodded to the man, continuing to follow his wife and the captain.

She stopped at another room, the door closed.

"Sachiel," the healer started. "Lady Rose was dead by the time we reached her. I was able to bring her back but she is still far from healed. Whatever injured her, left behind a taint that we cannot remove. And so, we don't know how much longer she has before it overtakes her."

Sachiel nodded, letting go of Ichigo's hand as she opened the door. She walked in quietly, kneeling beside her cousin, taking her hand. She brushed back strands of Rose's silvery hair, looking thoughtfully at her.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this, cousin," she whispered. "I'll try to take the taint from you. I encountered it back on Azeroth. Jaxxine showed me how to clear it since her weapons leave the same taint."

Ichigo stood beside the bed, watching as his wife pulled back the covers. Carefully, Onahana sliced away the bandage covering the wound.

The wound looked days old, crusted and full of pus, the flesh around it already decaying.

"I know the taint, Onahana-taicho," Sachiel said to her quietly. She handed her a small vial, the contents within glowing in a bright blue. "Feed this into her IV and that of the others that were cut by the same weapons."

"May I…ask what's in it," Onahana asked quietly.

"It's made from purified frost lotus, a very rare herb as well as lichbloom extract and…," Sachiel paused. "the essence of life itself."

Onahana stared at the vial, eyes wide. Only eternal guardians could access the essences of the universe and this woman had done so to save her friends. The captain bowed deeply before unstopping the vial, a faint silver mist escaping. She took some into a syringe before injecting it into the IV line.

She watched the liquid move down slowly before handing the vial to Hanataro who had come into the room. She gave him instructions on the dosage for the others, the quiet shinigami bowing before hurrying off.

"Thank you, Guardian," she said to Sachiel. "We feared to lose all four."

"This mess is my fault, Taicho. I must help where I can," she said.

"Your fault?"

"Because of _who _and _what _I am, my children were targeted by a man who seeks to dominate the world he lives in. He targeted my children because he knows I would come if he took them."

Onahana stared at her for a moment before she realized what the words implied. "You're going after them?"

"They're our children," Ichigo said. "We have no choice."

"Will you two go alone?"

"No. We go with friends."

"Ukitake may want to go as well Shunsui," Onahana said.

Sachiel nodded. "I have to pick the team carefully since I won't be with them."

"Why not?"

"I am going to give him what he wants."

"And that is?"

"Me."

"And you're alright with this, Ichigo," Onahana asked worriedly.

The man's clenched jaw, the anger in his eyes and his posture told her he wasn't.

"It's not really his choice since I'm the one they want," Sachiel said.

Onahana was taken aback by the cold tone of her voice.

"I do have a say in this, Sachi," Ichigo growled. "I am your husband. Those are our kids. You're my wife. You and the kids are my whole world. I know he's going to lock you in there somewhere. He may hurt you. But I _will_ come for you and _I_ will kill him for what he's done and for what he will do."

Sachiel stared at him as did Onahana. She stood, wrapping her arms around Ichigo, who held her tightly to him. Onahana turned away to give them a moment of privacy, looking at the readings on the machine.

After another moment, Onahana noted the change. Rose's heartbeat was improving as well as her breathing, not thready as it was before.

A groan from the bed brought them all back to the present, Onahana immediately checking the woman's reflexes and other stats.

"It's incredible," she whispered, looking under the bandage to see unblemished skin. She turned to Sachiel. "She is healed?"

"Yes," she answered. "The rest should…"

She didn't get to finish as the door to the room burst open, revealing Ukitake in a white yukata, Shunsui behind him. Ukitake rushed to the bedside, taking Rose's hand. The woman looked startled for a moment before smiling at him.

"Hi," she said weakly.

Ukitake didn't say anything, gathering her in his arms and holding her tightly to him. "Rose…," he whispered softly into her ear. As if remembering where he was, he let her go. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I could have injured you further."

Onahana put a hand on his arm, smiling when he looked at her. "She is as healed as you are, Jūshirō."

"Onahana-taicho," he said in acknowledgement. "Please forgive my intrusion."

"There is nothing to forgive."

Finally noticing the others in the room, he turned to them. "Ichigo-kun. Sachiel-kun. I didn't know you had arrived."

"It's ok, Ukitake," Ichigo replied. "We know you were worried about Rose."

Ukitake immediately fell to his knees. "Forgive me for not being able to keep your children safe. I do not deserve the healing you have given to me, Guardian," he pleaded to Sachiel.

Sachiel knelt before him, putting a hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "There is nothing to forgive, Taicho. None of us knew or suspected that this would happen," she said. Ukitake looked at her with remorse in his eyes, truly feeling as if it were his fault.

"You will go get them back?"

"Yes."

"Then I am coming with you," Rose said from her bed at the same time Ukitake did.

Sachiel smiled. "You'll be going with Ichigo. If I'm not back with the children in one day, you, Ukitake and the others that went with us the first time will be going. Are you sure you want to battle again, cousin?"

Rose gave her a stern look. "Even if I haven't battled in fifty years, I would stand by you to bring those children home. I would do no less to bring _you_ home."

"That means a lot to me, Rose."

"If Ukitake is going, then I'm going too," Shunsui said.

Everyone turned to the pacifist captain. "What? I can't let him have all the fun," he said in defense of himself, the statement bringing chuckles from everyone.

"Then it's settled," Sachiel said. "Come to the house when you're ready. I'll be leaving within the hour. If I'm not there when you arrive, Ichigo will fill you in on the plan." A green glow began to surround her and Ichigo, both raising a hand in farewell as they faded from sight.

Rose watched a second longer before sitting up, moving off the bed. Ukitake helped her, Onahana putting a robe over her shoulders.

"I'd better go tell Nanao that she'll be in charge for a little while and where I'm going," Shunsui said, breaking the silence. "Kiyone and Sentaro will be informed as well about your absence, Ukitake. I just don't want to tell Yama-gi,"

"I will inform sou-taicho," Onahana volunteered.

"Alright then," he said, leaving the room.

Onahana smiled at Ukitake and Rose. "I will go now to inform him," she said. "I'm sure he will not mind the two of you gone for a day or two." Ukitake shivered, knowing how persuasive the seemingly meek captain could be.

Rose turned to Jūshirō, a worried look on her face. "You sure you want to go? The world I come from is nothing like your world. It is filled with myths, legends; things that are only fairy tales here," she said.

"I was also entrusted with the safe keeping of those children," he answered. "And I swore to myself, when I saw your struck down, that I would protect you as well if the chance arose."

She smiled. "Ukitake, I …"

He silenced her with a brief brush of his lips on hers. "I won't hear any arguments, Rose. I am going to face whatever comes, by your side."

"You both will need armor," she said.

"Whatever you say, my Rose," he replied, kissing her fully this time.

|(|)|

Sachiel and Ichigo found themselves alone, sitting on a chaise in the canopied yard. She was sitting in his lap, his arms around her waist as they shared their grief together. She sighed, kissing the top of his forehead before making him look up at her, pressing her forehead to his. She looked into his eyes, seeing the pleading within.

The rest of the group watched from the house, giving the two their space. Sachiel knew she was walking into a trap, but they were doing this to get their children back.

Ichigo stood, Sachiel sliding off his lap to stand beside him. He leaned down, giving his wife a soft kiss on the lips. "I will come for you," he said to her.

She smiled at him. "I'll be waiting."

She walked to where Teuvas and Seianeve were waiting. They would be going to the city of Dalaran before flying to where the children were being held within the enormous citadel where Arthas lived with his many minions.

"You be ready, mon," Teuvas asked.

"Yes," she answered.

He began to open the portal. Sachiel squeezed Ichigo's hand, her anxiety rising.

As the portal shimmered before them, she turned back to Ichigo. "One hour, love." He nodded.

She turned, going through the portal.

"Be ready for any'ting, mon," Teuvas said to him.

"I always am," Ichigo said.

Teuvas nodded to him, passing through the portal with his wife after Sachiel. The portal shimmered for another moment before it collapsed.

|(|)|

From their mounts hovering in the air, Sachiel took in the sheer size of the castle, suddenly feeling very small and very afraid.

"You're sure you sent word ahead," she asked Teuvas for the fourth time.

"Yeah, mon.. like I told you tree times 'afore," he answered sharply.

"Don't need to get snippy," she bit back.

"I no be needin to get snippy if'n you stop askin de same questions."

"Boat o' you, hush you face," Seianeve interrupted.

They both stopped, looking at the female troll. It was as close as she had ever come to snapping at…well anyone.

They slowly circled downward, alighting in front of a group of guards. As they landed, the guards began to rush them until a voice sounded.

"Halt!"

The giant Ymirheim guards did, looking down at the three newcomers, weapons ready but they did not attack. The three were also in a battle stance, ready for a fight.

"So, you've come, Guardian," the man said. "My master said that you would, given the proper motivation."

"Where are my children," she asked.

"They are inside. Safe," he answered.

"They had better be. Take me to your master."

"And they are…," he asked.

"They are here to see the children safely home," Sachiel answered.

The man nodded in acquiescence before turning away. "Follow me," he said.

He led them through a series of halls, passing various groups comprised of everything from casters to vampire to the undead. Teuvas took note of their surroundings, his mind already laying a map that they would follow when he returned. Almost everything relied on his ability to remember the path and the obstacles.

He looked to Seianeve and then to Sachiel, nodding to them to indicate that he was committing everything to memory.

"Why do you follow him," Sachiel asked the man.

"Why indeed," the man answered. "I should have been a farmer like my father wanted me to. But, he is my liege. I am sworn to him, even in death."

"So you have no choice?"

"When the master followed that demon Malganis here to this forsaken land, we went through many trials with our liege. But as I said, I am sworn and bound to him."

"I could free you," Sachiel offered.

"I think not. The only freedom for me is through death," the man answered. "Even this existence is better than none at all."

"Suit yourself," she replied with a shrug.

They came to a large, open hall; the pillars cut from black stone supported the vaulted ceiling. Before them was a large set of iron doors, the symbol of their king creating the handles. They were very impressive. As before, two towering Ymirheim guarded the doors.

They did not stop, the guards opening the door as they recognized the man leading them. They passed through another hall, stopping as they entered another room. In the center, floating above a black pedestal, stood the king's blade.

"Here, now," the man said. "King Arthas will be here momentarily. Gaze if you will at his magnificent sword…Frostmourne."

Sachiel had cringed upon first spotting the blade. All three could feel the dark aura and power that emanated from it, filling the room.

"He does not keep his blade with him at all times," Sachiel asked.

"Only when he battles," the man started to say, interrupted by the sound of the door behind him opening. He turned aside, standing in one of the raised alcoves to the side.

The man that came forth through the doors was not all that different than they had imagined. He wore no helm, showing his gaunt face. The man easily stood almost seven feet tall, his body encased in thick black armor with silver skulls adorning it. His dark armor only enhanced his pale skin, his dark, sunken eyes and the stringy, near white hair.

Behind him trailed two of his sorceresses guiding two golden bubbles; the children encased in the golden cocoon like shields Sachiel had trained on them when she recreated the world.

They stopped at the side of the dais where the black pedestal rested, facing their guests.

"Guardian Aspect Sachiel, I presume," the man asked.

His voice surprised the angel, its tone deep and warm.

"I've come for my children," she said.

The man stared at her, his dark eyes boring into her soul. "Then you understand my reason for taking them," he asked her.

"All I ask is that you let my friends here take them to my mate. Let them leave safely and I will stay."

His sinister laugh filled the hall, echoing against its walls. "I have no use for babes, even if they are _your_ children," he said. "You…on the other hand, will complete my dark army. Take the children and go."

The sorceresses shifted the children to the trolls as Teuvas began to case the portal. As soon as they were close enough to touch, Sachiel dispelled their shields.

"Now!"

Faster than they could comprehend, the nearest sorceress latched on to Rei, injecting her with a dark liquid into her neck. Seianeve grabbed the infant, racing to the portal as she dropped a totem to slow her follower, casting another healing spell on herself as she ran, disappearing through the opening.

"You son of a bitch," Sachiel roared, running at Arthas, sword and shield ready to strike. She jumped at him, her sword raised. A dark shield rose around him, blasting her back into a wall.

"Teuvas! Go," she screamed, getting to her feet slowly. She switched to her true form, lightning crackling wildly around her, a thick staff of it in her hand.

The troll didn't need to be told twice, disappearing through the portal as Sachiel made a run at Arthas.

After passing through, a blinding explosion filled the portal with its light before destroying it. Teuvas stood there, gaping at the spot where the decimated portal had stood. His last glimpse had been of Sachiel driving her lightning rod into Arthas' chest.

"What happened," he heard from the side. Turning, he saw Ichigo and his friends standing there with Seianeve, the baby still in her arms.

"I…," he started. He was at a loss for words.

"Arthas kept your daughter," Seianeve said. "I grabbed de babe and ran. I don't know what 'appened after day."

Ichigo stood there, fists clenched, the muscles in his jaw tense. Orihime stood next to him, a hand on his arm. She looked to him worriedly.

"I saw her lay a strike on Arthas," Teuvas said. "De explosion is what engulfed me portal. I don't be knowin' if de guardian still lives."

Orihime covered her mouth to stifle her gasp, eyes wide as she looked at the troll. "Sachi-kun has to be alright," she whispered.

"She's alive," Ichigo said. "I can still feel her. The fact that Hemah and Jaxx are still standing reinforces that."

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said quietly, putting her hand on his arm. "What can we do now? We were supposed to get both children back."

"Isn't it obvious, Orihime?"

She looked up to him, noting the resolve she saw in his eyes.

"We go get my wife, my daughter…and destroy that bastard for trying to take what's mine," he said, walking toward the house. "Be ready in twenty minutes." He flash stepped out of sight.

|(|)|

He stood outside the clinic, noticing the lack of patients in the waiting room.

"_They must be having lunch," _he thought to himself as he let himself in the back door. Entering further, he found his father, Karin, Yuzu, Shinji and Hiyori having their lunch.

"Ichi-nii," Karin said in surprise when she saw him in the doorway.

"Hey," he answered. He turned to his father, "Dad. I need a favor."

"What's that," Isshin asked, setting his rice bowl down.

"I…need to talk to you in private," he said, his eyes pleading quietly.

Isshin looked at his son in surprise. "Yeah…ok. Let's go to my office," he said, getting up.

Ichigo followed his father, ignoring the questioning looks from the others.

"Well how do you like that," Hiyori said. "He turns up without Sachi and then asks to talk to his dad alone. When the hell did we become unimportant?"

"Shut up, Hiyori," Yuzu said suddenly, shocking the woman.

|(|)|

Isshin closed the door behind him, taking in his son's serious look and somber mood.

"What's wrong," he asked.

Ichigo looked at his father a moment before saying, "Sachi's been captured. Rei, too. A man from her other world broke into Seireitei and took Rei and Ryoku. Sachiel went to bargain for their release but he tricked her. We got Ryoku but not Sachi or Rei. I'm going after them."

Isshin was stunned. "My...daughter? Granddaughter," he whispered as he sat in his chair, clenching the arms of his chair.

"I'm giving you the combo to our safe, Dad," Ichigo continued. "In it are our wills and money. There are also Sachiel's patents and legal custody papers for Rei and Ryoku."

Isshin looked at his son. "You're not coming back?"

"It's just a precaution. In case we don't make it back," he answered.

"This man is that difficult?"

"From what Sachi told me and Teuvas, he controls the dead, the undead and has no mercy on any who oppose him."

"He sounds like Aizen."

Ichigo shook his head. "He's much more dangerous than Aizen. He doesn't play games like Aizen, either. And right now, he has my wife and daughter." Ichigo pulled a piece of paper from his father's desk. "Here's the combination. If I'm not back with them in a week, open it. Kon will bring Ryoku by shortly."

"Understood. Go get our girls, son," Isshin said, putting the paper in his desk drawer. Ichigo nodded to his dad, flash stepping out of sight.

"Remember to come back," Isshin whispered to the empty space where his son had stood seconds before.

|(|)|


	23. Chapter 23

I really hope you like this chapter better than the last. There was a lot of editing, adding, clarification and what not that had to be done to this chapter to make it flow the way I wanted it to. I didn't realize that what I had on paper was not the way I wanted it. So...yeah. Enjoy. I won't ask you to read and review cuz I don't live for reviews...I just like knowing that people are reading. =)

******

* * *

The Path to the Citadel**

Ichigo appeared back at the house, eyeing everyone as he walked in.

"Kon," he said, taking Ryoku from Seianeve. The baby looked at his father, Ichigo noticing for the first time that his blue eyes were changing. Kon stood next to Ichigo, awaiting instruction. "I want you to take Ryoku to Dad's. He's expecting him. I told him what's happened and where we're going," he finished, handing the baby to him. "Take enough clothes for him to last a week. Do you have enough money?"

"Yes," Kon answered, cradling the baby close.

"Good." Ichigo stopped him as he turned away, rubbing his fingers over his son's fuzzy orange hair, looking at him intently as if memorizing every last detail. Ryoku in turn, stared at his father, reaching up with his small hand, grasping his fingers as he smiled. Ichigo felt choked for a moment, as if he son were conveying his confidence that he'd bring his mother and sister home. The sentiment reflected in his eyes. "I will, buddy," he said to his son.

He took a deep breath, bracing himself. He turned to everyone, about to speak when the light from a Senkaimon darkened the room.

Ukitake, Rose and Shunsui stepped out, three hell butterflies preceding them.

Rose gasped in surprise at seeing Ryoku, rushing forward and examining the baby as she took him from Kon. "You got them," she asked.

"Just Ryoku," Ichigo answered. "Sachi and Rei are still there."

"Artas be going back on 'is word," Teuvas added as he saw their confused faces. "He said he let de children go for Sachiel but at de last minute, dey grabbed Rei and injected her wit somet'ing. The last I saw, Sachiel attacked Artas wit 'er lightning."

"What do you think was in that injection," Rose asked.

"I know not, but it make Sachiel so mad dat she attacked him," he answered. "It must 'ave been bad juju to make her dat angreh."

"Are we ready," Ichigo asked.

"I be," Seianeve said, standing up. Jaxxine, Hemah and Byakuya along with everyone else followed suit.

Ichigo was the first to go into the yard, stepping aside to let Teuvas cast his portal spell.

"We go to Dalaran," Teuvas said. "After dat, we go to de citadel."

Ichigo nodded, touching the portal and disappearing as a sheath of white light enveloped him.

Shunsui and Ukitake watched as everyone disappeared by the same method.

"Don't back out now," Rose said with a smile, touching the portal and disappearing as well.

"This will be new," Ukitake said, Shunsui nodding in agreement. Both men touched the portal, gasping as the light enveloped them…and deposited them in front of a large brown bear and a huge, wooly mammoth.

"Aieeee," Shunsui screamed, jumping behind Ukitake.

"Yeah…that happens if you have no affiliation," they heard behind them.

They turned to see Rose and Jaxxine smiling at them.

"Welcome to Dalaran, boys," Jaxxine said as Rose took Ukitake's arm, helping him up while Jaxxine took hold of Shunsui. They turned to the woman tending the animals, smiling and nodding as she laughed.

"Thanks, Mei," Jaxx said as she took a few bundles from the woman that contained a few armors and warm cloaks for the men.

"Any time, deathknight," she said in return.

After taking them to the inn and getting them changed, they guided the men to an alcove that housed two sets of stairs. None of the ones that had accompanied them in Ulduar were making the trip except for Teuvas and Seianeve…and all the shinigami.

As they came to the landing, Shunsui and Ukitake stopped short at the sight of the dragons milling around, most of the group already mounted and waiting.

"Ukitake-san…," Shunsui started in amazement. "…are those…"

"Drakes," Rose answered. "Cousin to the dragons that dwell in this world."

"And we're gonna ride them," Ukitake asked.

"Unless you know a different way to get down," Jaxxine said. "We're a very long way up."

"How far," both men asked.

Jaxxine shrugged. "High enough."

"Come on, already," Ichigo yelled at them.

"So impatient," Shunsui commented.

Rose and Jaxxine went to two different drakes, their mounts fitted with two man saddles.

Jūshirō went with Rose, Shunsui with Jaxxine, both women buckling the two men in before doing the same to themselves.

"Dey said dat dey have secured the entrance to de citadel," Teuvas said as they finished. "Dat be as far as dey could get during their siege."

"So we'll fight our way to them?"

"Dat be correct," Seianeve answered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ichigo said, kicking the sides of Sachiel's great, green drake, prompting it to launch itself into the air. The other drakes followed suit, Ukitake and Shunsui exclaiming as the launch nearly unseated them; both men quickly grabbing on to the woman in front of them.

"Do not hold too tightly, Kyōraku-taicho," Byakuya said as he flew beside them.

Jaxxine laughed as Shunsui lessened his grip a bit on her waist. "You won't fall, Captain," she said. "That's why we strapped you in. And besides, Byakuya pouted for a good several minutes after I said that I would have you ride with me.

"He did?"

"I did no such thing," Byakuya answered, looking forward.

Jaxxine turned a bit to Shunsui. "He won't admit it but he did," she said. "I had to make nice with him so he'd stop."

"Oh? This is interesting."

Jaxxine laughed again as she caught sight of Byakuya glaring at her, keeping herself turned just a bit so that she could explain to the captain the differences in this new world and how his shinigami powers could manifest but not in a spirit body. She also explained that when he crossed over, as with Ukitake, their forms became solid.

They all followed Teuvas into an area known as Icecrown. From the air, they could see that the citadel encompassed the entire region, the building stretching for miles in every direction, walkways creating barriers where, in between, they could see the corruption of the land; the undead horrors patrolling and wandering along the ground and walls.

"Dear God," Renji whispered.

"It's like a nightmare," Rukia added, voicing everyone's thoughts. The creatures may have been walking on two legs but their form was in no way natural, the bodies stitched together and misshapen.

"Artas be de Lich King," Seianeve said. "He be damned de king o' de dead."

"I thought that creature we fought was the god of the dead," Ikkaku said, scratching at his fur cap.

"Death only," Rose answered, everyone turning to her. "Yogg'Saron, right?"

"How'd you know," Ikkaku asked.

"I am several hundred years older than Sachiel," she answered. "I learned much in the last thousand or so years. At my age, you tend to stop counting."

"Arthas is king of the dead," Jaxxine interjected. "He can take a soul from its body and corrupt it, forcing it back into the body and binding it to his will. That is how he created us…his deathknights.

"How did you break free," Shunsui asked.

"He cannot control free will. Some of the knights had a stronger will than his corruption and so, were able to remember their past and their honor. They found a way to break more and more of us free from his control and finally, we revolted and found our way back home," she answered. "We deathknights have to continuously prove our allegiances."

They flew in silence, the drakes carrying them past the spires and crenellations that decorated the main portion of the citadel. As they approached the front gates, they could see the massive staircase that led from the ground to the landing above. On it, they could also see the catapults and siege weapons that were used to secure their position, soldiers milling about and on guard.

As they landed, a few came to take the reins of the drakes, allowing them to dismount.

A woman in leather armor that bared her midriff and wearing thigh high boots approached, her cape trailing behind her in the cold breeze that blew. As she approached, Ichigo noted her blue eyes and her bow, a shortsword strapped to her side.

"Hail, heroes," she called out. Teuvas and Seianeve fell to one knee in reverence, even Jaxxine, Rose and Hemah knelt.

"Rise, please," the woman said, the five standing. "I seek the mate of the Guardian," she said, looking in turn at each man that looked out of place.

"That would be me," Ichigo said, stepping forward.

"You're human," the woman remarked.

"So is my wife…normally," he shot back. "She has several different forms."

"I see," the woman said. "Forgive me. I meant no offense."

"None taken," Ichigo said gruffly. "Who are you?"

"Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, former ranger general of Lordaeron and now queen of the Undercity," she answered.

"Nice to meet you. What do you want?"

The woman was seriously taken aback, not used to being talked to in such a manner and it showed. "To…aid you …in retrieving your wife," she said after a moment.

"We got enough help."

"Ichigo. De queen will be helpful," Teuvas said. "An' she has her own score to settle wit' Artas."

"That's her problem," he said.

Sylvanas began to think quickly, seeing her opportunity to get near Arthas slipping away. "Even though we have secured the front gates, we'll have to sneak in through a side entrance," she said.

"Why?"

"The crusaders will not let you pass. I've tried talking to them but they are ordered to allow no one in," she answered.

"Fucking great," he said, running a hand through his hair irritably.

"We can get in through a side entrance," she repeated.

"Let's go then," he said, grabbing her arm as he began to walk back to his drake.

"Unhand me," Sylvanas said, pulling her arm free.

"Look, lady," Ichigo growled at her, everyone looking on in surprise. "I don't care if you come with us or not. I don't care if you're a queen here. All I _do_ care about is that my wife and daughter are in there. I don't know if my wife is unharmed but I know she's alive and those bastards won't let us through to get to her. If you know a way in, tell me or show me. I don't care which. Either way, I'm getting in there."

Sylvanas stared at him, the full force of his feelings for his mate hitting her hard, like a blow to the stomach.

"I'll show you," she said, holding out her hand, an attendant running to her to bring her mount.

Ichigo ignored everyone, climbing back on his drake and lifting off as Sylvanas did the same. Everyone scrambled back to their mounts, lifting off without bothering to strap themselves in. She led them to a side entrance, guarded by soldiers of a different sort and wearing different colors.

They dismounted, walking through a hall with blue flame filled braziers, lending the already dark walls an eerie glow. They took two turns, one right, one left as it led them to a circular room. The only door was a heavy portcullis that blocked the hall, keeping them from going any further.

"I discovered this hole in the citadel's defenses quite by accident," she said. "I knew of your wife and word was brought to me in regards to Arthas' capture of your children."

"Word spreads quickly," Ichigo commented snidely.

"It does. I have spies everywhere," Sylvanas replied. "We've been afforded a rare chance to delve into the Icecrown Citadel, but we must move quickly if we're to avoid Arthas' notice."

"Shall we then," Ichigo said, moving toward the gate.

"This is where we must split our paths…," Sylvanas said. "Delving into the citadel with so few is risky at best but opportunities like this are too rare to pass up."

"You're not coming then," Teuvas asked.

Sylvanas shook her head. "I am awaiting the arrival of the champions from the Coliseum, but you should be more than equipped to fight your way through the forge, if your reputation holds true. Clear the way to the far side and secure the passage to the Pit of Saron. We will need to move our men further into the Citadel."

"Why do you call it a forge," Ichigo asked.

"Because it's just that," she answered. "From what we've been able to surmise, this is a production facility that tortures souls, shaping and twisting them into dark creations that serve Arthas."

"Sounds like a great place," Renji commented, drawing all eyes to him. He smiled shyly, holding his hands up in surrender before ducking behind Sado.

"I apologize for not asking before, Mate of the Guardian," Sylvanas said with a blush. "What is your name, Champion?"

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo," he answered, looking forward toward the entrance at the end of the hall. "Your Guardian is Sachiel Kurosaki. The child Arthas still has is Rei Kurosaki. Remember those names, Queen of the Undead."

"I will remember. Make haste, Kurosaki Ichigo. Time is short."

_|(|)|_

Sachiel tensed, feeling the blade travel along her collar bone, pressing into the skin; her blood trickling from the wound. She didn't scream, she didn't whimper; her lack of response almost seemed to anger her torturer.

"Why do you not submit, Guardian," he hissed.

She lazily turned her head to him. "You'll have to do better than cutting me to get me to scream," she answered.

"And why's that?"

"Because I endured years of torture from the other guardians. My own brothers saw the skin flayed from my body day after day. I was beaten, sliced open, my entrails removed, limbs severed. I even had my head nearly cut off, the blade missing a thin fold of skin. I never once screamed. You're an amateur," she mocked.

"And what of fire?"

"Try it," she goaded. "I can touch lightning without it harming me."

"And if we torture your daughter instead?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Try it. You'd be in for a nasty surprise."

"You are not in a position to be making threats, Guardian," a new voice said.

His torturer turned, bowing as he backed away.

"Come to see your handiwork, Lich King," Sachiel said, turning her head toward him. He didn't cringe as he saw her eyes gouged out, the numerous cuts and brands laid across her flesh. She was covered in her own blood, yet she didn't acknowledge the wounds.

"Why don't you relent," Arthas said to her. "You would be healed. You could be my general, my queen." He came closer, running a bare finger along her cheek before turning away.

"I admit I was surprised to see that the Guardian was a woman," he continued. "Seeing you changed my plan, however. Not only did I not expect a woman, I did not expect such a beautiful one, either."

"Flattery now? I'm sure I don't look so beautiful with the workings of your man on me."

"Is it such a stretch for you to think I am not attracted to a woman? I had a love once," he said.

"She did choose another, didn't she? Didn't think you were good enough, did you?"

"She chose her magic instead of my devotion and love," he answered. "I will heal you, Sachiel. I can make this all go away. Be my mate."

"I already have a mate," Sachiel said. "I have children with him."

"You are not bound in this world. Your mate here is dead."

"By your forces."

"Yes."

Sachiel lifted her head a bit more, cocking her head to the side as if listening to something. A smile spread across her swollen, blood caked lips. "Arthas," she said.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed as he noted her smile.

"Pray, Arthas. Pray for mercy."

"There is no mercy, Guardian. Why should I pray for such a nonsensical thing?"

She began to laugh. "He comes, Arthas. The darkness comes for you."

Arthas sneered, pressing his fingers into one of her many open wounds. She tensed.

"So you do feel pain," Arthas mused.

"What made you think I didn't," she asked.

"You didn't scream."

"Would it please you if I did?"

"The screams are the best part."

She scoffed. "Now I see why she turned from you."

"She abandoned me during the purge," he said. "I offer once more, Guardian."

"My body would never accept you," she said.

He made a gesture toward his henchman, all of them leaving the two alone.

"Shall we test that," he asked, moving closer.

Sachiel furrowed her brow. "You wouldn't dare."

He picked up a dagger, moving closer still. "Wouldn't I? I ordered the deaths of hundreds of thousands of innocents. I killed my own father." He slid the dagger under her blood soaked loin cloth. "Surely this is no different." He jerked his hand, slicing the cloth, watching as it fell open. "Now then…let's see if your body will accept me."

Unable to move, she could only guess at what he was doing by the sounds. She could hear him loosening his armor. She swallowed hard, steeling herself for what was about to come. She didn't think he would actually do it. She braced her legs shut, clenching her jaw with the effort. The unexpected feel of the sharp blade slicing across her leg broke her concentration, giving him his chance to spread them. She twisted, trying to kick him away. It was no use; his grip was tight and his resolve firm. Her screams echoed through the citadel as he forced himself inside her.

_|(|)|_

Ichigo jerked, hearing the sound of his wife's scream above the grinding sound of the machines.

"Sachi?" He tried to reach out to her. Silence greeted him.

"We have to hurry," he said.

"We know, Ichigo," Rukia said beside him.

They had just encountered an entity known as Bronjahm. The fight had been intense as he had tried to sever portions of their souls from their bodies. The bits he was able to get, served to heal him until Seianeve began to encase the bits in ice, stopping them while her husband destroyed them in a rain of fire and ice. The resulting maelstrom of harvested souls he released just before his death had nearly devoured them all.

He led them out of the chamber quickly, rushing over the walkways. There were no railings, the fall resulting from carelessness was a very long way down.

Shunsui and Byakuya had noted that their shinigami powers were not as effective as they should have been. Jaxxine explained to them that their were being siphoned off by the heart of the forge, using it to power the machine. The news stunned them.

"The place I was trained in is similar in make up as this place," she went on. "Acherus also has forges for that use. They use spirit or soul energy to imbue our weapons."

"Dat Ebon Hold be a nasty place, I heard," Teuvas said.

Jaxxine nodded. "Our first task after rebirth is to kill an innocent."

Everyone stared ahead as they walked, thinking of the repercussions of doing something of that nature.

Another pair of patrolling guards came down the walkway before them, Ichigo and Hemah rushing them, both making quick work of the undead giants.

They continued as quickly as they could, plowing through any obstacles.

"Look," Orihime exclaimed.

Looking in the direction she was pointing, they saw an opening in the wall several levels above them.

"We could jump," Shunsui suggested.

"Hemah, Jaxx and Rose don't have our abilities," Jūshirō commented.

"More fighting," Shunsui sighed.

Ichigo and Hemah were already running up to the next level, slashing at more skeletal guards, clearing the way for them all.

"They're in a hurry," Shunsui noted.

"Their bond with my cousin is stronger than mine or Jaxxine's," Rose said to him. "They must be feeling something."

"And it can't be good," Byakuya added.

Coming to the top landing, just outside the cave entrance, they stopped. In front of them was a phantasmal guard that was reminisce of a caped ghoul with just his skeletal face showing. A dark aura seeped from him.

"What the hell is that," Renji asked.

"Clearly, something not beautiful," Yumichika answered.

"A soul stealer," Jaxxine said. "He can be killed but he will randomly emit a dark bolt of energy that will try to steal your soul, siphon it off."

"What's he do with it," Renji asked.

"Feeds it to the devourer who guards the well of souls," she answered.

"I'm glad we brought you along, Jaxx," Ichigo said.

She looked to her brother in law, confused for a moment. "What?"

"How else would we get the information we need," he answered.

She shrugged. "Learn the hard way, I guess."

Ichigo nodded to her. "Keep the heals up," he said. "Who knows how ugly this could get."

"It already has," Hemah said, appearing next to him. He hadn't even noticed that she was scanning things for them. "There's two more like ugly there guarding this exit." She looked over her shoulder before looking at the ground.

"What else, Hemah," Jaxxine asked.

"There's a gateway on the other side," she answered. "I…it leads to a pit. They have miners. There this huge eye floating in the middle of the pit where they're mining ore. Ann'da…there's so many living people in there."

"We'll help them if we can, Hemah," Ichigo said, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. Hemah smiled at him thankfully.

"Did you see more," Jūshirō asked.

Hemah shook her head. "I didn't get too far since undead can see me," she said. "I almost ran into one of those bone giants."

"Well the information is good. Byakuya, can you take the next soul stealer? If we break into two groups, we might get through faster," Ichigo said.

Byakuya nodded. "I'll take Jaxx, Kyōraku, Ukitake and Rose," he said.

"And me," Renji added.

"Alright. We got this one," Ichigo said, turning and rushing toward the soul stealer.

As with the entities they had fought before this one, their blades didn't cut as thoroughly as they would have if they were hollows. Ichigo's blade was blocked by the dark aura, the energy spilling forth as Jaxx had said, enveloping them. Jaxxine raised her hands, gathering red energy, splaying her hands as a red runic circle appeared on the floor. The soul stealer screeched in pain as Orihime and Yumichika healed everyone touched by the energy.

Jaxx left with the others, leaving the entity to Ichigo and his group as Byakuya engaged the second soul stealer.

A golden hammer appeared from Ichigo, slamming into the creature, causing another screech. Ruue and Hemah joined Ichigo as Ikkaku began his arrow barrage, his hound attacking as well. Realizing his learned holy spells were more effective, Ichigo consecrated the ground, his and Ruue's golden hammers slamming repeatedly into the creature.

One well executed backswing silenced the creature, everyone watching as the energy it was made of coalesced into a solid black orb.

They turned down the hall, reaching the others as they dispatched the second soul stealer. A third came around the corner, the group rushing toward it to bring it down. In unison, Ichigo and Hemah reached it first, Hemah vaulting over it, her garrote catching it around the neck, twisting in midair as she came around, giving a great yank as Ichigo's sword struck its side. Ukitake used his swords to return the energy blast back at it as Rukia sent arcane bolts before using her swords abilities. Senbonzakura wrapped its tiny blades around it. With a wail, it too, gave up its form.

"Ano…what is that," Orihime asked.

Everyone turned, seeing a room at the end of the hall. Standing before a gate was a huge head. No body, just a head floating above the floor. A sinister red aura seeped from it.

"Yeah…I forgot to mention him," Hemah whispered, hiding her face behind Hisagi's back.

"The Devourer of Souls," Jaxxine answered.

"Devourer…of Souls," Shunsui whispered to himself. He'd seen many things in his long life, but this one was entirely new to him.

"He is who the soul stealers give the souls to," Jaxxine elaborated. "He controls this whole operation."

"That must be the gate Sylvanas told us about," Rose said, pointing to the area above the dais.

"But how do we get past him," Ikkaku said.

"Kill it. Duh," Hemah said, bringing herself back around from Hisagi. She walked past Ikkaku, smacking him on his head as she went to her father.

"Hisagi…keep your woman in check," he growled back at the shinigami.

"Don't look at me," he said back. "Hemah does as she pleases."

"Great. Another Yachiru."

"Right. You ready," Ichigo asked to no one in particular.

He didn't wait for them to answer, charging forth. As he reached their target, the head turned, eyes wide in outrage. "You dare look upon the host of souls? I SHALL DEVOUR YOU WHOLE!" The head screeched at them as it dove in for its first attack, something that everyone was unable to understand without the benefit of legs or arms.

"God, you're ugly," Ichigo said, his sword striking it. The blow caused sparking, Ichigo realizing that it was made of stone.

The head jumped from person to person, spots of purple energy began to appear randomly at their feet, the magic beginning to drain their life.

"Avoid those," Jaxxine yelled, dark energy forming around her as she began to call forth a minion.

Byakuya called forth his six rod light prison, keeping it still for a moment. Ichigo's Getsuga wrapped around his blade, increasing the damage of his blows. The head suddenly turned, targeting Byakuya. The voice changed.

"Stare into the abyss, and see your end!" He was slightly taken aback to hear a woman's voice intone this as light began to radiate from the crown around the face. The powerful shinigami was frozen in place, his eyes glazing over.

"No," Jaxxine yelled, running toward him. She tackled him to the ground, the jarring movement releasing him from the spell.

"Don't look at it when it casts Wailing Soul," she yelled at everyone as she got up, returning to those doing melee damage to the statue. Chunks were missing out of it now from the assault.

Rukia and Teuvas began to assault the creature with large chunks of ice. Sado raining hellfire upon it. It suddenly began to reflect an ominous light, purple and pulsing, casting shadows.

Everyone stopped, staring in horror as creatures began to spill forth from the shadows.

"More soul eaters," Izuru yelled, shutting his eyes while continuing to cast his healing spells.

"Wraiths," Ruue said.

The spirits began to fill the room, more and more coming as they began to assault everyone, ripping and clawing with their skeletal fingers. They left the Devourer to Ichigo and Hemah, everyone trying to ward off the wraiths.

"They take no damage, Ukitake-san," Shunsui yelled.

"It's like they're invulnerable," Hisagi added, throwing his shikai useless at them.

As suddenly as they appeared, the wraiths vanished, leaving a myriad of pools around everyone.

"Move," Rose yelled, shoving Ukitake and Shunsui before casting a healing spell on them. The ominous female voice spoke again just as Ruue threw his storm of golden hammers and lightning. Ichigo staggered, feeling as if the hammers had hit him, even knowing that they'd hit the devourer.

He fell to one knee, Byakuya taking up his position. Targeting Jaxxine, the Devourer cast his reflection spell, diverting her attacks to Byakuya, knocking the shinigami aside.

The aura around Rose deepened to near black in coloring. She was taking a risk, she knew this, but seeing everyone hard pressed to destroy the Devourer, she took it.

Focusing her energies on him, she threw all she could at him, speaking one word: Death.

The energy hit the devourer, enveloping him. His death cry filling the chamber. "The swell of souls will not be abated! You only delay the inevitable!"

Silence filled the room as the disembodied head shook with its final words, hitting the floor hard and no longer moving.

"Eh," Ichigo commented first, not noticing the crumpled heap on the floor beside him. He looked at the statue, poking at it with his sword before scratching his head in confusion.

"Rose," Ukitake exclaimed, rushing to the woman. Taking her in his arms, he gave her a gentle shake. "Rose? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open, looking at him but not seeing him as her eyes began to focus. "Jūshirō?"

"It's me, Rose. What happened? What did you do?"

She smiled weakly. "Nothing. I used my…most powerful spell," she answered, struggling to get up.

"That's some spell," Shunsui commented.

"The Death spell isn't one to be used lightly. Had he been at full strength, it would have killed me instead."

"Good thing it didn't," Ichigo said. "Ukitake-san would have been pretty upset." He gave the shinigami captain a lopsided smirk, a teasing look in his eyes.

Jūshirō blushed, looking away for a moment before helping Rose stand.

"Ichigo," they heard Ishida yell to him from atop the dais. "This is the portal Hemah said led to the pit, right?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"We don't know what all is beyond that portal, Ishida," Ichigo added.

"Jaxxine went back to let Sylvanas know we cleared the way," Byakuya said. "Now, we wait."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed.

_|(|)|_

Sachiel swallowed, or tried to; her mouth was as dry as the desert she had left behind so long ago. She could hear the sound of water dripping, the sound almost torturous. She couldn't heal herself, she couldn't move. Her hands were bound by titan steel shackles, their confinement keeping her from being able to cast. Not that she could have; the black blood of Yogg'Saron coated the shackles.

She tried to peer around, her vision blurry as her eyes had not yet healed completely and the beating that Arthas had given her after his violation of her body hadn't helped matters. As she had told him, it didn't accept him, making it beyond painful..for both of them. Every time she had tried to reach Ichigo during that time, she met a barrier; she was disconnected from him.

She sighed, trying to relax her body a bit to ease the tension in her arms. She hadn't seen Rei since her capture, wondering again where they were keeping her. She also wondered about what had been injected into her, recalling the frightened look on Rei's small face and her scream of pain. Would she be able to expel it from her body?

The door creaked open, drawing her attention. For the span of five seconds, she had a window; it was her chance.

"_Ichigo_," she called to him.

Ichigo jerked upright at hearing his wife's voice. _"Sachi?"_

Silence.

The door had been closed. She'd heard him, felt him for that brief time. He was coming for her…as he had promised. That thought went a long way in making her feel better. Opening her eyes a bit more, she tried to focus them. When she did get a better focus, she found a banshee staring at her.

"What do you want, hag," she tried to hiss between swollen lips.

The banshee said nothing, looking at her intently.

"Well? Spit it out," she ordered.

The banshee blinked. "It took long to get to you," she keened softly.

Sachiel narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am in service to the Dark Lady," she answered. "We have been searching for you."

"A spy?"

"Yes."

"Have you found my daughter," Sachiel asked, hope lifting her spirits.

The banshee stilled for a moment, her eyes looking away for a moment. "She is in another chamber. She is…changed."

Sachiel could feel rage begin to filter into her. "What is done to her," she demanded.

"She is fed blood, forced to take in the blood of the undead and the blood of Saron mixed with it."

Sachiel struggled against her bonds, frightening the banshee as she pulled and strained.

"Get me out! Let me out of here," she cried.

"Not yet, Guardian," the banshee said, trying to soothe her. "The forces have not yet entered the citadel."

"I'll bring this place down! I swear it! I'll destroy them all," she raged.

"Shh…quiet yourself," the banshee said, trying to be calming. She suddenly turned in surprise. "They come," she hissed, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

The door opened again, longer this time, allowing not only the torturer in, but Arthas as well.

Taking the opportunity, Sachiel immediately began to call out to Ichigo. _"They're corrupting her, Ichigo! They mean to turn her against us! Search for Rei first!"_

_|(|)|_

Ichigo could hear her, feel the desperation in his wife's words. His eyes betrayed his emotions, the implications of what she'd said registering within him.

A child like Rei, part angelic being mixed with his own abilities, she was destruction in the flesh if she were to be corrupted. The same would hold true for Ryoku if he were corrupted at such a younger age.

He felt desperation filling him, sadness that he wouldn't be able to find her with Sachiel, that he would be on his own.

_|(|)|_

"Where's my daughter, you bastard," she growled.

Arthas looked at her in surprise. "So you've regained your spirit," he said with a chuckle. "That's good."

All she could do was glare at him. Here in the torture chamber, all her abilities were disconnected from her. It was as if a wall had been brought down between her and her powers. The only ability that she had left was her ability to speak to Ichigo mentally when the seal around the chamber was broken and her fast healing abilities.

Arthas stood in front of her. If she could spit, she would have. "Your daughter will soon be in service to me," he said calmly. "Her powers are incredible. Once the transformation is complete, the seal on her will break."

"You'll never have her," she cried.

"But I already do," Arthas chuckled "And soon, she will do as I bid her to. She will be the driving force behind my destruction of Azeroth and it's forces."

"You'll still have to go through me and you'll have to go through my mate," she replied.

"You are of no consequence," he said.

She stared coldly at him, her mind racing in different directions. "You would kill me?"

"Not yet," he answered. "Until I am able to sever your link with your daughter, I must keep you alive. Until then, my torturer here can continue his 'play time' with you."

"They won't stand for it, Arthas! The dragons will come! The Alliance and Horde forces will tear down these walls to get to us," she said.

He stared at her. Never had he thought that the dragons would involve themselves.

"That's fine," he answered her threats. "The more the merrier." With that, he turned away from her, leaving the room.

She turned back to her tormentor, his eyes glancing at her now and again as he looked over his tools.

_|(|)|_

Ichigo let loose his Getsuga, the horde of skeletons falling under the strike. Jaxxine, Byakuya, Ruue and the rest were also fighting against the skeletal army. An immense giant stood at the forge, remaking a weapon. Lady Sylvanas' advanced guard had been wiped out by one she had identified as Scourgelord Tyrannus; the man had been perched atop a huge skeletal dragon, it's body leaking a cold, blue aura that reminded them of smoke. Sylvanas had instructed them to make their way through the pit, freeing any slaves that they came across.

So far, that number had reached twenty. Dealing with this giant was a pain in the ass. He hurled frozen chunks of metal larger than they were tall, the metal so cold that even standing near it chilled them to the bone. Rukia's sword powers were ineffective, as were most magical abilities connected to ice. It seemed that only straightforward fighting would defeat him.

Teuvas and Seianeve hurled fire and conjured lava at the creature, the only thing that, aside from swords, seemed capable of hurting it. Sado was also raining hellfire on the giant, the warmth of the three auras keeping the cold from overcoming them. The freed slaves began working together to free more slaves so that they could mount their own assault on the forces there within the pit. Hemah had been more than happy to use her abilities to pick locks to free them.

She had been taken out of the fight earlier when a huge chunk of the frozen metal had struck her head on. Kira was currently working on healing where she had fallen after hitting a wall when the boulder had sent her flying. Hisagi had been enraged but he continued to fight level headed along with the rest, working furiously to bring the bring the beast down.

Ichigo began to gather his energies, interrupted by the feel of something slamming into him, knocking him aside. He got up quickly, seeing Ikkaku and Renji both lying in an unconscious heap where he had been standing only a moment before. Yumichika ran over, immediately calling forth the healing spells he knew. Tiny, silvery comets spiraled from his hands, healing both men.

"So beautiful," the shinigami said softly to himself.

Rose and Jūshirō were also working on the giant; one casting her spells of darkness, the other using his kido spells. Standing beside them, in her ring of totems, Seianeve began to focus her lava into as big a ball as she could summon.

With a sharp cry, she let it loose. An incredible blast of it hurled through the air, striking the giant full in the chest as he began to charge them again, the intensely hot liquid coating him. The giant stopped.

As he began to topple forward, the giant could be heard saying in his booming voice, "Garfrost hope giant underpants clean. Save boss great shame. For later."

Ichigo and the group ran out of the path of his fall, barely making it as the ground trembled with the force of the dead giant's impact. Everyone watched for a moment longer before approaching, no movement coming forth from him. The giant was dead.

"He be dead," Teuvas commented.

"T'ank you, Cap'n Obvious," Seianeve answered him smartly.

"Oy! Quit back talking me, woman," he snapped back. Seianeve waved a hand at him as she walked past, gathering with everyone else around the giant.

"There's no opening on the other side," Ichigo commented. "We came to a dead end."

The sounds of wings could be heard from above. Looking up, they could see Tyrannus above them.

"Another shall take his place. You waste your time."

"Why don't you come down here and say that," Ichigo yelled up at him.

The Scourgelord chuckled, maneuvering his bone dragon away from them, turning his attention to the other side of the pit.

Sylvanas and new reinforcements ran up the stairs, a sneer on her face as she looked at the corpse of the giant laying on the platform behind them.

"We need to make our way up the main path and through the cave to Tyrannus' rise," she said as she stopped. "There, he will be forced to confront us lest we make our way into the citadel proper. Go now, Ichigo. My men and I will be there to stand by you when the confrontation with Tyrannus comes."

"Hail, Champion," the lead man of the reinforcements called to him. "We've secured the entrance and the perimeter there. A small force is now dispatched to deal with their scientist across the way. We have a report that there is a path that leads to a tunnel. Maybe you can find a way into the citadel from there. Lady Sylvanas, will you aid us in dealing with the scientist?"

"Yes. I have some questions for him," she said, turning away.

Ichigo looked at the report, finding their position in accordance with the map. Looking to his right, he could see the entrance to the tunnel that had been described. It was high up, at the end of the ridge that held the pathway leading up. Unfortunately, he could see four separate groups of guards blocking the way.

"Do not think that I shall permit you entry into my master's sanctum so easily. Pursue me if you dare," Tyrannus taunted from above before flying away.

Ichigo looked up, flipping him off.

"Ichigo," Ishida said to him to get his attention. "We can avoid them if we jump over to that landing," he pointed out.

"Jaxxine and I are going to go help the Dark Lady," Byakuya added.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," he answered.

"Byakuya is right," Ruue added. "Jaxxine, Hemah, Teuvas and Seia are all bound to help the Horde forces here. While these forces are present, as well as one of our leaders, our oath comes first."

"So you're going to stop helping me to help them," Ichigo asked angrily. "That's fine. I don't need your fucking help." He turned away, eyeing the cliff before making the jump to the landing. Renji and Rukia flew after him, Ikkaku and Yumichika doing the same.

"I'm not bound to either," Rose said, turning to Ukitake. "I will go with Ichigo."

Jūshirō and Shunsui nodded, the former holding her close to him about the waist and making the jump. Ishida took hold of Orihime while Sado and Shunsui followed behind them.

"Well I guess we be going to help the others," Jaxxine said, turning to the stairs and rushing down, joining in the fighting already starting. Byakuya wasn't far behind her with Teuvas and Seianeve in tow. Ruue followed behind them, his great sword already drawn.

Hisagi looked to Hemah, noting the look of conflict on her face. Kira looked to the two, catching Hisagi's eye as he nodded before jumping.

"Hemah," Hisagi started, reaching for her. She blindly took his hand, holding it tightly.

"She is my mother, Hisagi. My little sister is in there with her," she said quietly, watching the numerous groups battling below. "Both my parents are battling to save this world. What do I do?"

"When conflict fills you, all I can do is advise you to follow the path you feel is right," he answered.

"I forsook my oath. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No. I know that you'll do what's right for you. Your mother is out there, in that building. She's waiting for you…for your father. Your little sister is also waiting, Hemah. Do what your heart tells you," he answered.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Take me across, Hisagi," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. Tightening his grip a bit more, he jumped.

They joined the others on the ledge, eyeing the groups of undead not far below; they were just out of their notice. They turned, the tunnel before them drawing their attention, everyone bracing themselves for what was about to come.

"Persistent whelps! You will not reach the entrance of my lord's lair," Tyrannus yelled down to them.

"Yeah, yeah," Jaxxine yelled back. "Shut the hell up already!"

The scourgelord glared at her, Jaxxine not backing down from his cold gaze. "You would do well to heed my words, _former_ deathknight," he yelled back, turning to his dragon. "Rimefang, trap them within the tunnel! BURY THEM ALIVE!"

The dragon, on his rider's command, shot an ice blast at the entrance. Everyone's eyes went wide as it began to collapse, huge chunks of frozen earth falling around the entrance to the tunnel.

"Oh hell no," Ichigo hissed, rushing headlong into the tunnel, everyone else running behind him.

Rocks and blocks of ice started falling from the ceiling as they ran, the cave acting as a gauntlet of sorts as they tried to dodge the debris. Rockfalls are denoted by shadows that barely darkened the ground a few seconds before they fell, the group having to pay close attention.

To make matters worse, the tunnel began to fill with more undead soldiers. They fought furiously, making their way through the undead, trying their best to keep them from hindering their movements. Halfway through brought them to a metal platform, a huge floating suit of armor awaiting them.

"Ice elemental," Hemah shouted.

"It dies, too," Ichigo yelled, immediately engaging it, his sword blocked its huge mace as it came down. The group fought the elemental and the undead furiously, the healers of the group pressed to their limit to keep their friends alive in the melee that erupted on the platform. Due to the instability of the tunnel, no one used their shikai or bankai abilities, lest they bring the tunnel down around them.

"Shakahou!" Rukia, Hisagi and Kira yelled, firing at it. They repeated the shot, the fire working to bring the revenant down. After a few moments, it stopped, shuddering before it collapsed, the armor laying useless on the ground before them.

They pressed on, Ichigo, Renji and Ishida striking out at the undead skeletons to attract their attention. It worked. Rukia, Hemah, Hisagi and the others were able to fire off shields and quick healing spells to make it to the end of the tunnel.

Mobs of undead and skeletal warriors swarmed around them, the fighters of the group hard pressed to keep them engaged so that they healers wouldn't be attacked. Ichigo used his and Sachiel's technique of throwing out energy to stun and damage them, Rukia using her blizzard techniques to further beat them down along with the rain of arrows and the pets.

After destroying the undead, they found themselves on a huge, empty platform. The man on the skeletal dragon hovering above them. Looking beyond him to the other side of the platform, Ichigo could see a ramp that led to a doorway. He guaged the distance, wondering for a moment if he could reach it before the man on the drake stopped him.

"Alas, brave, brave adventurers, your meddling has reached its end. Do you hear the clatter of bone and steel coming up the tunnel behind you? That is the sound of your impending demise," he taunted.

"Heroes! We will hold off the undead as long as we can, even to our dying breath. Deal with the Scourgelord," the commanding officer of the reinforcements shouted to them.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder. "We plan on it."

Tyrannus laughed, his hollow voice filling the cold air of the platform. "Such an amusing gesture from the rabble. When I have finished with you, my master's blade will feast upon your souls," he said, jumping down from the dragon's back.

"Bring it," Ichigo yelled at him, his sword and shield ready. "Stop talking shit!"

"Come, pathetic fool. You rush to your own death," he said, pulling his sword free and charging just as Ichigo ran toward him. "Die!"

Tyrannus didn't swing his sword from overhead, instead bringing it in from the side. Ichigo's sword blocked it just in time, the blades clashing together hard. Unlike Ichigo, the man had no shield, his blade large and thick. Sparks flew as their blades met, the reinforcements behind them busy with the undead that had indeed come up the tunnel.

"Rimefang," the man yelled. "Destroy these fools!"

Everyone besides Ichigo and Orihime looked up, seeing the huge skeletal dragon pause in its circling. It drew itself up, its great maw opening before unleashing a fetid and icy blast. Ishida grabbed Orihime at the last moment, a large patch of ice left in her place.

"Pay attention," he chided gently to her. She nodded mutely, refocusing her attention on Ichigo as he fought the larger man, Ishida helping with the large masses of undead coming through the forces guarding the tunnel.

Renji was also trying to fight the undead; Zabimaru crushing as many as he could with each swing. Suddenly, his bankai turned away from the undead, smashing into Ichigo, sending the man flying.

"What the hell, Renji," Ichigo shouted, trying to stand. The shinigami looked as confused as he did.

"Renji," Rukia shouted. "What is that?" She pointed at his chest, pausing in her barrage.

He looked down, seeing a faintly glowing symbol there.

"Ha-ha! So you noticed," Tyrannus laughed. "If I cast my mark on someone, the force of their attacks is diverted to the one attacking me. I'm surprised to learn that it takes control of objects as well!"

"Sounds like a dirty trick," Ichigo accused. "That's fine. I got tricks, too."

In the years that he had spent with Sachiel, she had taught him how to bridge his hollow powers that had begun to manifest again with the reconnection with Getsuga. With her help, he had learned to tap into those powers at will.

The fighting around him seemed to disappear as he felt the power core inside him crack, the orb in which he had encased his hollow powers deteriorating. In the span of a heartbeat, his power more than quadrupled.

"Getsuga…Tenshou," he shouted, releasing his strike.

Tyrannus stood there, bracing himself for the blow. What the man did not expect, was to be devoured wholly by the blast. His armor cracked and then shattered under the intense pressure, leaving his flesh exposed and vulnerable. In that instant, he knew fear.

"Impossible," he shouted in defiance, even as his flesh was stripped from the bone. "Rimefang! Warn…"

He didn't get to finish, his now lifeless body crumpled before them.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran toward him, Orihime on her heels as she rushed to heal their friend. They stopped as Ichigo turned to face them. His mask was changed yet again. Where it had been white was now black, silver where it used to be red; his eyes reflected that silver now instead of gold.

Ichigo pulled the mask away, revealing his normal face. He smiled at them before staggering a bit, bracing himself with his sword before he fell.

Orihime's shun shun rika hit him at the same time a loud ringing filled the air. Rose smiled as she put her hands down. Orihime nodded to her, as did Ichigo as he felt the effects of her healing spell already begin to heal his exterior wounds while the rika healed the inner ones.

A huge orc began to run to them, everyone recognizing him as the same orc that had come with reinforcements for them and who had relayed the previous information on the pit.

"Brave champions, we owe you our lives, our freedom... Though it be a tiny gesture in the face of this enormous debt, I pledge that from this day forth, all will know of your deeds, and the blazing path of light you cut through the shadow of this dark citadel," he said. "This day will stand as a testament not only to your valor, but to the fact that no foe, not even the Lich King himself, can stand when Alliance and Horde set aside their differences and…"

The voice of Lady Sylvanas cut through his words as she yelled, "Take cover behind me! Quickly!"

Sylvanas teleported the party to her location, just inside the mouth of the tunnel, a transparent shield coming up before them. As they recovered their equilibrium at being transported through space so quickly, a skeletal dragon, bigger than the one Tyrannus had been riding, cast a bomb of ice on the open area, decimating all that were there. All the slaves that they had freed, were killed instantly along with the soldiers. The only survivors were themselves and the few mages who had had time to encase themselves in blocks of ice for protection. The orc who had come running to them, who had watched their backs so that they could defeat their obstacle, was also slain.

"What the hell," Ishida cried out.

"I thought he'd never shut up," Sylvanas sighed with relief. "Alas, Sindragosa silenced that long-winded fool. To the Halls of Reflection, champions! Our objective is near... I can sense it.." The woman began to run past the group, only to be stopped by Ichigo as he grabbed her arm.

"Fool? I thought he was your ally," he yelled at her. "I thought _they_ were your allies!" He emphasized his last statement by pointing at the various corpses that still littered the balcony, wails of despair rising up from the survivors as they grieved.

Sylvanas shrugged. "Their lives mean nothing to me," she said.

"And us," Orihime asked.

"You, I don't need. I need the Guardian's mate more than any of you," she answered calmly.

"Look, lady," Ichigo snarled, grabbing hold of her collar and bringing her to his eye level. "I don't care what kind of vendetta you got against this guy but if that's how you treat your allies, you can leave. Right now…"

"Guards," she said calmly.

Ichigo was only slightly surprised to feel a blade at his throat.

"Touch my father again and you'll find out why I'm the best at what I do," Hemah growled at the would be assassin, her blade poised at his ear.

Renji and Ishida both had a rogue in their grip as well.

"We both have a score to settle, Kurosaki Ichigo," Sylvanas said. "We are so close. Just across that platform is the entrance to Arthas' private chamber. Your family is inside."

"Then stop with the fucking games," Ichigo growled, letting her go with a slight shove, the queen stumbling a bit before she regained her balance.

"No games," she replied, straightening herself. "When we get in his hall, I have first crack at him."

Ichigo swept his hand toward the balcony. "Lead the way," he said smoothly. "But if you can't defeat him, it's my turn to dance with the bastard."

Sylvanas held Ichigo's gaze a moment longer before walking around him. She had felt fear for a moment when he had grabbed her, feeling the intense power that coursed through him. She shivered inwardly, aware now that he was not to be trifled with and he wouldn't be easily swayed to her command.

_|(|)|_


	24. Chapter 24

**The Hall of Reflection and Her Damnation**

Arthas stood upon the dais, his sword floating in its position above the black pedestal, the base of it surrounded by skulls. Here in his private hall, he could let down his walls and quietly reflect upon his past. So many times, during his reign as Lich King, he had encountered the ghost of his father. The man talked to him many times, trying to reach his son who was more and more corrupt with each passing battle.

Outside, he could faintly hear the sounds of the forces that had gathered at the entrance, their rallying cries filling the air. Here, he could think of his life before the advent of so many incidents that led to his current situation. He thought of Jaina and how she had left him, abandoned him when they were to purge the city of Stratholme of its undead citizens caused by the blight infected grain. The look in her eyes still haunted him.

He looked intently at his sword, housed in this dark, circular room. The fashioned demon head worked into the hilt stared back at him coldly.

"Can you feel it, my son," he heard his father's voice ask him. "Closing in all around you. The Light's Justice has been awakened."

He looked up, seeing the ghostly image of his father standing on the other side of the dais. He still looked the same as he did the day Arthas had taken his life. Around his father, he could see the images of others, their figures filling the room. He watched him silently. He could indeed feel his regret, feel the trembling of the world as his Citadel shook with the pounding of more battering rams.

"The sins of the past…have finally caught up to you," his father continued. "You will be called to account. For all the atrocities you have committed. The unspeakable horrors you've let loose on this world."

He could hear the anger beginning to rise in his father's voice.

"And the dark, ancient powers you've enslaved. This child that you wish to add to your list of sins should be let go. You should let go. Though, my soul was one of the first to be devoured by your evil, there are thousands more bound within this blade," his father accused. "And they cry out…for release! Look now to your defenses my son, for the champions of justice gather at your gate!"

"Let them come," Arthas said, grabbing hold of his blade, the ghostly images disappearing as he did so. "Frostmourne hungers."

_|(|)|_

Sylvanas led the group across the platform, to a ramp that led up to another chamber. It was an audience hall. Within it, menacingly sculpted pillars supported the high ceiling, the blue flame torches giving the hall an eerie glow that was reflected back by the polished black and deep gray marble that made up the supports.

She did not pause in her running, not even looking for anyone who might interfere with their path into the castle.

"Keep moving, the sword is close," she said loudly. "I need a moment to send one of my Dark Rangers back to the airship. With all of our fodder gone, I will not be caught unprepared. We will need any help they can send."

They reached the giant doors on the other side of the hall. It felt strange to Ichigo to be here, the evil and corruption that seeped from the walls made his skin crawl. He reached out, touching the door. The feel of intense cold seeped into his fingers and something else. He could sense an aura close by, one that was familiar to him. _"Rei,"_ he thought to himself. His daughter was closer than his wife. He could feel her still but it was much more faint than the feel of his daughter.

Ichigo pulled at the door handles, Sado coming up next to him as he grabbed one of them, helping him to haul them open. The doors gave with a groan, the metal straining as it swung on its hinges.

"At last, the Halls of Reflection," Sylvanas whispered as the doors opened completely, walking down the hallway. She stopped, almost to the end of the hall, her eyes wide as she saw the sword. "I…I don't believe it! It's just as the gnome claimed. Frostmourne stands unguarded," she said, walking toward it.

"That's _his_ sword, right," Ichigo asked.

Sylvanas nodded mutely, entranced by the sight of it. "Standing this close to the blade that ended my life... The pain... It is renewed," she whispered.

"Can you remove the sword," Ishida asked her, coming up the steps to her.

"I dare not touch it," she answered. "Stand back! Stand back as I attempt to commune with the blade! Perhaps our salvation lies within... "

"Careful, girl. I've heard talk of that cursed blade saving us before. Look around you and see what has been born of Frostmourne," a deep voice said, filling the room.

Suddenly, before Sylvanas, a faint image began to shimmer into being. There, standing before her was a human man…or ghost. His spirit looked down at the Queen, his face stern as he took in the party members one by one.

Sylvanas looked thoroughly shocked as she recognized the man before her. "Uther...Uther the Lightbringer. How…" she stammered.

The man turned his gaze back to her. "You haven't much time. The Lich King sees what the sword sees. He will be here shortly."

She looked to him, elation on her face at this revelation. "The Lich King is here? Then my destiny shall be fulfilled today!"

The man looked at her sternly, almost mocking as he said, "You cannot defeat the Lich King. Not here. You would be a fool to try. He will kill those who follow you and raise them as powerful servants of the Scourge. But for you, Sylvanas, his reward for you would be worse than the last."

Sylvanas paled, the memories of her torture and rebirth filling her mind. "There must be a way…," she whispered.

"Perhaps, but know this," he continued. "There must always be a Lich King. Even if you were to strike down Arthas, another would have to take his place, for without the control of the Lich King, the Scourge would wash over this world like locusts, destroying all that they touched."

"Who could bear such a burden?"

Uther shook his head, looking sadly at the ground."I do not know, Banshee Queen. I suspect that the piece of Arthas that might be left inside the Lich King is all that holds the Scourge from annihilating Azeroth," he said."Alas, the only way to defeat the Lich King is to destroy him at the place he was created."

"The Frozen Throne," Sylvanas whispered thoughtfully.

"What about my wife, my daughter," Ichigo interrupted. "Do you know where they are?"

Uther turned to him. "You …I know you," he said. "You're the Aspect's mate…your daughter is the one Arthas is trying to corrupt. Your wife is being held…"

The far door opened, the man's eyes going wide as he realized who it was. He grabbed at his throat, as if being choked by some unseen force.

"Silence, Paladin," the newcomer yelled, the visage of the man they were speaking to, disappearing with his words. He walked toward them slowly, Sylvanas taking a step back from the dais.

"So you wish to commune with the dead." he asked Sylvanas. "You always were the one trying to meddle in affairs you had no business messing with, Sylvanas. But I am feeling generous. You shall have your wish."

The man raised his hand, two wisps of blue smoke appearing from behind him, circling around them all for a moment before each went to separate alcoves on either side of the room. Standing there were two men, fully armored.

"Falric. Marwyn," Arthas called to each man. "Bring their corpses to my chamber when you are through."

Both men raised a hand in salute, yelling their affirmation to their master as he walked away. "As you wish, my lord."

The man standing to the left of them raised a hand, his gravelly voice filling the air. Rose and Ukitake both stared at him, realizing that he was the same man who had inflicted much damage to them before when the children were first abducted.

"Soldiers of Lordaeron, rise to meet your master's call!

"You will not escape me that easily, Arthas," Sylvanas yelled, running after the man, just making it inside the doors as they began to close, one of her guards running behind her. "I will have my vengeance!"

"Wait," Ichigo yelled after her.

"Kurosaki," Ishida said, laying a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from going after the woman. Ichigo looked back at him, a questioning look on his face. "I think we should worry first about what's around us." Everyone turned, looking at all the spirits gathered around the hall, surrounding them.

"My master wishes to have your corpses," the man said. "You will not make it further into his halls so easily."

"Falric," Rose said, stepping forward. "Don't do this. You don't have to continue to serve him."

"Oh, but I do, Lady Rose. It is my master's command," he said with a sad smile. "I do as my master bids."

"We'll defeat them," Ichigo said. "Then we'll go after Sylvanas and that bastard."

Without warning, four of the spirits attacked, causing the group to tighten as Ichigo, Rukia and Renji began to engage the spirits. Ikkaku began his barrage on the spirits as well, laying ice traps to slow them down. Using his holy attacks, Ichigo was able to gain the attention of the four, two armored knights, a hunter and a spell caster. Sado and Ishida laying their own damaging spells against the spell caster, each taking a turn at interrupting her summons.

The waves seemed to come without end, more and more of the spirits arising to do battle for their lord's minion. They meant to stop them from going any further.

"Ichigo! There's too many of them," Rukia yelled toward him.

He nodded, dodging a blow from another spirit as a rogue came up behind him. He wrapped an arm around Ichigo's neck, pulling him back. Hemah's blade came around, slicing through the would be assassin's arm as it swung down, poisoned blade arcing toward her new father. He screamed, grasping the arm that did not bleed but was definitely missing a part of it.

"Enough of this bullshit," Ichigo cursed, his spiritual pressure beginning to rise. He let enough of it go to send the spirits away from them, the sheer force of it enough to eradicate them before they could get any closer.

The force was also enough to send Falric flying across the chamber, crashing hard into a pillar that sat there.

Marwyn moved to assist the man, stopped when he raised his gauntleted hand to him.

"No, these are mine," he whispered hoarsely through his mask. He got to his feet, brushing himself off. He stepped down from the alcove, moving toward Ichigo slowly, his blade held out before him.

"Sniveling maggot! You think you can get by me," he taunted. "Even if you did, you would have another just like me to contend with…and more after."

"I know I can get by you," Ichigo replied, returning the taunt. "My daughter is close by. I can sense her here. If you think you can stop me from getting to her, just try it."

Falric let out a blood curdling yell, hurrying his steps toward Ichigo, sword raised for his first strike.

"Back me up, guys," Ichigo said to them.

"It's your fight, Kurosaki-kun," Ukitake said. "We'll watch your back."

As he finished, Ichigo began to run toward Falric, his sword behind him as he began to infuse it with as much holy energies as he could. When their swords met, he didn't release the energy, keeping it sealed to his sword as Sachiel had taught him when they first trained together. The result was an attack that sliced through the man's axe, severing it in half. Falric stood there, dumbfounded as to what just happened. Ichigo brought his sword back around, the tip pointed at the man's throat.

"Where's my daughter," he asked him.

"Like I would tell you. You won't get your answers from me," the man sneered. "Kill me. Go ahead. Another will take my place."

"Falric! Listen to me," Rose called out. "We can save you!"

The man's eyes softened as he looked to the priestess. "Lady Rose," he whispered. "Were our paths different, we might have lived happily together. But fate is a cruel monster. Isn't that right, Mate of the Guardian?"

He looked down at Ichigo, grabbing quickly at his waist as he pulled forth a short sword. Ichigo jumped back just in time to avoid the sword slash that followed.

"There is no redemption for me," he yelled, coming at Ichigo furiously, his sword swings precise, Ichigo pressed to block each one. Everyone watched as the two traded blows, their swords moving quickly against each other, sparks flying at each meeting.

Ichigo summoned a hammer, throwing it at the man, hitting him in the chin. The blow knocked him back enough to give Ichigo some breathing room. He let loose another hammer, releasing his seal as he did, the force knocking the man to his knees. With another turn, he raised his foot, kicking him back toward his comrade.

Renji came up beside Ichigo, both men facing the two on the other side of the room. He'd seen the other man draw his sword, his stance showing his anxiousness to join the battle and so, came in as Ichigo's second.

Falric and Marwyn both engaged the two men together, the rest of the group watching from the alcove as blows were traded. Orihime and Yumichika were both watching their friends as they were injured, throwing healing spells at them when needed.

"Why do you have to be difficult," Ichigo roared. "Just let us through and I'll find her on my own!" He swung his sword with all his might, holy energy releasing forcefully from him as his wings erupted from his back. The force of the blow knocked Falric into Marwyn, both men falling in a heap of armor. Because Falric had taken the brunt of the blow, Ichigo's blade had cut the man almost in half. What little lifeblood the man held within his temporary corporeal body was bleeding out from him. Marwyn got up quickly, looking at his fallen comrade.

"At last," Falric whispered. "I can find my peace. Marwyn…finish them." As he died again, his body began to fade, leaving no trace of the man who had lain there.

Marwyn stood, not acknowledging that his friend of so many years was now gone, dead at the hands of a mere human. He looked down where his friend had fallen, head bowed for a moment. "The master surveyed his kingdom and found it... Lacking. His judgment was swift and without mercy,' he said quietly. He turned to Ichigo, raising his sword as he began to charge. "Death is all that you will find here!"

Ichigo brought his sword up as Marwyn brought his down, blocking his blow. "Death is what I bring," Ichigo whispered, meeting the man's eyes. He formed a thick rod of golden energy in his free hand, thrusting it hard into the man's chest. The rod, filled with holy energies, began to disperse, filling the man with the same energy, purifying his corrupted soul.

Ichigo pulled away from him, turning to the others as they regrouped, running to the door that was now opening for them.

"Yes... Run...run to meet your destiny... Its bitter, cold embrace, awaits you," Marwyn gurgled, his body hitting the floor hard as he fell, disbursing into thousands of points of light.

As they ran down the hall, they looked ahead, seeing another bone giant like the one they had seen in the pit. But this one was armored, shield and sword held ready for them.

"Duck," Hemah yelled, everyone ducking just as the huge shield was launched at them, it's razor edges spiraling.

"You are not worthy to face the Lich King," it yelled at them. He raised his hand, turning the mirrors around him toward the group.

"No more tricks," Ichigo yelled, hurling a spear of holy energy at the giant, the creature bursting into golden dust. They all continued to run, the hall now turning upward as it led to another room. As they ran up the ramp, they could hear the sounds of fighting, the sounds of weapons hitting each other. Reaching the top, it was confirmed. There, in a small throne room, they saw Sylvanas clashing against Arthas, the man who had Ichigo's family. From the looks of things, she wasn't doing well.

Everyone stopped, watching the fight play out before them. From the hall to the left, Ichigo could feel the presence of his daughter much stronger now.

"Renji, Rose, Ukitake. Follow me," Ichigo shouted over his shoulder as he ran. He would let Sylvanas be his distraction. "The rest of you, assist her."

"Where are you going, Ichigo," Rukia stepped forward.

"My daughter's very close. I need to get to her," he answered, still running.

He could hear the sounds of spells being cast behind him, healing chants beginning to rise up in room as he left. As he ran down the short hallway, he found three doors. He stopped, looking at each of the doors; they had no window or way to see inside of them.

Putting his hand to the one of the left, he felt nothing. The one in front obviously led to another hall. Putting his hand on the right, he felt it. Not thinking it would be unlocked, he tried the handle anyway, surprised that it opened so easily. Stepping inside, he looked around, feeling his heart in his throat as he saw his little girl.

She was strapped to an altar, tubes attached to her arms. She was being fed through them, a dimly glowing turquoise liquid along with a brightly glowing green one. Her life force seemed weak, yet altered in some way.

"Hurry," they heard behind them. "The Queen cannot hold him back for much longer."

They all turned, the sight of a banshee floating there. "You must take her. She doesn't have much longer before she succumbs to the taint that's being forced into her."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Ichigo mumbled, going to the altar and pulling the tubes out. He could have cried for the sight his daughter made. Though she was always small, she seemed fragile now as well, her once healthy complexion now turned pasty white, her mahogany curls lying limp and dull. He scooped her up gently, holding her close. "Daddy's got you, baby," he whispered to her unconscious form.

He handed her to Rose, quickly moving out of the room, back toward the throne room where Sylvanas was. Rage coursed through him, his need for revenge growing with each heartbeat.

"He's too powerful," Sylvanas yelled at him as he reached the room where they were. "We cannot defeat him here, not with this force."

"I'm not leaving until he tells me where Sachiel is," Ichigo yelled.

Arthas turned, his eyes widening slightly as he felt the fury and malevolence coming from the man. He chuckled. "So you're her mate? You would do well to keep her from straying, mortal."

"What the hell does that mean," Ichigo yelled at him.

"Her body was most delightful," he taunted.

"What?"

"She tried to use her charms on me but it failed. However, not before I got to sample what she had to offer."

"You son of a bitch," Ichigo yelled, launching himself at the man. Arthas laughed, bringing his blade up, forcing Ichigo back with one hand, throwing him into a wall.

"Is that all you have? Your heart... its incessant drumming disgusts me. I will silence it, as I did my own," he said, making his way toward Ichigo, who was trying to get to his feet.

"Ichigo! We have to go! We can't defeat him, not like this," Rukia yelled at him, grabbing his arm, Renji taking the other as they pulled him along, running behind Sylvanas.

"Let me go," Ichigo screamed, fighting against both of them.

They ignored him, pulling him further along behind the rest.

"We will meet up with the rest of the armies that are working together to bring this coward to justice," Sylvanas called over her shoulder as they ran along the cliff ledge.

The man began to follow them, his steps slow and unhurried as he stalked behind them, a deathly cold aura seeping from him. "Succumb to the chill of the grave."

He raised his hand, ice and snow answering his call, blocking their path.

"Heroes. Hold him off while I bring down this wall," Sylvanas said, already firing her powerful arrows at the blockade, large chunks falling with each one.

Everyone but Rose turned to him, ready to do battle. What they didn't expect was for their pursuer to raise his hand, dark purple energy flowing from it into the ground. To their horror, a small chasm opened up, undead ghouls rising from it, abominations crudely stitched together marching with them.

"What the fuck," Renji shouted, releasing his shikai. Rukia turned to her magics that she was taught by the angels since her sword would not be effective here. Ishida fired his arrows at them, burning through each mindless creature, the arrows barely phasing them. Zabimaru knocked several of them off the pathway, sending them down the sheer cliff wall. Ichigo had his hands full with an undead abomination, the hulking creature's innards wiggling around near him as he tried to fend him off. "Disgusting," Ichigo said, looking at them for a moment. He summoned forth his rod of light again, thrusting it as hard as he could into the creature, purifying it into dust. He quickly joined up with Ukitake and Shunsui, who were both trying to keep the rotting corpses of the giants away from Rose who was shielding Rei.

The sound of the ice wall behind them crumbling was all the motivation they needed. Turning, Rose fled with Rei, Ukitake close behind her as he took the head of a ghoul trying to stop them.

"That child belongs to me," Arthas taunted. "She will be my greatest weapon against those that oppose me."

"Fuck you," Ichigo yelled at him. "I'll never let you have her again!"

"I can take her even now," he returned, throwing up another wall. "Do you really think you can escape me?"

"Another barrier? I grow tired of these games, Arthas," Sylvanas yelled at him, firing off her arrows.

The man stalking them chuckled. "No games, Sylvanas. When I'm done with you, what I did before will seem like a fond memory." He raised his hand again, summoning yet more undead to do his bidding. "Bring me the child," he commanded them.

The ghouls moved toward them, their movements jerky as they walked. Like their master, they moved slowly. More abominations, undead spell casters and ghouls reached for them.

"Consecrate," Ichigo yelled, the ground around him filling with holy fire, causing those ghouls that had reached them scream in agony. He sent his energy out toward them, stunning them to give Renji enough time to use Zabimaru to finish them off. Ukitake was already engaged with a spell caster, returning the zombie's spells to him as he fired them off, using his sword to beat him down between spells. Shunsui was beside his friend, helping to defeat them as well.

Throwing out a golden shield, Ichigo, Hemah and Hisagi began to tackle the increased number of abominations that appeared. All three fought them furiously, making quick work of them as Kira kept them healed, Orihime using her defense spells to keep the undead from Rose and Rei.

The second wall crumbled, Rose being the first to flee with the child, Orihime and Sylvanas behind her as the men took up the rear guard.

"You have nowhere to run," Arthas taunted.

Ichigo began to run to him, stopped by Ukitake's strong hand grabbing the scruff of his shirt, dragging him behind them.

"You'll accomplish nothing, Ichigo," he said. "That man has power that is beyond even myself."

"I don't care," he answered. "I want to find out where he has Sachi!"

"Getting yourself killed will not bring your wife back to you, Ichigo-kun."

Those words stopped his struggling, Ichigo realizing their truth. "Fine. We get Rei healed and then we come back and kick that bastard's ass," he said, running alongside him.

A third wall appeared.

"Enough of this," Ichigo yelled. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He fired his sword blast at the wall, obliterating it. Arthas paused for a moment, astounded by the immense power that he felt from the man as he blasted the barrier. He continued after his pause, still stalking the group.

"There's an opening up ahead," Sylvanas yelled. "Go! Now!"

"There is no escape," he taunted again.

"Blasted dead end," Sylvanas growled as they reached a platform. "So this is how it ends. Stand strong, champions." She turned, facing Arthas as he appeared at the tunnel opening. Ichigo and the others faced him with her, all of them preparing to do battle one last time.

"Now it's your turn, Sylvanas," Arthas said, streams of purple energy coming from him,

grabbing her around the neck, lifting the small warrior off her feet. She kicked and struggled against him.

"FIRE! FIRE!" The explosive sounds of cannon fire raged from behind them. Everyone turned as they heard it, watching the cannonballs hit the opening, collapsing it. From behind them, a giant airship was firing at the mountainside, cutting Arthas off from being able to pursue them any further.

"Hurry! Get on board! This whole mountainside could collapse at any moment," a huge orc yelled at them from the ship, a ramp being lowered to them.

"_I'm sorry, Sachi,"_ Ichigo whispered to her in his mind, following after the group that was already boarding. Standing on the ship, he took Rei from Rose, cradling her close to him. He could see now, the devastation of the corruption that had been fed into her.

"Can you heal her, Rose," he asked her, Hemah coming up beside him, stroking her little sister's head softly.

"I believe I can purge the taint from her," she answered.

"Heroes, you did well today. I can do nothing more to help you now that we know the strength of this monster," Sylvanas said, joining them. "I can send you back to Dalaran, however. The mages there should be able to help you in curing your daughter."

"Thank you, Sylvanas," he said. "Now that I know what I'm up against, I'll be more prepared for our next encounter."

"You mean to go after him?"

"I have no choice. I have to defeat him in order to find my wife that's still inside that castle," he said. "I am the Darkness that used to reside in her soul. She and I are two halves of a whole. Where she is light and grace, I am her anger and destruction. I cannot live without her and I won't. I'll defeat him and bring her back to me."

She nodded. "Al diel shala," Sylvanas whispered to him, opening a portal behind him. "We shall meet again."

He nodded to her, the rest bowing as they used the portal to make their exit.

_|(|)|_

They found themselves inside an alcove in Dalaran, the sight of the busy street just beyond it. Stepping out into the light of day, Ichigo looked around to get his bearings.

"I believe the inn is this way," Rose said, leading them to the left and down another street. Sure enough, there on the right, north of the city square was the ramp leading down to the lodgings where they had stayed before. Ichigo walked with Rei, leading them down it when suddenly, the guards put down their spears, blocking Rose from entering with them.

"She's with us," Ichigo explained.

"She is of the Alliance, sir. We cannot let her pass," they said. "This area of the city is reserved specifically for members of Thrall's legion known as the Horde."

"What the…fine. We'll go elsewhere," Ichigo stated, walking back past the guards, leading them toward another inn that he knew of. Looking up, he saw that the sign was the same as the one before. Hemah also recognized it.

"I'll go get us some rooms," she said, moving ahead of them.

The rest walked on in silence, ignoring the looks that they received now and again. As they walked into the inn, Hemah greeted them, immediately directing her father upstairs where he could lay Rei so that Rose could begin her healing along with Orihime.

As Ichigo laid her on the bed, he looked again at her pale features, noting how her once pink lips were now purplish, her dark hair a vivid contrast against her paper white skin. Her skin was icy to the touch, like stone. He held back a sob, his heart breaking that his daughter would look so much like a corpse right at that moment.

Rose knelt beside him, her bag in hand. She placed a hand on Rei's forehead, glowing as she began to feel out what was done to her.

After a few moments, the glow faded, Rose closing her eyes. "Not impossible but it will take me some time," she said softly. Ichigo looked to his cousin, hopeful that his daughter could be healed.

"Is it permanent," he asked hesitantly.

"That, we don't know. We don't know how long she was fed the corruption and how it attached to her. With a little time, I can purge it from her body but I do not know if there will be any permanent damage done to her."

"And her seal?"

"Still intact."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. When he and Sachiel had found out she was pregnant with Rei, she had insisted that any abilities the child was born with be sealed inside of them until they were old enough to both control and understand them. Rei and Ryoku had the abilities of both parents but Sachiel's were the more dominant. If the seals were broken prematurely, the results would end in disaster.

"Arthas must have somehow known or figured out that if the seal on Rei was broken before her powers matured, he could twist them and her to do his bidding. Bastard," Rose said.

Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder, giving a light squeeze. "She's where she belongs now. Once I get her mother back, we'll leave this world behind. But not before I make that son of a bitch pay for what he's done."

"It'll be a hard fight. If the two we met up with are any indication, traversing through the halls will be one helluva fight," Hemah said. "I'll see what information is available on what's in there."

"Thank you, Hemah," Ichigo said, nodding to her.

A slight knock on the door brought everyone's attention to it, Ukitake and Shunsui standing there. "We came to check on the child," Shunsui said. "Ukitake was worried."

Rose smiled at both men, Ichigo also smiling. They knew that during the small time they had spent with Rei in Seireitei, she had easily worked her way into their hearts with her curious ways and random chatter.

"If you'll excuse me," Hemah said, making her way to the door and past the two men.

Both stepped aside, letting her by.

"She's going to find out what she can about their defenses and what not," Rose clarified when she saw their confused faces. "At a time like this, Hemah would be our best source for that information."

Ukitake nodded, walking toward the bed, stopping not far from it. "How is she?"

"As I was explaining to Ichigo, I can remove it but I'll need some time to work. The taint that was fed to her has attached itself but if I hurry, I can remove it before it transforms her. I have to purge it from her blood and body. I should only need a day at least," Rose answered.

"You'll have your day, Rose. Just help my daughter."

"I'll do my best," she answered, her hands already glowing silver as she began to pull the taint from her. All three men looked on, watching as the silver light began to pool around Rei, small founts of it coming off her body randomly, each dispersing into small silver showers.

"My powers work best here than they do in your world. Here, I can do a soul cleanse as well," she answered, knowing that they all wore dumbfounded expressions to what they were seeing.

"You …won't be needing your bag," Ukitake asked.

"No," she answered. "Here, all that I have in those vials is available to me through my spells. If I had brought you here instead of me going to you, we would have healed you much faster."

Ichigo watched from his place by the bed, his daughter's small hand in his own. He stroked his thumb over it, recalling her bright smile and her enthusiastic chattering. He felt his heart break all over again at the sight of her tiny fingers, the skin stretched tight over them, showing the texture of the skeletal frame underneath. She'd lost weight while she had been held in captivity. He only hoped that his wife was faring better.

_|(|)|_

The feel of the icy water brought her back to herself, sputtering as she felt it trying to invade her mouth and nose. She turned her face angrily toward the offender, her eyes narrowing as she took in the visage of Arthas.

"You're awake," he sneered. "That's good." He came closer, his armored hand backhanding her across the jaw. "We've had a change in plans."

"And I should care about your plans," she bit back, running her tongue along the split on her lip.

"You should. Your mate was here," he said. "He took your daughter with him."

Her eyes widened. "He was here?"

"Yes, and as you can see, I'm still alive."

"How unfortunate."

"For you, perhaps. I didn't think that he was as powerful as he was, being a mere human. He came with a band of comrades who wielded some unusual abilities. That bitch, Sylvanas, was also with them."

"They escaped?"

"Were you not listening? They came here, defeated my two most trusted generals and took with them the key to my dominion over this cursed planet!"

Sachiel breathed a sigh of relief. They had Rei and had taken her out of this hellish nightmare.

"So why does that change your plans? Weren't you after Azeroth's enslavement to begin with?"

"Quite. But with your daughter now out of the picture, I'm afraid that only leaves one course of action," he said. His grin made Sachiel cringe inwardly. "You must be made to submit to me. You must be the one to help me in my pursuits."

"I'll never serve you," she growled.

"You will. In the end, everyone will bow to me," Arthas said, turning away. He motioned for two women, both of them moving forward, unshackling Sachiel from the stone slab where she'd been pinned. She hissed at the feel of her arms being lowered, the blood rushing back into them, setting free the sensation of needles and fire through them.

"And how do you propose to do this," she asked, swaying slightly on her unsteady legs.

"Thus far, you have been starved and you have been tortured to the extent that you should have died five times over by now. Since those methods haven't broken you, I will put you through the same treatment that your daughter was being given since it was proving to be effective."

Her eyes went wide, realizing that he meant to corrupt her from the inside by mixing different chemicals into her body.

"That's been tried," she said. "It failed. As long as I have my will to defeat you, you will never be able to corrupt me."

"I can…and I will, my dear."

"Take her to Professor Putricide. He can best decide the cocktail that will be needed to turn our little guardian into our destroyer," he ordered.

Sachiel stared at him for a moment, suddenly feeling the space warp around her, her vision growing dim just before she lost consciousness.

Her scream ripped through the citadel, the sound of it bloodcurdling as it bounced off the walls, echoing throughout, reaching the front gates. All the soldiers stopped, their blood turning to ice in their veins, the hair on their neck standing on end as deep chills swept through them as they heard it. They looked around in confusion, trying to locate the source, to determine if they were being attacked by some new enemy. The scream wasn't human but it was filled with agony and hurt.

"What are you men standing about for," their commander yelled, trying to make it look as if he hadn't reacted much the same as the others. "Get that siege tower finished!"

Hesitantly at first, they all began to do just that, working again to finish the tower that would tear down the front doors of the citadel.

_|(|)|_

"Him tiyerd," the little voice said. "He should sleep. We cover him up. K?"

Ichigo could feel the blanket being drawn over him, startling him awake. He looked over at the spot where Rei should be laying. Not seeing her there, he turned quickly, knocking over the little girl that had been standing by his shoulder, arranging the blanket.

"Ow, Daddy! Dat hurt my butt," Rei exclaimed, still on the floor where she landed.

"Rei! Are you ok," he asked her, surprised to see her moving around.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You tiyerd? You want sleep more? I scare you," she asked, standing up and coming to him, patting his shoulder gently. He was relieved to see her normally curious eyes staring at him expectantly.

Ichigo scooped her up, holding her tightly against him as relief swept through his heart and mind. He closed his eyes to fight the tears that threatened to show themselves.

"I told her not to bother you, Ichigo," Rose said to him quietly as he hugged his daughter. "She insisted on making sure you were ok, though."

He looked at the woman gratefully. "Thank you, Rose," he whispered. "Thank you so much."

"You're most welcome, cousin," she replied, kneeling on the floor by them. "The purge and cleansing didn't take as long as I thought it would. She's young and very resilient. After I finished, she slept very soundly. I fell asleep by her like you did. When she woke up, she was very hungry. We've already had breakfast. She ate quite a bit. After was when she wanted to see you."

"You 'ungry, Daddy? There a man downstairs wi' yummy food," Rei piped in. "They have weird fruit but I ate it. It was good! An dey had milk! Where Mommy, Daddy? I look for her but I no find her. She sleepin?"

Ichigo looked at her daughter, knowing that she comprehended more than she let on. "Do…do you remember the bad man that took you, Rei," he asked.

"Yeah! Him was scawey! Him wasn't very nice. He make me sleep for a long time," she answered, stroking her father's cheek. "Dey take me to a room wi' monsters! An anudder man put pokey things in my arm and dat hurt! Dey tied me to table an tole me I has to be good."

"That man has your Mommy, Rei," Ichigo said quietly, looking away from her.

"Oh no! We has to rescue her, Daddy! We has find her," Rei exclaimed, jumping up and pulling on Ichigo's hand. "C'mon, Daddy! We has to protect Mommy!"

"Calm down, Rei," he said, pulling her back to him. "We have to think of a way to do it first."

"But you strong, Daddy. You da strongest and you can find her. You can make da bad man go 'way. Him gonna make her eebul!"

"I wish it were that easy, Munchie," he replied, pulling her into his arms again. "We'll find a way to get to her. Ok?"

"But she can't find her way home, Daddy. She misses us."

"I miss her, too," Ichigo said gruffly, his voice threatening to break. He felt his daughter's small arms try to go around his shoulders, her head resting on one while one of her hands began to stroke his back in a soothing manner.

Rose sat to the side, looking away as she heard Ichigo begin to cry into his daughter's hair, the pain and realization that his wife was in true danger finally hitting him now that he had his daughter back. Rei's brief recount of what she had went through didn't hold much hope for her cousin making it through. Unlike Rei, Sachiel didn't have a seal on her powers to protect her. She would be much easier to taint and turn than her daughter had been.

Ichigo's sobs began to lessen, his daughter pulling away as she looked at him sadly, her small hands trying to wipe away his tears. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "It be ok, Daddy," she said. "You find Mommy and bring her home."

"Hey, kiddo," Hemah called from the doorway, dropping to a squat as Rei ran toward her, hugging her big sister as tight as she could.

"You help Daddy too, 'emah," she asked her sister.

"Yes, Rei. I'll help Dad find Mom," she promised. "But we're gonna have to leave really fast."

"Fast?"

"Yeah. They made a way inside where that bad man is keeping Mommy," Hemah said.

Rei looked at Hemah happily, breaking out of her arms and rushing back to her father. "Come on, Daddy," she said, pulling on his arm. "Mommy's waiting for you!"

"Ok ok! Hold on, Rei," Ichigo said. "What did you find out, Hemah?"

"Let's go downstairs so I can tell everyone at once," she answered. "But just so you know…the Argent Crusade did make a way into the Citadel and are currently holding down the entrance. They've made it their base."

_|(|)|_

Sachiel grit her teeth hard, feeling the corruption from the blood of Saron starting to take root within her body. She had been fed various liquids, some of them burning as they made their way into her body, some of them not. She currently had four tubes being fed into her arms, the toxins working their way in. She didn't have much time. She knew this.

As soon as she discovered that she was no longer surrounded by the stone that cut off her abilities, she began to try to reach out to her family. She'd succeeded in reaching Rei first. Her daughter had been unconscious, her body resting from its ordeal when she was able to infiltrate her dreams. She had smiled upon seeing all the vibrant colors in her daughter's dream, the pink castle, flowers, rainbows and unicorns that ran in the field. Rei had been playing with a live version of her Mimichu doll when she'd appeared. She had spent time talking with her, hugging her daughter and telling her how much she missed her. Rei wanted her to sleep on the bed with her, telling her that she was cold. Sachiel explained to her about being away for a little while but that she was lost right now so she couldn't come tuck her in. Her childish mind seemed to accept that. Before she'd left, Rei made her a promise to help her Daddy come find her and bring her home. That dream memory was all she had right now to keep her fighting against the taint. She only prayed that Ichigo would find her soon. The Saronite blood was beginning to weaken her to the point that she couldn't find it in her to fight any more.

Replaying the dream in her mind, she smiled as she felt her eyelids begin to droop. She was tired of fighting. She was tired of being fought over. She was just…tired of it all.

_|(|)|_

"_I love you."_

Ichigo's head shot up, hearing the sound of his wife's voice unexpectedly. He closed his eyes, trying to reach out for her. He felt nothing.

A violent tremor shook the city that floated above the crystal forest, tossing everyone and everything about. Cries of surprise and terror filled the air.

_|(|)|_

Arthas ran toward the professor's study, intent on finding the source of the explosion that had literally shook the Citadel to its foundations, some of the walls cracking as they tried to move with the force.

Reaching the area of the citadel where the lab was supposed to be, he found nothing more than dust and rubble…and a single sphere. There, floating above the work table where she had been strapped down, was Sachiel. She was changed from her previous form. Surrounding her was a large sphere that gave off an oily look, black and silver moving silently over the orb, lightning crackling around it.

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling Arthas' presence. Intense silver light flowed from them before settling themselves down to a mercurial silver. Behind her, black leathery wings spread out, curved claws at the end of them. Her skin had turned a pale gray, her hair black as it fanned around her. Her cowl was no longer a pale blue color but deep red like blood, her wrap around her waist turned the same color.

"Whom do you serve," Arthas asked, knowing that the creature before him was to submit to him.

"_I serve no one,"_ she answered, her voice deep as it resonated against the walls. _"I am bound to no man. I am the Destroyer. Destruction knows no master!"_

"You will bow to me as your master," Arthas yelled to her, his anger rising. This, he was not expecting.

"_You wish to control the forces of this world? You do not have a heart. You will be the first of my victims, Arthas!"_

"You cannot destroy me! I command the dead! I am the Lich King! I made Ner'zhul submit to me! I will make you submit also!"

"_You're welcome to try,"_ she mocked, dissipating the orb that shielded her. She walked toward him slowly, an evil grin beginning to spread across her face. As she walked, she shot out her hand. Black smoke encased it, dissipating slowly as she walked; revealed was a wicked black claw with silver blades attached to the finger tips. In her other hand, more black smoke appeared, solidifying into a black staff topped with a silver angel. The wings extended well beyond normal lengths, coming to a point as they created her scythe blade.

"_For thousands of years, many have known my name," _she said_. "For ten years, I have been tempered and tamed, my mate taking up my wrath. Many forces tried to make me submit to them. I'm tired of all this fighting, this greed and hunger for power. I tire of everyone trying to make me their pawn! You have overstepped your bounds, creature. It is time you knew the ultimate meaning of FEAR!"_

Arthas' eyes went wide as she suddenly disappeared from his sight, the only indicator of her presence was the blade he felt at his throat.

_"This is your end…Arthas!"_

He had no last thought, didn't have time for one as he felt the blade slice into his throat as it severed his head.

She walked slowly past his body, seeing his spirit standing there. As she walked, she glared at the spirit, thrusting out her hand. Both body and spirit of Arthas burst into blue white flames, his armor melting to nothingness. As she walked, she let her energy free, the force of it disintegrating everything left in her wake.

The soldiers, waiting at the entrance to the castle, watched quietly as she descended from the stairs. Their cries of amazement echoed through the halls as the creatures that dared to attack her were instantly dealt with.

"_Go home, mortals," _she said to them. _"Your fight here is done. The scourge will no longer taint this world. Arthas no longer stands among the living."_

_|(|)|_

Rei screamed, her eyes going blank as she suddenly pitched forward in her chair. Hemah caught her before she could hit the table.

Everyone gathered looked at the little girl, her limp form in her sister's hands.

"What on earth," Rukia asked, just as confused as everyone else.

Hemah suddenly convulsed, letting go of Rei as she fell backward, her body twitching as her eyes began to roll upward. Within a moment, she was still. Ichigo and Rose both came around the table, laying both females on the ground as the other patrons of the inn gave them space. None approached save for a lone human, his violet robes flowing around him.

"Can I be of assistance," he asked.

Ichigo looked to the man before looking back to his daughters, neither breathing as their skin began to cool. Within the span of a single moment, both his daughter's lives had ended.

"I…wh…what happened," Ichigo asked, confusion thick in his voice.

Rose looked over both girls, her concern clearly written on her face.

"I…don't know, Ichigo."

Orihime turned to Ishida, burying her face in his chest as she began to cry softly. Rukia moved to Ichigo, the man still stunned by what had just happened. They had been preparing their attack to get Sachiel back when Rei had suddenly screamed.

Silence rang through the inn, the sounds of passersby not even piercing it. Everyone was too stunned by what had just happened to do much more than stare. Hisagi dropped to his knees beside Hemah, taking the woman in his arms as he cradled her body, Ichigo taking Rei.

A sudden flash of light in the room didn't even attract their attention. Michael stepped out into the room, his wings flowing softly behind him. Gabriel and Raphael stepped out next, standing beside their brother.

Michael knelt by Ichigo, his hand on the man's shoulder as he watched him rock his lifeless child back and forth. "Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at him, his eyes red from his crying. "Why did this happen," he asked after a moment, his voice thick with pain.

"She is corrupted," Michael answered quietly. "Now is the time when Sachiel has become the destroyer instead of the guardian. You must take up her mantle and be her darkness once again to restore her to the light."

"That man…the one who had Rei…he did this?"

Michael nodded. "When she finally had to admit defeat to the corruption, all who shared her blood forfeited their lives. Rei and Hemah, Ryoku….they're no longer with us. We don't have much time. In seventy two hours, they will not be able to be restored to their bodies. Haniel and Uriel are keeping their souls from crossing over for now."

"Three days is quite a bit of time," Ukitake commented.

"Not if you can't find her in those three days and defeat her," Michael said. "She's gone into hiding. Because of what she is, so many want her power for their own. She's angry, she's hurting inside. All she wanted was to have her life with Ichigo. She wanted to save this world, not be used to enslave it."

"Sa…chi…," Ichigo murmured. "I can't feel her any more, Michael."

"I can point you in the right direction, Ichigo," he said, nodding in acknowledgement. "Once you find her, we will be your support to getting her back. She can't be allowed to roam free as she is."

Ichigo nodded at him. "We'll take the girls upstairs," he said. "Then we'll go find my wife."

"I'll stay with them," Raphael said. "I'm not as skilled in fighting as you three, so I'll keep their bodies in stasis so that they don't begin the disintegration process."

He followed Hisagi and Ichigo, both men laying the females on the bed where Rei had passed the night. Ichigo stroked Rei's curls away from her forehead, giving her a light kiss before standing, going to Hemah and doing the same. Though she wasn't of his blood, he loved her like a daughter.

"I'll bring her back," he whispered to Hemah. "When I bring her back, we're going home. We'll leave this world and never come back." Hisagi was surprised to hear the venom in his words, anger lacing it.

As he stood, Ichigo dropped any pretense to the image he wore in this world. In the blink of an eye, Ichigo had transformed into his guardian form. However, instead of wearing white as before, he was wearing black, his wings also a deep gray that faded to black. Strapped to his back was his Zangetsu, the blade wrapped in silvery electricity.

"Ichigo," Hisagi called to him.

Ichigo looked back at the man, his eyes of burnished gold startling him. He waited for the shinigami to say something.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Hisagi-san," he said. "Stay with Raph." He disappeared from the room, reappearing in the main room of the inn. His sudden appearance startled his friends, all of them exclaiming in surprise.

"Ichigo-kun," Ukitake asked, taking a slight step forward. Aside from Ukitake, Rose and Shunsui, everyone else had seen his guardian form but none had seen it this altered.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said softly, walking toward him.

"Ichigo?"

He turned to them, his golden eyes piercing. Everyone stopped, amazed at how he looked. His usually orange hair was longer but that wasn't what surprised them. It was black as night, blending with his black clothing and wings. Only three people aside from the angels present had seen this form before. This was the form he had taken when he had battled and defeated Sachiel years ago.

"I'm sorry, guys, but you can't come with us," he said. "I know you want to because you're my friends but I have to do this alone. Her powers would disintegrate you all if you came too close to her right now. I can't have you getting hurt."

"Ichigo," Rukia said, stepping forward. "We'll be waiting for you."

Ichigo smiled, doing the unexpected as he embraced her. Orihime came forward as well, one of Ichigo's arms wrapping around her as he held her tight. He stepped back, away from both women.

"Thank you all," he said to his friends. "If Jaxxine and Byakuya come back, can you let them know what's happened?"

"I will," Rose agreed.

"I'll be your guide, Ichigo," Michael said, coming to stand by him. "I know you can't feel her right now, but I can. I'll take you to her."

Turning to Michael, he nodded to him before turning to toward the door and leaving. Michael and Gabriel came up behind him, all three standing in the busy street for a moment. Michael spread his wings, the other two following as he took them toward where he sensed his sister's aura.

* * *

I really didn't intend to take the story in the direction that I did but it seemed to work together. I didn't realize that after writing a few notebooks worth of story that it only amounted to a few chapters. Big difference, I tell ya. I've been writing this and my other story between class breaks but it is updating faster than it was before. So anyway...hope you liked it. Read, review, don't flame. Flamers = haters. =P


	25. Chapter 25

**GOLLY JEEZ! I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated ANYTHING! Boy, when life comes at you, it comes at you fast and hard. ANYWAY! Here's the long awaited chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It wouldn't let me sleep until I finished it. ^_^**

* * *

Ichigo raced across the water, his wife's brothers beside him as Michael directed him to where could feel her presence. As they got closer to their destination, Ichigo could feel the malevolence begin to fill the air, weighing down on him in way that reminded him of his first battle with his wife. Back then, she had only been his girlfriend, the woman he was in love with. They had been through a lot together and it would seem he would finally have to be the one to bring all of her suffering to an end.

He knew that she was angry, could feel it in the aura that began to permeate the area. They drifted closer to a small island in the middle of the sea. As they approached, he could see a maelstrom taking hold of the water. The huge funnel led down into the massive vortex that swirled in the water. As they landed, they could see a man…no an orc, fighting to contain the storm as it threatened to grow wider.

Ichigo raced to the edge of the cliff where the man stood, watching as the orc used his powers, looking into the funnel and seeing there, the twisted image of the woman that called herself his mate. Lightning flashed around her, trying to break through the vortex that surrounded her, loud reports of thunder drifting through the area.

"It is good that you've come," the orc yelled to him.

Ichigo looked at the man creature, seeing the strain of his efforts clearly written on his face. Michael and Gabriel stood beside them, Uriel to the rear as they all watched Sachiel's face twist in rage at her inability to break the bonds that she was currently held in.

"What are you doing to her," Ichigo yelled over the roar of the waters and the storm.

"I am trying to contain her," he answered, not taking his eyes off Sachiel. "I was told by the spirits to come here for this reason. I am one of the strongest shamans that this world offers. I must be the one to contain her; to help you."

Ichigo looked up at his wife, seeing her eyes piercing him where he stood. He could feel her rage, the anger swelling inside her like a great wave that threatened to overtake her. Though he couldn't connect with her, he knew her well enough to know what was going through her mind. He hadn't been surprised to see her corrupted form once again. Michael had told her that she could access her full powers here. He would have to battle her on a level unlike their previous one. He sighed, putting a hand on the orc's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll take it from here."

"If I let her loose, she will release Naltherion," the orc said, his magics still swirling from his hands.

"Who?" he asked, looking at the orc.

Gabriel answered. "Neltharion, the Earth-Warder, is one of five Dragon Aspects and leader of the black dragonflight. Thousands of years ago, Neltharion was empowered by the Titans with dominion over the earth and the deep places of Azeroth," he said. "He resides in Deepholm, deep within the crust of the world. If she releases him, he will bring death to this world. His is called Deathwing…he is the dragon aspect of death."

Ichigo looked at him, eyes wide. "Can he be killed," he asked.

"Yes, but at a great price," Michael said. "Death is not something overcome so easily. The god you fought before, he rules over the plane of the dead. This creature, is death itself."

"Orc," Ichigo called to the shaman.

"My name is Thrall," the orc answered. "Former leader of the Horde."

Ichigo looked at the man in mild shock. "You're her Warchief," he asked, recognizing the name from Sachiel's briefing of her world here.

"I was. I gave up my seat of power to help combat what she's started," he answered. "The world cries out in fear and pain for what she's begun to unleash. Had I not found her so quickly, Deathwing would be free and the world would be lost."

Ichigo thought for a minute, knowing that if she were to release this dragon, it would end the world. He had to think carefully before he moved. He felt Michael's hand on his shoulder. Turning to look at him, the angel said, "We will help him contain Neltharion. You worry about my sister."

Ichigo looked to him, nodding solemnly. His wife was more powerful here than she had been back in his world. Here, she very well could kill him before he was able to kill her form. She was an angel, a guardian…could she be killed?

He remembered well, the sound of Rei's scream before the life in her was snuffed out, Hemah's collapse. He hadn't been there to hold his son. He felt as if his heart were breaking. He could feel the hollow inside him begin to rise up again. That had been the change he'd felt inside him. His hollow knew, Zangetsu knew…that he would have to battle his wife again.

Michael stepped up beside him, Gabriel and Uriel doing the same. As all three men closed their eyes, they began to raise their hands. Suddenly, around the vortex that contained Sachiel, light began to shimmer, taking form until Ichigo could see the outline of many angels surrounding her. They parted enough for him to be able to make his way into the vortex. Pushing off from the ground, his determination spreading through him, he flew into the funnel that contained his wife.

He was immediately met by a surge of energy in the form of a hammer that flew into his chest, knocking him back.

"Why are you here," she screamed. "Why have you come to stop me?"

"I have to, Sachi! You know that," he yelled at her. "Our children's lives are at stake!"

"Our children?" She looked confused for a moment before she looked at him, her sneer marring the face he loved. "I have no children! My life ended thousands of years ago! All I am, is a weapon!"

She swung at him, her scythe barely missing his chest as he leaned back.

"You're not a weapon! You're my wife!" He lifted his sword, blocking her next downward swing. He swung outward, knocking her blade away from him. As he expected, she used her momentum to her advantage, bringing the blade in low this time. Again, he blocked it.

She screamed at him, her foot slamming into his chest as she kicked him backward. She appeared behind him, her silver clawed arm over his chest. As she kneed his back, she dug the claws into his chest, ripping it open. Ichigo cried out in pain, clutching his chest as he swung around to face her again.

"Your wife, you say…," she taunted. "No man has ever ruled me in such a way!" She came at him again, her scythe raised.

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, wondering why she didn't remember being married to him.

"You're open," he said calmly, lifting his sword as he refocused his attention on her. Sachiel caught herself just as she would have been impaled on his sword. She leapt backward, away from him. Her scythe extended, the blade barely grazing his chest wound. Ichigo hissed as the pain renewed itself.

She crouched in the air, her silver eyes watching him closely. He walked toward her slowly, his sword to the side. "Listen to me, Sachi. You are my wife, the mother of my children. We've been married for five years. You willingly gave yourself to me."

"Lies! Arthas tried to capture me," she yelled, launching herself at him again. He again, blocked her strike. "Why would he have me if I were mated to you?" Her first struck out, clipping his jaw.

"You went to him to bargain for our children. He tricked you and captured you. He captured Rei," he answered. "I don't want to fight you, Sachi!"

"Why do you keep calling me that," she screamed, attacking him again. She swung her scythe repeatedly, Ichigo dodging each of them. In frustration, she screamed as her scythe turned into a sword, the silver claw forming into lightning as it surrounded the blade. Again, Ichigo was able to block her swings, throwing out hard as he pushed the sword away. Sachiel brought a ball of lightning up, throwing it toward his chest. She went in low, kicking his legs out from under him as the lightning flew past. It had been a distraction. As he went down, he reached out with a hand, catching himself and kicking her blade back as it swung at him.

She stumbled backward a few steps, almost growling at him before coming at him again. He got to his feet quickly, his sword ready. What he wasn't ready for, was the whip of lightning and energy that came from her left hand. It wrapped around his neck tightly before she gave it a yank, pulling him toward her. Her sword came up as he was pulled toward her, powerless to stop the momentum. Pushing his top half low, he managed to flip himself over, his foot slamming into Sachiel's shoulder. He could hear a crack as his foot connected.

He landed on his feet, crouching as Sachiel stumbled back, holding her shoulder. She grimaced in pain, the bruise immediately showing itself against her pale skin. Ichigo stared at her, watching for signs of attack. He wouldn't start an attack, but he would finish one if he had to; he would defend himself but he wouldn't outwardly try to hurt her.

"Listen to me," he tried again. "I promised you, on our wedding day that I wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah? So this is a love tap," she shot back, glaring at him before looking back to her shoulder. She began to glow silver, the light intensifying as it gathered at her shoulder. She was healing herself. Ichigo was shocked for a moment before he remembered that he could heal himself as well. He did. Coating himself in golden light, it gathered over his chest, healing his cuts. Sachiel watched, her eyes widening.

"Believe me now," he yelled at her.

"Like I don't know that paladins can heal themselves. There's many ways to heal yourself."

"Do I look like a paladin? _You_ showed me how to do that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well…you're dumb," she said. Ichigo was speechless.

"Did you just call me dumb?"

"Duh," she said, resting her sword on her shoulder, her other hand on her hip as she looked at him.

He looked at her for a moment, confused as what to do next.

"I get it," she continued. "I understand who and what you are. When our swords clashed, each time, I was given a vision of the past."

Ichigo grinned, walking toward her. She held her sword out as he got closer, stopping him. "Doesn't mean I buy into the whole thing," she said. "You said you would always protect me. You had several days to find me. You left."

"That wasn't my fault."

"You found Rei. You took her back to the city. I'm sure she's been cleansed by now. Am I right?"

He nodded.

"She and Hemah are lifeless?"

He nodded again.

"Ryoku didn't come with you."

"No. I left him with Kon and Dad."

She nodded. "He's just a baby."

"Yes. _Our_ baby."

"He looks like you but has my eyes. Or, he will, rather. Just like Rei looks like me but has your eyes."

He nodded. Sachiel lowered her sword, squatting down on her haunches. She rested her sword across her knees, her chin on her fist.

"Well, then we have an impasse, Ichigo."

"What do you mean," he asked, squatting just like she was.

"You either kill me before I unleash this horror on the world and annihilate everyone and everything."

"Or?"

"Or I reverse time and give you the chance to find me before I'm corrupted."

"Why? Why can't we just go home," he asked, his tone giving evidence of his anger.

"Because if I reverse time, Arthas will be alive once more to unleash _his_ horror upon the world."

"So why can't we just go home now?"

Sachiel stood, sweeping her arm over herself. "Like this? I can't take the taint from me, Ichigo. It's in my blood, just like it was when my brother tainted me before but this is different. I carry a dead god's blood in me now."

"So…"

"So we have to reverse what was done to me and the only way I can do that is by reversing time."

Ichigo stood, walking over to her. Sachiel craned her neck back, looking into his eyes as he towered over her. He brought his mouth gently to hers, kissing her softly. "Then do it," he said. "Reverse time. I'll find you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said, kissing her again before hugging her tightly to him.

Her signature vortex began to spin around them. Ichigo held her close until he began to feel her fade from his arms. He watched as her form shimmered. She smiled at him.

"I'll be waiting," she said, her voice sounding distant.

Ichigo watched as she disappeared. Then his world went black.

_|(|)|_

Ichigo found himself inside the bed chamber where they had brought Rei after bringing her back from the Citadel. He watched again as Rose began to heal his daughter, taking the taint from her.

He turned, seeing Hemah standing there talking to the two shinigami captains that had come to check on Rei.

"Hemah, wait," he said.

She turned, looking at her stepfather curiously as she waited for him to speak.

"Hurry back," he continued. "We are leaving as soon as we're all joined back up. Find a way to get messages to Jaxx and Byakuya. Jaxx will find the rest."

"We're going after Minn'da?"

He nodded. "We don't have a lot of time. We don't know what that guy will do now that we took Rei from him. Your mom might be in a lot of trouble."

"Alright, Ann'da. I'll be back as quick as I can."

Ichigo turned back to Rose. "I'll leave you and Ukitake-san here so you can watch over Rei," he said. "I know we just got here, but we have to go find Sachiel. It's not safe for her in there."

Rose nodded, her concentration centered on Rei as she purged the child. Ichigo leaned over the bed, his fingers gently brushing away a stray curl. He leaned down, kissing her forehead before he stood, walking out of the room and to the main room below.

_|(|)|_

Within an hour, everyone that was going to the citadel regrouped in the main room of the inn. Hemah had brought reports with her so that she didn't forget any of the information she needed to relay to the group. She could feel a small chill of excitement race down her spine. She was going to have to be sharp during this. It wasn't like any of the other missions she'd been on previously. This time, she was going to save one of the most precious people in her life.

She looked at her father, seeing him looking over the reports. She doubted that he could read them but after a moment, he pointed to a sentence on the report.

"Professor Putricide," he asked her.

"You can read this?"

He nodded, looking back at the report. "Your mother's abilities are also mine," he answered. "She gave me access to all her knowledge when we mated."

She nodded, understanding as she moved closer to him. "He's Arthas' alchemist. He's always conducting experiments and is mainly responsible for the grotesque horrors that we've seen around the outskirts of the citadel. Those monsters that are stitched together, are his creation. If Arthas is looking to turn Minn'da, that's most likely where he has her."

"You've read all of this, Hemah," he asked.

"I have, Ann'da."

"Then you can brief us as we go through to your mother," Ichigo said, setting his jaw. "We have to move fast."

Seeing the look of concern on Ichigo's face, Hemah nodded.

"Are we ready," he asked everyone.

Everyone turned to him, nodding their agreement that they were.

"Then, let's get to that fortress." He turned away, walking out the doorway. "We have a score to settle."

_|(|)|_

The full group of wyverns, dragons and windriders landed in front of the doorway that was secured by several groups of guards, a huge catapult standing there. Ichigo quickly jumped off his dragon as they landed, walking purposefully toward the entrance. The soldiers, seeing the incoming group, didn't move to stop them.

As they neared the secured door, several guards came forward to escort them further in.

As they entered, it looked nothing like the parts of the fortress that they had already encountered. The look of it was like a cathedral, but darker, colder. Across the room the forward guard occupied the entrance behind spiked barricades. Just beyond those barricades, they could see the mutated creatures that stirred and walked there. Grotesquely formed, decaying and armed with weapons that were wickedly carved. They kept an eye on the barricade, restless to engage any who dared to cross it. Giant spiders swayed back and forth, looking to the men and women gathered.

Ichigo made his way to the front, the size of the group behind him catching the attention of the two men who stood there, relaying orders.

"You two must be in charge," he said.

Lord Fordring turned, his eyes widening slightly as he recognized Ichigo. "You again? What is it you want?"

"I came to rescue my wife," he answered. "My friends and I are going to go in there and fight our way through to her."

"The Guardian? She's been captured?"

Ichigo nodded. "We have a pretty good idea where she's being held, but we have to hurry," he said. "She won't last long if he tries to break her internally."

Tirion nodded, thinking on what Ichigo said. "We will allow your group to break through. I take it that you've had some briefing on the horrors that lie within," he asked, his gaze deferring to Hemah.

"We have."

He nodded, turning toward the people that had begun to gather around him, facing Ichigo's group.

"Heroes! Listen well," he began. "These brave adventurers are going to make their way through to help us defeat the Lich King. This is our final stand! What happens here will echo through the ages. Regardless of the outcome, they will know that we fought with honor. That we fought for the freedom and safety of our people!"

Cheers erupted from the soldiers.

"You aren't coming with us," Ichigo said, his hand on Tirion's shoulder.

"We _will _be coming with you," another man said, walking toward them. "Arthas created us and by his own creation, he will be defeated. He threatens the existence of our world. If he truly has your mate, turning her would make her into his greatest champion. We cannot allow that."

"We will help you fight your way to the first of your obstacles," Tirion said. "After that, we will aid you where we can."

Ichigo nodded. Without another word, he began the charge to the creatures that were on the other side of the barricade. Byakuya, Fordring, Morgraine, Renji, Rukia and Sado all ran beside him, engaging the large group of undead creatures at the same time. Shunsui sighed but ran to help them, the numbers of creatures were almost two to one. They were going to work for this. From the sides, other soldiers began to rush to their aid, their healers, alchemists, casters…all began their spell barrage, healing and harming as one.

Hemah made her way by them, using her skills to disengage any other traps that would cause them more danger. As the group began to press their advantage of numbers, destroying their enemies, they began to make their way up the large platform of stairs as they fought.

"Remember, heroes, fear is your greatest enemy in these befouled halls," Tirion yelled, bolstering the resolve of the soldiers. "Steel your heart and your soul will shine brighter than a thousand suns! The enemy will falter at the sight of you! They will fall as the light of righteousness envelops them!"

As they stood atop the platform, they eyed the creatures that were still in their path.

"Our march upon Icecrown Citadel begins now!"

They began to advance forward, stopping as the gravelly voice of their ultimate goal began to fill the halls.

"You now stand upon the hallowed ground of the Scourge, Fordring," the Lich King yelled. "The Light won't protect you here, paladin. Nothing will protect you…"

For a moment, the soldiers that had joined them faltered.

"Where are you, bastard," Ichigo yelled. "Where are you keeping my wife?!"

"So, you've come for her," Arthas asked.

"You're damn right. And when I find her, we'll both make you pay for what you've done."

"Bold words."

"ARTHAS! I swore that I would see you dead and the Scourge dismantled," Tirion shouted. "I'm going to finish what I started at Light's Hope!"

"You could have been my greatest champion, Fordring. A force of darkness that would wash over this world and deliver it into a new age of strife. But that honor is no longer yours," Arthas yelled. "Soon, I will have a new champion."

"You better not be talking about my wife," Ichigo yelled.

Arthas chuckled, his tone mocking as he said, "The breaking of this one has been taxing. The atrocities I have committed upon his soul. He has resisted for so long, but he will bow down before his king soon."

Ichigo looked at Tirion, confusion written all over his face.

Another voice filled the halls. "NEVER! I…I will never…serve…you…"

"In the end, you will all serve me!"

An orc came up to them, questions written all over his face. "The paladin still lives? Is it possible, Highlord? Could he have survived?"

"Who are you talking about," Ishida asked, coming up to the small group.

"Highlord Bolvar Fordragon," Tirion answered. "The power of the Light knows no bounds, Saurfang. His soul is under great strain…but he lives. For now."

"If he's attempting to break that man and Sachiel both, it would mean the end of this world, Ichigo," Ishida said to him.

Ichigo looked at him before turning to Tirion and his men. He looked back over at his friends, their looks of concern causing him to falter for a moment. Could he risk their deaths for Sachiel? Did he dare?

"I know," he said. "I don't blame any of you if you want to back out now. I will make my way through on my own. I can't afford to lose you all for this."

"That's my mother in there!"

"And my sister," Jaxxine said, her voice ringing out as she ran up to the platform with Teuvas and Seianeve.

"And our friend," Orihime added, coming to stand with everyone. "We said that we would help you and her both. We've come this far. We can't stop now, Kurosaki-kun."

"We all knew this would be dangerous and yet, we came, Ichigo," Rukia added.

"Bring 'em on," Ikkaku said, grinning like a madman at the prospect of a fight against the greatest forces this world had to offer.

"I don't enjoy fighting, if it can be avoided," Shunsui said. "But I owe that woman for saving my best friend's life. If it weren't for her, Ukitake wouldn't be as healthy as he is now. And he wouldn't have met Rose."

"We're with you, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya finished. "We owe much to you and your wife. The least that we can do is aid you to ensure her safety."

Ichigo stared at his friends, speechless. He suddenly cocked a grin. "Alright," he said. "We do this together."

He looked at Tirion and Saurfang. "We'll work our way through," he said to him. "We will rescue anyone we find on the way to Sachiel."

"We will offer what assistance we can as we work our way through as well," Tirion said again, holding out his hand. Ichigo took it, shaking it firmly before turning back to his friends, signaling them to continue the fight.

And fight, they did. Aside from the Damned that flanked the halls, a trap was triggered. Hemah had missed one. It released a giant, made of bone and fur; it lumbered toward them, his blows as powerful as any that Ichigo had felt so far in this world. With their combined forces, the bone giant went down quickly.

It only took them fifteen minutes to make their way through to the next doorway. Looking through the carved doorway, they could see their next target.

Ichigo and the others stopped, looking at the hulking creature before them. Hemah raced up beside them and stopped, looking at her information sheets without looking at their next target. She swallowed hard.

Then, she echoed what everyone else was thinking. "Shit…that's big."

"That's Lord Marrowgar," Hemah said, after finally finding her composure. "From the information gathered, he is incredibly strong despite how he looks. He can also call forth spikes from the ground, impaling anyone that should happen be over it when he summons them."

"Byakuya," Ichigo said. The man stood beside him. "Help me keep his focus on us. That way, we can keep him from hurting the others."

"Agreed."

Everyone turned back to the creature that stood before them, guarding the doorway. He was made completely of bones. Skeletal wings sprouted from his shoulders, shoulders where four skulls sat; each of them set with glowing blue eyes, sitting atop each other as if watching each direction. The creature had no neck, just the skulls and the eyes. In his bone claws sat a huge axe, both sides with a blade and coated in long icicles.

Everyone stood at the doorway, waiting to see if the creature had spotted them. Apparently, it had, taking in the group, not moving.

"This is the beginning AND the end, mortals. None may enter the master's sanctum," he roared, his jaw not moving as his voice boomed through the room.

"Your end, maybe," Ichigo mumbled to himself. He looked to Byakuya before turning to the group. Their nods were all he needed to let him know they were ready.

As one, the group moved toward Marrowgar. They had known that they would not be able to move past him without first taking him down. Ichigo reached him first, his sword swinging hard before the axe came up, blocking the blow. Byakuya stood beneath him, his white lightning already springing forth to gain the creature's attention. Both he and Ichigo, having learned Sachiel's battle techniques that she learned from Michael and Gabriel, put their backs to the walls as they tried to block each of the incoming blows; keeping his attention on them as the rest of the group began to rain their own spells and ranged attacks on him. Seianeve's lava and her husband's fire techniques doing much to begin to burn him.

Suddenly, as if the heat were too much for him, Marrowgar turned, setting his gaze on Rukia.

Blue white fire suddenly erupted from the creature, racing in different directions along the floor, engulfing whoever stood in their way. Just as Rukia jumped out of the path of the fire, Marrowgar yelled, "Bound by bone!" Before she had the chance to react, she felt herself impaled.

Renji looked on in horror as he saw the smaller shinigami impaled on the spike that erupted from from the floor.

"Break it apart," Hemah yelled, launching herself at the spike and hacking at it with her swords. Renji joined in after his initial shock wore off. The healers in the group were hard pressed to keep everyone alive but they did. Now that everyone knew what to look for, what to avoid, they evaded his flurry attacks that sent Marrowgar spinning around, his giant axe trying to cut through those that didn't get out of the way in time.

Everyone could feel him start to weaken after the continuous assault that they laid into him. Holy magics worked best against him as well as heavily damaging spells.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he screamed, "THE MASTER'S RAGE COURSES THROUGH ME!"

With renewed energy, he began to attack Ichigo again, everyone's eyes going wide as the shinigami/guardian began to take his furious blows.

"Give him everything you got," Hemah and Jaxxine yelled at everyone. And they did. Before long, Marrowgar stopped, shivering violently as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I see... only darkness…," he muttered quietly before he suddenly burst apart, falling to the floor in a pile of bones, his axe and shield falling beside them.

Ichigo and Byakuya rejoined the group, both men panting hard as the healers continued to heal even the smallest amounts of damage.

"We can't rest for long," he said, catching his breath slightly. "We have to keep going."

Everyone agreed, sitting down for a brief respite. It was going to be a hard push to get to Sachiel.


End file.
